The Space Between
by cullen-style
Summary: The girls are sent to a boarding school where they meet the guys. Bella isn't falling head over heels for Edward she has somebody who wants her just as much. When her old life comes back to haunt her can she overcome it or chose the easy path. All HUMAN
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my new story. **

ALL HUMAN

I won't be able to update as much as my other stories, maybe once a week- if I'm lucky.

Life is just so hectic and there is not enough time for me to write everyday.

But I will update!!!! Don't give up on me!

Enjoy and review...please?

-Cullen-Style

Unfortunately, I do not own the brilliant Twilight novel. If I did, I just might die of happiness. 

Chapter 1

Bella's POV

"It's time for a change, Bella. That's why," my mother tried to reason with me.

They didn't have to tell me the lie, I already knew the truth. My father, Charlie Swan, was the one of three owners of a huge company. And we were all based in beautiful Phoenix, Arizona, one of the biggest cities in the United States. And that was considered dangerous for me; potential problems could arise for _who_ I was; which was the daughter of a very rich and powerful man.

So I was being sent away to a smaller city, a city far away from my school, friends and family.

And that wasn't the worst part at all. I was being sent to a boarding school. You know; the ones with uniforms. You wouldn't believe Alice and Rosalie's reaction to that one. They were the only good thing about my situation; the daughters of the other partners were coming too.

"It's a great school, girls. Many top college students from around the country went there," our fathers made arrangements to have a special dinner with us, to talk about the specifics.

Rosalie snorted, she wasn't falling for any of it. If it was hard for any of us to leave Phoenix, it was her. When Rose was four, her mom died in a car accident going down the high way; it was night and a drunk driver collided with her head on. She was careful not to let any one in, except for Alice and I. But sometimes I looked into her eyes and caught a certain look of misery and felt as if I never even grasped how much pain she was- she is still- in. It was hard for her to leave the city her mom was with her in, the kitchen where she once cooked… everything.

Alice on the other hand, was excited. She was the outgoing one in the group, always self confident. She was accepting of everyone, and willing to try anything new.

And both of my friends were absolutely, drop dead gorgeous. You could say I was the odd man out, but Alice and Rose might just slap you. Alice was small, tiny in fact, only a little over five feet and skinny in the extreme even though she could eat a horse. Her short, black hair was spiky and unique just like her. Rosalie was tall and had the figure of a super model. Her classic long, blonde hair waved down her back in perfect spirals.

And I was normal. I was only 5'4" and my average brown hair and eyes were nothing worth getting excited about.

But now that you know about my friends' looks, back to the conversation with our fathers.

"But there is one thing in particular that we would wish to talk to you about," Alice's father stated; his tone was serious.

They now had our full attention, we stopped eating our meals.

"The private school we are sending you to is co-ed," Alice's father said slowly annunciating each word specially.

"Is that bad?" Rosalie asked, unsure whether to be happy or sad.

"Well, some of you girls have been known to get into a little trouble sometimes," Rosalie's dad said, eyeing Rosalie with a disapproving look. Rose's head drooped a bit.

"And we want none of that, if we hear of any trouble out of you girls, we will send you to separate schools," my father threatened. He caught all of our disbelieving looks. We haven't been in different schools since… ever.

"Yes, we are serious," he quickly clarified.

Rosalie, Alice and I quickly eyed each other, silently talking- a talent we have gained over the years. Alice spoke on our behalf,

"No trouble will come from us, we swear," she said seriously.

Our fathers nodded, grateful that we didn't say anything vulgar.

"I have a question though," Rosalie said quietly.

"Um… are our cars coming?" she said with a small smile, immediately breaking the tense setting.

"God! Rose, do you have to bring that up now?" I rolled my eyes at her bad timing.

"Yeah, and how much of my closet do I get to take? And if I can't take it all, do I get to send back clothes and have you send clothes to me, you know in exchanges so I wear all of my clothes evenly?" Alice immediately added.

I rested my head in my hands, hiding it. They weren't worried about making new friends, just the fact that they weren't going to have some of their personal belongings with them.

And in this short time of 30 seconds, our fathers were being bombarded with questions from Alice and Rosalie. My father was the first to gain composure,

"Okay, okay. You will all be getting your cars sent with you along with your closets, and your laptops," he settled.

And before he was interrogated again, he answered Rosalie's and Alice's unasked question.

"How will there be room for all of your clothes, you ask? We have arranged you to have three connecting bedrooms with special accommodations," He winked at me, we was always on top of it.

"Oh, well that's cool I guess," Alice said surprised how easily everything was taken care of. Rosalie gave me a funny look that said 'who knew?' I laughed.

Three Starbucks Mochas and Vanilla Scones we were seated on a plane that was landing in Seattle.

We were all riding in first-class and taking full advantage of it. Unfortunately, for the airplane service, they assigned a man as our flight attendant. Rosalie already had downed a Strawberry Daiquiri within the first five minutes after our take off.

The plane ride was fun, we watched movies on our iPods. 'Superbad' being one of them; we had decided that Alice was McLovin, Rosalie was Seth, and I was Evan. At least I was a good guy, I thought.

Alice and Rosalie said they had to get up to go to the bathroom, I gaped at them. They looked at me surprised at my melodramatic reaction.

"You want me to sit here by myself, while I listen to my iPod like I'm freaking Steven Glandsberg?!" I quoted the movie and Alice and Rose started to laugh so hard, they were on the verge of tears.

After about five minutes of them standing up in the plane, laughing like lunatics, they were about to pee their pants and ran to the bathroom in a hurry.

My face was red from the lack of oxygen I was receiving, and I took a drink from my Shirley Temple to cool down. But while I was taking a drink, somebody walking through the aisle, knocked my elbow, the red beverage spilled all down my Juicy Couture velour hoodie.

"Oops. I am so sorry. Don't worry I'll pay for your stained clothes," they were quick to apologize and try to make up for the small accident. I took the napkin with the flight line's emblem on it and tried to dry myself off and clean up a little.

"No, it's fine," I reassured, without looking up. When I did, I was met my the greenest pair of eyes I had ever seen. I heard my quiet gasp and reddened. The boy who bumped into me looked to be around my age and had reddish- bronze hair. It was messy and covered a little bit of his inhumanly beautiful face. His pink, full lips were teased up into a small smile and his subtle muscular body was leaned over me, his hands on his knees.

"No, I feel so guilty, just let me replace it," he tried to reason.

"No, really, you don't even know what this costs. _I _don't want to even know what this cost, my friends got it for me," I laughed, but seriously tried to relieve him from the unneeded guilt he was putting on himself.

"More reason to make sure that you have a new one, they would be sad," he stated. I scoffed,

"Are you kidding, once I tell them that I need something, I get dragged to the mall where the 'torturing Bella games by making her try on sluttish clothes and make her feel uncomfortable' game begins," my eyes widened and I shuddered at the thought of the last time we had been to the mall… spandex mini skirts and waistline plunging neckline tops.

"Well, what if I take you?" he suggested.

"No, it's fine. Plus, as soon as I get off the plane my friends and I have to go to this one boarding school we are being sent to and I don't even know what is around there or, come to think of it, where I am going at all…" I said; the last part to myself. He looked surprised,

"Wait, what boarding school are you going to be attending?" he asked, his voice urgent. I couldn't remember the name, think Bella, think; Dad said the name at dinner. It popped into my head, Bridgeton Academy.

"Bridgeton," I answered, interested in his curiosity. His face brightened.

"I go there, also. What year?" he said cheerfully. I smiled as well, happy that I knew at least one person there already.

"Oh, I am a junior," I replied.

"Me too, I am Edward Masen," I shook my hand and introduced myself as well, "let me get my friends over here so you can meet them too," he said and rushed off the find them.

Friends… Alice and Rosalie had to be coming back soon. As soon as I thought that I saw them walking down the aisle; returning to their seats.

I waved them over, to hurry them up. Their pace quickened,

"Guys! Guess what?" I urged them. Alice played a long, sharing my excitement while Rosalie stayed calm, waiting for it to be a false alarm.

"I met some people who are going to our school!" I told them. And at that moment Edward came down the aisle with two other boys behind him. One was huge, a weight lifter from the look of it. He had dark brown curly hair and bright blue eyes. The other was not a muscular as him, but definitely was ripped. He was tall and by the look of it, quiet and shy. His longish blonde hair covered his grey eyes a little.

Alice and Rosalie gawked,

"Those aren't just people, Bella. Those are angels," Alice whispered, eyes wide. Edward and his two friends approached us,

"Bella, this is Emmet McCarthy," he motioned to the dark haired guy, "And this is Jasper Dennan." They stuck out their hands to greet me,

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan. But you can call me Bella," I replied. Rosalie nudged my side with her elbow,

"And these are by best friends, Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale," I also introduced; Alice and Rosalie shook hands with them also.

"So where are you rooming?" Edward asked, the question directed towards me.

"The three of us have a room together, I think it's in the McClain building," I dug through my purse and pulled out the three pages of information that my dad gave all three of us. I handed it to Edward. He read through the pages briefly with Emmet and Jasper reading over his shoulder and gave it back to me when they where finished.

"We are in the same building as well, different floors, though. The floors go girls, boys, girls, boys, you get the point," the way he said it sounded like none of the students there really enjoyed that factor.

"But we have a couple of classes together," he continued, "Do you have any of your schedules also, I bet we all have a class together sometime," he asked Rosalie and Alice. They pulled their papers out of their purses and handed it to Jasper and Emmet.

"Hey, we have economics together…and pre cal," Emmet told Rosalie as he was skimming the pages.

"Alice, you and I have chemistry together," Jasper also added. We all started to laugh except Alice blushed and Jasper looked confused. Emmet was the one to explain it to him,

"Dude…you just said you guys have chemistry together… chemistry, double meaning, remember," Emmet said in between boisterous laughs. Jasper flushed light pink,

"Oh, I didn't mean it like that, just the class," he murmured to Alice shyly. Alice smiled, forgivingly back,

"It's fine."

"At this time we are descending, so could all passengers return to their seats and fasten their seatbelts, please. Once again, at this time we are descending, so could all passengers return to their seats and fasten their seatbelts, please. Thank you," a lady said over the sound system in the plane.

"Hey can I have your phone number, so I can show you around campus and stuff later?" Edward asked, helpful. Emmet and Jasper sniggered behind him.

"Sure, that sounds good. We could really use some help," I admitted and told him while he typed it into his phone and saved it. I gave him my phone so he could add his as well.

"Well I'll call you later, bye," he and Emmet and Jasper said their goodbyes politely and walked back down the aisle to their seats. Alice and Rosalie took their seats once more and sighed deeply.

"Did you see how gorgeous they were?" Alice day dreamed. Rose and I murmured yes off in our own world as well.

Five minutes later our plane landed and we exited, after 3 escalators we were at baggage claim. We quickly grabbed our bags as they were making their way around the carrousel, we only had a couple because our clothes were being shipped to us; we had too much stiff- especially Alice and Rosalie. With rolling suitcases behind us, we found our driver and got into the large black SUV.

"Good afternoon, ladies. How was your flight?" our driver said politely, making small talk. Rosalie was our spokes person.

"At was pretty good. We met some other students from our school," Rosalie added winking at Alice and I in the process.

"Oh that's, nice. We will be at the school in a half an hour," he informed us and we turned on the radio station from the back seats.

After we got out of the city, there seemed to be nothing, we were in the middle of nowhere. Alice would look out the window ever five minutes and say,

"It's all black, where are we?" Until Rosalie and I told her to shut-up and that we were aware of that. But that was the burning question we were all asking inside of ourselves, where were we? We had always lived in the city, all different ones, of course. New York, San Francisco, San Diego, Phoenix, but never in a small town.

Finally the car began to slow and the large, fairy-tale-like looking school came into our view. We all made small gasps, it was beautiful. Our car stopped at the gates, and then when they opened we entered drove by many buildings until we came to the most beautiful of them all, the tallest one. The car stopped,

"We have arrived ladies," our driver said, putting the car in park and getting out to unload our bags. We said our goodbyes and thank-you's to our friendly driver and got inside. We came to what looked like the common room on the bottom floor, there was a fire place and all kinds of furniture and seating areas for studying.

"Okay, we are on the top floor," Alice announced getting out her papers. Rosalie suddenly screeched,

"Yes! There is an elevator!" She did a little victory dance. I joined in; walking up stairs to the top of the building would be terrible, horrible, more or less insane. Rosalie ran over and pushed the button to the elevator, it glowed green. After waiting for a minute, the doors opened and we got inside. The elevator was all glass on the top half and had the most beautiful scene.

"Wait! Hold the elevator," some boy's voice yelled at us, Alice quickly pushed the 'door open' button from inside and we waited.

Jasper, Emmet, and Edward came running, then stopped when they saw how little space we had left inside.

"Oh, we'll just wait" Jasper breathed, a little tired from running.

"No, it's fine. We'll squeeze," Rosalie encouraged, and the boys stuffed inside trying to position their suitcases so we had as much space to ourselves as possible. Edward and I were stuck on the back wall, close… very close.

"Hey Alice, could you hit the button second from the top? I think it's the 11th floor," Edward asked, Alice's small finger pressed the button and it turned a red color.

"You guys are only a floor below us," Rosalie commented.

"Ya, we might have to come and bug you guys," Emmet teased, Rosalie took no time to tease back,

"We might just have to stomp on the floor all of the time… preferably in the early mornings." We all started to laugh, watching them going at it was entertaining.

The elevator beeped, a signal for the guy's time to exit to their own floor. We all were moving around trying to get out of the way from the suitcases; and after a few minutes Emmet threw a suitcase through the doors to try to elevate the crowded area.

As I was trying to step over a small bag but the strap got caught on my ankle and suddenly the ground was coming up very face to my face. I've faced many situations like the one I was in, for my coordination wasn't exactly an attribute for me. I closed my eyes tightly, waiting for the abrupt contact. But instead I felt two arms around my waist, lifting me upwards. I turned my head to see who caught me… Edward.

"Thanks," I said while blushing bright pink. Edward flashed me a bright smile,

"No problem."

After a few more minutes of me staying still, trying not to trip and the boys throwing their suitcases out of the elevator, the guys and their stuff were out.

"Well, I'll call you later to give you a tour, bye," Edward waved to me. I smiled and waved shyly back and the elevator doors closed.

"Did you see that?!" Alice squeaked, "He totally, completely saved you and he said that he would call you!" I blushed even deeper red.

"He totally likes you, Bella. And he is HOT," Rosalie commented, not bothering to be reserved about anything. Rosalie and Alice continued giggling about our new friends until we got to the top floor.

"Okay, we are room 12," Alice said when we got off the elevator and started walking down the hall. We were the 3rd door on the right. Rosalie pulled out her key ring and stuck one of them into the door knob and twisted it. She pushed the door open and we were met by first a living room.

The living room was a beige color with tan carpet, dark leather furniture and a wooden table in the middle. There was a fireplace and above it was a large plasma TV. But that wasn't even the best part; the back wall had glass doors that opened to a balcony with the most amazing view to the Olympic Mountains.

"Wow," I managed to say, breathless.

I managed to turn away from the spectacular view and saw that to the left of the living room was a small kitchen with a stainless steel refrigerator. Alice and Rosalie immediately went to go check out the bedrooms. I followed closely behind.

There was only one door, we entered it and were met my the most magnificent bathroom. It was huge with a tub, shower, and three sinks and mirrors. There were three doors on different walls, I opened one and found a large bedroom with very light blue walls. There was a good sized window, a desk, bookshelf, and bed. All of the furniture was wood painted white, and the bed duvet had thick stripes, all in various colors of blue.

"I call this one!" I yelled, instantly falling in love with it. I looked around more, and opened a door that was on the opposite side of my bed…oh my god, this closet was HUGE. Well just as big as mine back home, I just didn't expect to have the same level of accommodations.

Feeling slightly overwhelmed I went to go see Rosalie and Alice's room, Rosalie's room was light pink and had metal and glass furniture. Alice's was light yellow and had white furniture, like me. To say the least we were very pleased, we each called our fathers to thank them.

While Rosalie took a shower, Alice and I unpacked what little clothes we had at the moment. After unpacking and waiting for Alice to get out of the shower, I went to the living room, the sofa and chairs were so comfortable. I walked out to the balcony to see the view. I looked down and saw that many other rooms had a balcony on this side of the building.

"Don't fall!" I heard a familiar voice call. I jumped a little, frightened by the break in the peaceful silence. I looked down to see a smiling Edward, he was laughing.

"I am not that uncoordinated," I answered, defensive.

"Sure…" I rolled my eyes.

"So how is your room?" I asked, wondering if all of the rooms are this glorious.

"Why don't you come down and see it?" Edward suggested. As much as I wanted to, I wanted to take a shower and sleep. I shook my head,

"Maybe later, I think I'm going to take a shower and head to bed," I answered.

"Later then," Edward answered, still smiling.

"Night, Edward," I said before departing.

"Goodnight, Bella." Edward sighed.

That night was the first in my new room, and also was the first night I dreamt of Edward Masen.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bella's POV

It was hard to explain my feelings when I awoke the next morning. First, it was surprise; I had forgotten where I was, so used to wake up to the bright sun just coming up in Phoenix. Then I remembered my dream, I was with Edward walking through campus with all of the green, shady, aged trees. I felt embarrassed; it was silly to be dreaming about a boy that you just met. But oddly, I was excited to see what the day would bring, maybe I would see Edward again today…

I sat up on my elbow and pushed my comforter off of my so that I could get up. I put on a silky, navy robe that matched my room and slipped into my Ugg slippers. I walked out to the living room and Alice was already up, drinking coffee while going over a map of the school and today's orientation schedule. She was an early riser.

"Morning," she greeted, "There's a Starbucks Mocha on the counter, you can heat it up in the microwave."

"Thanks," I went to go get it, coffee was just what I needed. While watching the cup revolve in the microwave, Rosalie came into the room also. I automatically stopped the microwave and put in the other Starbucks; it was unconscious reaction when you've known Rosalie for as long as I have. When the bell started to ring, signaling it's finish I took it out and handed it to Rose.

"Thanks Bell," she blew on it to cool it off and sipped the coffee slowly. I went and sat down next to Alice on the sofa, while Rosalie slipped into the cushy chair.

"So what's the schedule for today?" Rosalie asked.

"Well, they are serving breakfast in the cafeteria until 11 and then there's an orientation for all of the upperclassmen at 1 in the theater, so we should go check that out," she read off a piece of white printer paper. I took it from her,

"Well, its only 8 so I say we go scope out the cafeteria and then walk around campus, finding our rooms, bathrooms and stuff until the meeting," I planned, talking to myself mostly. Rosalie nodded,

"Ya, because we don't know how long the meeting is going to be," she added, reaching over and stealing the piece of paper from me.

"Okay, so let's go," Alice said excitedly, getting us moving. I returned to my room to get changed.

_Hmmmm, what to wear?_ I asked myself in my head. I pulled out a pair of destroyed jeans and brown tank top that had a thin sequin trim on it. I zipped up a cream hoodie that had Abercrombie and Fitch written across the chest in brown lettering; another gift that Alice got me.

I stuffed my cell phone in my back pocket and went to meet Alice and Rosalie. I pulled on my sneakers in the living room and we left out apartment, locking the door on the way out. We were just walking down the hall when I remembered,

"Oh wait! I forgot my schedule and papers," I said ready to run back into our room. Alice sighed and rolled her eyes at me,

"Don't pee your pants, Bella. I have them in my purse, along with your's Rosalie. I knew you guys would forget." Rosalie and I exchanged ashamed glances and simultaneously said,

"Oh… thanks." Alice just laughed at our forgetfulness. My phone started to vibrate in my back pocket,

"Ah!" I squeaked, surprised. Quickly, I reached an arm around and pulled it out of my pocket, 'Unknown Number' it read. I shrugged and pressed the green button,

"Hello?"

"Hello," a beautiful voice answered. Identification of the voice did not take any longer than a few seconds.

"Huh, it my phone couldn't identify the caller," I mumbled, perplexed. Shouldn't it say that Edward was calling? He did give me his number, right?

"Oh, I'm using Jasper's cell phone, I left mine in my room," he explained nonchalantly, "So are you girls up for your tour of Bridgeton?" he asked, cheerful.

"Ya, sure; we are just on our way to the cafeteria for a little bit of breakfast, but after that is fine, I guess," I answered while walking with Rosalie and Alice to the cafeteria, they were quiet, letting me talk.

"Emmet, Jasper, and I are at the cafeteria right now, so we'll wait for you guys and then we can go, if you want," he suggested. It sounded good to me,

"Sure, sounds good. I'll see you in a few."

"Okay. Goodbye Bella," he replied and he hung up. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, I was going to be with him for the entire morning, maybe even more.

When I opened my eyes, calmed, I met the curious and suspicious eyes of Alice and Rose.

"So who was that?" Alice asked, trying to play it cool, though I could read through her pretenses.

"Edward," I answered, trying to remain calm. Alice and Rosalie immediately changed their tone, more excited and anxious.

"What did he say?" Rosalie asked, practically clawing my right arm.

"Well, it sounds like the guys are giving us a school tour this morning," I smiled. They squealed,

"Yessssss!" they danced for a little bit.

"Jasper seems so sensitive," Alice said dreamily.

"Have you seen Emmet's body?" Rosalie breathed.

I chuckled, my friends are so great. We picked up the pace and walked through the school, arms linked.

The cafeteria was about a third full, most likely all of the upperclassmen were sleeping in until the orientation at 11; they already knew the campus. We all quickly scanned the food and I decided on a maple donut, while Rosalie had toast, and Alice got her bagel with strawberry cream cheese.

"So do you think the guys would want us to come sit with them?" I mused, Alice and Rosalie shrugged. It was odd for all of us- even Rosalie; we didn't normally eat breakfast with three god-like boys.

"Bella!" I heard somebody call my name. I turned to find where the voice was coming from. I found Edward, standing up at a table in the middle of the cafeteria, with a waving arm raised.

"I guess that answers our question," Rosalie mumbled. We all walked to the table, and sat down in the three empty seats, I sat across from Alice, who was sitting by Jasper, and Rosalie. Edward was sitting on my right side and Emmet came and sat down on my left, across from Rose.

"Hello, ladies," Emmet smiled wide. Rosalie flashed him her movie star smile and he was awed for a moment.

"How was your first night at Bridgeton?" Jasper asked. I gave him a thumbs up while taking a bite of my sugary food. Alice had to go into a deep description of our apartment, explaining everything in extreme detail.

"Well, I am glad you like it," Edward commented, "You have to come and see ours. It has a different set-up." He looked at me, obviously remembering our small conversation we had the night before.

Alice nodded along,

"Huh, I think that we should. I don't really like how the bathroom is the entry for all of our rooms. But having the closet space is totally worth the trade," she answered.

I finished off my donut and got up to go find some orange juice, thirsty.

"Where are you going, Bella?" Alice asked, slightly mother-ish. We looked after each other, especially after Rosalie's mom died and my mother left my father and I. Alice was the only one with a full fledged family.

"Orange juice," I answered, distracted, looking for the beverages section. Edward abruptly got up,

"I'll help you find one," he offered.

"Thanks, but I could have found it by myself," I said as and he led the way, winding through the endless tables. The beverages section ended up being all the way around a wall, somewhere I would have never found it. I quickly grabbed a plastic bottle of the juice from the ice cubes in the display. I gave him an apologetic look,

"Thank you for showing me where it was, I would have been looking for days," I laughed. His musical, quiet chuckled joined mine.

"No problem." He smiled, "I knew that you would need my help." I rolled my eyes,

"Smart ass."

Edward gave me an amused expression. We walked back through the tables, and I sat back down. I was just beginning to leave when I heard somebody clear their throat behind me, obviously trying to get attention. I turned around.

"Hi, I couldn't help but notice that you are new to Bridgeton and as class president of the junior class, I just wanted to welcome you," the tall, blonde greeted me with a wide smile. He wasn't as handsome as Edward, but surely had that cute, boyish look to him.

I smiled back warmly, appreciating his welcome,

"Thanks, I'm Bella Swan," I held out a hand for him to shake. Eagerly, he took my hand in his own to shake it.

"Mike Newton," he replied. He nodded to Edward, in a less friendly fashion and acknowledged him with a nod,

"Edward." Edward smiled without showing his teeth and raised his eyebrows slightly, almost with a disapproving look on his face. Mike ignored Edward's coldness and returned his full attention to me,

"Do you need help finding your way around the campus?" Mike volunteered. Edward decided to cut in at this time,

"Actually, we were just leaving to do very that. See you around Mike," Edward took my hand and pulled me towards the door. I waved a hand to Mike,

"Bye," I said quietly. I heard Mike murmur dejectedly,

"Yeah, see you." I felt bad; I could have talked to him for a little longer, given him more of a chance. But I could do that later, right now I was alone with Edward and I needed to find all of my classes on this massive, green campus.

"Do you have your schedule?" Edward asked, stopping our walk at the large, water fountain. I pulled out the papers from my back pocket, where I had stuffed them after Alice handed them to me on our way to the cafeteria. Edward took them and examined them,

"We have English and Biology together, so that's two out of five classes. And we have the same lunch." Edward seemed very pleased. I gave him a skeptical look and he clarified instantly,

"Well according to Jasper and Emmet; everybody else has first lunch. We are the only ones with second lunch." Alice and Rosalie didn't have my lunch?! Panic ran through my body, what was I going to do. Edward shook my shoulder, attempting to get me out of my tense posture.

"Don't worry, Bella. I'll also be in second lunch," Edward tried to reassure me, "But if you really want to be in first with the rest of them, I'm sure you could get a schedule change. Although, I'll be very disappointed; I'll be the only one."

This could be my chance to get to know Edward, and become friends with him. _Take a chance, Bella, _my mind told me. I took a deep breath to calm myself.

"Okay, I'm staying in 2nd lunch," I nodded fervently, mostly talking to myself. Edward smiled,

"Thanks, I don't think I could eat by myself for an entire year." I nodded and smiled, continuing my calming process.

"First class: Pre Cal," Edward announced and he led me to my first class.

After about an hour of showing me literally everything, including bathrooms, computer labs, and locker rooms; we went through his classes also. We were in the library when my phone rang,

"Hello?"

"Bella, it's almost time for the assembly so you should make your way to the theater soon," Alice informed me.

"Okay, we're coming soon. Are you guys already there?" I asked, I wondered if the theater was filling up.

"No, but we are almost there."

"Okay, see you there, Alice."

"Bye, Bells." I shut my phone and turned to Edward,

"That was Alice, she said that we should get going to the orientation." Edward looked at his watch on his wrist swiftly,

"Oh, it is almost time for it to start. It's only around the corner so we'll be there right on time." We exited the library and strolled to the library, unhurried. I knew the way now; Edward had covered the entire campus flawlessly. When we got there Edward opened both the foyer door and main entrance door for me, he was such a gentleman.

The theater had a large stage in the front and rows and rows of endless seats. I saw Emmet, he was standing up and waving his arms around, trying to get our attention. They were about in the middle of the theater, Edward and I began to walk towards them. There was slight traffic in the downward sloping aisle and Edward put his hand on the small of my back, guiding me through, Alice saw and gave me a look. I blushed bright red.

"Hey Edward," Emmet and Jasper greeted their friend,

"How was the tour?" Emmet asked me, winking when Edward turned his back on him to talk to Jasper and Alice who were sitting directly behind us. I gaped at him,

"It was good, Edward is really good at giving tours of the campus," I answered casually, suspicious of what Emmet was up to.

"That's good, but he should know the campus well, he's gone here since freshman year like the rest of us," Emmet laughed.

"Bella, guess what I found out?!" Alice bounced in her chair behind me. I was frightened, she only got this excited when it had something to do with [gulp… shopping.

"What?" I asked timidly, afraid of the answer.

"There's a mall nearby!" she beamed at me, happy beyond belief. I had flashbacks of her 'Bella Barbie' games in Phoenix,

"Yay?" I cringed. Alice laughed at my expression, probably already planning a trip to the mall. I sunk in my seat, depressed. The lights began to dim, and the voices in the theaters turned to whispers and steadily the crowd grew silent. A man in a black business suit walked out onto the bright stage and to the podium in the middle. He cleared his voice,

"Hello and Welcome back to Bridgeton, students," he greeted us in a friendly but business manner tone.

"I am Mr. Kane, the Dean of Bridgeton and during the course of this orientation we are going to be going over Bridgeton's policies and what is to be expected of our students but before that, I would like the class presidents to come to up to the stage, please," he requested and four various students got up from their seats and walked down the aisle to the stage, Mike Newton being one of them.

"Students, I would like to introduce you to the Freshman Class president, Elizabeth Trolley." The freshman class all cheered their very loudest. The young girl waved shyly.

"And as the Sophomores' Class president this year we have Blake Young," he sophomore class hooted and clapped in response. Blake took his hat off and threw it into the crowd, where it was pounced upon.

"For the Juniors we have Mike Newton." Our class was the loudest so far, though the people I was sitting with just clapped. There was a group of girls and boys, obviously his friends who screamed their heads off. Mike pointed to them and smiled, and then he turned towards where I was sitting and winked at me. I could have sworn I heard Edward grunt disapprovingly.

"And lastly the Senior class president of 2009, Tristan Ashburn." This boy had dark brown hair, that fell into his face a bit, and blues eyes that were so bright, I could see them from here; he was very good looking.

The senior class went wild, and then Tristan pulled out a pair of dark, oversized sunglasses and put them on, a song suddenly went over the sound system. I noticed this one, just because it was on the radio every three minutes- Crank Dat.

Tristan started doing the dance on stage, and the senior class got up and did it from their seats. I was laughing so hard, I almost started crying…what an introduction! But I was also in awe of him, he was so… fearless. I would have never done that in front of an entire school.

When the chorus ended, the music stopped but everybody was still in a frenzy, Mr. Kane eventually got the students calmed down,

"And now Mr. Ashburn has a few words to say," everybody in the theater cheered, excited for what he had to say after his 'performance.'

"Bridgeton students, our school is something to be proud of, we have excelled in sports and academics for as long as I can remember. This year, I would like to encourage you to go out and support our school's teams. And I think now is a good time to introduce a new school club, which I am going to be president of and is designed to specialize in enlarging our school spirit. It is going to be called Blue Crew. We are holding a contest for T-shirt designs. So to get more information about the Blue Crew and how to join there will be a table outside after orientation. Thanks and good luck to all students this year!" Everyone applauded, smiling.

Tristan along with the rest of the class presidents walked down the stages steps and returned back to their seats. Random students patted Tristan on the back, and gave him high-fives.

Mr. Kane began talking in a monotonous voice, and began his long speech of 'Bridgeton Behavior.' I honestly tried to pay attention, half the students were asleep. For two hours he kept this going, two hours?! I turned to Edward, with a pleading look in my eyes, and thankfully he wasn't asleep.

"When is this going to end?" I mouthed to him. A small smile played across his lips and he checked his watch. He put up to hands, meaning ten and mouthed,

"Ten minutes," back to me. I sighed and turned back to Mr. Kane.

"His speeches have usually gone for about two hours and fifteen minutes, I've kept time since freshman year," Edward whispered to me, I shook with silent laughter.

"Good to know, have you paid attention since then?" I whispered back, my voice almost silent. Edward gave me a bewildered look,

"Are you kidding?! Falling asleep during this is almost inevitable, to pay attention is impossible." He whispered. I smiled,

"Give me a summary at the end of this, though, he lost me after fifteen minutes."

Edward nodded back,

"It's not like anybody is going to break the rules severely, their parents would be furious if their child were to get expelled," Edward stated, "Besides, the teachers here don't pay attention to anything, Emmet, Jasper and I have gotten away with so many things."

I rolled my eyes. Finally, the orientation was finished and students began to awake and file out of the theater. Jasper had to shake Emmet to wake him up. We were just going to go back to our room for a while but Alice forced us to go and check out that new club, Blue Crew.

"I want to design the tee shirt," Alice begged, and pulled me along with her, everybody else was going to go but we told them that we would meet up with them later.

When we reached the table, Alice grabbed a flyer and started to read it.

"Bella, I have to join to be able to enter," she told me, a little angry at the rules.

"So join," I suggested, Alice was always at our old school's events. Alice gave me a pouty look,

"Please join with me, Bella." I thought about it, Alice was going to drag me to games and such anyways, so why not?

"Fine, sign me up, then." Alice clapped her hands and smiled hugely. She started filing out some paperwork for us.

"Are you new here?" I voice asked, I turned around and met the blue eyes of Tristan Ashburn. He was even hotter in close up. I nodded,

"Yup," I sighed.

"Senior?" he guessed, he probably already knew that I wasn't a Senior, but was trying to make me feel good.

"Ha, very funny, I'm a Junior," I laughed at his assumption. He looked genuinely surprised,

"Cool, so are you signing up for Blue Crew?" he asked.

"Yeah, my friend, Alice, wanted to participate in the design contest so I'm going to join with her," I pointed over to Alice who still was writing something down.

"Tristan!" Mr. Kane yelled at him from across the foyer. Tristan's face stained,

"Now I am in trouble," he stated, not daring to look over to Mr. Kane's red face.

"May I ask why?"

"You saw the whole dancing thing… well Mr. Kane wasn't aware that that was going to be happening," he admitted, reluctantly.

"Oh." Tristan was probably in a lot of trouble. I could see Mr. Kane coming towards us,

"So I guess I'll see you around campus…If I live through this," Tristan smiled weakly and turned to face the furious teacher.

"Come on, Bella," Alice called to me; she was probably done signing up. I walked back to where she was waiting and we started to head back to our room.

"So, who where you talking to?" Alice asked, curiously. I shrugged dispassionately,

"Nobody, really." I tried to make it seem unimportant, though inside I was bursting.

"Who was it?" Alice insisted. I sighed,

"Tristan Ashburn." I confessed halfheartedly. Alice stopped walking and turned towards me in awe.

"OmigoshBellayouactuallytalkedtoTristanAshburnitsonlythefirstday!" she squealed, talking so fast that comprehension was unfeasible- that was unless you knew her as long as Rose and I.

"It's not a big deal, Alice. We just talked about Blue Crew." I tried to down play it.

"It is a big deal, Bella. He came up to you and started a conversation."

"Wait, how do you know that I didn't go up to him?" I asked, a little offended.

"Oh please, Bella, you can barely talk to your aunts and uncles," Alice snorted. We started walking again.

"That was only time! And he had a hunchback, I was twelve, give me a break."

Alice started to laugh, and when I realized what I said and how that must have sounded, I laughed too.

Alice never made it back into the subject of Tristan, but it was running in my mind all night. It wasn't until morning when I realized that I forgot about Edward.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After lounging in my bed for about an hour, eating donuts- I might add, I decided to go for a run. Edward had said that Bridgeton had some really great trails and that they were pretty short and flat so I settled on going.

I folded my warm comforter back and hopped out of my bed. Quickly, I pulled on a pair of very short Adidas running shorts and a plain white shirt. I dug through my cluttered purse to find my iPod and put it in my armband that I used for when I worked out. I tied on my Nike Shox and ran out the door.

When I got to the opening of the path I briefly stretched my legs. Afterward, I jogged head first into an overly green forest.

I was running at a steady pace, my head clear of all school related stress, when of course I tripped. Well, it wasn't so much of a trip… more of the path dropped off slightly and I my ankle turned over… as did I. I extended my hands to cushion my fall when I felt the pain in my ankle. At first it was like something popped in my ankle, a pulling of something. Following, everything went numb and then the pain started.

By instinct, I grabbed my ankle, analyzing the damage. It was started to swell and my skin was flushed. And then I started to panic…_ I was all alone in a forest… by myself and I can't walk…_ my mind raced a thousand miles a minute.

"HEEELP!" I yelled, hoping that someone would hear me. I repeated this several times, my voice growing more and more desperate and fearful.

"Hello?!" somebody answered back. My spirit lifted… somebody was here!

"Over here!" I shrieked. Immediately, I heard footsteps, coming in my direction. Then, from above me, I saw the rescuer.

"What happened?" the blue-eyed boy asked me.

"I think I sprained my ankle from that," I pointed to the place in the path where the ground abruptly changed heights. Tristan knelt down beside me.

"Let me see…" he murmured, his warm hands moving mine away from the injury. I inspected it, and prodded gently at it.

"It's really swollen… and it's beginning to bruise. I think you should go to the on-campus doctor," Tristan suggested. I nodded, agreeing.

"Here, I'll help you up," he got up and held out his hands for me. With me wincing, he pulled me up slowly.

"Thanks." I tried to smile but imagined how I looked. My face flushed and moist from the run and my eyes watered with tears.

"Here get on," Tristan instructed, bending over… the obvious signal for a 'piggy-back ride.'

"Are you crazy? You are not going to carry me the entire way, I can walk." I refused, shaking my head with disapproval. He huffed, almost sounding insulted.

"You can't walk on that. Who knows, maybe you broke it and until you can get it checked by a doctor, it's not safe," he tried to reason.

I was unchanged.

"Think of it this way then- I have to train for football and this can only help with my leg strength… You would be helping me in a way." He smiled, trying to convince me. I sighed and took a step forward him,

"Fine." I said reluctantly. He turned around and bent down in a sitting position. Was he going to be able to stand up with me on his back? I hesitated,

"Any day now," he urged, becoming impatient. I wrapped my arms around his neck and put my weight on his back. Using his arms, he pulled my knees so they were at his sides and my legs were wrapped around him. He began walking further down the trail.

"How much longer until it ends?" I asked, curious about how much time we had until we reached campus again.

"About a third of a mile." I resisted groaning.

"Its not as bad as it sounds, think of it as .33 of a mile," he suggested, shrugging.

"Sure… I guess," I answered, skeptically.

"So I never got to know your name. I believe that we met yesterday at orientation…" he stated.

"It's Isabella Swan, but everyone just calls me Bella," I answered.

"Isabella… Bella…" he said out loud, puzzling me, "Yeah, I like Bella better," he declared. I laughed quietly,

"Me too, every time somebody calls me Isabella I feel like I am in trouble because that's what my Dad calls me when I am."

Tristan laughed along with me… his laugh was like wind chimes, light and playful.

"What about your mom?" he asked… but my laughing ceased, that was a soft spot for me.

"My mom left a long time ago," I explained almost silently. Tristan's good mood died down.

"I am so sorry," his tone was apologetic.

"It's okay… you didn't know." I whispered but my mind was about 11 years back…

_Crouching down, hiding on the stairs, I viewed my parent's vicious fight, my eyes between the vertical bars on the banister. _

_"Another move, Charlie?! This is the third one this year!" my mother yelled._

_"What do you want me to do, Renee? It's my job? Do you want me to quit and have us live on the streets?" my father retorted._

_"No, but why can't you just work out of here?" my mother suggested._

_"It's not my choice!" my father's nostrils flared._

_"You own the god damned company, Charlie! Almost everything is your choice!"_

_"You know that's not how it works out, Renee, so do not put the blame on me," my father was now trying to be calm. _

_"So who should I blame?" my mother asked, I wasn't sure if it was a rhetorical question or not._

_"Nobody, we're a family; we just need to work it out." _

_My mother was suddenly solemn, no longer angry… but hurt._

_"I don't think we can make this work any longer… I don't think I belong in this family anymore…" my mother almost whispered._

_"What do you mean? Where else do you belong?" Charlie's anger began again._

_"I don't know… but I know that I can find somewhere else better… for me," My mother answered but I didn't hear the last part, it was so soft and I was already sprinting up the stairs, frightened tears streaming down my naive face. _

_That was the first night I cried myself to sleep. _

It was quiet in the forest… you could hear yourself think. But sometimes, like now, my mind was shouting and the last thing I wanted to do was hear it.

"So are you going to Homecoming next month?" Tristan brought up a new subject. I actually had not thought about it, but I practically had no choice in the matter…

"I don't know, I haven't thought about it. But my friends will make me go, like they do every year," I laughed.

"Friends?" Tristan speculated. I couldn't read the emotion on his face.

"Yeah, I came to Bridgeton this year with my two best friends, Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale. We've known each other from our diaper days." Tristan seemed to relax after my clarification.

"That's cool."

"So you play football?" I asked.

"Yup, I'm a full fledged Bridgeton Falcon," he said, unexcitedly.

"What's wrong with that?" I asked, curious.

"Nothing, it's just that along with a winning season comes extreme pressure… everyone expects me to be the reason we win… to come out being perfect," he elucidated, venting.

"I am sure you'll do fine," I tried to reassure.

"I have to; my Dad has people taping every single one of my games, sending it to college scouts."

"Oh," I breathed, I understood college pressure… my father expected me to go to an Ivy League school.

"Yeah… you'll come to the games, right?" he asked.

"If you want me too… and I think I have to. I am in Blue Crew, now." I joked.

"Oh yeah, the club that I was forced to put together," Tristan grumbled.

"Forced?" I inquired.

"Don't get me wrong, I am all for school spirit, but this just adds to my list of things to do. I mean I have football, school, being class president, and now this? But I have to do it… its adds to my college resume."

"Where do you want to go to college?" I asked, wondering what his motives were for such a huge high school load.

"I really want to go to Dartmouth for their medical program… but acceptance there is really tough."

"So you want to be a doctor…" my mind wandered thinking of where it would take him.

"A neurosurgeon, specifically," Tristan affirmed, confident of his future… in this sense at least.

"What do they do, exactly?" I questioned him.

"Basically, they work and perform surgeries on the nervous system of the body."

"That sounds really… complicated," I stated… unsure of what adjective to use: ambitious? Interesting? Futuristic?

Tristan laughed,

"It is complicated… but I guess that's why they are one of the highest paid doctors in the world."

"That would make a lot of sense," I chuckled.

I could start to see the outline of the campus through the trees, we were almost at the nurse's and I was glad… my ankle felt like a balloon, it was swelling disgustingly.

"So what do you want to do?" Tristan asked, still walking at a steady pace.

"I don't really know… but right now I want to be a screenwriter, you know for movies and stuff," I said uncertainly… it couldn't compare to a neurosurgeon.

"Really? That sounds like so much fun… I can see you doing that." He answered; I blushed, though I didn't know why I was embarrassed.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

We walked out of the dense forest and through the campus in silence. There were, thankfully only a few students staring at the odd sight. We finally reached the medical building and Tristan opened the door with me still on his back.

He helped me get down and into a chair, then went to talk to a receptionist at the counter.

"How may I help you today, Tristan?" the middle-aged woman inquired, politely.

"Good Morning, Mrs. Cope. I was just running when I found Ms. Bella Swan on the trail ground. She says that she twisted her ankle and fell; it's swelling quite a bit," Tristan answered, turning on the charm.

"Well, let me get Dr. Cullen **[WHO ELSE? **and then I'll call her back." Mrs. Cope left the front desk and went around the back somewhere. Tristan came back and sat with me.

"Thank you so much for helping me, I don't know how I am ever going to compensate for this," I said, expecting him to leave now that I was safe.

"Oh, it's no problem… but I think I'll be able to think of something…" he said mischievously. I rolled my eyes.

"Bye, Tristan." I said, sending him off… but he didn't budge from his seat.

"You expect me to leave? Who's going to help you back to your dorm room?" he asked, sounding offended and upset at my hurried conclusion.

"Okay… but you really don't have to. I can call Alice or Rosalie," I didn't want to pressure him. This time Tristan was the one to roll his eyes,

"It's fine. I'm here anyways." I nodded, accepting the fact and that's when Dr. Cullen entered the waiting room.

He was one of the most beautiful people I have ever seen… he looked like he was in his mid twenties, or even younger. He had blonde hair, not too short and a little shaggy, he was dressed casually; in khaki pants and a button up light blue shirt that brought out his green-blue eyes.

"Hello Miss Swan, would you like to come back to my office, please?" he said gently and quietly, but with some authority. His voice was music.

"Um, sure," I answered but was stuck on how to exactly get there. Tristan answered for me, getting up and lifting me into his arms, wedding style. Dr. Cullen raised his eyebrows,

"Okay, then… Mr. Ashburn _and_ Miss Swan," he commented, laughing. Tristan laughed along with the doctor,

"Sorry, Doc, but today I am her transportation."

"So it seems," Dr. Cullen acknowledged.

I was carried down the hall and finally into a light green room. There was a sink, various metal equipment and a raised table that was covered in a sheet of white paper.

"Just set her down there, Tristan," Dr. Cullen instructed and nodded his head in the direction of the table. Cautiously, Tristan set me down so my legs were swinging over the edge of the table.

Dr. Cullen pulled out a file sat down in a rolling desk chair. He rolled over so he was sitting in front of me,

"So what happened this morning, Isabella?" he inquired.

"I was running on the trail and fell in this ditch-like hole… my ankle rolled over, and then went numb," I tried to explain, but it was hard to describe what it felt like.

"On a scale of 1- 10, what's the pain like?" Dr. Cullen asked again, looking up briefly from his quick writing.

"I don't know, right after I fell it was about an eight but now it's a seven." I was deep in thought. The model status looking doctor wrote something else down.

"Okay, let me take a look at it now…" he began unlacing my shoes so loose that my shoe with fell off. When he pulled off my sock, I winced… it hurt to move my foot. Dr. Cullen looked at my ankle from all angles and took off my other shoe and sock for a comparison.

"It looks pretty swollen… but I don't think that it's broken, but a bad sprain. So I'll get you some crutches and a brace; Tristan, here, will fit them for you… he knows what to do or at least he should. He's had enough injuries," Dr. Cullen stated and looked up to Tristan, expectantly, and Tristan nodded in response.

"In the mean time, you need to ice it… 20 minutes on, 20 minutes off," he instructed. I nodded, storing the information.

"Sounds good," I smiled, happy that it wasn't anything serious.

"Okay, let me go get you some crutches and the brace… I'll be right back." The doctor left the room, leaving the door open. I turned to Tristan,

"At least it's not broken," I commented, relieved.

"Yeah, crutches aren't too bad," he said… his spirit not the same from before… almost disappointed. My head tilted to the side, a reaction from my deep thinking.

"What?" he asked, seeming a little freaked out from my stare at him. Quickly, I regained my composure and shook my head,

"Nothing."

Dr. Cullen entered the room again… with a metal crutches in one hand and a black fabric thingy in the other. He propped up the crutches on the wall and handed the brace to Tristan,

"I am sure you can take care of this for me, Tristan," he said.

"Sure thing, Dr. Cullen," Tristan nodded.

"Well call me if you have any increase of pain but if not I'll see you in a few weeks; somebody will be in touch," Dr. Cullen said to me.

"Okay," I answered… once again mesmerized by his extreme beauty.

"Have a good day and be careful, Isabella," he warned and left us.

Tristan walked over to me and sat down in the desk chair. He put the black thing on, pulling various straps and sticking Velcro… I paid attention intently. I had to remember how to put it back on. After a minute or so, he was finished,

"There," he said and slapped it very gently. I smiled at him and he gave me a huge grin back. Then he slid the desk chair over to the crutched brought them back in front of me.

"I need you to stand up for a second," he instructed and held out his hands for me to balance myself with. Carefully and slowly I slithered off of the high table and balanced on one foot. Tristan took a second and measured something, then pressed a button on the side of the crutches which made them lower, right to my size. He handed them to me,

"Here you go, now they're 'Bella size." He laughed.

"Ha ha, very funny," I replied, sarcastically. I put them under my arms and started to go out the door, Tristan was following closely… probably making sure that I wouldn't fall again.

"Bye, dear! You'll be getting a call for me in about two weeks for a follow up appointment," Mrs. Cope called after me as we exited the waiting room.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later then," Tristan sighed when we got outside. He seemed unhappy.

"I thought you were going to be my transportation?" I toyed. Tristan shrugged,

"You have those now, I guess," he pointed to the crutches that were holding me upward.

"Oh… you don't have to walk me to my room then, if you don't want to," I said; I had to admit, I was a little bit disappointed.

"No! I mean, I could, if you want me to," Tristan suddenly burst. I nodded eagerly, but not too eagerly.

"Of course," I answered smiling that he wanted to still walk me home.

Tristan nodded and we began the walk back to my dorm. We took a long time to get back to the room, I felt bad. But Tristan kept pace with me and never once complained. We talked, but it was slightly difficult for me. We talked about his football season that was coming up fast; they were already beginning practice tomorrow. But finally we made it to my dorm building.

"Wanna come up or something?" I asked, unsure if it was appropriate. Tristan shrugged casually,

"Sure." He walked with me into the main living area and pressed the elevator button.

"You know, I live in the building next door?" Tristan said. I was surprised, I haven't seen him around here, only once at orientation.

"Really? I've never seen you around here," I commented.

"How long have you lived in this building? 2 days?" he laughed.

"Maybe…" I played along. The elevator door opened, we walked inside of it and they closed us in.

"Then I take it you haven't heard of the little 'pranks' we pull on each other then have you," the way Tristan said it, made it sound like they weren't little pranks.

"What do you mean," I said, now very suspicious. Tristan gave me a look, then changed the subject,

"What floor are you on?" he asked he pointed to the many buttons on the wall.

"I'm not sure if I should tell you… what's in it for me?" I tested him. He was thoughtful for a moment… being melodramatic about by rubbing his chin and such. I giggled.

"How about since I am the captain for our building… I keep you and your girls' safe," he proposed.

"Ah, my own little protector," I teased. He gave me a secretive smile,

"I'll make sure you and your room doesn't get messed up, but you have to promise you won't tell. I'll get eaten alive by my dorm."

Tristan's words sounded sincere, so I nodded my head.

"Okay… that sounds like a good deal." Tristan smiled at my agreement and added,

"You better hurry up and push your floor number because we are almost to the top."

"That's good… because that's my floor," I immediately pushed the button for my floor and after a few moments the elevator came to a stop. With my crutches, I went through the opening metal doors and I limped toward my room. Tristan followed behind me and when I pointed to it, opened the door for me after knocking.

"Alice, Rosalie are you here?!" I called out.

Alice immediately appeared, closing her cell phone and looking frazzled.

"Bella! What happened to you! Where have you been! Do you know how worried we have been?! Rosalie is out right now with Emmet looking for you! Edward and Jasper have been calling all of their friends asking if they had seen you!" Alice exploded.

"Alice! Calm down! Call Rosalie and Edward and Jasper and tell them that I'm fine!" I yelled back.

"Fine?! You are on crutches, Bella!" she said each word deliberately, as if to try and talk some sense into me.

"Just call the others and then I'll tell you what happened," I said, exhausted.

Alice gave me a hard look and started dialing her cell phone.

"Rose, Bella's back… No, I don't know. She wouldn't tell me until I called you guys… Okay, bye." She hung up and then began dialing furiously once more,

"Jasper, Bella's here… Yeah, sure… Yes… See you soon then," Alice turned towards me after throwing her cell phone on to the sofa.

"Okay everybody is on their way right now. So you spill when they get here," Alice demanded.

"Fine," I answered. Tristan cleared his throat behind me, I'd forgotten that he was there.

"Oh, sorry; Tristan this is Alice. Alice this is Tristan," I gestured them to each other. Alice regained her composure,

"Hi." She greeted and waved.

"So you are the infamous Alice, the one who is entering in the design contest," Tristan definitely was a charmer; he knew exactly what to say.

"Yup, that's me," Alice said, evaluating him.

"Maybe I could put in a good word for you at the voting then," Tristan suggested. Alice looked ecstatic. Her designs were awesome already but the reassurance made Alice even more determined to do better. She smiled widely.

"I'm sure the board won't need any convincing once they see it… but that would be nice." Tristan nodded.

"Well I'd better get going, I don't want to necessarily meet any more of your friends on terms that were similar to the previous one. Bye Bella… Alice," he waved politely in her direction and gave me a warm smile.

Then Tristan exited out the door and a just a few seconds after his leave Edward and Jasper came into our dorm. Edward took him my appearance… which didn't look exactly great and his eyes widened.

"What happened?" he whispered.

As I was about to answer Rosalie and Emmet ran through the door and Rosalie was about to tackle me to the ground but put on the brakes when she saw my crutches.

"Bella…" she warned.

With all eyes on me I began from the moment I decided to go for a run. Through out the story I caught some fury or unreadable expression on Edward's face, especially when they I mentioned Tristan's name.

"So, that's what happened," I finally ended. Rosalie and Alice's expression was worried but not exactly surprised… coordination wasn't exactly an asset for me.

"Bella? Why didn't you have your phone with you?" Alice asked. I sighed, I hadn't thought of a reasonable answer for this question.

"Well… I don't really know; I never bring my cell phone with me. It was always too much of a hassle to carry."

"Well that makes sense," Emmet said, that was the first words he said since he got here.

"Emmet shut-up!"

"No it wasn't!"

All sorts of retorts and shouting broke out in the room. Emmet put up his hands in surrender.

"Emmet is silenced," he mumbled when it was quiet.

"That's a first," Jasper snorted. Edward laughed.

"Well we're glad you are okay, Bella," Edward said sincerely.

"Yeah, next time ask somebody come to come with you," Alice suggested… more like pleaded.

"Bella, I'd be happy to run with you. I have to go running every morning anyway to begin conditioning for basketball," Edward provided an alternative. I nodded; I had the feeling that this was going to be the only way I would be able to run anymore.

"Sounds good, but I can't go for a run until… 2 weeks," I added dryly.

"Minimum; bad sprains can take up to another week to reach full range of motion!" Emmet shouted.

"Emmet! They did not need to know that! Shut up!" I yelled this time. Emmet trembled in the corner.

"Sorry!" he whispered yelled.

We all rolled our eyes simultaneously.

"One more thing, though," Emmet whispered. Jasper and Edward groaned. But that didn't stop Emmet,

"I'm hungry… lunch is only being served for 30 more minutes."

This time I was happy he said something, I was starving. We all shook our heads but moved out of our room to the cafeteria anyways.

**Sorry I can't review more often, believe me I'm trying to find time.**

**Your review telling me to hurry up help so keep them coming!**

**Pictures of Tristan (not exact but pretty close) on my profile.**

**Thanks for the reviews and i would love some more :)**

**-Cullen-Style**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dedicating this chapter to my best buddy, shmatey.**

**my other beta pretty much ditched me and never emailed me again... shmatey saved me. **

**thanks girl.**

**also listen to some Sing It Loud music while you read this because it was on nonstop while I was writing. Also some Mae, A Change of Pace, and The Fold. I don't know if they go along with the chapter, but hey it kept me goin.**

**thanks for reading... review!**

**-Cullen-Style**

Bella's Schedule (changing it a bit):

1st- English

2nd- Pre Cal

Lunch

4th- Biology (of course!)

5th- Art

Chapter 4

"Beeeellllaa!" Alice screeched from her room. Quickly, I hopped vigorously to her room and found her in a huge pile of clothes that were strewn across the floor.

"I can't decide what to wear for the first day of school…" Alice whimpered. I rolled my eyes and groaned.

"Melodramatic much, Alice?" I grumbled and left… if you just gave Alice time she would figure things out. Most of the time, she just needed some space and to relax. I hobbled back to my room and pulled on a pair of light washed Seven for All Mankind jeans and a dark blue baby doll tank top. I topped it off with a dark gray Hollister zip up hoodie and a pair of navy flats. I brushed through my long, ordinary long brown hair then put a thin head band in. Smiling once for myself in the mirror, I grabbed my crutches that were resting on the wall and limped out my door.

"Ready, Bells?" Rosalie asked, sitting at the table and applying some lip gloss. Alice, Rosalie and I didn't really believe in make up… other than lip gloss and we had a TON of that. Besides, they Rosalie and Alice didn't even need it. I mean, we wore make up for special occasions because then it seemed extra special. But next to that, lip gloss was our best friend.

Rosalie's favorite was the ones from Smashbox, Alice's was Urban Decay, and mine was the peppermint flavor from Bath and Body… I wasn't sure what it was called but it was so yummy!

"Yeah… I mean as ready as I am ever going to be with these," I sighed; Rosalie knew I meant the crutches.

"Don't worry, you look great," she smiled at me. Rosalie always knew what to say to make me feel good, even though I was wearing jeans and a sweatshirt.

"Thanks, Rose."

Alice came out from her room, looking stunning… as always.

"How do I look?" she asked; it looked like she expected a bad opinion from her expression. She looked stunning without even trying.

"Perfect." Rosalie and I said at the same time. We locked eyes and started laughing.

"Lets get out of here, we're going to be late," I gasped for air and grabbed my bag that was sitting by the door.

"Yeah, the guys are going to be mad," Alice agreed and we rushed down the hall… me trailing a little behind.

We had promised to meet the guys before school started, mostly because Edward had first period with me and I was… crippled as they put it. The elevator came up quickly for us and we sank towards the bottom floor.

The guys were waiting for us in the main room, arguing about something, but whatever it was they stopped before we could comprehend the issue.

"Good morning!" Alice greeted, she was such a morning person.

"Aren't you excited for school?!" Emmet was practically jumping up and down… obviously he was too.

Rosalie and I exchanged a look… we had the feeling that today was going to be a long one. Jasper and Edward rolled their eyes at Emmet and whispered something that sounded something like "embarrassing" but I couldn't tell. Jasper took a look at his cell phone's clock.

"We should start walking to our first class, the bells going to ring in a few minutes and teachers hate it when your late on the first day," Jasper suggested politely. We all agreed and went our separate directions.

"How's the ankle, Bella?" Edward asked as he walked and I hobbled through the campus. Concentrating on not falling, I answered gruffly,

"Feels pretty good as long as I don't put any weight on it."

"Are you icing it?" Edward asked, curious. Gosh, was all the students in the school first aid experts? If they are, then I am in the right place, I was always injured.

"Yup; Dr. Cullen told me 20 minutes on and 20 off," I answered proudly.

"That's good, if you need any help you can call me, you know. I play basketball so ankle sprains and stuff are within my expertise," Edward laughed his musical laugh, but I took it sincerely.

"Thanks, that's nice of you. I might have to take you up on that offer." I smiled at him as he opened the door for English room for me. We weren't the first ones here, half of the students had already arrived.

"Good morning, there is no seating chart… yet. So take a seat wherever you please," the man teacher instructed us. He seemed nice enough.

"Yes, sir," Edward said and the teacher continued to walk the room. Edward turned towards me,

"Would you like to sit with me?" he asked.

"Of course," I replied. He was the only person I knew and was one of the nicest people I've met, for the time I had known him. Edward grinned, truly happy and pulled out a nearby chair for me. There were tables with two chairs at each; we were in the middle of the classroom on the far right side, by the window.

"Thank you," I said and sat down carefully and laid my crutches underneath the table. Edward walked around the table and sat down next to me. Promptly, a girl came up to him and started talking animatedly.

"Hi Edward! How was your summer? Mine was so great; I got to go to Paris for 2 weeks. That's where I got these boots, don't you love them? See, my dad wouldn't get them for me at first, but after a while of pouting he gave in!..." she continued on and on until the bell rang for class to begin. I don't think Edward said a word.

"Good morning class, I am Mr. Rubber," he greeted us. I think my mouth dropped open so wide that it hit the table top. Everyone, including Edward snickered. Then a few seconds too late a girl said a little too loudly,

"Oh! I get it!" That sent our class into another laughing fit, this one we didn't try to hide. Mr. Rubber –snicker snicker- continued once he had our attention.

"For the semester we will be reading four novels as a class; they will be To Kill a Mockingbird, Night, Grapes of Wrath, and Huckleberry Finn. If you don't like them, I don't really care so you can suck it up," he said vulgarly. I turned to Edward and gave him a surprised look, he seemed perfectly at ease.

"This paper I am passing out is your class syllabus, today we will go over this, and tomorrow if you still have any questions you will not as me, but reread this paper," he said while passing out the papers to each table at the front of the classroom. He occasionally licked his thumb to get a better grip on the papers… gross.

For the rest of class, we just sat there and soaked in the overly boring information. I almost fell asleep, but luckily I got a good nights rest last night. Finally, the bell rang, signaling our release for hell.

"What do you have next?" Edward asked as soon as we got outside.

"Pre Cal, you?" I asked.

"I have World History, but can we meet up for lunch?" he replied.

"Yeah, give me a call after class and then we can meet somewhere," I agreed.

"Okay, well I'll see you later, Bella," Edward slightly smiled.

"Bye." I turned around the corner and headed for my most hated subject.

Pre Calculus would have been terrible no matter what; I never can seem to relate to numbers as well as words and it just plain did not make any sense what so ever. After a long class period of introductions to Calculus, I finally got out of there. My cell phone vibrated in my pocket right on time.

"Hello Edward," I greeted, stuffing a paper into my bag as I was walking out of the room.

"Hello, where do you want to meet?" he asked, respectfully.

"I have no idea, do you have any suggestions?" I replied just as politely back, I wondered where he got his manners from, they were better than my own and my mother taught me well when I was young… then again she was only there when I was young.

"Well, since I am close to the cafeteria, I could get our food really fast and then meet you right outside the cafeteria. It's a nice day, maybe we could eat outside," the way he said it made it sound like a question.

"Yeah, sounds good. But are you sure the cafeteria workers will let you take that much food?" I asked, giggling at the possible outcome.

"Sure, if they ask… I'll just tell them that I have a tapeworm," Edward chuckled. But I did nothing of the sort, it brought back some painful, disgusting memories of when I saw one of those in a jar at a science festival. Ew.

"Gross, have you actually ever seen one?" I questioned. Laughter chimed on the other end of the line.

"Yup," Edward was undisturbed.

"Well go get our food, I'll meet you," I instructed, still grossed out.

"Okay, you better hurry though, I am already half way through the line," Edward said and the line disconnected.

I put my phone into my book bag and walked down the hall towards the cafeteria. The cafeteria was stuffed full of people, from what I could tell, separated into little cliques. No matter what high school you went to one factor remained constant, cliques. To put in perspective you had to see the movie "Mean Girls", it was a little on the extreme side, but truthful in some parts.

I could already tell who the popular kids were and who were considered to be 'losers'. It didn't really matter to me what my 'status' or 'rep' was, as long as I was happy and with my friends I had always thought that things would fall into place.

Then my eye caught Edward walking through the middle of the cafeteria, heading towards me, with a large tray of food… I mean he had so much food it should have been illegal! What did he think I was? A horse?

A girl came up to him and stopped him in the middle of the cafeteria; it looked like she wanted him to go sit with the popular kids… so that's what Edward is like in Bridgeton. Then surprisingly, he turned her down and pointed to me, saying something that was out of my reach to hear.

The curly brown haired girl turned around at me and scowled deeply. I just turned away and looked at something else, people already didn't like me. A waited a few moments and finally I heard his footsteps,

"Hey Bella, how was Pre Cal?" his soft voice was smiling, I could tell. I turned around to face the gorgeous, green eyed boy.

"Ugh, don't even ask," I groaned.

"Guessing that's a great!" Edward said sarcastically. I laughed as a reply, he really knew how to cheer me up.

"I over here okay to sit at?" Edward asked, motioning the tray to a picnic table that was on the edge of the forest, but some sunshine still hit it for warmth.

"Looks good." Edward led the way over to the picnic table and we sat down on opposite sides.

"How are we dividing this?" I asked after a few seconds of staring at the tray filled with food and drink.

"Take whatever you like…" Edward gestured a hand; allowing me to go first, like a gentlemen. A thought about it for a moment and grabbed the medium sized red apple. Edward scoffed,

"With all of the food: pizza, sandwich, hamburger. You go for the apple… so like a girl." I gave him an incredulous look and grabbed the piece of pizza and stuck out my tongue at him childishly.

"Sorry if I am not man-ish enough for you," I grumbled cynically. Edward grabbed the turkey sandwich and took a bite out of the half.

"Let's play twenty questions," he suggested after swallowing.

"Okay…" I agreed skeptically.

"But when you ask the questions you also have to answer it yourself, so that means we each answer 40 questions," he added, I nodded. I liked the idea of getting to know Edward better and this was only going to help.

"First question, what is your middle name?" Edward began the game.

"Marie." I answered promptly. Edward was thoughtful for a moment.

"Your's" I urged. Edward snapped out of thought,

"Oh, Edward Anthony Masen. By the way your name… fits you." He stated and gazed deep into my eyes. I blushed.

"My turn… what is your favorite color?" I asked; my blush still on my face. I dropped my head with my hair falling in my face, hoping to cover it.

"Hmm… probably blue. You?" he answered, looking undecided.

"Blue, too." I replied, my words rhyming unexpectedly.

"Where is your favorite place in the world?" Edward asked.

"Home," I answered instantly.

"Where is that?" he asked as soon as I had answered, not giving himself a chance to answer. I ignored it and answered truthfully, letting him in.

"Home is anywhere in which I belong… it is somewhere that I _want_ to be."

Edward just started at me, evaluating my expression. I wasn't sure what was plastered on my face.

"You?" I reminded him.

"Home is… where I can go when everything else I falling apart and still trust that it won't change." He stated, struggling for words. This time I evaluated his expression, he looked…lost. I had a feeling that both of us did not have a strong sense of home.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Biology went smoothly, the class seemed interesting… but tough. Edward said that biology was one of his stronger subjects so I could probably get some help from him. The teacher, Mr. Banner said that we could pick our own lab partners, but as soon as he saw us messing around he would force us to change partners.

Edward was asked to be lab partners with many girls and a few of his guy friends, but he asked me.

After biology, he went to his economics class, and I went art. The classroom was not what I expected, it was larger and desks did not inhabit it, long tables were randomly placed all over the vast floor. I took a seat in the middle of the class room. Students began to file in, nobody I knew. Once the bell rang the teacher began,

"Considering that I am sure that you've heard this beginning of the semester speech a thousand times, I'll keep it brief. I am Mr. Westlund and this is… art," he began monotonously.

"Okay, I am done, we'll go over this tomorrow. Play with this clay for the rest of the class period. It needs to represent you," he waved somebody over to help him pass out the tub of grayish clay.

"Oh and this is my TA, you treat him like the teacher… Tristan Ashburn," he introduced the boy that I already knew. My mouth dropped open when I saw him.

"Tristan there's nothing for you to do today, do whatever you want," Mr. Westlund said quietly to him. The class began to talk to each other as soon as the teacher left the front of the room, going to his desk.

Tristan passed out the clay, starting at the front of the class and humoring all of the students with his crazy dance moves. I began to laugh with the rest of the class,

"Go Tristan, Go Tristan!" the class began chanting, Tristan was doing the wave with his arms, then the sprinkler. He got to my table and stopped abruptly, when he saw me. His eyes widened and he passed out the rest of the clay normally.

He hates me. I know it. Why else would he have that reaction? I began to play around with my clay; mostly squishing it between my hands and pounding it into the table.

"Hey Bella, can I sit here?" Tristan asked, he probably felt bad for me, sitting by myself.

"Sure," I said, not really caring any more.

"What's up?" he asked while kneading his hard clay. I shrugged and sighed. Tristan ceased pressing his clay and looked at me; I could see his face in my peripheral vision. Confusion read across his face.

"What's wrong, Bella?" he asked, perplexed. I took a long look at him, then shook my head.

"Come on, Bella. Are you mad because I was dancing?" he tried to guess but it was the opposite.

"I'm mad because you stopped. You took one look at me and then you stopped," he answered turning my face away from him, childishly.

"Exactly, I stopped because you were here," he whispered sheepishly. Interested by this reaction, I turned my head back to him. I wrinkled my forehead with thought.

"I don't want to embarrass myself in front of you," he admitted quietly. I laughed once,

"Right, you are the boy that did the Crank That dance in front of the whole entire school, remember?" he reminded him, unbelieving.

"You are so mature, and I just didn't want you to think that all I did was screw around," Tristan lowered his head.

"How could I think that? You want to be that fancy doctor guy and rescued me," I smiled at the remembrance of that day.

"A neurosurgeon," he corrected.

"I think you dancing is hilarious and adorable," I complimented. Tristan lifted his eyes from the table and his eyes were alighted.

"Thanks," he smiled and a faint blush was visible on his gorgeous features.

"Why do you care so much about my opinion anyways?" I asked, curious. I tilted my head to the side, slightly. Tristan's blush grew more pronounced. And he looked down at my lump of gray clay.

"What are you going to make your's into anyway," he questioned pointing to my clay.

"I don't really know… maybe crutches," I giggled. Tristan rolled his eyes,

"It does represent you," he agreed.

"Are you going to make something?" I asked and motioned my head towards the clay that was in between his hands.

"Would a football be too cliché?" he asked. I smirked for a moment and then nodded reluctantly.

"What do you think I should make then?" he asked after my disapproval. I was thoughtful for a moment, trying to remember everything that I know about him.

"How about just a person; because there is more to you than people see," I suggested quietly with my eyes on the table top, embarrassed at what I just said. Tristan leaned over to see my face and smiled,

"I think just a person would be perfect."

For the remainder of Art class Tristan and I talked about a bunch of random things; from if we were photogenic to movies that made us cry… Tristan said that no movie ever made him cry. I didn't believe that for one second.

The bell rang and Tristan was finished with his person and I sculpted a book… which was basically a rectangle with detailed edges. We put our clay on the back table, letting it dry and I grabbed my bag and began walking to my dorm room.

"Bella, wait!" Tristan called, jogging to me.

"It's because I like you," he said breathlessly when he reached me.

"What?" I was confused, what was he talking about? What did he just say?!

"I care about your opinion so much, because I like you," he repeated. I was speechless but blushed deeply.

"Do you want to go out with me this Friday?" he asked. I didn't need a second thought.

"That sounds great," I smiled. Tristan pulled out his cell phone from his back pocket,

"Can I have your phone number, so you know, I can call you sometime?"

"Sure, its 415- 662- 5450" I replied and he typed it into his phone and put it back in his pocket.

"See you around," I said calmly.

"Bye," he beamed. I turned back around and started my walk to my dorm room. Then I heard someone yelling boisterously.

"WOOOOO!! YES!" I abruptly turned around.

Tristan was literally leaping up and down excitedly while running in my opposite direction, giving high fives to random people. I chuckled to myself and continued to walk… with a little more bounce in my step I might add.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was the end of my second school day at Bridgeton when Alice and Rosalie exploded.

"Bellawhydidn'tyoutellusthatyouaregoingoutonadatewithTristanAshburn?!" Alice screamed at the top of her lungs the moment I got in the door of our room. I hadn't even closed the door yet. Alice's face was beginning to turn red. I looked around nervously, trying to think of an excuse.

"Uh…" I began but Rose cut me off.

"Don't even make an excuse, Bella! We should have been first to know and not by over hearing some stupid gossiping girls conversation at lunch!" Rosalie shot daggers at me. I was speechless and stood there with my mouth hanging slightly open for a moment.

"Well…" Alice dragged the word out for a longer than necessary.

"I forgot," I said sheepishly. They exhaled loudly.

"Oh god, Bella!" Rosalie hit the palm of her hand on her head, exasperated.

"Do you at least know what you are supposed to wear?" Alice asked, like I was supposed to have this done already. I looked down at the floor, like an ashamed child… I felt like an ashamed child.

"No," I mumbled softly. I expected another outburst from Alice but instead there was an ominous silence,

"Guess we'll just have to prepare for _every _possibility," Alice clapped her hands together excitedly; there was no doubt in my mind that this was my punishment for secrecy. I groaned, but I guess I deserve it. Then a light bulb alighted in my head,

"…where are we going to shop, Alice?" I asked; I outsmarted the mastermind! Alice just grinned back,

"Jasper tells me there's a mall nearby."

"And how are we going to get there, we have no transportation," I smiled, keeping calm.

"Luckily, all of our clothes and cars arrived today. Isn't that wonderful Bella," Alice said, she won and she knew it.

"Wonderful," I said sarcastically and went to my room in surrender.

I flopped onto my blue bed head down and sighed deeply.

"Bella," Rosalie broke the silence. I didn't budge from my position.

"What," I grumbled. Instead of hearing a response I felt the weight of my bed transfer and I guessed that Rosalie was on the bed next to me.

"Our stuff is here, Alice and I are going to go down to tell the people where to put it and park our cars and stuff. Are you coming?" Rosalie asked, gently. I shrugged, from the position I was in it was an awkward motion. Rosalie started to stroke my long, wavy hair.

"Come on, Bella. You know we love you," Rosalie comforted me. I shook my head stubbornly. Rosalie giggled and I could hear the smile in her voice,

"Remember that time when in elementary school we had the substitute teacher and I got into trouble for talking back to him?" This caught my attention I turned on my side to face her.

"You mean in 5th grade," I asked. Rosalie nodded and then continued.

"The sub got so mad and told me to go to the office, then you and Alice talked back to him too so he sent all three of us to the principle's office."

I nodded, remembering the shade of red the man turned. I smiled to myself.

"I think since then we have had a silent vow to never let anybody do something without each other… and I know that we've had trouble with boys," Rosalie, Alice and I have definitely had our share of tears from break ups and such,

"And by doing things together, like shopping for the 'perfect date outfit' makes it so if one of us is hurt, we can all take the fall. We don't like seeing one of us sad when another isn't. We'd rather be crying with them than have to watch the other cry without us."

Rosalie was so right; I couldn't do anything without them no matter how hard I tried. And if by a miracle I did do something completely independently, I would only be able to succeed knowing that they were there for me if I failed.

I wiped the tears that had formed in my eyes and got up from the bed, stiffly.

"Ready to go downstairs?" Rosalie asked while giving me a tight hug. I gave her a genuine smile and swallowed.

"Never better."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

After I parked my car, which was a midnight blue Audi A5 with black leather interior… it was my baby. Alice had her canary yellow Porche Turbo 911 and Rosalie's red convertible BMW.

As much as we were just girls… we loved cars, especially Rosalie. Rosalie was the car expertise… seriously. She knew more than the guys at the shop and fixed our cars constantly. I wouldn't trust anybody else.

Slowly I got out of my car and Alice and Rose were waiting for me on the side walk.

"Feels good to be driving it again, doesn't it?" Rose asked sounding refreshed.

"You have no idea, I missed it more than I thought," I admitted.

"I think we should go get started on unpacking… it's going to take us days," Alice said and we headed to the entrance of our building.

The sad part was that she wasn't embellishing the 'days' part. It literally was going to take us days.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I sorted through my clothes the quickest. On the right side wall half of it was shelved so I put my shoes on the bottom rows and handbags on the upper ones. The other half held drawers so I put shorts, skirts, workout clothes, underwear, swim wear anything I couldn't hang up in them. The back wall had a bar on the top and a bar on the bottom to hang things; on the bottom I put all of my pants: ordered by quality (sweatpants to dress pants). On the top bar I put my tops, sorted by color: light to dark. Then on the left wall I hung my dresses and stored my suitcases under it on the floor.

After two days of unpacking, my closet was finished. Alice and Rosalie finished about three hours after me. On Thursday, Alice had planned a shopping trip after school. Jasper said that there was a mall right off the free about 15 minutes away, but the way Rosalie drove we would be there in 7 minutes.

"Ready, Bella?" Alice called as I was getting my purse ready with my wallet, cell phone, gum etc.

"One sec!" I yelled, hurrying. I slung my bag on my shoulder and hobbled out the door. Alice and Rosalie were standing by the door waiting.

"Okay, let's go," I breathed and they led the way through the door and after locking the door, down the hall. Alice was excited and began walking faster than normal,

"Wait up!" I squeaked, my crutches moving as fast as humanly possible. Rosalie and Alice stopped, took one look at me struggling and started cracking up laughing. I scowled at them,

"Sorry Bella. It was just so funny," Rosalie spoke in between laughs and tried to catch her breath.

"Sure, funny to you guys," I grumbled.

"Hey only another week or if you're lucky, sooner; maybe you'll be able to just limp around with the crutches in a few days," Alice soothed, trying to make me feel better. I forced a smile.

When we got to the elevator, instead of going all the way to the bottom floor, it stopped at the one right below us. The doors opened and Emmet, Edward, and Jasper were waiting to get in.

"Hey guys!" Alice was the first one to speak. They stepped into the now full elevator.

"Where are you guys going?" Edward asked me.

"The mall," I said unexcitedly. Jasper smiled,

"That's where we are headed now, want to go together?" Jasper suggested. I looked to my best friends, we nodded, accepting the offer.

"Sure," Rosalie agreed. I didn't wait a second and neither did Emmet.

"I call my car!" we shouted at the same time. Everyone laughed at our simultaneous outburst.

"Well there's six of us, so that would work."

"Girls in one and boys in the other?" Jasper asked, unsure of the seating arrangements.

"No, no, that wouldn't be going together… mix it up," Edward smiled mischievously.

"Who ever gets to Victoria Secret first has to buy the other Jamba Juice," Emmet smiled, he obviously was competitive.

"And all of your teammates have to be there…" Emmet eyed me, I gulped.

"Okay, but Bella gets to have two guys with her then... to make it fair of course," Edward agreed.

"So how are we going to make teams?" Alice asked, energized for the race.

"Emmet and Bella are on separate teams because of the cars so girls with Emmet and boys with Bella," Jasper answered logically. Alice's face fell a little but then smiled brightly. I could have sworn I saw Jasper wink at her but I couldn't exactly tell.

"Game on! Let's go!" Emmet clapped his hands together boisterously.

"The race starts on the highway, don't speed on campus," Edward instructed, thinking from all angles. Emmet, Rosalie and Alice were crowded in one corner, creating a game plan and Jasper, Edward and I were in the opposite one.

"Bella, you aren't driving," Jasper demanded.

"What?! I can drive just fine!" I argued back.

"It's not that I wouldn't let it you… but you can't walk," Jasper said kindly.

"Oh," I said, taking back what I said.

"I'll drive, if that's okay, Bella," Edward asked me.

"Sure… but if you crash it, I'll kill you," I warned him. Edward smiled,

"I'm even ticket-less," he winked at me. The door on the elevator opened and we walked out, calmly, so nobody grew suspicious.

"Keys?" Edward asked when we got out to the parking lot. I drew them out of my purse and tossed them to Edward. I led the way to my car, I had a good parking spot so it didn't take long.

"Nice…" Jasper elongated the word, complimenting my car when he saw it.

"Fast," Edward corrected. He pressed the button on my keychain that popped the trunk,

"Put your crutches in their, you won't be needed them," he instructed. Jasper steadied me and I laid my crutches on the floor of the trunk. Jasper pushed the seat forward and got in the back and then I got into the passenger seat, myself.

"Seatbelts," Edward reminded us and then he pulled out of the parking lot. We drove the speed limit in the school grounds and were tailing Emmet's red Jeep. Once we got on the high way, Edward floored it, blowing past Emmet.

"Okay so here the plan, when I tell you to, Bella, you're going to pull up your seat so Jasper can get out quickly. He's going to help you out of the car and then I'll give you a piggy back ride for the rest of the way," Edward said while keeping his eyes on the road and constantly checking the rearview mirror.

"Good plan, you're faster than me and with Bella's on your back you're still going to be faster than Emmet," Jasper thought out loud. I took a look at the speedometer and saw that we were going 100 mph.

"120," I said.

"What?" Edward said, confused.

"We could be going 120 mph if we wanted to," I explained.

"Oh, if you say so," Edward accelerated. Jasper was laughing in the back seat.

"Emmet's car can only reach 110, we'll beat him there easy," Jasper mused looking at his watch.

"But he could beat us inside," Edward stated, thinking of possible outcomes.

"Where is Victoria Secret, anyways?" he asked, looking at me like I would know. I shrugged,

"I don't know, I've only been living here for what, 5 days?" I said.

"I got this," Jasper affirmed and pulled out his cell phone, calling an operator most likely.

"Yes, I need the number for Victoria Secret in Forks, Washington… Hello, where is your store located in the mall?... what is the quickest way to get there?... okay, thank you." Jasper hung up and smiled widely.

"Okay, they are on the second story, so the lady said to park by the South entrance which is by Macys and make a left, up the escalator and we should see it."

Edward nodded seriously… they took this very seriously.

"Okay, we are almost there so remember when I tell you 'now' scoot your chair forward," Edward reminded me. We were getting off onto the exit; I could see the mall down the street.

"No cameras, no cars, no police… lets go," Edward said to himself and ran two red lights and made it into the parking lot within a minute.

"Now!" he alerted me and I moved my chair forward and undid my seat belt. Jasper took off my seatbelt and got into a position to spring out of the car. Edward took of his seatbelt also.

While we were swerving I opened the door and Jasper jumped out right when the car slowed down enough so it was safe. He pulled me out and shut the door behind me. Edward was already out and running around my car, pressing the button to lock it. Jasper lifted me onto Edward's back and Edward started running at full speed.

Edward was fast... very fast.

Jasper ran ahead of us to open the door and we sprinted through Macys.

"Hey, watch it!" people yelled at us for cutting them off.

"Sorry Ma'am, we are in race!" Edward called back, trying to be a gentleman.

We weaved through a half empty mall and then saw the escalator.

"Come on, only a little farther!" Jasper yelled, I could taste the victory… the Jamba Juice.

Edward and Jasper sprinted up the stairs of the escalator. Edward was going so quickly that he was keeping pace with Jasper and that you wouldn't even notice that I was on his back. We could see the Victoria Secret, it the third store on the right. That made Edward and Jasper run even harder.

"Yes!" Jasper yelled out when we got there. Edward walked us over to the railing and we looked down. You could see Emmet, Rosalie and Alice running through the entrance.

"Hey guys!" I called out to them. Alice looked up and us and stopped running. She was unhappy. Rosalie stomped her foot on the ground and smacked Emmet on the arm.

"It looks like you guys need an energy boost!" Jasper teased. Edward and I started laughing.

"What is your favorite Jamba Juice, Bella?" Edward asked me, while we were waiting for the others to arrive.

"Orange Dream Machine with a Vita Boost," I replied. Everyone had their signature Jamba Juice, what they ordered every time.

"Yours?" I asked Edward.

"Strawberry Surf Rider with an Energy Boost," he smiled and ran a hand through his disheveled bronze hair.

"Jasper?" I asked and turned towards the tall blonde.

"Mango Mantra with an Immunity Boost," he replied. He looked excited; maybe he has a Jamba Juice addition or something.

After a few moments, the losers showed up. I thought that they would be a little depressed or disappointed but Alice and Rosalie were ecstatic.

"Bella, they have a Juicy Couture here!" Alice called out from about a100 feet away. I could see her bouncing figure from here.

_Oh god, that was on one of Alice and Rosalie's favorite stores. We would be in there for hours,_ I thought. I groaned while they walked towards us.

"Juicy Couture, did you say, Alice?" Edward asked, he had something up his sleeve, I could see it in his eyes.

"Yes," Alice said just as guarded as I was.

"Bella, isn't that the sweater I ruined on the plane the other day?" turned to me. I was not going to let Edward buy me another sweater; it probably was going to be one hundred dollars or more.

For my response and didn't answer, I just pretended I didn't hear it.

"I'll take it as a yes," Edward smiled, seeing through my little act.

"Edward you really don't have to," I said while shaking my head.

"No, Bella. I feel guilty for ruining your other one so I am replacing it," Edward stated, not budging. I huffed and rolled my eyes.

"Come on, Bella, let's go right now," he instructed and bent over, expecting me to jump on his back again. He waited for a moment and then turned back around.

"Bella…" he warned. I shook my head defiantly. Edward shrugged and turned to Jasper.

"Jasper, care to help me a little?" he asked and Jasper picked me up and placed me on Edward's back.

"You'll be sorry you just did that, Jasper. You wait…" I growled. Edward grabbed my legs and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Alice would you like to come? I'm quite certain that Bella won't pick a new sweater out and I'm sure you would help me," Edward asked. Alice beamed.

"Yes! Yes! I'd be happy to," Alice squealed. She loved Juicy too much. Edward nodded a thanks to her and Alice led the way, she knew where she was going because she saw that the mall directory.

"Bella, they have a Coach, Lacosse, and a Nordstroms!" Alice told me overjoyed; we would be making many trips to this mall, guaranteed.

"Yay," I grumbled mockingly. Edward shook with laughter. We went down the escalator and walked to the middle of the mall… unfortunately for me all four of the stores Alice wanted to go to were in that general area.

"Omigosh!" Alice shrieked. I suppressed a groan and Edward resisted bursting out laughing at Alice's melodramatic state.

"Let's go!" Alice screeched and tugged Edward's hand toward Juicy.

Once Alice got inside the store, all hell broke loose. I've never seen her move so fast, she had piles of clothing picked out for all of us… even Edward, Jasper and Emmet.

"Alice, where can I find the sweatshirts?" Edward asked patiently. Alice pointed to a portion of side wall that had shelves and hangers full of sweatpants and hoodies in all of the colors in the rainbow, my mouth dropped open… there were so many.

"Color?" Edward asked once we got to the section of the store. I decided to be rebellious and didn't reply. Edward huffed, frustrated.

"If you don't answer, I am going to buy you this hot pink one," Edward threatened. I sighed and surrendered.

"Blue," I moaned.

"Which kind of blue?" Edward giggled, pointing to the four hoodies on the wall that were all different shades of blue.

"Navy," I mumbled, hoping to be incoherent, but Edward heard me perfectly. He walked us over to the rack were they were and pulled one out for me to see. It wasn't so bad; it had a design on the back with some kind of key thing… wearable.

"What size?" Edward asked, about to pull one out for me.

"Medium," I replied. Edward pulled one out quickly.

"You do not wear a medium, Bella! Get her a small Edward, she likes everything too big!" Alice yelled from the other side of the store… she has really good hearing.

"The boss has spoken," Edward laughed and put back the medium and grabbed the small.

"Want pants too?" Edward asked, brightly. I nearly screamed,

"No!"

Edward just laughed in response and went to the cash register; I tried to protest at when he was paying but he told me, very rudely,

"Please, Bella, just _shut-up_." I was insulted and stayed quiet.

"Do you know where Rose it?" I asked Alice after Edward finished paying and he walked over to her.

"Nope," Alice said quickly not even looking up from the clothes rack.

"Do you need me?" I asked again, trying to catch her eye.

"Nope; I know your sizes," she replied in monotone, super fast. Edward turned his head to give me a look, it made me laugh. Everybody who has seen Alice shop has had this reaction.

"What do you want to me to do, then?" I inquired.

"I don't know; whatever you want." Alice answered… but I wasn't sure if she was talking to me or the clothes that she had here eyes glued on.

"Okay, I am going to leave then," I said, hoping she wouldn't notice and keep shopping so I could leave. Alice nodded, not paying any attention and I nudged Edward to let him know that I wanted to leave. Edward took my cue and started walking out of the store with one bag in hand. Once we got outside I exhaled heavily,

"I can't believe I just got away with that!" I laughed.

"Who is she shopping for anyways, she had so much stuff in her tiny arms?" Edward chuckled. I gave him a sympathetic look,

"_Everyone_," I answered, feeling bad for him.

"Who do you mean by 'everyone'?" Edward was clueless.

"I mean you, Jasper, Emmet, me, and Rosalie," I answered, filling him in on Alice's doings.

"This is not good…" Edward stated… definitely an understatement.

"Now you know how I feel," I breathed.

"Why did you even agree to come then?" Edward questioned my sanity. This wasn't an easy thing to explain, I didn't exactly want to tell him I had a date with Tristan… but he deserved to know. I mean it was just a date.

"She and Rosalie wanted to shop for me for tomorrow." I held my breath waiting for the questions that he was almost guaranteed to ask.

"…and you have a date tomorrow, right?" Edward guessed it, I wondered if it was written on my face. His face was sad, no longer bright. I just nodded; afraid my voice would crack if I tried to speak.

"Who with?" Edward asked, looking straight ahead, not even glancing in my direction. I evaluated the side of his face before answering.

"Tristan Ashburn," my voice was so quiet, almost a whispered. I could feel Edward clench his jaw but his face showed no emotion. He gave me no answer.

"Want to head home?" I asked, not wanting to bother or hurt him more than I already had.

"If you want," he replied and he stalked to the sliding exit doors. In the parking lot he pulled my keys out of his pocket and unlocked my car.

"Okay if I drive?" he asked like a gentleman. I nodded and gave him a slight smile, he gave me a forced one in return. After he helped me into the passenger seat he got in the driver's side and sped off back to Bridgeton.

I opened my glove compartment box and pulled out a CD.

"Do you mind?" I asked before putting it in.

"Go ahead," Edward said, I could tell he was trying very hard to be cheery. I slid in one of my favorite CD's and let it begin playing. Edward looked surprised at my music choice and raised an eyebrow.

"Sing it Loud?" he asked.

"Yup; are you a fan?" I wondered if we has similar music interests. I smiled, a genuine smile this time.

"Yes, I actually am. What's your favorite song from them?" he asked, glancing in my direction and off the road. I thought for a moment, I just about enjoyed every one of them.

"Probably "Come Around" or "No One Can Touch Us"," I replied confidently. Edward nodded, approvingly, thinking about something.

"What else do you like?" he asked. I liked a lot of different kinds of music… I could name a few of the bands I liked, but I forgot about many of them.

"I don't know… The Fold, Mayday Parade..." I tried to think of some more but was coming up blank. Edward was silent, an odd look on his face. He looked like some kind of statue you would see in an ancient city.

"You?" I asked him.

"Classical, jazz, unusual stuff," he shrugged. That was odd, but when I thought about it, I never really could imagine Edward listening to anything like Britney Spears or something like that. He was just too… classy. I laughed at myself, not being able to come up with a better adjective than that. A small, brief smile passed my lips.

"What?" Edward said, defensive.

"I was just imagining you listening to Britney Spears, that's all," I told him truthfully. He rolled his eyes at me, playfully, no longer seeming so upset. 'No One Can Touch Us' came on and I began singing along with it, Edward joined in because I could see his lips moving, but I couldn't hear him. As I looked out the window I noticed that we were almost to the entrance of the school, but mostly because Edward slowed down to the speed limit.

We went through the gates and Edward parked my car flawlessly, getting me a great parking spot. He cut the engine and pulled out my keys and gave them back to me.

"Thanks for letting me drive," he smiled, looking deep into my eyes. I blushed.

"No problem, thanks for driving me." I don't know how long we sat there just staring at each other, trying to see what the other was thinking. But finally, I broke the oddly peaceful silence.

"We should get going now," I advised. Edward's face held a sad smile,

"Yeah, probably." He got out and came around to help me, he really did have great manners.

"Here," Edward handed me my crutches to balance on after I popped my trunk. He still held the Juicy Couture shopping back in one hand, holding it for me.

"Thanks," I mumbled while putting the supports under my arms.

Edward walked me through the main area of the dorm building, and to my room… all in silence. When I opened my dorm room door, Edward stayed in the entry way.

"Before you stick me with it," Edward handed me the shopping bag and I frowned.

"Thanks, although you didn't have to," I repeated what I had been saying for the whole time I was with him. Edward just shook his head, blocking me out. There was an awkward silence.

"See you tomorrow in English," Edward finally spoke and left my doorway, walking down the hall, comparable to a male runway model.

"Bye," I whispered, but he was well out of hearing distance.

I closed the door and retreated to my bedroom were I snuggled up under the covers and just… thought. I thought about my new school, new classes, Emmet, and Jasper… but mostly I contemplated about Edward and Tristan. I deliberated so much between them, after a while I didn't even know what I was thinking about anymore. I heard Alice and Rosalie come home, but I didn't bother to go out to say hi to them, I just closed my eyes and went to sleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Bella, get up," Rosalie's voice commanded for afar. I yawned deeply and rubbed my eyes.

"What time is it?" I asked, mostly to myself and took a look at my alarm clock. I had an hour before school started and I still wanted to get breakfast. Quickly, I shoved my warm comforter off and sat up, sleepily. I grabbed some random clothes and headed into the bathroom.

"I'm taking a shower!" I yelled to Rosalie and Alice. The glass on the doors were frosted, but I didn't really care anyways. I turned on the water and I stripped off the clothes I fell asleep in. I hopped in the shower and quickly washed my hair with my strawberry scented shampoo and went through my normal habits. After drying off with a fluffy, white towel and changing into clean clothes I massaged some mousse into my hair. It controlled my frizzy, curly hair into beachy waves and it didn't require blow drying or anything that took valuable time.

"Breakfast?" Alice asked me when I came out, I still had 30 minutes until class started and nodded, grabbing and double checking I had everything I needed. Moments later, our dorm room was empty and we were all on our way to the cafeteria.

School was… school. During lunch and classes I had with him, Edward and I hung out, and I talked to Tristan about the details of our date for that night in Art Class.

"So what are we doing?" I asked, curious while playing with some watercolors. Tristan gave me a smirk.

"It's a surprise." He winked at me. I exhaled.

"Well can I at least know how to dress? Alice and Rosalie want to know… if I had my way I would just wear jeans," I pleaded. Tristan laughed.

"Well if it's for Alice and Rosalie, I guess I can tell you a little bit…" he allowed.

"On a scale of 1- 10, how dressed up should I be?" I asked.

"If a 10 is the prom, I would say around a 5; which would be one above jeans," he explained.

"Okay, I'll try to dress according to those standards, but if I look ridiculous when you pick me up tonight, you have to tell me," I laughed.

"I don't think that you could ever look ridiculous," he murmured shyly… I blushed bright pink and thought my heart was about to explode.

There was an awkward silence, but we started up another topic about movies and talked the rest of Art Class away. The bell rang, signaling our release from class and Tristan gave me the time he would pick me up. We said our goodbyes and I slowly hobbled to the dorm room.

As soon as I opened the door and set my things down I was bombarded by Alice and Rosalie.

"Dress code?" Alice asked immediately, not playing any games with me.

"One a scale of 1-10, ten being prom, he said a 5 which would be a step above jeans," I answered without delay and very military- like. I felt like saluting but I thought that it might hurt their feelings. Alice and Rosalie nodded, thinking, and then dragged me to the bathroom.

They sat me down in the chair in front of the mirror and Alice handed me my iPod. After putting the ear phones and turning the music's volume about half way up in I closed my eyes and tried to ignore the constant pulling and prodding. If this time was anything like the others, this was going to take a while…


	6. Chapter 6

**You might want to be ready to play songs while you read this... it helps the imagination- hint hint.**

**Pictures in profile.**

**Review are my favorite :)**

**-Cullen-Style**

Chapter 6

Alice and Rosalie let me have one break during my 'little make over' as Alice called it. I took this opportunity to text Tristan while drinking some water.

_I hope you know the torture I am being put through for this date… _I typed into my cell phone. After a minute, my phone vibrated. I opened and saw that Tristan had replied.

_I'd say I'm sorry… but I am glad for our date. _I pressed the reply button and punched in my response.

_Me… Alice and Rosalie are too. Lol. _I pressed the send button and after a few moments Tristan's message came.

_Next time we will make it a secret. We could go fifth grade style and have a date at lunch? _I laughed when I saw his answer; I remembered girls and boys in my class actually did that.

_Definitely. _It was then when Alice stole my phone and saw what I was doing,

"Back to the make over, girl. I'll finish this up for you." Alice texted something and gave it back to me before sending it. I read it,

_Hey this is Alice and I need Bella back so she will text you later, bye. _I frowned, I wanted to keep talking to Tristan; this was not fair. But I didn't complain and sent the text obediently and just took my seat facing away from the mirror so I couldn't see myself. The prodding and pulling continued.

After listening to my entire 'Top Rated' play list that consisted of my recent favorite songs, Alice and Rosalie were finally finished with my hair and make up. I asked them to keep everything subtle and casual and could only hope that they obliged to my wishes.

"All done Bella!" Alice singed and pulled out my ear phones hastily. I looked into the mirror; my long, wavy brown hair was now pin straight, side bangs swept perfectly to the side, a feat that I could never manage to accomplish. My make up was very natural, a little blush, mascara, and smoky eye shadow.

"It looks great," I complimented to Rosalie and Alice while still looking at the transformation of myself in the mirror.

"_You_ look great," Rosalie corrected. I rolled my eyes, they could work on me for days and still at the end I could never compare to them.

"Thank you," I said sincerely, they smiled in response. I checked my phone for the time, it was almost 5:30, I needed to get changed and I had nothing ready at all. I looked frantically at Alice and Rosalie.

"We have your clothes picked out for you on your bed," Alice enlightened me. I mumbled a 'thanks' and went to my bedroom.

On my bed was my complete outfit, which consisted of a slightly destroyed jean mini skirt, a white tank top, and navy deep v-neck button up cardigan. Without questioning and taking my time I put it all on and the cream canvas sneakers. Amazing, it all worked together flawlessly… the sweater somewhat dressed up everything a little _and_ I liked everything I was wearing… well maybe the skirt was too short, but I could deal.

I grabbed the new purse and put in my wallet and stuff I needed. After taking one last look in the mirror in the bathroom I went out to the living room and kitchen area to get Rosalie and Alice's approval.

"How do I look?" I asked, hopping around in a circle on my good foot. My friends evaluated me carefully and then a smile spread across their faces.

"Stunning," Rosalie said.

"Tristan is going to faint… or pass out as the men call it," Alice laughed. At that moment there was a knock in the door, Rosalie raised her eyebrows.

"That will be Tristan," she said, neither Alice nor Rose were moving for the door, so after a long moment I went and opened it. Tristan was wearing jeans and a button up crisp, white shirt that had thin, with thin, slate blue stripes running up and down it; a red Hollister seagull was in the corner of the chest pocket. The blue brought out his light blue eyes. I got caught in them for a moment and flushed bright red.

"You look great," he smiled at my reddened face, amused.

"You do too," I answered. I grabbed my keys that were on the counter and yelled a good bye to Alice and Rosalie who were 'casually watching TV.' Tristan shut the door after me and we walked down the hall… well he walked and I loped awkwardly with my crutches. When we got outside to the parking lot he led me to his car, a black Range Rover; It had it's windows tinted flat black like a celebrity's. He helped me in politely, putting my crutches in the back seat.

"Sorry about this," I said, feeling bad for him having to constantly help me and such. He snorted with a smile on his face,

"It's no problem, Bella. I like it because it makes for a rememberable first date, actually." I blushed, a reaction that I wished I controlled in times like now. Liking Tristan was so effortless, I couldn't believe that I was lucky enough that I as the one he liked.

He shut the door for me and walked around the car to get to the driver's seat. The car's interior was milky soft leather, it was comfortable. When Tristan got inside the car he started it up, adjusted the radio and pulled out of the parking spot flawlessly to drive off of school campus.

We were on the highway, heading towards town when I decided now was a good time to ask what we were actually doing for our date,

"Soooo…," I began dragging out the word, "What are we dong tonight?"

Tristan gave me a smile and looked at me out of the corner of his eye; he was purely amused with my curiosity.

"I'm not giving anything away, but we will be having dinner, that much I can assure you." I huffed, unsatisfied. I looked out the window, trying to get some clues to where we were going but then realized that I knew nothing about this entire area because I've only been living here for a few days.

It was about fifteen minutes later when we exited the highway and were brought into a little, cute town.

"Where are we?" I asked Tristan, peering through the dark windows.

"Port Angeles, it's the closest city with good food," he laughed, freely making fun of Forks. But then it occurred to me, did Tristan live here all year round?

"Do you live in Washington, you know, outside of school?" I asked. Tristan made a face,

"No way! Deal with all of this rain for an _entire_ year? I live in La Jolla, California."

"Explains the tan," I commented under my breath, he heard me and laughed.

"Where do you live?" the way he asked it made it sound like a challenge. More than happy to defend my home city I answered vehemently back,

"Beautiful Phoenix, Arizona, thank you very much."

"Really?" Tristan asked skeptically.

"Yup," I nodded seriously.

"Doesn't explain the albino-ness," Tristan chuckled. I laughed with him, having a good sense of humor was a plus in my book. And being able to laugh at yourself was always a good quality to have in my personal opinion.

"So do you surf and stuff like that since you are on the beach so much?" I questioned. Tristan shrugged his shoulders,

"I mainly skim board, but I surf too. Anything that keeps me in the water and at the beach is fine with me," he smiled, he really loved it there, I could tell by the way he spoke about his home.

"Wow… you're just dandy at everything, aren't you," I said sarcastically, giggling. Tristan laughed along and made a right turn onto a major street.

"Maybe I could teach you sometime," he volunteered. I laughed out loud at that… me doing any type of sport was… impossible.

"What?" he asked, clearly understanding that he missed something.

"If you haven't noticed… I'm not exactly the most coordinated person out there. Name any sport and I can confidently assure you that I suck at it." Tristan gave me a doubtful look,

"You can't be bad at everything sports related…" he replied, shaking his head disbelievingly.

"Oh, no, don't doubt my lack of coordination," I declared.

"Well we'll have to work on it, won't we," Tristan answered, looking very determined… I gulped. Tristan parked the Range Rover on the side of the street in an open space and cut the engine.

"We're here," he singed, I laughed at his randomness that never failed to make me smile. He unbuckled his seatbelt and I did the same. Before me, he got out and walked around his car to open the passenger door for me, like a gentleman.

"Thank you," I smiled politely at his gentleman-like qualities, this was something that I could get used to.

Then he did something I wasn't expecting, well at least not this early in our 'relationship' or whatever it was he had… he laced his warm and soft fingers into my own. He led me into a small restaurant, and from the smell of it was a Mexican restaurant. In Washington?

"Table for two, please," Tristan asked the male employee at the front counter. The man nodded and grabbed two menus,

"This way if you will," he led us through a maze of cloth covered tables and finally set down the menus in a small booth. I slid into one side, and Tristan the other.

"The waiter will be here to help you soon," he stated and then left. I picked up the menu and scanned it… definitely Mexican food. I found the salad section and then quickly decided on the Taco Salad… it always was a sure winner.

"What are you getting?" Tristan asked, still skimming the menu.

"I'm thinking a Taco Salad," I replied, folding and setting the menu back on the table. Tristan nodded.

"If you like Mexican, you will have to come to La Jolla one day, being so close to the border makes for awesome burritos." Tristan said seriously, I remembered living in San Diego. When I was young I had a low tolerance of spicy foods so that didn't exactly work out in my favor.

Tristan set his menu down and looked up to meet my eyes. We just sat and looked at each other's faces for a while, until the waiter came to our table, actually.

"Good evening, my name is Patricia, and I will be serving you today. Do you need more to time to look at the menu or are you ready?" the waiter said to us, friendly.

"Are you ready, Bella?" Tristan asked. I nodded back.

"Okay, what can I get you?" Patricia asked. Tristan extended a hand towards me, allowing me to order first.

"I'll have your Taco Salad, please."

"To drink?" Patricia asked, scribbling down my order on the note pad. I thought for a moment.

"Water is fine, thank you." She nodded an okay and then turned in Tristan's direction.

"For you, sir?" he asked, her pen tip on the paper pad, ready.

"I'll just have your cheese enchilada," he said coolly. Our waiter wrote it down quickly.

"Anything to drink for you?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'll have a Root Beer." After Patricia was finished writing our order down she faced us once again.

"I'll have your drinks out soon and your food as soon as possible," she smiled brightly at us. I smiled back and nodded, Tristan said a 'thank you' and then Patricia was gone into the kitchen.

Waiting for our good, Tristan and I made small talk. You know, talking about school, friends, everything really. I was pleased to find out that we had a lot in common, but also afraid that everything was working out too perfectly; that something was bound to go wrong. Finally, Patricia came out with our food.

Both dishes were medium proportions, but I still doubted that I could finish it. Tristan's cheese enchiladas looked extra cheesy from the look of it and my Taco Salad was appetizing.

"I'll be back to check up on you, but if you need anything just call me over," Patricia smiled and then left. I grabbed my fork and began eating, Tristan did the same.

"Good?" he asked after my first bite. I chewed and swallowed before answering.

"Very good, actually," I admitted.

"You didn't think it would be good? You though I would take you to a terrible restaurant?!" he faked hurt by putting a hand over his heart.

"No… but good Mexican food in Washington, I thought, was going to be hard to find," I replied truthfully. Tristan agreed with me and we kept eating, talking about our friends at the same time. When I mentioned Emmet he smiled and told me that he knew him from football.

"When is your first game, anyway?" I asked in between bites. Tristan swallowed first and then cleared his throat,

"Next Friday night," he said. I stored the information in the back of my mind and moved my head up and down. We finished our food fairly quickly, me being half starved to death and Tristan well… being a guy.

Patricia came with the check and after arguing for a few minutes, Tristan paid the full amount. I wanted to pay for my half but he wouldn't allow it. We went back out to the car and once again he opened my door for me.

"Are you going to tell me now where we are going?" I asked, relentlessly. Tristan sighed,

"No," he answered quite seriously.

"Fine," I grumbled and sank a little lower in my seat. I could see the smirk that was planted on Tristan's face… and as much as I wanted to pretend I was actually angry, I couldn't help but smile.

He drove down another street that led us to the beach. I was surprised; there was a beach close by? It didn't look warm enough to swim in or anything, but it was beautiful; driftwood was scattered along the sand and the water was a navy color, but still clear. Tristan parked the car right by the stairs that led down to the water.

"What are we going to do here?" I asked, forgetting that Tristan assured me that he wasn't going to tell. He just gave me a look that meant 'don't ask me that question again.' I put up my hands in surrender,

"Fine, fine," I breathed. He nodded to me in approval. And then before Tristan, I hopped out to the car. I walked over to his side and he got out as well.

"Want your shoes and crutches? I don't think you'll need them too much, and I could help you…" Tristan asked and suggested I nodded, I still didn't know what we were doing and I trusted him.

I pulled off my shoes, being extra careful with my sprained ankle and Tristan did the same and opened the trunk of his car. He our shoes inside and pulled out a backpack, filled with I don't know what, but I didn't ask any questions.

"All ready," Tristan announced and bent over, expecting me to get in his back. What was with these kids and piggy back rides?!

"I can walk, I'm fine," I tried to convince him but he just threw me a disbelieving look and told me to get on. I huffed but obliged. He walked down the stair, carefully but at normal speed and then down by the water where the sand was hard and his got a little wet.

"How long is the walk?" I asked, hoping that that question qualified as not giving anything away.

"Just a little but, around the corner, actually," he replied and nodded his head in the direction of a turn in the shore; it wasn't too long, maybe three hundred yards. I nodded and turned my gaze back to the wondrous water. We walked down the sand further in silence, but it was comfortable and peaceful, not at all awkward.

Then we got around the corner and I saw a giant screen set up and people of all ages sitting in front of it, whether in the sand or in beach chairs, I wondered what was going on.

"What are they doing?" I asked Tristan.

"They are doing what we are going to do," his smile lit his baby blue eyes. I didn't ask any more questions and Tristan steered his direction to the group on the beach, I saw that there was a projector that wasn't on and working yet.

"Movie?" I guessed, mostly talking to myself, but Tristan heard, being his ear was only about two inches away from my face.

"Yup; I like to come here some times with my friends or just by myself. They play a movie here every Friday when the weather allows," he explained while we approached the group, he helped me down when we were on the edge of the grouping of where they were sitting, which was about thirty feet back from the screen.

Tristan wrapped an arm around my waist and practically carried me then helped me sit down in the front row that had been partially established. He sat down next to me in the soft, billowy sand and opened his black and gray colored back pack. He pulled out a couple of large blankets and some candy and bottled sodas… the boy came prepared with food. How did he know me so well already?

"Here, it can get pretty chilly out here from the wind," he put a warm, soft blanked around my shoulders, I thanked him.

"I brought us Squirts, is that okay?" he asked, holding up the two bottles of green soda.

"Sounds good, I love Squirt," I smiled, I haven't had it in a while, it was a forgotten favorite of mine.

"And we have Sour Patch Kids, Reese's Pieces, Hershey's Cookies and Cream, and red Swedish Fish," he laid out the many boxes of candy in the sand and looked up at me,

"Yummy," I said giggling. Tristan smiled too and then the projector went on to the screen, it jiggled a little bit, it looked like somebody was adjusting it.

"What is playing tonight anyways?" I asked.

"Ferris Bueller's Day Off," Tristan seemed pleased with this… but I was overjoyed. It was one of my favorite movies, it was one of the few that I knew practically every line to.

"You're kidding, right?" I said excitedly. Tristan looked at me funny and replied,

"No…"

"Yesss!" I said like a kid in 3rd grade who got a good grade on a spelling test. Tristan laughed at my reaction, probably happy that I didn't hate the movie like some completely insane people I had come across.

"I take it, you like this movie?..." Tristan said suggestively.

"You have no idea… it's a classic," I smiled, full of sudden energy.

The movie cut off our conversation,

_"John! Something's wrong with Ferris!"_ I heard the Mrs. Bueller call through the speakers… I tuned into the movie and was laughing like it was the first time I had seen it, Tristan probably thought I was insane but when I looked over at him, his face was red from laughing as hard as I was.

We were halfway through the movie, when Ferris, Cameron, and Sloane where at the Space Needle, when I felt myself getting cold. I tried to ignore it, but I got worse… I began to get the chills and started shivering.

"Come here," Tristan said, pulling me towards him with an arm around my waist. He sat me in between his legs so my head and back was resting in his chest. He used my blanket that was just around my shoulders over both of ours and then his blanket to cover my bare legs. He leaned back on his elbows and forearms so we were almost laying down.

"Better?" he asked. Better? I was more than better…

"Yeah, thanks," I said… what an understatement. We continued to watch the movie in the comfortable silence and occasionally eat some candy or take a drink of soda. When something funny happened in the movie, we would shake in laughter. Once I couldn't stop laughing when everyone had stopped so to muffle my laughter I put my face in Tristan's shirt, when I met his eyes, they were staring at me with so much intensity I blushed and I looked back at the movie. But I wasn't paying much attention to the movie… his eyes looked like they were… dancing.

When the movie ended, everybody began clearing out the beach… packing up and heading back to their cars. Tristan and I did the same, but he kept one blanket out that I could use while he carried me back to the car.

It was a quiet ride back to the car, I was freezing. When we got back to the car, Tristan turned the heater up onto the highest and warmest it could go and soon it was more than warm. In the ride back to school, we listened to the radio… Tristan turned up the volume when a song came on,

_We should get jerseys cause we make a good team  
But yours would look better than mine, cause you're outta my league  
And I know that it's so cliche to tell you that everyday  
I spend with you is the new best day of my life  
Everyone watching us just turns away with disgust  
It's Jealously, they can see that we've got it going on _

And I'm racking my brain for a new improved way  
To let you know your more to me than what I know how to say  
You're OK with the way this is going to be  
This is going to be the best thing we've ever seen

If anyone can make me a better person you could  
All I gotta say is I must've done something good  
I came along one day and you rearranged my life  
All I gotta say is I must've done something right  
I must've done something right

Maybe I'm just lucky cause it's hard to believe  
Believe that somebody like you'd end up with someone like me  
And I know that it's so cliche to talk about you this way  
But I'll push all my inhibitions aside  
It's so very obvious to everyone watching us  
That we have got something real good going on

And I'm racking my brain for a new improved way  
To let you know your more to me than what I know how to say  
You're OK with the way this is going to be  
This is going to be the best thing we've ever seen

If anyone can make me a better person you could  
All I gotta say is I must've done something good  
I came along one day and you rearranged my life  
All I gotta say is I must've done something right  
I must've done something right 

_If anyone can make me a better person you could  
All I gotta say is I must've done something good  
I came along one day and you rearranged my life  
All I gotta say is I must've done something right  
I must've done something right_

_If anyone can make me a better person you could  
All I gotta say is I must've done something good  
I came along one day and you rearranged my life  
All I gotta say is I must've done something right  
I must've done something right_

It was hilarious, Tristan started to sing it, using his cell phone like a microphone. I knew the song as well, it was Relient K, and no matter how much they would try to deny it, every one loved Relient K. I sang along as well, using my cell phone as a microphone.

I couldn't believe I was doing this, I never would act this crazy… maybe around Alice and Rosalie but that's pretty much it. My face was red and I was out of breath with the song finished. We both had huge smiles on our faces.

"You should see me when I rock out to Rihanna… especially 'Please Don't Stop the Music'," Tristan laughed.

"I want to," I agreed. Tristan did something with the radio and the song began… I burst out laughing when he did the sprinkler at the beginning of the song, going along with the beat.

He just continued to do crazy dance moves, like the body wave, shaking his shoulders from side to side and finally moves from 'Hitch.' I couldn't breath I was laughing so hard. But it didn't end there,

_Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music _

Ma ma se, ma ma sa  
Ma ma coo sa  
Ma ma se, ma ma sa  
Ma ma coo sa  
Ma ma se, ma ma sa  
Ma ma coo sa  
Ma ma se, ma ma sa  
Ma ma coo sa

When that part came on he sang along with the shook his hips with the beat giving me a fake look of seduction… I think I died of laughter. He looked like a really bad male stripper! My head was in my hands, unable to look at him because if I did it would send me on another fit of laughter that I was unable to stop. 

We were still laughing and imitating Tristan's dance moves when we got back on school grounds. With red faces Tristan helped me out and got me my crutches and shoes from the back seat and trunk. I just left off my shoes, it was only a short way to my room and I only needed one foot.

Tristan walked me back all the way to my dorm.

"Thanks for tonight. I haven't had so much fun in a while," I smiled brightly I said when we finally reached my room.

"I did too, you're a really fun person to be around," he replied sincerely, looking intently into my eyes. I blushed and there was an awkward silence.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around, then," I said, a little disappointed Tristan wasn't making a move… I think that I actually _wanted_ to kiss him. Tristan gave me a half smile.

"I'll call you, bye," he said while I turned around to open my door. I went took a step inside and faced him.

"Night."

"Goodnight, Bella." Tristan said softly and began walked down the hall and I shut the door. Alice and Rosalie weren't here yet, they were probably out doing God knows what.

Noticing this, I went to my bathroom and began to get ready for bed. I took a long, hot shower and changed into some PJ's which consisted of some light blue Victoria Secret sweat shorts that said 'Pink' on the butt and an old green Hollister tee shirt that was faded and one size too small.

After plugging in my phone to charge over night I got tucked under my covers… it was midnight and I couldn't sleep. I tossed and turned for the next hour and a half. With eyes wide open, I heard somebody knock on the door.

_Must be Alice and Rosalie, they forgot their keys probably…_ I thought while I roughly got out of bed to open the door for them. I found my way through the bathroom and living room in the dark and opened the door to the lighted hallway.

Tristan was standing there in a pair of blue plaid sweatpants and a plain, tight white tee shirt. His longish dark brown hair was pointing in all different directions and he had a look in his eyes that I couldn't identify.

After a moment of awkward silence he pulled me forward to him by my arms and kissed me… I blinked, closed my eyes and I kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck.

After a moment, we pulled apart to take a breath. I opened my eyes slowly and saw that he was looking back at me, blue eyes dancing. His face turned beet red when he realized how intense the moment was,

"Sorry, I couldn't sleep…" he trailed off, embarrassed. But I just smiled back at him.

"Neither could I," I replied and this time I pulled him towards me for a kiss.

If you asked me, I couldn't tell you how long we stood in my doorway and kissed… but after a while we both decided that it would be a good idea if we went back to sleep… unsure if we were capable of falling to sleep at all. But never the less, Tristan left to go back to his dorm and I went back to bed. Rosalie and Alice still weren't home when I had fallen asleep… I wonder where they could possibly be. But I didn't want to call them; they probably were having a good time somewhere.

So I let myself freely drift into a world of dreams where nothing was impossible and Tristan Ashburn was of nightly showing.


	7. Chapter 7

**OMC, all of the reviews have been amazing. I love to read the feedback you guys have been giving me.**

**And if you haven't noticed already, every Sunday I am going to try and update a new, long, juicy, chapter.**

**But I am going to try an update on Wednesdays or so also.**

**So keep your wonderful thoughts coming my way!**

**Thank you!**

**-Cullen-Style**

Chapter 7

I woke up Saturday morning around 9:00 and groggily went to go check in on Rosalie and Alice; if they weren't back by now I was definitely calling them… and if they didn't answer, hunting them down. Luckily, they were sound asleep- more like out cold- in their beds. I spent the morning cleaning up a little bit and I did some laundry in the main room down stairs.

Being around lunchtime, Alice and Rosalie weren't up yet so I decided just to go down the cafeteria and eat by myself… but I didn't have to do that. Tristan was already there and eating with some of his friends.

"Hey Bella!" he called while I was standing, waiting in the lunch line. I saw him get up from a crowded table, full of seniors most likely, and walk over to me. He greeted me with a kiss on my cheek. I blushed when I saw all of the student body watching us with interested eyes.

"Hello," he smiled down at me.

"Hello," I replied grinning up at him in return. It was my turn in the lunch line and me having my crutches and all, Tristan got what I asked him to get which was a piece of pizza and a bottle of water. Tristan gave me a disapproving look.

"That's all you're going to eat?" he questioned. I looked around, confused.

"Yes?" my statement sounded more like a question.

"Bella, that is like… how much a 1st grader would eat," he said dryly. I felt my mouth drop; this was how much I normally ate. I closed it quickly and decided to play with Tristan's mind for a little bit.

"Fine," and I steered away from him, walking away. I immediately felt a hand on my arm, restraining me from hobbling any further.

"Bella, wait… I'm sorry. The amount of food you intake is none of my business," Tristan said rolling his eyes, not at all sincere. I think he knew that I was just pretending, but I shook his hand off and continued.

Suddenly, Tristan jumped into my path, still with my tray of food, completely blocking where I wanted to go. He took a step closer to me so we were almost touching. His blue eyes were intense; I couldn't blink or look away.

"I really am sorry… please forgive me," he breathed, whispering. I felt an involuntary smile slip onto my face.

"Fine, you're forgiven," I huffed. Tristan smiled a bright, white smile. There was an awkward silence… the cafeteria was almost quiet. Murmurs and whispers rang through the building still.

"Can I kiss you then?" Tristan whispered, chuckling. I bit my lip and faked deliberation.

"I don't know, let me think…" I tilted my head to the side. Tristan didn't give me any time to think because his lips were on mine. His warm lips moved with mine softly… we could have kept it going for hours but a loud voice broke through our trances therefore breaking us apart.

"YEAH TRISTAN! PLAYER, PLAY ON!" My head instantly followed the voice and my eyes found the person who yelled out. The guy was huge, probably 6'7" and 220 pounds. My guess was that he was on the football team.

"Come on, man! I was just getting into it!" Tristan yelled back and every one in the cafeteria, including me began to laugh. Tristan led me over to the table where he came from and helped me into a seat. Another guy moved so Tristan could sit next to me.

"Guys, this is Bella… Bella this is everybody." Tristan gestured to all of the people at the table… there was about thirty people there. I waved, shyly, and then all of the students at the table went back to normal, chatting with the people near to them and eating. I ate while Tristan stayed quiet, watching me.

"Hi, I just wanted to introduce myself. I'm pretty sure that we have Pre-Cal together, my name is Angela," this tall, pretty blonde held out a hand for me to shake. I quickly shook it smiling.

"Hi, I'm Bella." We talked for a little bit, she seemed really nice. She was easy to be around. I just got done with my lunch when Tristan interrupted me and Angela's conversation.

"Bella, take a walk with me?" he asked and stood up with a hand ready for me to grasp. All of the girls faces at the table softened. Tristan was so sweet.

"Sure," I smiled and he helped me up and we exited the cafeteria, eyes on us. Once we were outside Tristan led the way. We were walking randomly through the campus; Tristan had his hands stuffed in his pockets awkwardly. We got to a pretty statue that was spurting water and he sat and patted the seat next to him, I sat down.

"I need to talk to you," he said nervously. I immediately was worried… we all know how things like this ended, did I do something wrong? I stayed silent.

"Homecoming is next Saturday and I just wanted to tell you that I can't be your date," he said softly. I blinked once before regaining my composure.

"Okaaay, you want to go with another girl to homecoming, is that it?" I asked, very offended. Tristan looked shocked for a moment and then started backtracking.

"No! No, Bella! It's just that I was nominated for Homecoming King and as a school tradition- a stupid, idiotic, tradition- I have to ask another girl nominee to the dance. Believe me when I say that I do not want to do this, it's a dumb tradition that I am being forced to stick to!" he explained while ranting a little.

I understood, though. And he seemed stressed about this already, I could trust him. I gave him a small smile,

"Don't worry about it." Tristan exhaled deeply, relieved that I wasn't a drama queen.

"Really? You are okay with this… we don't have to go at all if you don't want to," he suggested but I could tell from his eyes that he wanted to go.

"No! I'll find another date for the night, everything will be fine," I reassured.

"Another date?" Tristan raised his eyebrows at me, suggestively. I rolled my eyes at him, he was so silly.

"Yes, Mr. Jealousy, another date. You have one, remember?" I reminded him. Tristan nodded,

"Yes, I do. But can I you promise me something?" he asked, looking deep into my eyes. Involuntarily, I said yes.

"You have to promise me that I get to approve your date and have a minimum of 3 dances with you at the dance," Tristan demanded, though not aggressively; he was smiling widely.

"Of course," I agreed. Tristan kissed me hard on the lips.

Tristan walked with me back to my dorm after I told him that I needed to check up on Alice and Rosalie. After saying… or kissing… our goodbyes he left for football practice. I walked through the bathroom to Alice's bedroom, I found her sitting up in her bed… doing _nothing_.

This was odd… Alice doing nothing was, I thought, impossible. But Alice was just sitting up in her bed staring at the wall across from her, she looked deepfully thoughtful. I sat down on her bed and waved a hand in her line of vision,

"Alice?" I asked quietly, still mesmerized. She broke out of the trance instantly, shaking her head side to side to clear it.

"Oh! Sorry, I was thinking about a lot of things… I guess I just got lost in them," she gave me a bright, wide grin. She looked so upbeat… more than normal, actually.

"Sooooo, what did you do last night?" I asked, giving her a redolent look. She blushed… she actually blushed! I thought that I only did that!

"I don't know… stuff," she giggled girlishly. I gasped, interested in the things that she was hiding.

"Who did you do… 'stuff' with?" I asked. Alice immediately gave me a disgusted look.

"No! Not that kind of 'stuff' just hang out kinda 'stuff'," she clarified… she made no sense.

"So who did you hang out with?" I asked after a long time of me thinking through Alice's previous statement.

"Somebody," Alice mumbled and shrugged. If she didn't tell me soon, I was going to explode!

"Tell me! Please, Alice, I'll be your best friend," I begged. Alice broke up into laughter as did I.

"You know you are already my best friend and because of that I'll tell you," she smiled brightly, lighting up the room. She always had the talent to do that. I waited, excitedly, but silently for her story.

"Okay, so you know how you had a date with Tristan, which we are going to talk about after this?" she looked at me, I nodded.

"Well, Rose and I had nothing to do and were sitting around here when Jasper and Emmet came up. We all hung out here for a while and then they took us out to ice cream… and I know how it doesn't sound like much, Bella…but I think it was the best night of my life," Alice told me with a small, yet pronounced, smile on her lips. The way she said it… it sounded so… loving?

I remained soundless, hoping Alice would continue, she did after a moment.

"Jasper is so sensitive and understanding. When we were talking and I told him how I've been kind of stressed lately, he could respond to it so well… I swear that he knew exactly what I was feeling," Alice seemed like she was talking to herself more than me.

"And Rose?" I asked. Alice just laughed once before replying,

"To put it one way; Rosalie was _shy_ last night with Emmet," Alice giggled. My eyes went wide… Rosalie was always the one comfortable with guys, her being shy was something that I had never seen before.

"She likes him…" I affirmed and took another brief look at Alice.

"And you like Jasper…" I stated. Alice nodded furiously.

So far, in Forks, Piggyback rides were not hard to come by and love seemed to be everywhere.

OoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoooOooOoOoOoo

By Wednesday, nearly everybody in the entire school understood our agreement. Wednesday was also the day when boys from every grade began asking me to Homecoming. The first one to ask me was… well I didn't exactly know his name until I asked.

"Hi Bella!" a tall brunette boy asked me in English, Edward gave him a cold look.

"Hi?" I replied, unsure of who exactly he was, or how he knew my name.

"So I was wondering if you would be my date to Homecoming?" he asked, very confident. I could have sworn that Edward, beside me, snorted. I gave him a quick look and the amusement in his eyes assured that he had snorted.

"Who are you again?" I breathed to the stranger. He stranger smiled like I had said a funny joke.

"Tyler Crowley, I'm a junior also," he smiled a… Barbie like smile.

"Oh," I said quietly. This was an extremely awkward silence.

"So do you want to go with me? I'm sure we'd have a good time," he said… I thought that I heard double meaning within his words but I ignored it. Luckily, the bell rang. Tyler didn't budge, insisting an answer out of me.

"I'll get back to you," I forced a fake smile on my face and he reluctantly took a seat on the opposite side of the room. I slumped into my seat and breathed loudly.

"Well that was amusing…" Edward chuckled, not looking up from his book that he was currently reading.

"Ha ha, _very_ amusing because I am just overjoyed with happiness right now," I said; sarcasm filing my tone in the extreme. Edward's mouth just turned up into a smile on his face, eyes glued on the novel he was reading. Interested, I twisted my head downward to see what he was so concentrated on. How to Get the Girl for Dummies… classy, Edward. I snorted, this caught his reaction and he turned towards me with a questioning look on his face,

"What exactly is funny?" he asked, though he already knew. I raised my eye brows,

"Your book… I never would have thought that you needed help getting the ladies; thought that you were a 'playa playaaa'?" I said while kissing my fingers and making a peace sign like the rappers in the music videos. Edward looked at me, completely stunned and busted up laughing. After about five minutes of laughing he finally calmed himself to talk.

"I need extra help for homecoming… I don't exactly know if she wants to go with me, so… you know," he seemed a little down when he said this. Who wouldn't want to go with Edward, he was gorgeous, funny… smart and down to earth. If anybody said no to him, they would be insane.

"Well I'm sure you'll do fine," I tried to reassure him. He looked at my eyes, there was something he wasn't telling me… but the teacher now was looking directly at us and we had to divert our attention.

OoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoooOooOoOoOoo

During passing period to Pre-Cal another four boys asked me to homecoming… 4 freaking guys?! I had a gut feeling that Tristan was not going to be happy no matter what our agreement was. When I got to my classroom, I got out a blank spiral notebook and quickly wrote down their names before I forgot them.

Brady Devons… Weston Saile… Ryan Conings… Dylan Havick… and Tyler Crowley. This was going to be a long day.

During lunch, while I was eating with Edward outside 3 more guys asked me to be their dates… one even had 'I love Bella' painted on their chest… I think I got bruises from hitting my hand repeatedly on the cement table, laughing so hard. I remembered his name… Alex Craft. That kid had a sense of humor.

Another boy, who was a freshman reportedly, sneezed on me _three_ times while asking me to the dance! I didn't even bother writing his name in my notebook, freshman or not. He only came up to Edward's elbow and looked anorexic… scrawny might be a better word to use… but he was just so… little!

Edward stayed with me the entire time, laughing his butt off. When Alex Craft asked me, Edward actually fell off of the bench on to the grass and started rolling on the ground. When the bell rang, indicating that lunch was over Edward and I walked towards the Biology room… still laughing.

I thought I was going to pass out when Mike Newton asked me… _he brought flowers._ I found it difficult to say no to that kind of enthusiasm… but I managed. I didn't write his name down… mostly because when I did Edward used his own pencil and erased it. I tried to write his name down 3 times.

Finally, my last class of the day came around… Art. The one class that I had with Tristan and I had to give him my notebook. Thought if I gave it to him now, he could at least read the names during Art class.

When I was walking to class, it began to rain. Tristan was outside of the door leaning casually against the wall, waiting for me. I half ran towards him, determined to get out of the rain and under the overhang.

"Hello beautiful," he greeted me and gave me a small kiss on the lips, I smiled half way through it. He pulled back and chuckled lightly.

"I have something to show you," I said, secretively while opening my book bag. Tristan leaning his right shoulder on to the brick wall, putting his left hand in his expertly faded and destroyed jean pocket. I found my red notebook and handed it to him; he pulled his hand out of his pocket and opened it. Reading it for a little over 2 seconds, he sighed, closed it and moved to stand in front of me so my back was against the wall. He handed me my notebook and leaned over me so his forearm was supporting him on the wall behind me.

"You do know that I don't think that any one of these guys are good enough for you, right?" he whispered, clarifying. I raised one of my eye brows,

"Really? Then who am I supposed to go with? Should I just stay home and let you have all of the fun?" I replied, unserious. Tristan smiled ruefully,

"I guess I can let you go… but I'm not sure that I can trust anybody enough to take care of you."

"I'm sure… did you even read the list that I worked so hard to keep updated?" I asked innocently.

"Do you think that after the brief glance I gave it that I would be able to read through _all_ of the names… I mean there must be a hundred on there," he laughed.

"Are you going to read it?" I asked, wondering if he would live up to his promises. Tristan nodded solemnly,

"Yes, and unfortunately I have to accept some of these _boys. _I am extremely jealous, they get to go with you to the dance," he sighed sadly. I tried to give him a comforting smile, but I was just as disappointed as he was.

"I am dissatisfied too… I don't get to go with a _man_," I faked horror, which made him smile. The bell rang, which meant we had two minutes to get inside so Tristan took the red notebook from my hands reluctantly.

He took his bigger hand into my smaller one and together, we entered the classroom.

Edward's POV **(And you thought that I never would! Shocker!)**

After my final class, I walked back to my dorm room, thoughtful, today was an interesting day. Pushing the button for the elevator, I felt somebody else's presense behind me, I hoped it would be her… but as lucky as I was, it wasn't

"Hey Edward!" the curly brunette practically bounced up and down. I was slightly fearful.

"Hello…" I said unsure of what exactly was happening. I noticed that she talked extremely fast.

"So I was wondering if you were going to Homecoming next Saturday..." she left off, suggestively. Oh, so that was what this was getting at. I felt bad for what I was going to have to do, I really did.

"I'm not sure yet," I answered… it was completely truthful in my defense.

"Oh, well… would you like to go with me?" she asked, I could practically feel the hopefulness radiating off of her small body. Quickly, I came up with a good excuse; I was usually a good talker. Last December I talked myself out of a $300 speeding ticket. Emmet and Jasper said that I was groveling… but I wasn't. Okay, so I was begging a little bit, just because I said,

"_You have a good Christmas, officer!"_ when he was leaving.They still thought it as funny and retold everybody the story around Christmas. But back to the small and scary little girl…

"See, my dad might need me to visit home that weekend, but he isn't sure yet. It depends on my grandmother's _health_ condition. I honestly have no idea if I am going to be able to go to Homecoming at all. And I would feel horrible if I agreed to be your date and then had to abandon you on such short notice…" I said, turning on the acting skills. Okay… so I was completely lying now, but I really didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"Oh… I'm so sorry about your grandmother. I'll see you around sometime then," the curly haired girl said and then left.

The elevator door was still wide open so I got inside and pressed the button for my floor. As much as I liked elevators, I believed that because of machines like these, as a whole, us humans are more unhealthy. But I couldn't be worrying about things like that… STUPID EDWARD!... I had bigger things to deal with.

The metal elevator doors opened and I walked through the hallway, unlocked my dorm room, and went immediately to the small kitchenette.

_What to eat today?..._ I thought as I examined the contents of our refrigerator. Left over half of turkey sandwich… toaster strudel… finding nothing in the least bit appetizing, I check what time it was… 2:53. Only 3 hours and 7 minutes until dinner is served. I grabbed a bottle of orange juice and went to my room.

My room was a green color, with sleek metal furniture. I liked it for the most part, I needed more wall space for my CD's, but hey I could live with it. I but my back pack on the right side of my desk, it's normal spot, and then turned on my lap top that was sitting on my desk.

I sat on my bed, waiting for it to start up, and looked at my wall of CD's that was in front of me. _What to do with my dilemma?_ Looking over at my computer screen I went back to my desk and sat down in the swivel chair.

Typing faster than the normal person, I typed in my password to unlock my desktop and clicked on the Internet icon. I went to my email and deleted all but one, from my Dad.

_"Edward, _

_It's your old man here in sunny California. So I met a new coworker at work today… he's a very active and involved Alumni member from… guess?! That's right UCLA! I know, I know, you want to send in applications to a bunch of different colleges, but I have a feeling you would like it there. I mean, it's close to home, your mother would be ecstatic, and the educational aspects of it are phenomenal. Are you sensing PAC 10? Cause I am. Get back to me soon,_

_-Dad"_

I sighed and deleted that one too… maybe I didn't want to be close to home… maybe I want to go to school in… Ukraine! All right, maybe I didn't want to go to school in Ukraine, but I most surely could if I wanted to.

I closed that page and opened iTunes, hoping that there was something in their 'Just For Me' suggestions that I didn't already own. Moments later I heard Jasper come in.

"Edward?" he called, Emmet wouldn't be with him, he was at football practice, getting ready for the next two Friday's games.

"In my room!" I called back, closing iTunes and closing my computer. Jasper stuck his head in the door, eyes excited.

"Did you ask her?" he asked, just as hopeful as that girl that had asked me to the dance in the main room earlier. I shook my head.

"Ah, come on! You better hurry up, I know at least 4 more seniors that are going to ask her soon…" he informed me. I snapped my head up at him,

"Are you serious?" I asked, my voice low. Jasper nodded, sheepishly.

"I don't know… she doesn't like me that way…" I stated, I was never this insecure… until I met her.

"Yet," Jasper corrected. I shrugged, if every single upper class man was going to ask her to the Homecoming… what chance did I have compared to some Seniors.

"She's not going to say yes…" I said while shaking my head side to side, the desk chair moved back and forth with me.

"Edward, you were the captain and starting point guard of the Varsity basketball team as a sophomore… you are pretty much in the bag for All American this year. Hey, today, I overheard this girl in my class tell her friend that 'When you look into his eyes, it's like falling into a world of emeralds'! I mean who just says that! She'd be crazy if she said no," Jasper was pretty much yelling at the end of his little speech. I pinched the bridge of my nose with my pointer finger and thumb.

"That's not the problem, Jas," I breathed. He looked at me speechless; he looked at me like I was a psychopath.

"They have an agreement where Tristan gets to 'approve' of her date and also dances with her for a couple of songs during Homecoming," I explained, eyes closed so I didn't visually see his reaction.

"And that's your problem?! Tristan has no problem with you! You're one of Emmet's best friends, who's on the football with him. Emmet loves you, and you have a great reputation… why wouldn't he let Bella go with you?" Jasper ranted. I opened my eyes and gave him a exasperated look,

"Doesn't that seem like the problem?" I explained, "Why would be let Bella go to Homecoming with another guy who is just as great as he is?"

This time Jasper looked sympathetic,

"He likes her, Edward. I can tell… everyone can tell. He's really into her; somebody who truly likes somebody else won't let them down… he's going to be cool with you," Jasper said quietly. I nodded, understanding what he meant and then Jasper left to go to his own room across from mine.

I stayed facing the doorway, moving my chair slowly side to side while thinking hard,

_You can do this, Edward… You can do this…_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola! So just a heads up, I am going to be leaving town this weekend... including Sunday, so i probably won't be updating then.**

**No updatey Sundaytey. Okie dokie, enjoy this chapter!**

**Reviews are lovely, by the way.**

**-Cullen-Style**

Chapter 8

Bella's POV

When I got back to my dorm room I immediately went to work on my homework, having nothing else to do. After almost an hour of excruciating Pre- Cal homework, I was finally finished. I took a look at the clock on my front of my phone… it was only 4:30, Rosalie and Alice still weren't back yet.

They'd told me that they may be spending time with Jasper and Emmet after school, so I wasn't stressing too much. I was glad they were finding people to hang out with, especially now that I was going out with Tristan.

I decided to call my Dad, Charlie, I haven't had time to talk to him since I left so I thought now would be a good time; I dialed his number on my cell phone.

"Hello this is Charlie Swan," his 'business voice' answered. He sounded like home.

"Hey Dad, its Bella," I smiled into the phone.

"Oh hey, Bells! How are you?" I could practically see his crinkly smile that was most likely on his face.

"It's great, everybody here is really friendly," I replied conversationally.

"That's good," he commented.

"How's Phoenix without me?" I questioned happily. Charlie sighed,

"Well, not as good as when you are here, but I've been managing." Charlie's voice was especially bright today. I laughed,

"Don't adjust too much, Dad, you might not want me back," I joked. I heard Charlie's familiar chuckle on the other line.

"Sure, Bells. Hey I have to go, I have a another meeting in a few minutes. I'll talk to you later, sweetie," he seemed a tiny bit reluctant.

"Okay, bye Dad. Love you."

"You too, Bells." And with that he was off of the phone. I missed my Dad, although he wasn't there as much as another father, he was just as great. I couldn't wait until Thanksgiving break with I got to go back down to Phoenix for a week and a half. If this is what going away to school did to you, my dad would be extra pleased.

My phone began to vibrate softly in my hand, I looked at the now lit up screen… Tristan was calling.

"Hello?" I immediately picked up.

"Hey, Bella beautiful," he said, pairing the words. I laughed once,

"Hello Tristan tremendous," I replied, thinking quickly, but laughing because I knew how stupid and idiotic it must have sounded.

"Are you calling me fat?" he questioned. I giggled, he always had the funniest reactions… they were so random and made no sense at all.

"Yes Tristan tremendous, I am calling you fat," I stated firmly.

"Good, because I'm coming to pick you up for dinner," Tristan informed me. I laughed but also was confused; could we go out on school nights so late; I knew that there was a curfew on when you could leave campus…

"Can we go off campus?" I wondered out loud.

"Yeah… well I can," Tristan answered, hiding something. I immediately was suspicious.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"Well… if you are so desperate to know, Isabella, it means that I have _special_ connections," Tristan said very punctually, he sounded like a strict teacher scolding a misbehaving child.

"Yes sir!" I said very military like. I heard Tristan's laugh.

"I'll be there in twenty minutes," Tristan said.

"Okie dokie!" I replied, Tristan started to laugh again.

"See you then, Bella."

"Bye." I hung up my phone and ran to jump into the shower before dinner.

After pulling on a pair of light wash, destroyed jean capris, a pink Lacoste polo, and a pull over red hoodie I was ready. There was a knock on the door at the exact moment I got out of the bathroom; I walked briskly to open it.

"Hola Senorita," Tristan greeted me. I smiled brightly and held out the door for him, letting him come in. He came in and took a seat on the sofa and relaxed.

"I have to go get my stuff, be right back," I smiled and left the room to grab my shoes, purse, and cell phone. I swiftly put on my white slip-on vans and the rest of my stuff. I glanced at myself in the mirror before going back out to Tristan.

"Okay, ready." I announced and he stood up off of our brown sofa. He looked at me and shook his head disapprovingly, I looked down at myself- was I forgetting something? Did something get on my shirt?

"What?" I asked after I found nothing wrong with me.

"Bella beautiful… you do realize the attention you attract dressing like that…" Tristan replied with a smile on his face. I rolled my eyes at him,

"You do recognize that I'm wearing jeans and a sweatshirt, right?" I tried to clarify. This time Tristan gave me a look like the answer was obvious… how obvious could it be, I'm a normal, plain Jane girl.

"It doesn't matter what you wear… you are just too Bella beautiful," he stated, I sighed and blushed. Tristan had to be one of the sweetest, thoughtful, and wonderful boy in the world. When I just stood their embarrassed, Tristan continued talking,

" 'Bella beautiful'… Bella is a perfect way to describe how beautiful somebody is… and you can only be 'Bella beautiful' if you are stunning on the outside _and_ inside…"

I raised an eye brow at him, curiously,

"Is that a new term?" I asked him; Tristan smiled and nodded in return,

"Of course, it's the best one I've ever come up with." I dropped my head, to hide my bright red face; there was a shy silence in the air,

"Come on lets go eat, you must be starving from football practice," I broke the quiet space between us and pulled him by his hand out of the door.

We walked hand in hand all through the school campus, until we got to the parking lot where I stopped at the side walk. Tristan turned around,

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned. I assessed his face for a second, he would do this… I knew he would.

"Can we take my car?" I asked, curious of how he would react to this. If he was anything like Rosalie the answer would be a definite 'no.' Tristan just shrugged as if it was no big deal, because evidently to him it wasn't a big deal.

"Sure, but I don't think that you're in any shape to be driving a car…" he noted. I nodded, agreeing.

"I know… I've been told; you could drive if you want," I offered. Tristan nodded,

"Sure, where's your car?" he asked, looking at the vast parking lot. I searched for a short second and then saw it; it was parked right on the sidewalk a little bit to the left of us.

"It's this way," I pointed a finger in the direction of it and led the way, Tristan a half a step behind me. I hobbled towards it and then stopped when I was in front of it. I dug through my purse that was on my shoulder and tossed him the keys after unlocking the doors. The lights inside the car lit up when I pressed the unlock button.

"This is your car?" Tristan said, surprised and slightly awed. I shrugged and nodded it off like it was nothing, though I loved it when I got compliments on my precious baby Audi A5.

"Yup," I answered and got inside, where the black leather felt like home. It still smelled like the dry desert. Tristan stood outside for a moment, frozen then hurried into the driver's seat.

"Nice, Bells. This car is off the hook," he laughed. He moved his hand to the bottom of his seat to adjust it and frowned. I looked at him, worried.

"Was Rosalie driving your car earlier?" he asked, completely serious. I had no idea what was going on… what was wrong with my car?

"No…" I said, confused, while shaking my head. Tristan pursed his lips together,

"Then why is the seat so far back? Your legs can't reach this far…" Tristan's eyes looked hurt, he couldn't possibly think… he didn't actually suppose that I...

"NO! Edward was driving my car when we all went the mall, we didn't have enough room for all of us to go in one car and I let him drive mine," I quickly explained. Tristan sighed deeply, relieved.

"Oh, okay," he beamed at me. I just smiled back, eased also. Tristan started up the car and looked behind him before pulling out of the parking spot. We got to the gate where security was, they motioned for us to stop. Tristan rolled down his tinted window and smiled at the scary, large man.

"Good evening, Mr. Wood, I was just going out to the store for some more athletic tape, I was pretty sure that it would be alright if I got some dinner while I was out. You know how old that cafeteria food can get, sometimes." Tristan talked so smoothly and calmly. The frightening man's face softened instantly,

"Sure, Ashburn, go ahead. You just make sure to get enough athletic tape to last you to the big game next Friday night," his deep voice answered. On his face was a smiled.

"Yes sir, I will make sure to do that. Have a good night, Mr. Wood," Tristan said his goodbyes and rolled his window back up before driving off the school grounds. As soon as he were completely out of hearing distance, I started to laugh hilariously. Tristan gave me a funny look,

"What I told you that I had connections," Tristan grinned. I shook my head,

"Connections? No, more like sucking up to the school staff," I corrected.

"I guess you're right… but it helps in times like these, doesn't it?" Tristan laughed along with me, turning up the radio at bopping his head to the music.

When we got back from dinner Tristan invited me over to his dorm room to hang for a while, it was only 7:30 so I thought it would be fine. When we were on the elevator and about to get out he put a hand out to stop me right as I was about to get out.

"Wait," he instructed while sticking his head out, looking for something it seemed. After a couple of seconds he put his arm down and turned back to me,

"Okay, the coast it clear," he stated and we walked out of the elevator freely.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Well last year our floor got in trouble with… _girls_, so we aren't allowed to have any in our rooms at all," Tristan enlightened me while opening his door to his dorm room, which was on the right side of the hall.

"Really? Did you get into trouble?" I asked, looking at him intently. Tristan stopped in the middle of opening the door and gave me a stern look.

"No. I am not like that," he answered, deliberate with each word, especially the 'no' part. I nodded, believing him. Tristan continued opening the door and leading me inside.

"Well this is it," he opening an arm, waving it towards the room. I assessed it. The furniture was definitely more masculine… it seemed as if dark colored metal was more of the trend in here.

"Very nice…" I smiled at him, the room wasn't too messy as I was expecting it to be, considering they were a bunch of teenage guys rooming together. Tristan chuckled lightly at my flattering remark. He took my hand,

"Come on, I'll show you my room," he said and pulled me to a short hall with a door at the end and opened it. The walls in Tristan's room was a light gray that went well with the metal furniture and his bed coverings were a midnight, navy blue.

"I like it," I grinned at him and sat down in his twirling desk chair and spun around. Tristan walked over and collapsed onto his bed, his face in the duvet cover. After a second, Tristan turned back around and sat up.

"So I wanted to talk about the people who asked you to the dance," Tristan said to me. Still spinning in circles, I answered,

"Sure, whatever is good." I was a little dizzy. I couldn't tell exactly what was happening, but I knew that Tristan was moving; I stopped spinning, interested in what was happening. I had to wait to see clearly for a moment; everything was blurry and swaying from side to side.

When I could finally see what was going on, I saw Tristan had the notebook open and was marking it all up with a black pen. He had a scrutinizing look on his face, it was obvious that he didn't like what he saw.

"Soooo?" I asked him, wanted him to voice his opinions. Tristan looked up from the spiral notebook and sighed.

"I can't believe how many perverted guys asked you out," he laughed though he sounded angry still. I couldn't quite comprehend his tone of voice.

"Sorry?" I shrugged; I didn't know what to say. Tristan just chuckled,

"Don't worry; lucky for you, I narrowed down your invites to a three guys," Tristan announced, getting up to hand me the corrected notebook of names. I took a look at it, almost all of the names were vehemently crossed out, except for three as Tristan mentioned.

The guys were Alex Craft, Logan Davis, and Ryan Connings. I looked up at Tristan's face,

"What am I supposed the tell the other guys when they ask me tomorrow?" I questioned him, estimating exactly how guilty and horrible I would feel the following day. Tristan gave me a comforting look,

"Don't worry about it, I'll take care of is. After all, this was my idea," he smiled a little, knowing how much I didn't like to hurt their feelings. I gave him the biggest smile I could manage back, which wasn't that big. He put his finger under my chin and lifted it up to give me a small, reassuring kiss.

"You still have until the end of the week, don't forget," Tristan breathed onto my lips. I sighed, sadly.

"I won't even know the person that I am going with, how much fun could the dance be? Maybe I should even go…" I replied quietly. Tristan pulled back his face to look at me. I tried to twist away from his evaluating gaze.

"I'll take care of everything, I promise. Before the dance, I assure you, that you are going to get to know who ever your date is, better. If you aren't going then neither am I," Tristan said just slightly louder than me. Feeling overwhelmed by this whole production, I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face into his tee shirt covered chest, hoping the water in my eyes didn't over flow.

Tristan wrapped his arms around my waist, rubbing my back soothingly. I don't know how long he just held me, but by the end of it, I was feeling better… ready to try and have a fun time with this.

"Okay, I'm ready," I declared, "How are we going to do this?" I asked, pulling myself back so I could look into his light- grayish blue eyes. Tristan seemed relieved that I was taking everything well once again.

"Well, I was thinking that we'll wait it out until this Friday, then you can make a choice," Tristan suggested. I nodded, I didn't really want to pick anybody just yet, somebody that I actually wanted to go with- if I met any new people- might ask me just yet.

"Is there anybody that you wanted to go with in particular, you know a friend or somebody?" he asked, I was beginning to think that Tristan could read my mind. Sadly, I had to shake my head.

"Not really, I don't know anybody that well yet," I admitted, a little ashamed. Here, Tristan was, the epitome of the 'popular high school student' and here I was, just as I said before, I normal plain Jane girl. Tristan wrapped me up into another warm hug, and whispered into my hair.

"I'll take care of you, everything will be perfect…I promise." I looked up into his beautiful blue eyes that were partially obscured by his dark brown hair.

"Only if you promise." I smiled softly, Tristan nodded then continued with his plan,

"So over the weekend, maybe you could hang out with your date. If you don't think you like them, you can cancel and find somebody else the next week, too." Tristan was deep in thought, considering every option available.

"Who do you want me to go with?" I asked, wondering if he had a friend in particular that would be fun for me to go with. Tristan evaluated my expression before answering,

"I was thinking Alex. He's a pretty good friend of mine and everybody always has a good time with him, you wouldn't try anything with you either, he's a good guy," Tristan said and I laughed, remembering how he asked me; the writing on the chest, 'I love Bella.'

"What's so funny?" Tristan asked, happily confused. I laughed once more before answering.

"He asked me at lunch today, he was shirtless and wrote on himself with paint 'I love Bella.'"

Tristan laughed with me,

"Some how that doesn't surprise me… Alex is one of a kind," Tristan breathed.

Tristan walked me back to my dorm room around 9:30, promising to the guys that had asked me, their answers. I wasn't going to answer anybody for sure yet; I wanted to see who else would ask me. It was only Wednesday, after all.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next morning, I woke up very early and found that I had a voice message on my phone. I didn't recognize the number so I called my voice mail box. After entering my password, I listened to the message.

"Hello Miss Swan, this is Mrs. Cope calling from Dr. Cullen's on-campus practice. We just wanted to see how your recovery is coming and if possible, perhaps a quick check-up to see that everything is going smoothly. So if you could just give us a call or drop in, we're open from 6am- 11pm. Okay, see you dearie," I heard Mrs. Cope's girlish voice say. I sighed, I was probably going to have to go in, I wanted to anyways just to make sure everything was fine.

I went back to my missed calls list and called Dr. Cullen's office. After only two rings, Mrs. Cope's voice answered.

"Hello, Dr. Cullen's office."

"Hi, this is Bella Swan," I replied.

"Oh, hello Bella, how is your ankle feeling?" Mrs. Cope asked sweetly.

"It's feeling good, am I supposed to come in?" I asked, wondering if it was required or anything.

"You don't have to, but it is highly recommended," Mrs. Cope answered, it sounded like she was trying to get me to go in.

"When do you have an opening?" I sighed, I didn't like going to the doctors, it was embarrassing, especially when I was _always_ injured.

"We have time right now, can you come in?" I looked at the clock on the wall, it was almost seven a clock, if I went now, I could go straight to class after.

"Sure, I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Okay, dear, I'll let Dr. Cullen know." Mrs. Cope sounded excited to talk to Dr. Cullen, I could see why. I said my 'thank-you' like I was taught by my mother and hung up. Quickly, I got dressed and grabbed my stuff.

"Hey Rose, I'm going to go to the on-campus doctor before class, I'll call you later," I told the blonde beauty while shaking her sleeping form.

"Hmm, okay, whatever Bella," she said, half asleep. I exited her room, closing the door behind me and went to Alice's room. I shook her once and she woke up, wide awake.

"Morning," she yawned.

"Hey, I'm going to the on-campus doctor for my ankle before class so I'll see you later." I said quietly. Alice pulled the covers off of her and walked to her closet.

"What are you doing?" I asked, confused why Alice was even up thinking about getting up this early. Alice began changing her clothes, pulling on a pair of jeans and a cute top.

"Coming with you," she stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Alice you really don't have to, it's early," I tried to convince her, I didn't want her to think that she had to, though I would like the company.

"Stop it, Bella. It's fine, I'm supposed to meet Jasper for breakfast before class anyways," Alice checked herself in the mirror quickly and grabbed her back pack, putting the strap on her small shoulder and walking out of her room, I followed, tentative still.

Alice turned around, impatient,

"Hurry up, Bella. You're going to be late," she huffed, opening the door and walking down the hall behind her, trying to keep up.

Alice forced me to keep pace with her grueling speed the entire walk to the doctor's office; I was sweating by the time we got there.

"Good morning, Bella." Mrs. Cope greeted me when I walked into the waiting room.

"Morning," I smiled back, trying to catch my breath. Alice snickered quietly… she was enjoying watching me struggle. That evil little midget.

"Why don't you come back into a room, Dr. Cullen will be right with you," Mrs. Cope began walking down the hall I was now familiar with; Alice followed behind me. When Mrs. Cope turned around to open the door for me, she finally noticed Alice.

"Oh, Bella, you brought another friend today. Hello, dear," Mrs. Cope smiled friendly. Alice gave her a sweet, delicate grin back. Ha! Alice was such a little, no tiny, suck up.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Alice Brandon," Alice stuck out a slender hand for her to shake. Mrs. Cope shook it.

"Like wise." Mrs. Cope broke her gaze from the utterly cute Alice and turned back to me, still in the doorway of the room.

"Dr. Cullen will be a short minute." And Mrs. Cope departed, back to her station at the front desk. Once we got inside and shut the door, Alice snorted.

"Did you see what she was wearing? Pink and floral are _spring time_ patterns." Alice criticized. I thought I heard her mumble "Amateurs" but I could have just been imagining it. I took my seat on top of the table that was once again covered in white, sterile, paper.

When we got out of the doctor's office, Dr. Cullen told me that I could begin walking around without my crutches because I was healing unusually fast. I thought it was because it never was that bad in the first place; doctors always diagnose worse than the case usually is.

When we exited the office, Alice seemed a whole lot chirpier… I was guessing it was the breakfast with Jasper.

"Excited much, Alice?" I mumbled when she started to skip instead of speed walk. Very childishly, she turned around and stuck out her tongue at me. I rolled my eyes. Beaming, Alice opened the cafeteria door for me, and then raced ahead of me to find Jasper.

"Oh my god…" I breathed when I looked up. Stacked upright were multiple cafeteria tables, each with a giant paper letter on it, spelling 'HOMECOMING?' Right after the question mark stood tall blonde Jasper, holding a bouquet of red roses. When Alice's eyes met his, her face softened. Then she sprinted over to him and jumped into his waiting arms.

"So you'll go with me?" Jasper asked the obvious. Alice pulled back to look at him,

"Of course," she gave him a kiss, "Of course," she gave him another kiss, "Of course!" and with that she kissed him and didn't let go. All of the girls in the cafeteria sang a chorus of "Awwws!" I stood there for a minute, watching them. They were so… _connected, _I couldn't figure out what exactly it was, but I knew there was something.

"Cute, aren't they?" a familiar voice asked from behind me. I didn't turn away from gazing at my best friend and her new Homecoming date.

"Yeah." I replied halfway focused on the conversation. Finally, Alice untangled herself out of Jasper's arms and they went to sit down at a table, I turned around to the bronze haired, green eyed boy.

"Jasper can't stop talking about her," Edward stated, looking over at his best friend also.

"He knows exactly what to say though," I commented, smiling.

"He made Emmet and I get up at 6am to help him put this together," Edward frowned, I gave him a look,

"But I was happy to help," he continued, grinning ear to ear like a child in trouble. I snorted.

"So who are you going to the dance with?" I asked, pondering how many girls asked him. Edward shrugged,

"I don't know, still haven't asked anybody yet," he answered nonchalantly. I was surprised; a popular guy like Edward usually had their dates planned a year in advance.

"Who you going ask?" I questioned. Edward's eyes met my own, I couldn't understand the emotion in them, but he looked away quickly. He was reluctant to answer, obviously debating something in his head.

"Well, I was going to ask you," Edward said quietly. At first I thought that he was joking. I laughed once.

"Are you kidding?" I was completely serious, why would he want to go with me when he had the pick of pretty much the entire school? Edward nodded slowly, looking away from my intense gaze. I thought about it for the moment… if Emmet asked Rosalie, we could all go together. And Edward was… _Edward_. I couldn't describe him.

"Sounds good." I smiled at him. He looked almost shocked at my answer.

"What did you say?" he squinted his eyes as if in doing so he could comprehend my reply coherently.

"If you are asking me, I would love to be your date to the Homecoming dance," I said very formally. A beautiful smile spread across his face.

"Good, because I would love to be yours," he picked up a hand that was resting on my crutch and kissed the back of it. I blushed, and Edward gave me another unidentifiable glance. It was quiet for a moment… well until I broke the silence at least.

"You do know that you're probably going to have to buy a new tie, right?" I warned him. Edward looked confused. But that could be easily cleared up, I could explain in one single syllable… so I did.

"Alice."

Edward smiled once more and shook his head side to side, laughing musically before answering.

"Wouldn't have it any other way."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"I said I'm sorry!" I repeated for what felt like the hundredth time today. It was Saturday, the big game was Friday night and Homecoming was Saturday night, so this was the shopping trip that I was forced to endure.

Edward laughed once and gave me a small, understanding smiled before turning back to our she-devil.

"Please, Alice… all I need is a plain, solid colored tie, the pattern is over-doing it," Edward begged the pixie-like Alice. Alice was holding up two ties side by side in front of Edward who was in a classic black tux- looking stunning, I might add.

"Hmm, yes you are right on that one Edward," Alice finally agreed after thinking for a minute. I sighed, happy that we finally agreed on something. Luckily, Alice had already picked out my dress ahead of time on the internet so all I had to do was try on a few and I was finished under and hour. Edward, on the other hand, took longer.

"Lets get out of here!" I cheered, but Alice gave me a shocked look instead.

"Bella! Snap out of it, we still have shoes and accessories!" Alice reminded me as if I was a complete idiot. I sighed again, but this one was because I was so exhausted.

"I'm sure you can take care of it, Alice. I'll just go back with Edward and then everything will be great!" I tried to smile excitedly, but Alice knew me better than I liked. Alice looked thoughtful for a moment, and then smiled mischievously… uh oh, what had I gotten myself into now.

"That's fine Bella, but remember, that I get to pick out _any_ shoe I want- without your approval." I grimaced, thinking of how fancy and tall the shoe could come out to be. But I really did want to get out of here…

"Fine," I huffed, agreeing to what could be my death sentence. Alice giggled and clapped her hands together happily.

"Yay!" I rolled my eyes at her, shopping was an addiction and unhealthy in her case… Alice needed some meds. Edward came back out from the fitting room, with the tux on a hanger in his hand.

"Okay, can I go tell them that I want this one?" Edward asked Alice. He was a smart boy. Rule one when shopping with Alice: Never _ever_ assume that you are right; you always ask… no matter what! ...I learned that one back in our diaper days, when we used to play with the pretend grocery carts. Even as a baby, that girl was insane.

"Yes, hurry the line is going to be longer in a few minutes," Alice replied and Edward gave me a quick, brief smile before walking off to the sales persons. When he got back, which didn't take long, he looked between Alice and I trying to understand what was going on.

"So…?" Edward prompted after a long ten seconds.

"We are going to get accessories," Alice simply stated. I gave Edward a sympathetic look,

"You don't have to come for this one, Edward, its fine. I'll just ride back with Alice after we're done, Jaspers going to pick her up." I told Edward, I knew that he was going through all of this shopping, dreading every second of it, but putting a smile on.

"It's fine, how about I go pick up some food while you guys shop and then we can eat together, Jasper too," Edward suggested, compromising. Alice wasn't even paying attention anymore, she looked eager to go get shoes. Edward and I talking was not breaking her 'shopping concentration.'

"Okay, sounds good," I replied, nodding along with Edward.

"I'll be back then, what do you want?" He looked between Alice and I, waiting for an answer. Alice looked at me, impatience prudent in her gaze.

"Whatever looks good to you, Alice?" I looked expectantly towards Alice, hoping that she would spare Edward a quick answer.

"Anything; Edward you know what Jasper likes right?" Alice double checked with Edward, he nodded.

"Okay, see you ladies, later," Edward breathed.

"Bye," I answered meekly, mostly scared of Alice's shopping sprees. Edward have me another sympathetic look. I tried to smile, but it probably came out terrible. Edward then left, twisting his way through people in the store.

"Come on, Bella," Alice immediately jumped into action, pulling on my arm. I let her drag me out of the store and into another store. This one was completely full of shoes, it looked like it was all that the sold there. Alice set out, inspecting every shoe there.

I sat down in a chair, resting and waiting for the boxes of shoes I knew Alice would force me to try on. It took less time than I expected.

"Here, Bella," Alice handed me one of four boxes. I opened it and inside was a pair of high heel shoes, the heel wasn't too bad, I've experienced worse, so I didn't complain. I put them on and looked to Alice, waiting for her approval or disapproval.

"Nope," she stated and I, well trained, took them off and put them back into the box. I opened the next box and met another pair of shoes. We went through the same routine, again Alice sending them back.

On the third pair of shoes, the highest ones yet, Alice approved.

"Fine," I grumbled incoherently. I didn't even care anymore I was so exhausted from shopping. I needed food for an energy renew. Alice seemed happy at my little 'give-up' and went to pay for them. I took my time putting my shoes back on, I didn't want to walk anymore just yet. We still had accessories.

Alice came back with another shopping bag from the current store.

"Alice I have to go to the bathroom, I'll meet you somewhere?" I said. She gave me a skeptical look.

"Okay, just outside Nordstroms. I have a feeling that you'll take extra long in there so you don't have to shop and I'll be done already." I smiled involuntarily.

"Okay!" I practically cheered and went to find the bathroom. I noticed some kids from my classes as I was walking through the mall. All of the girls had bags for their dresses, the must have been doing what Alice and I were, except they probably didn't force the stores to ship in specialty dresses.

"Bella!" I heard a very familiar voice boom at me from far away. I whipped my head around, eyes searching for him. Finally, I found him; I smiled up him, his blue eyes shining. He was on the second floor, so he speed walked to the escalator, coming down to me.

Almost roughly, he pulled me into a huge bear hug, my feet lifting the ground and spinning me in circles. I wrapped my arms around him neck. After a few twirls, he set me back down.

"Hello," he smiled brightly, like a little kid; purely happy.

"What are you doing here?" I asked playfully, poking him on his chest. Now that I thought about it, I forgot to ask him what he was doing while I was gone shopping.

"What everybody else is doing, Homecoming stuff," he sighed, it didn't seem like he was having any fun… well that makes three of us now. Me, Tristan, and Edward.

"Can I see your dress?" he asked me excitedly. I pretended to think about it though I knew the answer. After a moment I shook my head.

"No way!" I answered, I wasn't about to do that. Tristan looked down and huffed,

"Darn," he mumbled. I giggled at his reaction, which made him look up at me.

"Can I have hints to what it looks like?" he asked, anxious. I nodded,

"Only 3 questions, though," I amended. Who knows, he may ask me so many questions by the end he'll have a perfect mental picture planted in his head.

"Is it short or long?" Tristan asked quickly, I gave him a look.

"Short," I said slowly, analyzing his face… he was such a pervert!

"Sorry, I am a guy after all," Tristan put his hands up in surrender. I shook my head, but was laughing with him.

"What color is it?" he asked.

"Not answering that question, too detailed." I corrected.

"Is it a color?" Tristan rephrased the question.

"Yup." This time Tristan was careful not to show too much in his face, he didn't look surprised in the least bit. He took a little more time in his last question.

"Do you look sexy in it?" Tristan asked more quietly, teasing. My mouth dropped open, but I was smiling too. I shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly, but winked at him seductively. Tristan's eyes widened.

"Bye T," I yelled over my shoulder, walking away from him. I came up with the little nickname a while ago, but yet had used it.

"Hey Bella!" Tristan called to me, I stopped and looked back at him.

"Daddy likey!" he had his hand shaped like a claw and was acting like a cat. I had to laugh after that one… that boy was just plain funny. Once, I reclaimed my composure, he waved sincerely and blew me a kiss. I kissed the air, pretended to receive it.

"Bye Tristan," I said quietly and went to find Alice.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"There you are, Bella!" Alice jumped up from the chair outside of the store she was sitting in.

"Where were you?" she asked.

"Oh, I saw some people so I was talking to them…" I replied, I didn't want Alice to get all excited about nothing. She just nodded, and pulled out here ringing pink cell phone.

"Hey Jazz," she cooed.

"Did he call you?... okay… we'll be out in a minute… bye!" and with that she snapped her cell phone shut.

"What did he say?" I asked her, I was getting hungry and wanted to eat something soon.

"Jasper is right outside, he's picking us up. And Edward is going to meet up with us at the park, we'll have lunch there then head back to school," Alice explained, she was walking awfully fast and it was hard to keep up with her though she was so tiny.

"Okay," I said in between my uneven, out of shape breaths. Quicker than necessarily, we made it out the sliding doors and Alice immediately recognized Jasper's glossy, black convertible… a car for a movie star.

"Hey Jasper!" she greeted with a smile, opening the passenger door; I slid in to the back seat. Once Alice got in, Jasper leaned over and gave her a quick kiss… they were so cute!

"So we're meeting Edward, correct?" Jasper checked once again, accelerating. Alice nodded and turned on the radio… blasting the stereo system.

When we got there, Edward and already there and waiting outside of his car. I must admit, he looked _fine _leaning casually against his silver Volvo. Wait! I can't say that… I have a boyfriend, I have a boyfriend, I have a boyfriend.

"Hey Bella," he greeted me once I got out of the car. I gave him a warm smile in return.

"I got you a chicken burrito and a Coke… is that okay?" he asked, I couldn't help but notice how green and sparkling his eyes were. _Looking in them was like falling into a world of emeralds. _

"S- s- sure," I stumbled for words, he was so… _dazzling_ and… _intense_. Words truly cannot explain what happens. He nodded to me, and then, very casually- as if he didn't even notice- he took my hand and we followed after Jasper and Alice, who were already situated at a picnic table.

Jasper was already taking out the Styrofoam boxes of food out of the paper bag,

"Edward you got me a steak burrito, right?" Jasper asked him, opening the boxes to hand out lunch.

"Yeah, and Alice, I got you a taco salad… I thought that you would like it," Edward gave her a smile. Alice beamed, taco salad was her favorite. Jasper and Alice sat on one side of the wood picnic table, while Edward and I sat on the other. It was unusually quiet while we were eating… we were all starving.

After we were finished, Jasper and Alice got up off of the worn down bench.

"We're going to go take a short walk, we'll be back soon," Jasper announced. I nodded as did Edward; Jasper and Alice intertwined hands and walked off into the more woodsy part of the park.

"So, are you excited for Homecoming?" Edward asked me conversationally. I shrugged while talking another bite of my burrito. He waited for a verbal answer. I swallowed my food and wiped my mouth with a napkin before answering.

"Yeah, I guess. It sounds like it will be fun," I tried to say as enthusiastically. It seemed like Edward was evaluating me, but I must have been imagining it.

"Our dances aren't that _great_, but the people are fun to be around. They make the party." Edward was always so… collected. As if he always knew what to say at the exactly right time.

"It was the opposite at our old school… the dances were always top-notch, but everybody was too worried about what other people thought, they didn't have any fun," I remembered our last school dances… they weren't very fun for me. I was always set up with dates by Alice and Rosalie because nobody ever asked me.

"I suppose that is how high school is for everybody, but the level of insecurity would vary from school to school." Edward said, mostly to himself.

"You know, you don't talk like everybody else…" I notified him softly.

"How am I supposed to talk?" he asked, confused but amused.

"I don't know… lots of slang and curse words?" I suggested, giggling a little.

"I'll try," Edward promised sarcastically. Our eyes locked for a moment, both dancing from our entertaining conversation regarding Edward's vocabulary. Blushing, I turned away quickly, Edward seemed reluctant to do the same, but no the less adjusted his gaze on the overly green forest.

After a moment of awkward of silence, I began another conversation just so it wouldn't be so silent and… opportunistic.

"Do you know what we're doing before Homecoming yet? I think Alice mentioned all of us going to dinner or something along those lines."

"Emmet and Rosalie wanted to go get their picture taken before dinner and the dance, which Alice and I thought was a good idea. So we will most likely end up taking pictures first, then dinner and then the dance," Edward said, at the end he was almost breathless. I laughed, I've never seen him so… _stressed_. No, that wasn't the word, but I couldn't exactly describe how he was acting.

"Sounds good to me," I agreed whole-heartedly.

"Are you going to do anything with Tristan?" Edward asked, the atmosphere was grew a little tense.

"I don't know, we're just going to do our own things," I shrugged. There wasn't too much to explain, though it certainly felt more complicated than that.

"That's good, well I hope you have fun with me… I have a tendency to be a little 'out-dated' as Emmet calls it," Edward seemed embarrassed when he said this. It made me instantly curious.

"What does that mean?" I asked, smiley hugely. I felt like somebody was telling me a secret.

"Well… Emmet says that 'I don't dance right,'" Edward made little quotation marks with his fingers. I laughed out loud. –LOL

"Huh?" I shook my head, not understanding. Edward looked like he couldn't believe he was telling me this.

"He makes fun of me because I don't… _freak_ dance," he said softly, almost so you couldn't hear him. And that was when I burst out laughing, so hard, I could barely breathe. I felt for doing so, I but just couldn't stop!

"You'll be happy to know that I'm not much of a dancer myself, then," I admitted. Edward seemed truly surprised.

"You're just trying to make me feel better," Edward mumbled. I shook my head in defiance.

"No, really. Alice and Rosalie once paid a random boy at our school to come to my house and teach me how to freak dance. Unfortunately, they got it on camera and I was forced to burn it," I confessed. This time, it was Edward's turn to laugh.

"That's really too bad you ruined the film, I would have loved to see it." Edward flashed me a bright smile.

"Oh no, I am truthfully glad that I destroyed the evidence… the rumors that were actually true were bad enough," I sighed, Edward was so easy to get along with… too easy.

"Have you talked to Tristan yet?" I asked Edward. His initial expression was anger, which shocked me, but it softened to a mask of emotion. What ever he was thinking, he was not about to show it on his face.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Edward's POV

Bella's face was blushed from laughing as hard as we were for so long. She looked beautiful.

"Have you talked to Tristan yet?" she asked me in a soft voice.

_"Edward Cullen!" I heard a voice call from behind me, I turned around only to meet Bella's current boyfriend, Tristan Ashburn. I stopped walking and waited for him to catch u;, obviously he was going to talk to me about how I asked Bella to the dance this morning and how she said yes. I smiled to myself… she said yes._

_"Hey," I smiled at him, now was not a good time to get on his bad side. Tristan patted my shoulder twice… in an older, superior, brotherly way. I was uncomfortable. _

_"I need to talk to you about Homecoming… you know with Bella," he stated, this time with a hint of authority in his voice. I nodded, I knew that this was coming all day and was determined to play it cool._

_"How do I put this?," he took a deep breathe to gather his thoughts._

_"I know you're a good guy, Edward. Just don't try anything," he said menacingly. Okay, this I was not going to take. If he thought he could control me or force me into something by using brute force and fear, he had another thing coming._

_"I'm not going to do anything to her," I said between my clenched teeth. Now was not the time to lose my temper, I tried to calm myself. Tristan gave me a look, evaluating my current expression and body language. His face softened._

_"I just care about her, okay," he explained breathlessly. I pursed my lips together and nodded._

_"I understand… I would never do anything to hurt her," I promised sincerely. Never, would I ever hurt Bella; would hurt myself before I hurt Bella._

_"Okay, well have fun at the dance then," Tristan gave me a quick smile before walking back from where he came from. Once, he turned around to look at me, almost suspiciously. I didn't give it a second thought and continued to walk on, reminiscing about today's previous events. _

"Uhh… yeah, I've to Tristan," I composed myself quickly. Bella's face urged more information from me.

"So, what did he say?" she asked as if it was obvious that I was supposed to continue without the question.

"He said that he hoped that I would have a good time," I cut out the other part.

"That's all?" she asked, looking pleased. I nodded slowly.

"He really didn't say anything else?" Bella's tone had a hint of disbelief in it, her big brown eyes were pleading.

"Just the regular boyfriend talk," I shrugged. Bella nodded, seeming to accept my answer.

It was then, Alice and Jasper came walking out of the forest, hand in hand still. They were almost glowing with happiness, together they were so… radiant. I couldn't find another word to use.

"Hey guys!" Alice chirped to us when they were about 5 feet away.

"How was your walk?" Bella asked, the question directed to Alice.

"Bella! It is so beautiful here, the trees cover everything and…" Alice drowned on and on exuberantly, talking about the scenery here in Forks.

"… we should probably head back, now. Rosalie should be getting back now; she called me earlier saying that she was coming back in time for dinner," Alice finally ended. I nodded and we piled into the two cars, Jasper and Alice in one, leaving Bella and I into my Volvo.

"Long day, huh?" I commented conversationally while we were on the road.

Bella nodded while looking out the window.

"Shopping is just so fun," she noted sarcastically in a monotone. I chuckled quietly. We stayed in a comfortable silence all the way home, which was a short drive. You could say that I drove… excitedly. But Bella didn't seem to mind.

After I had parked in the Bridgeton student parking lot, Bella and I walked to our dorm building. All through the elevator ride, I was debating whether or not I should walk her to her door. It would be the gentlemanly thing to do… but possibly awkward. The sliding doors opened before I could make up my mind.

"Are you going to be okay going to your room?" I asked in a rush. Bella smiled,

"I'll be fine, but thanks." I nodded.

"I'll see you later, then," I said.

"Sure," Bella smiled and I walked through the elevator doors and to my room, collapsing onto the couch the moment I got through the door. Jasper came in about five minutes later, smiling hugely.

"Alice is possibly _her_," he breathed.

"What do you mean by 'her'?" I questioned him, sitting up to evaluate his expression.

It was a second before he answered my question. The look on his face was so… sincere, I had never seen him like this. Jasper was so certain.

"I mean _her_, Edward. She's the girl who I have been looking for. Everything about her is perfect. When I am around her I feel… hope. It's like I know everything is going to turn out okay, no matter what because I'm with her. I can't explain it… but I know it."

Holy shit, Jasper is in love.

**I'm so sorry, I've been really busy and I had writers block. **

**So frustrated.**

**But I am interested in who you wanted Bella with,**

**Tristan or Edward.**

**Leave me a review with your answer. thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10

**To make up for the time that I didn't update last week, I wrote an extra long chapter.**

**As you know, I asked for your opinon on who you would like Bella with, Tristan or Edward.**

**I got a lot of responses and would like to thank you for the feedback.**

**My reviews shot through the roof and it was pretty much amazing.**

**So thank you.**

**And if you haven't you should listen to the song, "Sleep through the static" by Jack Johnson, because that and his whole new ablum kept me going.**

**And also the Mayday Parade song, "If you wanted a song written about you, all you had to do was say it." i know that it sounds lengthy and emo-ish, but it might give you some hints to what will happen in the future. **

**This is a really long author's note... hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 10

Bella's POV

It was a Friday! (The best day of the week when you are a high school student.) And today was also the Homecoming Football game, the day Alice would find out whether she was a winner for the Blue Crew contest, and a rally day.

"Get up, Bella! Get up!" Alice roused me from my deep slumber by shaking me vigorously. I tried to swat her small hands away from me.

"Ugh! Alice!" I whined. There was a whooshing sound and suddenly I was completely freezing. My blanket was gone. I opened my eyes and saw Alice at the foot of my bed, my comforter in her tiny arms.

"Come on, Bella! Today is a big day!" she cheered. I groaned and dropped my head back into my indented pillow.

"Please, please, please, Bella! You know you want to look beeeeautiful for Tristan!" I opened one eye to look at her and she winked at me.

"Fine," I huffed and slowly got up out of bed. Alice pointed to my closet where I had an outfit laid out for me already. It was nothing too fancy, just school spirited. There was a pair of light wash destroyed jeans, a Bridgeton Football blue tee shirt, and my pair of beige canvas sneakers.

"Thank you Alice!" I applauded her, sometimes she picked out things that I would be comfortable in. Sometimes she just loved to watch me suffer. Today was a good day.

I heard laughing coming from the bathroom,

"Come to the bathroom when you're changed," Alice replied. Quickly, I changed out of my pajama's into the comfortable outfit provided for me.

"Sit," Alice demanded and pointed to the stool that was in front of the mirror. I did as she said. She got a brush and a comb out of the drawer and set to work. In about ten minutes, Alice had my hair in long, pig-tail French braids, each with a small blue bow at the end.. How she managed to get them so perfect, I never could figure out.

"Finished," Alice announced proudly. I gave her a bright smile.

"Thank you Alice," I said sincerely.

"Any time Bella… literally," Alice replied and we both laughed. Rosalie walked into the bathroom then, decked out in small blue cheer shorts and a white Bridgeton tee shirt. Her wavy golden hair was down and flowing all around her. Even in a simple outfit, Rosalie beauty was overpowering.

"Nice, Rosalie" Alice complimented, nodding her head at her. Rosalie smiled at us and gave us a thumbs up.

"Did you get your homecoming dress, yet?" Alice asked her. Rosalie wasn't buying hers at a store this year, she was having one shipped in from New York. It was supposed to arrive yesterday, but it hasn't come yet.

"No, I hope I'll have it by this afternoon," Rosalie looked very stressed. But we'd been tracking the dress on the internet, it was Seattle right now. We could go pick it up at the UPS store there if needed.

"I'm sure it will be here," I reassured her. She nodded, though not thoroughly convinced of it.

"It's almost 7:30, we have to get going," Alice informed us. I was supposed to meet Tristan at the cafeteria around 7:30 for breakfast, so I was immediately alert, jumping off of the stool to get my stuff together.

When we entered the cafeteria, everybody in the cafeteria had school colors on. All shades of blue and white tee-shirts clothed the students. I looked for Tristan and found him at his regular table. He waved to me, motioning for me to come over to him.

"Hello lovely," he greeted me, pulling me into his lap and kissing my cheek.

"Good morning," I beamed at him. He untangled an arm that was around my waist and pulled something out of his back pack, hiding it behind his back.

"I have something for you," he announced, I raised my eyebrows. He continued,

"I was hoping that you'd wear it today, you know for the rally and big game." He moved his arm out from behind his back, he had something made of a mesh fabric folding up in his hand. Using his other hand, he unfolded it… it was a white Bridgeton Football Jersey. I grabbed it, examining it.

"It's my old one from last year, it's too small now," Tristan explained. I turned it around to see the back, it had a '12' in big numbers and it said 'Ashburn' on the back.

"So, you want to wear it? If you don't, it's fine," Tristan asked me.

"Of course I want to wear it," I smiled widely at him, his face held a big smile also. I moved to stand up, so I could put it on. I pulled the jersey over my head… it was too big of course, but that was part of its charm. I spun around in a small circle, letting Tristan see.

"How do I look?" I questioned him. Tristan's blue eyes were lit brightly.

"I am really starting to like how it says 'Ashburn' on your back," he teased me. I giggled,

"Me too," I agreed and twisted myself back into his lap.

School seemed so long, though every class was shortened by 15 minutes to make room for the rally that was to take place at the end of school. By my art class, the entire student body seemed to be ecstatic with school spirit. I sat next to Tristan through art as usual and sketched a chair on my drawing paper.

"Class," our teacher called out, getting our attention, "I am going to let you go early to the rally so you get good seats… and because I am a kick ass teacher." Everybody in the class laughed at that, even the teachers were excited for the rally and game tonight. Tristan grabbed my hand, pulling me out of my seat,

"Lets go, Bella!" he urged me.

"Tristan, I may not be on crutches anymore, but I can't necessarily sprint, yet!" I exclaimed, almost falling on my face. Tristan immediately slowed down and bent over,

"Get on, then! I want to get good seats," he instructed me. I scoffed, but got on.

"You're the freaking captain, I seriously doubt you won't get a seat," I mumbled, he laughed.

"But I want a place next to you, though." My face softened. When we got to the gym doors, where the rally was to take place, there was a herd of students trying to get through the two sets of double doors.

"Move!!!!" Tristan bellowed, loud and clear. I felt the need to cover my ears. But like the Red Sea, the students created a path for him. We walked straight into the gym, never getting within a foot of other students. The gym was already half way filled, the rows of bleachers becoming less visible by the second.

"Tristan!" a huge guy called out, he was the one who interrupted our kiss in the cafeteria before; Tristan acknowledged him by raising a hand and nodding to him. We walked over towards him and when we got there, Tristan put me down carefully. Tristan sat on the edge of the team's identifiable section so I could next to him.

"Bella!" I knew the voice, Alice. She was waving at me, I waved back and saved the seats around me. A few moments later, Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, and Edward filled them.

"It's packed in here," Alice commented; I nodded with her, agreeing.

"And loud," I added. It was about ten minutes before the gym was filled completely and the floor was pretty much clear, every one had found their seats. Tristan tapped my arm,

"I'll be back," he informed me before getting up from his seat beside me and walking onto the empty gym floor. He went to stand beside the dean, Mr. Kane. Mr. Kane took the microphone from the stand.

"Welcome to Bridgeton High School's first rally of the school year," he greeted us, "This year, directing our rallies will be Tristan Ashburn," he informed us. He turned around to Tristan,

"Here Tristan," he mumbled and handed him the microphone. The student's screamed, clapped, and stomped in approval and encouragement. Tristan smiled and waved to quiet them.

"Okay, so we're going to start off this rally a little bit differently than the others. On three I want the freshman class to yell 'B', next, the sophomores to shout 'H', then the juniors to scream 'S', and finally the senior class to yell 'What?',

"Okay, ready… one, two, three, go!" Tristan pointed to the freshman section.

"B!"

He pointed to the sophomores, "H!"

The turned to face our junior class and winked up at me, I screamed as loud as I could, "S!"

Then Tristan pointed his senior class, who were the loudest yet, "What?!?!?!"

"Now 'BHS' all together!" Tristan bellowed into the microphone. "One, two, three…"

"BHS!!!!" the gym floors were vibrating from how loud we were. Everybody started cheering as loud as they could after that. Once they died down, Tristan spoke again.

"As you all know, we have our first home football game tonight. Freshman start at 4, J.V at 5:30, and the Varsity game at 7:30. I heard that a majority of the students at Lowell are coming… that means _we need to outnumber them_. We can't let them come onto our campus and own." A couple of students screamed out a 'Hell yeah!' and a 'Damn straight!'. Unfortunately, they were scolded from the administrators and Tristan went on.

"We are also announcing the winner for the Blue Crew design contest… Alice Brandon!" I screamed and Alice had a hand covering her mouth, shocked. Tristan motioned for her to stand up and when she did, everybody clapped for her. She smiled and waved before sitting down.

"The tee shirts will be selling for seven dollars after school, in the foyer, and at the game so make sure to pick one up." Tristan continued.

"But right now, I would like to introduce to you the Bridgeton Cheer Team!" and with that about 40 girls and 10 boys entered the gym, pumping their fists in the air and getting everybody excited. Quickly, they ran into their positions and music blasted through the stereo system. Their routine consisted of many flips and lifting people in the air… they were actually quite good.

By the end, everybody was on their feet in approval.

"Thank you cheer," Tristan clapped for them,

"And now co-captain, Evan Clareton, will be introducing your varsity football team." Tristan handed the microphone to a tall short-haired blonde who began to call out numbers and names who walked out to the center of the floor in a line. We all clapped politely for them… a majority of the students didn't really care.

Tristan came to sit with his team, which happened to be next to me. He greeted me with a kiss and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"How am I doing?" he asked, whispering in my ear.

"Great of course… I think Alice was about to cry of happiness," I giggled. He shook with silent laughter.

"She deserved to win," he said sincerely, "we have class competitions up next… you should play," he whispered trying to persuade me. I smiled and shook my head fiercely.

"No really, there's one with upperclassmen vs. lowerclassmen… you get a partner with a senior," he winked at me.

"And finally, our star quarterback… number 12, Tristan Ashburn!" Evan called out, the gym filled with noise, girls screaming their lungs out.

"I'll get you out there…" he whispered in my ear mischievously before kissing my cheek then getting up and walking to center floor with the rest of his team.

"Remember to come out to the game tonight," Evan reminded everybody before turning over the microphone to Tristan. The football players returned to their seats, and Tristan stayed at on the floor.

"Okay, so I think we all know what's coming up next…" Everybody but the freshmen class screamed in excitement. A few kids even started stretching.

"Class competitions!" The crowd roared.

"Okay, I need one volunteer from each class to come to the center of the basketball court." The freshman class was reluctant in the extreme, but a brave boy went out. The sophomore who jogged out was a girl with cherry red hair. Half of the junior class started chanting 'Edward, Edward, Edward' so eventually Edward got pushed out to center court by force. The senior class was represented by a blonde- I think her name was Lauren Mallory.

Once was everybody was settled, Tristan began again.

"Well it looks like the juniors have an unfair advantage because the game today is… 21." Mr. Kane passed Tristan a basketball. Our class went completely insane. I had a feeling that Edward played basketball…

"Okay, so basically for people who don't know how to play, there are no teams. You play by yourself versus everybody else. If you score you get possession of the ball back at center court. First person to 21, by twos and threes, wins." Tristan explained, mostly to the players… Edward looked smug.

"And as a tradition, freshman get first possession," Tristan handed the small boy the ball and blew a whistle, I initiating the start of the game. I think that little boy had the ball for less than a second. Edward just snatched it from him and took off in a sprint towards the basket, finishing in an easy, un-contended lay up.

"Juniors 2" Tristan announced the score and we all yelled words of encouragement for Edward. Somebody from the sophomore class retrieved the ball and passed it to Edward. Edward caught the ball with one hand and stood at center court, dribbling the ball in between his legs.

Then as soon as the other players rushed at him to steal the ball, he moved to the right, then put the ball behind his back to the left, which left the defenders in the dust. He pulled up at the three point line and shot the ball… swish!

"Wooo Edward!" I screamed as loud as I could, but I just drowned in with the rest of the crowd.

"Juniors 5," Tristan laughed. The game continued like that, with more easy shots and a couple of three pointers. But at the end, when all of the other players had given up, Edward jumped up into the air, spun around in a 360 and dunked the ball.

"Oh my god..." I mumbled, unbelievably. My mouth was dropped open along with Alice's and Rosalie's. Everybody in the gym was screaming, it didn't matter which class you were in… Edward was amazing to ever one.

Edward came and back to sit down with us and I just stared at him.

"What?" he asked, obviously oblivious to the fact that he was miraculous at basketball. I just shook my head at him, he was incredible.

"Okay, next competition will require a girl and a boy from each class," Tristan announced. The freshman class didn't even fill a team, the sophomore class had two brunettes, Rosalie volunteered with Jasper for the junior class and two seniors stepped up.

"Okay the game for this one will be… wheel barrow race!" Tristan declared and everybody looked at each other electrified. Rosalie and Jasper were talking to each other in whispers… my guess was that it was their game plan.

"We got this in the bag," Emmet hissed, Alice nodded enthusiastically. After a few minutes, Tristan spoke again.

"The race is from baseline to baseline," Tristan announced, "All competitors line up." Rosalie and Jasper were on the far right, so we would have a good view of them. They got into position; Rosalie was using her hands and Jasper, holding up her feet.

"Let's go Rosalie and Jasper!" Alice screeched. That started up a whole round of cheers from the juniors. Tristan was laughing,

"Okay, okay. Let's get started; I will blow the whistle to start." Tristan informed them seriously. He raised up one arm, then the other, and swung them both down while blowing the whistle loudly.

Jasper and Rosalie took off so like a bullet; they had the lead by a few feet. The closet behind them were the seniors, but they stumbled, and the next fastest was the sophomores and right on their heels were the freshman.

They were right about at half court.

"Come on Rose!" I screamed my lungs out.

"Let's go Jasper, pick it up!" Emmet bellowed. Alice just sat their, bouncing in her seat.

"We have the juniors in the lead, followed by the sophomores who looked to be only inches ahead of the freshman…" Tristan tried to get a better view of the race. Rosalie sped up, seeing the finish line and Jasper was jogging- which is very fast for a race like this.

Then were closer and closer to the finish line – was standing up and clapping and screaming. When they crossed it, I threw my arms up in the air in victory, the rest of the juniors did the same- we were dominating.

"Juniors win, with the freshman in second, sophomore in third, and sadly the seniors in fourth." Tristan shook his head, ashamed of his own class. Rosalie was laying on the ground- exhausted. Jasper helped her to her feet and they came back to sit down.

"Nice job guys!" I congratulated them, giving each of them high fives.

"For our final game, we have the infamous upperclassmen vs. lowerclassmen," The entire gym yelled in challenge to each other.

"I eat freshmen for breakfast!" one junior yelled, pounding his chest with a fist. I laughed.

"We need somebody from each class, junior and seniors pair up and freshman and sophomores pair up." Tristan instructed. The senior class was in a frenzy, after their last performance, nobody felt the need to step up.

"I got this one guys!" Tristan raised a hand to them and in response they cheered for him. Nobody from the junior class wanted to go up- I think it was the fact that Rosalie was just too intimidating for any of the girls to follow, and Edward was possibly the most insane basketball player on the planet.

"Bella, get up here, now…" Tristan said in a low voice into the microphone for everybody to hear. I turned a new shade of red and shook my head in defiance. There was no way I was going out there just to embarrass myself.

Tristan began to walk over to were I was sitting, I felt like running. He stepped up the few bleachers that were in between us, and held out his hand.

"Come on, Bella. It'll be fun- I promise," his eyes were lit with amusement. I winced, thinking of all of the bad things that could happen- being a total pessimist.

"Please, for me," he pressed. Okay, this was completely and utterly unfair- how am I supposed to say to that face. He was pouting, but at the same time mysterious and irresistible. And because of my inability to say no to him, I took my hand in his and let him help me up and down to center floor.

Once all the other two players got down, Tristan announced the game and the rules.

"Okay for this one… we need balloons." A couple of staff members came into the building at this time with big, black, trash bags and dumped them onto the floor in equal piles.

"One player will put a balloon onto their chest like this," Tristan picked up a balloon, showed it to everybody and held it to his chest.

"Then another player will have to push against them to make it pop." When he said this, my face went completely white.

"Bella, come demonstrate with me," Tristan waved me over, and with eyes wide- we kind of hugged each other- with more force- and the balloon popped in between us.

"Ooh baby!" somebody yelled from the crowd. Tristan just laughed and turned towards the lowerclassmen.

"Understand?" They nodded numbly, afraid from the look of it. Tristan waved somebody over from the football team and they jogged out to us. He handed him the microphone and took his place beside our pile of balloons and in front of me.

"We got this one in the bag," he assured me, smiling hugely.

"Okay, on the count of three, the game will begin…" the replacement for Tristan announced. I stopped smiling and put on my game face.

"Once, two, three, go!" he shouted and Tristan bent down to get a balloon. Immediately I hugged him tight, which caused the balloon to pop. We did this- what seemed like a thousand times- until all of the balloons were gone.

I looked over to the other team and they still had around five balloons left. Tristan threw his hands up and in the air,

"That was awesome, Bella!" he congratulated me and picked me in a hug to swing me around in a circle. I giggled with him.

"Upperclassmen win!" the boy with the microphone yelled and our side of the gym hooted in triumph.

After the rally, I bought Alice's winning tee shirt and headed back to our room. Jasper and Edward came with Rosalie Alice and I, Emmet and Tristan had to go do their 'football stuff' with the team. We were just hanging out, drinking some sodas and listening to music.

"Do you want to go to dinner before the game?" Edward asked all of us. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm starved," Alice agreed, rubbing her stomach.

"Pizza?" Jasper suggested, relaxing on the sofa with a protective arm around Alice.

"Pizza!" Rosalie agreed, getting up out of the chair she was sitting in. We followed her lead, getting up.

"I get to drive!" I called it, ha! Rosalie made a face, but accepted it.

"We can't all fit into your car, Bella. So I can take Alice in my car," Jasper pointed out smugly. Alice beamed up at him. Rosalie made a gagging sound- Emmet was really starting to rub off on her.

"Okay, lets go! I'm hungry!" I complained while grabbing my keys off of the kitchen counter.

Once we were all piled into my car (Rosalie forced Edward into the back seat- poor Edward, but nobody can compete with Rosalie) I drove off campus and Edward directed me to the supposedly 'best pizza parlor.'

I parked my Audi A5 – one of my prized possessions- and got out hurriedly. Edward said that it was popular place for Bridgeton students, I was hungry and I needed food! Alice got out and tipped the car so Edward could crawl out of the back seat.

"Hurry up Edward!" Alice squealed, apparently we were getting seating soon and we needed everyone there.

"Alice, when Rosalie decided to squish me into the back seat of a sports car- problem will occur," Edward grumbled while squeezing himself out of the car while trying to keep his pants up- which were falling down. His green and blue plaid boxers were hanging out. It was an extremely funny sight.

"How the heck did you beat me, Jasper?" I asked once I got to where he was waiting. He shrugged.

"I'm just a better driver," he teased me with a smile. I scowled at him. Edward finally managed to get out of my car, and I pressed the button to lock it. We walked into the restaurant and were seating instantly.

"Anything is fine with me as long as we get pepperoni," Rosalie stated, not even glancing at the menu. I opened it, curious to what kind of food establishment this was. I swear, there was _nothing_ but pizzas and alcohol. And the menu was 6 pages long.

"Umm… you guys know what's good. Just get something that I'll like, Alice," I stated intimidated. Alice nodded in acknowledgement while scanning the menu like Edward and Jasper.

"Barbecue chicken pizza sound any good?" Edward asked, still looking down at the menu.

"Sure, anything, I really just want to get something in me," I agreed, my stomach growled in approval. Edward chuckled, hearing it.

"I want mushroom!" Alice exclaimed, spotting it under the vegetarian section. Jasper leaned back into the booth, relaxing and folding back up his menu.

"Just give me cheese and I am good," he breathed. Edward closed his tri-folded menu back up and the waitress came back around after a few short seconds. She tucked a strand of short bleach blonde hair behind her ear before speaking.

"Hi, I'm Melanie, and I will be your server tonight. Can I start you off with any drinks?" she asked, smiling brightly. She turned towards me first, pen and pad in hand, ready.

"I'll just have a Coke," I requested quietly. She nodded and wrote it down with a scratchy pen. She positioned her body so it was more in front of Edward, who was sitting next to me.

"Make it two Cokes," he said in an extremely smooth voice. I don't think anybody else realized it, but Melanie nearly squealed. She took everybody else's drink orders in a daze, her mind was elsewhere… I had a feeling where.

"Do you need another minute, or are you ready to order?" she asked us, a fake smile returning to her features.

"We're ready," Edward confirmed and she positioned her pen on the pad of yellow paper.

"We would like an x-large pizza in quarters," he stopped, checking to see if she got it down.

"Okay…" she nodded.

"With cheese, pepperoni, barbecue chicken, and mushroom," Edward stated, speaking in a crystal clear tone. Melanie wrote it down quickly and looked up at us with a cheerful expression.

"I'll have your drinks out in a jiffy and put in your pizza." And with that the overly tan blonde was gone, shaking her but seductively. Emmet coughed a fake cough.

"Was it me, or did she just say 'jiffy'?" he asked smirking.

"Oh… Melanie said 'jiffy'," Rosalie ensured, sending us on a fit of laughter.

Once we finished up with dinner and the entire pizza- which was incredibly large, we packed back into the cars and headed to the big game. This time, Edward forced Rosalie in the back, saying that it was her turn.

Okay, okay he also told her that she dropped her cell phone back there and tricked her, but Rosalie had it coming for her. I drove as fast as I could- without loosing my mind- to the football stadium at our school and after meeting up with Alice and Jasper again, found good seats.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the Lowell, Bridgeton varsity football game…" the announcer said over the speakers in a deep voice.

"First, coming onto the field is the Lowell Wildcats." The opposing team came into the field, dressed in their school colors- red and black. Once they started running on, the spectators from Lowell cheered. The other team's fan's almost filled the entire bleachers on the other side of the field, dressed in red and with black face paint- they were very spirited.

"And now for you Bridgeton Bulldogs!" the announcer declared in a more upbeat tone of voice. I screamed, but my eyes were looking for number 12. He wasn't in front, but he was last on to the field.

"Go Tristan!" I yelled, though I knew he wouldn't be able to hear me. Immediately our school started a chant,

"Bull-dog power, bulldogs got the power –what?!- bull-dog power, bulldogs got the power –what?!-…" we joined along, embracing our inner bulldog.

The game started with a kick off and we immediately returned getting in a good run. Tristan jogged onto the field with the whole offensive line. I really don't understand football to tell you the truth… but I did know that Tristan was awesome.

"Wooo Tristan!" I screamed, my hands cupping my mouth. Hoping that somehow it would make my words reach him down on the field. When we reached half time and got up to go get a snack, we were winning by 3 points. Jasper said that it was a good game and we could win or lose- it all depended on the second half.

Alice and I got up to go get some popcorn and sodas for everybody. She twined her arm around mine.

"Sooo…" she said mischievously. I gave her the stink eye.

"You and Edward are _so_ flirting, Bella," she gushed, unable to stand the silence any longer. I gasped.

"Alice, I have a boyfriend," I remaindered her sternly. She nodded slowly.

"I know, I'm just saying that maybe Edward likes you too," she said quietly shrugging.

"No. We're just friends." I tried to convince her… though I doubted the words that were flowing from my own mouth. She smiled a knowing smile.

"Just know your options, Bella. Options are friends." We got to the very short line for the snack bar and ordered a two medium popcorns, bottles of soda for all of us, and a couple candies. I was in charge of holding the drinks, but we just couldn't carry all of it.

"You need some help?" Asked a voice I had heard before, I just couldn't place the face. I turned around. Mike Newton. As much as I was going to do what it seemed like everybody was telling me to do and stay away from him… we really needed some extra help.

"Yeah, thanks so much," I smiled at him while he grabbed the candy and a couple sodas from my over flowing arms.

"No problem." Alice gave him a small, yet curious smile and led the way back to the seats. I tried not to talk to him, concerned about what made everybody that I trusted dislike him so much.

"So, how's Bridgeton for you so far?" he asked, making small talk. I shrugged, which was hard to do for me while walking and holding sodas.

"Great, really," I smiled at the honesty in my voice. It had been _wonderful_ here.

"I'm glad," Mike smiled down at me. Once we reached the bleacher's stairs, Jasper and Edward came rushing up the stairs to help us.

"Thanks Mike but we've got it from here," Edward snarled more than said graciously. Mike nodded once and handed him what he was holding. Edward grabbed another soda from my in between my side and arm. Now I only had four sodas to hold in my hands.

"Thanks," I breathed. Edward just nodded, somewhat angrily. I forgot about it and returned to my seat next to Edward and Rosalie. The game was starting back up and I needed to pay full attention to it, to even somewhat comprehend what was going on.

We won. I cheered. And then went back to the room with Rosalie and Alice. It was getting kind of late and I needed to get to bed early. Alice said we had early appointments tomorrow morning for manicures, pedicures, and the total spa treatment.

Alice never does things half way. As soon as I got into the shower, into a pair of boxer shorts and tank top and climbed into bed, my phone rang. Groaning, I got up to pick it up.

"Hello lovely," Tristan said quietly on the other end.

"Great game tonight," I congratulated, suppressing a yawn.

"Thank you… I know its late notice and all, but do you want to go get ice cream?" he asked eagerly. I was confused, he told me that he was going to go do a team thing if they won.

"I thought you said that you were going to hang with the team tonight?" I asked. Tristan sighed on the other end.

"I though so too. But they wanted to go to a wild party and I want to hang out with you," Tristan explained. I smiled, blushing though nobody would witness me getting embarrassed.

"Ice cream sounds great," I stated into the phone.

"I'll be there in a minute," Tristan chuckled.

"Wait! I'm in my pj's," I complained.

"Well just where that then, nobody's going to care. Besides, I'm curious now to see what you were to sleep…" Tristan flirted, and I blushed a deep red.

"Fine, but I'm putting a tee-shirt over my tank top, its cold," I made up an excuse.

"Whatever you want, B." Tristan said nonchalantly.

"Bye," I sang and hung up the phone, going to my enormous closet to find a tee shirt. I found a gray one that I used to run in and pulled it over my head. Slipping on some moccasins, I went to the living room where Alice and Rosalie were watching the evening news.

"I'm going to ice cream with Tristan, I'll be back later," I informed them and sat down. Alice eyed me as did Rosalie before approving and turning their concentration back to the plasma. There was a knock at the door.

"Bye!" I called to Alice and Rosalie.

"Don't be too late!" they called back to me. I closed the door behind me. Tristan wrapped me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly.

"Lets' get going," Tristan put his hand into mine. He looked at me up and down.

"Nice _B_," he said emphasizing the little pet name. I blushed a pink color. He pulled me into another hug and whispered into my ear.

"Did you know that you're beautiful?"

**Okay, I just remembered something-**

**somebody said something about 'waiting for the climax'**

**and i wanted to reassure you that it is coming, i am just trying to develop the setting and characters.**

**but i will get there soon because i don't think that i can wait much longer to write it.**

**i am too excited.**

**And keep the review for Edward vs. Tristan coming, because i would love to read more of them!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Song that got me through : **

**"Everything is Alright" by Motion City Soundtrack**

Chapter 11

Bella's POV

After I got home from ice cream with Tristan, Rosalie and Alice were still awake- waiting for me to get back. Once, I did though, they immediately went to bed, wanting to get to sleep so they were well rested for tomorrow's big day. I followed suit, climbing in between the sheets and falling into a world with happy endings.

"Let's go, Bella," Rosalie commanded, it sounded like she was brushing her teeth. After realizing what day was today, I got up. Today was not the day to test my best friend's patience's. Groaning, I sat up and dangled my feet off the side of my warm bed.

"It's 9 o-clock, we're leaving at 9:30," Rosalie added quietly. She was nervous… I could tell. I nodded numbly and went to the bathroom and began brushing my teeth. After doing so, I went back to my room and got changed for the long day. After putting on my Juicy sweatshirt, that Edward got me, and the pants that Alice got that day to go with it, I went back to the bathroom to do my hair. Without even bothering to brush it, I used a comb to put it up into a pony tail.

"9:15!" Alice called, alerting Rosalie and I in the bathroom. Rosalie quickly, went back to her room to get changed, I presumed. I went back to my room to grab my brown Coach purse Rosalie got me last year for my birthday, and slipped into slipper-style chocolate Uggs.

"Ready, Bella?" Alice asked me, sticking her head into my room. I nodded and went out to join her. I checked my phone, we only had a few minutes. I grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and sat down in a chair, waiting for Alice and Rosalie to come out.

Once they did, we piled into Rosalie's red M3 convertible and sped off.

"Where are we going, anyways?" I asked Alice, since we weren't familiar with the area, I wondered where she had us going.

"Oh, just to a city outside Seattle," Alice answered, as if it wasn't any big deal. I nodded, after all, Rosalie could get us there quicker than anybody, so it really wasn't too bad. The car ride was enjoyable, though, we talked about girl stuff and sang along with the radio.

When we got there, I found that it the spa was in more of a secluded area, the city wasn't too big, but big enough to have a quality salon. The outside was inviting, painted lightly with creams and faded yellows.

"Good morning, ladies," I young woman greeted us as soon as we walked inside and the bell on the door chimed.

"Morning," Alice smiled brightly back.

"You are Alice I, believe," the lady smiled politely at Alice. Alice nodded and the lady looked down at a large book, probably filled with appointments and such. She moved her pen down the page with her eyes as she looked for something.

"And you must be Bella and Rosalie," she looked up at Rosalie and I, unsure who was who.

"I'm Rosalie and this is Bella," Rosalie clarified. The lady nodded.

"And I have you down for an eye brown waxing, manicures, pedicures, hair and make up," she looked up at Alice for her approval.

"Perfect," Alice smiled a brilliant smile up at her. The lady nodded and closed the large, heavy looking book.

"Okay, well everything is ready for you, so if you would just follow me, please…" she began walking through the salon, weaving through many hallways and through multiple doors. The spa didn't look this big from the outside- then again it was hidden by the large green trees.

I followed behind Alice and Rosalie wearily; at least I would get to relax. That was my only saving grace. Finally, the woman stopped, apparently we had arrived to where ever she was taking us.

"This is Elise, she will be doing the waxing for you girls," She introduced a nice looking woman with long blonde hair tied up in a high pony tail. Elise shook each of our hands warmly.

"Well, I will leave you here with her," The lady smiled at us and then went back the way we came. Elise clapped her hands together in front of her.

"Okay, who's first?" she asked. Alice immediately raised a small hand.

"I'll go!" she squealed. Elise nodded and smiled at her. After leading us into a room she told Rosalie and I that we could sit and watch, Rose and I sat down into two squishy chairs while Alice laid down into the chair- lounge- table- thingy.

"Okay, have you been waxed before?" she asked Alice… of course Alice has had her eye brows waxed! She's been getting them waxed since elementary school and since then she's forced Rosalie and I into the salon with her.

"Many times," Alice beamed. Else nodded and then started. Using the wooden stick, thingy she wiped on the wax and then ripped it off. She did this for ten minutes, until she thought that it was done. The scary part was that Alice never even flinched.

"Great job," she complimented her and handed her a mirror so that she could see. Alice examined herself and grinned.

"Thank you!" She got down from the chair and motioned for one of us to go up. I got up and went to lie down. I wanted to get it over with. And then Elise began the process…

It was hell, just as I had remembered it back in Phoenix. Mine took nearly twice as long as Alice's and I had forgotten how much it _hurt_. Especially afterward when it felt like it was burning off my face. Ugh!

"Done!" Elise announced and handed me the mirror. My eye brows looked… _okay_. I shrugged internally and handed her the mirror back and got out of the chair so Rosalie could have her turn.

After that we went to go get our manicures/pedicures, that took some time but it didn't hurt and it was relaxing. I just talked to Alice and Rosalie about how we were going to get our hair done and where we were going to eat tonight and stuff. The only thing was that Alice forced me to get those fake nails on. They weren't too bad because they were plain ones… but I felt like cat woman.

"Ugh, Alice; I still cannot believe that I let you lure me into these… claws," I groaned, examining them with a scowl on my face.

"Oh, Bella, stop being such a drama queen," Alice rolled her eyes and turned back to the magazine that she was currently reading and talking to Rosalie about. I sighed and took out my book from my purse, To Kill A Mockingbird. Currently, we were reading it in class and it was a favorite of mine.

After a while, another lady came over and beckoned me over to another station… it looked like hair and make up. I grimaced, but did as I was told. After all, it wasn't her fault… it was _Alice's_.

"What do you have in mind?" she asked me, I looked up from my novel and noticed that she was brushing out the tangles in my long brown hair. I shrugged and was about to give her full reign, but Alice interrupted.

"I was thinking this," Alice handed her a piece of paper, the front of it wasn't visible to me. I frowned… I wanted to see! The lady smiled widely in approval of Alice's vision.

"This will look wonderful with her long hair…" she looked at me in the mirror an excited glint in her eyes. I went back to my book… 'what ever Alice wants' was beginning to be my personal motto.

I looked up rarely from my book; I really was on the verge of not caring what I look like. Of course, I wanted to look pretty, but seriously there is only so far you can get with me. I was now being moved to sit under a hair dryer with big, round, curlers in my hair… it was kind of warm under here.

"Hey Bella," Rosalie yawned, sitting down next to me. She had smaller curlers in the hair that was coming out of an elaborate pony tail.

"Hi," I breathed, and closed my book. It's been a while since I had spoken to anyone except for the occasional 'okay' to the hairdresser.

"How are you holding up?" she asked me, worry in her eyes. She knew how I really did not enjoy things like this. I sighed,

"Not too bad," I gave her a small smile.

"Only a couple more hours of this," Rosalie tired to make me feel better, but was failing terribly. Hours!

"Yeah," I tried to sound enthusiastic and almost got away with it, but my face twitched. Rosalie dropped the slightly- depressed state and started cracking up laughing.

"Ha, ha! You should have seen your face!" she screeched with laughter. I started laughing too; it must have been funny because Rosalie doesn't always laugh like this. Once we calmed ourselves, Rosalie put her hand on my shoulder.

"But seriously, Bella, once Edward- no Tristan… Edward and Tristan see you, it will be worth it." The best way they could look at me would be the way guys looked at Rosalie every day… and that was never going to happen. Rosalie was just _too_ beautiful.

When we finally left the salon… I was fully ready. All I had to do was change into my dress for the dance. And I was beginning to get nervous…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Yes! It came!" Rosalie squealed the moment we got to our door and saw a package laid on the floor in front of the door. She picked up the long cardboard box and hugged it to her. Alice clapped her hands and opened the door so we could all go in.

"Okay, right now it is 2:00… so Rosalie, try on your dress again while Bella takes a shower and then you take a shower and then I'll take a shower," Alice spoke in over drive all I caught was Rosalie… dress… Bella… shower. So I went on instinct and went to the bathroom for a shower.

After my shower, I dried off- which didn't take long because I didn't have to wash my face or my hair. When I got out Rosalie hopped in it and Alice touched up my smudged make-up. At about halfway through Alice's 'process' Rosalie got out of the shower.

"No more hot water, it was just getting cold," she announced, now dressed in sweat pants and a plain tee shirt.

"Good to know," Alice mumbled while putting something on my cheeks. Rosalie sat down in front of the mirror next to Alice and examined my face.

"You need this," Rosalie put something on my eyelids. Alice smiled.

"Nice touch," she practically purred. I was frightened.

"No more of 'Bella Barbie'!" I exclaimed and stood up. Alice and Rosalie shrugged; I guess they were finished because they weren't disturbed at all.

"I'm going to go watch TV," I told them and left the bathroom. Once I got to the living room I sank into the comfortable leather sofa and clicked the TV on.

"We get the best of both worlds!..." the TV sang.

"Nope," I grumbled and changed the channel to ABC Family. They were always a favorite channel of mine. Gilmore Girls was on. After watching a few episodes, there was part where Rori was talking to Tristan… a light bulb in my head clicked on! I pulled my phone from my pocket and called him.

"Hello?" Tristan pretty much growled into the phone.

"I can call you back later…" I suggested a little hurt.

"Oh, no! Sorry Bella, I'm just so frustrated," he sighed heavily.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I just really cannot _stand_ my date much longer!" I giggled.

"It's not funny, Bella," Tristan's tone was flat.

"Okay, I know it's not but… that's a good thing for me," I explained. It was quiet on the other line… then Tristan laughed.

"That is a good thing now that I think of it that way," he reconsidered.

"What was it you called me for?" he asked, now his tone was concerned.

"Did you know that you are a character on Gilmore Girls?" I asked him, laughing while looking Chad Michael Murry on the television screen.

"Actually, yes; my mother reminds me of that a lot," he said very seriously.

"I felt the need to tell you," I explained.

"You watch Gilmore Girls?" Tristan said, surprised. My mouth dropped open.

"Tristan, I'm a girl… do the math."

"Yeeeah," he agreed in a dry tone. I laughed and sighed.

"I should probably let you go now. We only have a few hours until the dance," I reminded him sadly. I heard him sigh on the other line.

"Yeah, I still have to change and shower," Tristan was talking to himself more than me.

"See you tonight," I smiled at the thought.

"Bye Bella." And he was gone. I went to my room and got my dress that was hanging on the back of my closet door. I undressed and slipped into it, unable to get the zipper without breaking it, I went to the bathroom for Alice's help.

"A little help, please," I turned around so she could zip me up. But her small fingers never came. I turned back around and met two very serious, business like faces.

"Bella, we need to talk," Alice said softly. I was cautious,

"What about?" I asked, now in a hushed tone.

"Tonight, we just don't want you to get hurt," Rosalie explained, though nothing was becoming any clearer. They gave me sympathetic looks while I just waited for them to go into more detail.

"Well, we're just saying that tonight, Tristan is going to be dancing with a lot of other girls, and to not take it personally," Alice said kindly.

"Honestly, if I were you, I would dance the night away too," Rosalie huffed. She could always make me smile.

"I'll be fine, guys," I reassured them, not at all worried. Tristan wasn't like that… at least I didn't think so.

"But just remember what we're saying, Bella," Alice cautioned me. I nodded and thanked them for their concern. Alice zipped up my dress in one quick swipe. I turned around to face them.

"You look absolutely stunning," Rosalie smiled at me. I blushed from the compliment.

"One more thing, though," Alice went to a drawer and dug through it, looking for something in particular.

"Here…" Alice sprayed on me a delicious, sweet citrus, floral smelling perfume on me. I was perfect.

"Thanks," I breathed. She just nodded at me and continued to smile. I noticed that they weren't dressed yet and was shocked.

"Go get dressed, the boys get here in a half an hour!" I commanded and pointed to their rooms. They laughed but went to their separate rooms. I went back to mine to put on the shoes Alice bought for me. After a little trouble with the clasp, they were finally attached to my feet.

It took one final look in my mirriror. My long brown hair was in big spirals, going down my back. My light gray-blue dress went to my knees and just... flowed. My make up was perfect, it didn't look like I was wearing any at all.

"Perfect, Bella," Alice sighed at her own work. She was leaning against the door in her own dark pink, strapless dress. It was short, but appropriate. There was a ruffling, flower stuff at the bottom and it just fit her personality. Her hair was wavy and there was a sparkling clip holding the bangs out of her face.

"You look amazing, Alice," I shook my head at the uncanny ability to look completely beautiful. If Alice was looking this good I couldn't imagine Rosalie; and more importantly- Emmet's reaction.

"Everybody all set, Emmet just called and he said that they'll be here in about ten minutes!" Rosalie called from the living room. I grabbed my small, silver clutch and walked out to meet her with Alice. When I saw Rose, I gasped loudly as did Alice.

"It isn't fair, Rosalie," I complained from where I was standing. She looked around her confusedly, eyes wide. She had on a red, beaded dress. The back was completely open except for the sparkling straps that crossed over each other to make a criss cross pattern. In order to see the dress her long blonde hair was in tight curls and up into an elaborate pony tail. She looked like a goddess.

"What?" she asked completely oblivious to the fact that she may possibly be the best looking human on the face of the Earth.

"Have you looked in a mirror lately?" I asked sarcastically. Rosalie shrugged.

"It's the make-up," she smiled at her excuse. I shook my head and mocked her under my breath. Alice just laughed. After putting together our things and checking for anything that we might have forgotten the boys came.

Emmet was the first one in the door and only had eyes for Rosalie. He grinned the widest I have ever seen and wrapped her in a small hug, careful not to mess up anything. Rosalie was blushing from something he whispered in her ear.

Jasper was next, he took one look at Alice and never looked away. He walked slowly up to her and they just looked into each other's eyes- like they were having a silent conversation. The thing was, they completely understood each other.

By the time that I looked away from my best friends, I realized that Edward was gazing intently at me, I blushed red. He was in the classic black tux, but had a blue tie to match my dress. He held a corsage in his hand.

"You look… gorgeous," he seemed to struggle for words- which made me blush into an even darker shade of red. We were on the verge of purple.

And as if he were in a trance before, he shook his head slightly to clear his thoughts and opened the plastic box, which held the corsage.

"May I?" he asked with a kind smile. I nodded and he attached the blue flowers to my wrist.

"Hey! We have to get going, I want to get pictures over with!" Emmet boomed, breaking our conversation. Seeing that nobody disagreed with him, he and Rosalie exited the room, arm in arm.

"Shall we?" Edward asked, extended a hand. I was glad I wouldn't have to link arms with him… it seemed too formal for us. I took his hand graciously and we followed Rosalie and Emmet.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Okay, now hold her waist like this…" said the mouse like photographer. We were taking our Homecoming photos outside, where the trees created a beautiful back drop. He was now instructing Edward and I into a pose. I was getting more and more frustrated with this guy by the minute.

Lucky for me, I had Alice.

"No, no, no," she shook her head wildly at the photographer, completely loosing it.

"Edward, Bella, turn to face here…. Now put your hand here… grab her waist with his hand… tilt your heads to face the camera…smile Bella… I SAID SMILE BELLA!" she instructed us and in seconds I was comfortable with the photo's outcome. I smiled like I was told and hoped for the best.

The photographer gave us a sheet with a number on it, he said to go online to see the pictures and to purchase them. Everybody else had already gone and we were the last ones, so we headed off to dinner.

We piled into a large black SUV that the guys had rented so that we all could be together; Edward was driving so I got shot gun. Dinner was… well suited for us. Alice had made reservations at a restaurant where there was top notch food and you could scream your head off without getting kicked out. I mean, Emmet got very close, but we all managed to stay together. Clever Alice.

"There ain't no party like an Emmet party… say ooh, ah. There ain't no party like an Emmet party say ooh, ah!" Emmet was screaming in the backseat while we were driving back to the dance. Edward started massaging his temples with one hand, driving.

"Emmet seriously… exactly how old are you again?" Rosalie asked him with an amused faced. Emmet pretended to think hard about it… or maybe he wasn't pretending. I giggled at the thought.

"I lost count after 12," he admitted, smiling. I started laughing… but unfortunately I was the only one who thought it was funny. Everybody else was worried about Emmet's mental being and now gave me a worried look. It was dead quiet in the car, all eyes on me.

"Ain't no party like a Bella party?" I squeaked out. Then the entire car burst out laughing.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Not too shabby," Rosalie commented when we entered the cafeteria, where the dance was being held. It was actually very nice, in my opinion. Since a giant wall and most of the ceiling was glass, you could see the full moon out and the clear, bright stars. It set the atmosphere nicely.

"Us Bridgeton kids try," Jasper shrugged. Alice was still speculating.

"The colors are a little off… but other than that, it looks like fun," she smiled, eying me. I narrowed my eyes at her, wanting to read her mind at this point so I knew what her little mind was conjuring up this time.

"Let's go dance, Bella!" Alice suggested, pulling me by a hand to the dance floor. Suddenly, I am in the middle of the dance floor and there is a guy in front of me and in back of me. I just stood there dumbfounded.

"Come on Bella!" Alice egged me on, dancing with Jasper in a fashion that should me illegal. I took a glance at Rosalie and Emmet and never looked in their general direction again. I mean I blushed just looking at them.

"Alice, I cannot do this. It is mentally and physically impossible for me!" I yelled over the music. Alice waved somebody over… Edward. He wove through the student body with ease and Alice whispered something in his ear. Very, very reluctantly, he nodded. And he walked over to me.

"Alice wants me to help you dance and 'have a good time' as she puts it," Edward spoke into my ear. The music was so loud, you couldn't have a normal volume conversation.

And before I could give Edward a reply, he was dancing behind me. His hands were on my hips, guiding them. He was a really good dancer and I blushed at my inadequate skills… and also for other reasons.

_Try_, Alice mouthed to me. I could tell that she just wanted me to have a good time… but I couldn't do this. It was so out of character for me, dancing so seductively.

"Just listen to the beat," Edward's cool breath was on my neck and collarbone… it gave me shivers. He was so close to me, his body pressed up onto mine. I decided to really try…

"Nice moves, Bella," Edward laughed from behind me. Alice was nodding her head to the beat at me, smiling.

And I was having fun.

After a few more songs, my face was flushed from dancing, and Edward and I left to get some drinks and go outside to cool down. Inside was so hot with all of the moving bodies; the glass was beginning to fog up. I sat down outside, waiting for Edward to come back with our drinks.

"You're a great dancer, Bella," he told me while handing me a cup of iced Coke. I took a large drink before answering.

"Thanks, you're a really great partner," I said breathlessly. Edward just stared at me intensely. I blushed and twisted out of his mesmerizing green-eyed gaze. When we were done with our drinks, we decided to go back in. We jumped into the dance floor at mid song.

"We'll be taking requests, so if you want to dedicate a song to somebody… come up to the front of the dancefloor!" the DJ announced and put on the infamous song, "Low." Everybody erupted in cheers and danced even harder.

And thought I knew I would feel guilty later… Edward and I went crazy. When I was dancing I could feel the _passion_ between us, but I quickly convinced myself that it was because I was having fun. Deep in my mind, though, I couldn't deny that it was there and strong. When "Low" ended another song didn't follow it up.

"This one goes out to Bella…" a slow song started, a tinkling bell sound went through the stereo. I looked up, alerted immediately. Then the crowd in front of me started to move, making way for Tristan. He was dressed to the nines in a stunning black tux. He took me in his arms automatically, without talking, and we were dancing to the music. My arms were wrapped around his neck and his around my waist, pulling me close. I laid my head on his chest contently. I was barely aware that the entire student body was watching us sway to the slow music.

_When I fall in love  
It will be forever  
Or I'll never fall in love  
In a restless world like this is  
Love is ended before it's begun  
And too many moon light kisses  
Seem to cool in the warmth of the sun _

When I give my heart  
It will be completely  
Or I'll never give my heart  
And the moment  
I can feel that  
You feel that way too  
Is when I fall in love with you

And the moment  
I can feel that  
You feel that way too  
Is when I fall in love with you 

When the song was over Tristan whispered in my ear.

"I think I'm falling in love with you, Bella."

I twisted my head so I was whispering in his ear also.

"Good, because I am _so in love with you_."

Another song began and everybody returned to dancing to the upbeat music. Tristan and I did the same, dancing hypnotically with each other. We didn't to speak; there was a connection flowing freely between us.

After another two songs, I suggested that we return to our dates; I didn't want Edward to not have a good time.

"Yeah, I'll call you later tonight B," Tristan sighed. I put my arms around his neck, beckoning him to lean it closer. Once he was within reach I gave him a small but love filled kiss. His lips turned into a smile under mine.

"Do I have to go dance with Lauren? I want to stay here with you," Tristan complained.

"Go, I don't want you to be a bad date," I commanded him as sternly as I could. He huffed but gave me a small smile.

"I love you, Bella." Tristan stared deep into my eyes, making my stomach do flips.

"I love you too."

And with that Tristan was gone, tangled up in the dancers that filled the floor. I turned around to go find Edward.

**Okay, I have a giant issue.**

**I am in need of somebody who would like to help me with the plot line.**

**A person who wouldn't mind knowing how the story would end.**

**It's either Edward or Tristan.**

**So I need somebody who would just listen to my crazy ideas and tell me which one is _better for the story. _**

**So if you please review and tell me so I could PM you that would be wonderful.**

**Also new question:**

**Dancing blue eyes or green-eyed gaze?**

**review and let me know!**


	12. Author's Note

**Okay, so I just wanted to let you all know that I have decided on where I am going with the future of this story.**

**Thank you all for volunteering, it means a lot to me that you care about to story.**

**And also, I forgot to mention this, but there are pictures of Alice's, Rosalie's, and Bella's Homecoming dresses on my profile.**

**So go check em'out!**

**-Cullen-Style**


	13. Chapter 12

**Warning: Grammar mistakes will occur. **

Chapter 12

4 months later (ONLY ONE MORE WEEK UNTIL A MONTH LONG WINTER VACATION!!!):

Yes, I can't believe it either, but Tristan has been my official boyfriend for four months now. And as much as it is so cliché it have multiple fights and break ups; we haven't. Everything has been so… perfect.

And I liked it that way.

Tonight was the big game, the championship game. Tristan and the team have been working so hard through the season and playoffs to remain undefeated. He's gotten offers from huge colleges: Cal, UCLA, Ohio, USC, they all want Tristan to play for them. But he hasn't signed with anyone yet, Dartmouth was his dream and he was sticking to it like glue.

See, Tristan's dreams doesn't revolve around being a football star- even though Emmet has tried so many times to convince him other wise. He really, I mean really, wants to study to become Dr. Ashburn. A Neurosurgeon and I am proud of him.

Dartmouth can offer the best education for his field of study and that is his first choice.

"Good luck tonight," I wrapped him into a hug, his arms pulled me closer to him.

It was Saturday and I don't think that I had ever seen him this nervous. When he wasn't trying to read something to relax, he was pacing around his room. I finally calmed him down by snuggling up to him and watching a movie on the couch. Now, he had to go because the team was meeting up early before the game.

"Thanks," he breathed, his eyes were filled with apprehension. They were desperate. I touched his cheek with my palm softly.

"You'll be awesome tonight like you are every game," I reassured him, but I was just as nervous for him as he was for himself. He took a deep breath.

"I know. I have to be, they're all here." He was referring to all of the scouts, including Dartmouth, that were here to watch him play.

"And I'll be there too, cheering you on," I reminded him. Tristan flashed me a bright smile.

"Thank God. I don't know what I would do if you weren't," he said sincerely. I gave him small peck on the lips.

"Go captain, you're going to be late." I shooed him out but he turned around once he got out of the door.

"Tonight is for you, Bella." I smiled and he leaned down to kiss me once more. This has become a pre-game routine, Tristan telling me that he was playing his heart for me and then kissing me. He pulled away, gave me a small smile, let out a shaky breath and walked down the hall. I closed the door and sat down on the couch again.

I was in Tristan's room; I was _always_ here, even when Tristan wasn't. In his closet, I had my own drawer for extra clothes if I stayed the night. Alice went shopping strictly for 'Tristan room clothes.'

But it was getting close to the time I was supposed to meet Alice and Rosalie back at our place, so I packed up my stuff and left his room, locking the door behind me with a spare key Tristan gave me. In the hallway, my phone began to ring.

"Hey Bella, are you coming back to the room soon?" Alice asked me as soon as I picked up.

"Yup, I am on my way right now."

"Okay, can I tell the guys that we'll be ready in a half an hour then?" She asked, it was also becoming a tradition to meet up with Edward and Jasper, go to dinner somewhere, and then the game.

"Sounds good," I agreed.

"Okay, see in a minute." I shut my phone, ending the short call from Alice and pressed the button for elevator to come.

When I got back to the room I was bombarded by Alice and Rosalie who's faces were decked out in blue and white paint. My mouth dropped wide open.

"Come on, Bella we're going to match today," Alice beamed at me and pushed me into my closet where there were a pair of short blue shorts and Tristan's jersey was placed. The color of the shorts matched perfectly.

"Alice, these are too short, we are almost in winter!" I contradicted.

"Bella, it's the championship," Rosalie said seriously and I put the outfit, determined to show my school spirit. Alice covered my face in the blue paint and put white war paint lines on my cheeks.

After taking a few crazy pictures of us, we were ready to meet Edward and Jasper to go to dinner.

When they saw us, they just stared.

"We are not worthy," they chanted while bowing down to our superiority. We flashed a few poses and laughed.

"You girls are my heroes," Jasper said tone flat.

"We're everybody's. It's kind of a big deal," Alice replied. The boys laughed and we went to pile into the cars. As always, Edward, Rosalie and I were in mine while Alice drove with Jasper.

"Where are we going anyways?" I asked them. Edward and Jasper usually chose, which was fine with us, they knew all of the good restaurants and usually could flirt with the waitresses to get us discounts.

"Islands," he replied. We all loved that place, it had the best burgers and fries in the whole wide world… okay so not the entire world but at least Forks. I drove there even faster than normal, excited for dinner.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dinner went by really fast, and as hungry as I was… as we all were, we barely ate. Rosalie was nervous for Emmet, I was for Tristan and Jasper, Edward, and Alice fed off of it, becoming anxious like us.

And as soon as I knew it, we were at the game taking our seats in the crowded bleachers. I saw Tristan run to center field in the middle of warm ups for the coin toss. After shaking hands with the other team's captain I saw the ref through up the coin. I couldn't tell who won or lost, I guess we would see when the game began.

The referee blew the whistle, the clock started and the Grizzles had the kick off. We returned it nicely, Tristan's offensive line setting up at about center field.

"Who are you rooting for? Say who are you rooting for?" the cheerleaders were leading the crowd in one of Tristan's chants, except it was slightly different. The freshman shouted first,

"B!"

"H!" the sophomores were louder than the freshman.

"S!" We all screamed as loudly as we could because we were in the junior class.

"WHAT?!" the seniors bellowed. The cheerleaders started again,

"I SAID WHO ARE YOU ROOTING FOR? SAY WHO YOU ARE ROOTING FOR?!"

"BHS!" we all screamed together and were the loudest I have ever heard us at a football game. This championship trophy had us pumped up.

The ball was snapped back to Tristan who handed it off to their running back, who sprinted right through the middle… he was got all the way to the 30 yard line before he was taken down by a defender behind him.

The next play Tristan passed the ball very cleanly to a wide receiver that was on the 30 yard line and who ran it to the 20. The team huddled up before the next play. After a clap they went out to take their positions. The ball was snapped and then next thing we saw was Tristan running, with three blockers on the side of him. He ran it all the way down for a touchdown, I jumped up out of my seat in happiness. The entire crowd hopped up out of their seats, screaming their heads off.

"And the Bulldogs score!" the announcer roared through the sound system. Our cheerleaders started another cheer and we got the extra one point from the kick. At halftime, we were up 7-0 because neither team scored again. I could tell that Tristan was exhausted, but so was the other team.

We all got up to go get snack, ever since Alice and I had our 'Mike incident' we made Jasper and Edward come with us. Rosalie saved our seats.

"The usual," I smiled at the woman who was always working the snack bar and knew that Alice and I got sodas, two medium popcorns, and candy at every game.

"Sure honey," she replied taking our money and retrieving our food and drink. Since we always had the exact amount of money, she didn't have to give us our change and we got out of the crowd and back to our seats quickly, before the players came back onto the field.

Tristan looked refreshed when he came back out onto the field, jogging with helmet in hand. He looked up and saw me in my usual seat, he waved and gave me a grin so I wide I could see it. I blew him a kiss back. I saw him laugh at my uncharacteristic, silly gesture before turning back his attention to the team.

Defense was on the field and playing so intensely the crowd was almost quiet with concentration on the game. In between plays, the cheerleaders tried to break up the silence with another 'Tristan chant' he made up at another rally for football playoffs.

"PUSH EM' BACK, PUSH EM' BACK… GO BIG D!" We all joined in a repeated it a few times when one of the referees called a penalty on our defense. That just started us up again,

"I'M BLIND, I'M DEAF, I WANNA BE A REF! I'M BLIND, I'M DEAF, I WANNA BE A REF!..."

Honestly, I was beginning to feel sorry for the referees, this season we've been giving them so much crap. But hey this is a sport… heckling is included in the package. Luckily, our defense stopped the Grizzles' offense again.

"Keep it up Emmet!" Rosalie shouted, standing up. Let's just say she attracted the entire male status, who got up and cheered for Rose. We all started laughing while Rosalie smiled their way and pumped a fist in the air, screaming her head off.

The spectators from the other team looked disappointed while our side went completely insane. We've never played so well before… and we were a great team.

Tristan and the team got so close to getting the touchdown, but we had to settle for the three points from a field goal. Tristan seemed little frustrated, he got close to being sacked in the last two downs.

There was no scoring for a while, both defenses working their butts off, not letting anything stand in their way to the trophy. But then the Grizzles made a great play, scoring a touchdown on us. I looked up at the scoreboard.

_2:35 left to go… Bulldogs: 10, Grizzlies: 6_

They got their field goal kick…

_Grizzlies: 7_

With two minutes left all we had to do was return the ball well and keep it. The Grizzlies kicked off the ball, sending it to us. One of our players ran it to the 40 yard line. Tristan and his line ran onto the field. I took a look at the clock,

_2:06_

We could do this. We could finish this and win the championship. I could feel the victory running through my veins… we were so close; we could taste it in the air. They lined up, the ball was snapped to Tristan and he passed it quickly to a player who ran it through the middle and gained a couple yards.

"Let's go boys!" Jasper yelled beside Alice. He was so into this, I don't think he was blinking. On the third down we got our first down at 30 yard line.

_:54_

Tristan called the team into a huddle before they took their positions. He yelled out the play and then the ball was snapped… a rusher (defender) got through and Tristan got sacked.

As a reaction the crowd cringed away. But I couldn't look away… Tristan wasn't getting up. He managed to keep the football so there wasn't a fumble, but after the play ended he just turned around into his side, clutching his left hand to his chest. Along with Alice, Rosalie, Edward, and Jasper, I jumped up out of my seat, a hand covering my gaping mouth.

A player motioned for the coach to come and look at Tristan who was writhing on the ground in pain. The rows of bleachers were empty… everybody was standing, waiting, fingers crossed. I ran down the stairs of the bleachers until I was forced to stop for a metal bar held me back from falling on top of our sideline players. Leaning over the railing I cupped my hands around my mouth, hoping that in doing this he would hear me.

"GET UP, T!" I said, a thin waver of viciousness ran through my tone.

"COME ON!" this time was more of a plead… a beg. It wasn't that I wanted to see him play, but if he played it meant that he was okay. And if he was hurt, what would I do?

It seemed like he heard me, for he had stopped wriggling and laid on his back, taking deep breaths and looking straight towards the sky. Then slowly, but deliberately, he got up.

The crowd erupted with whoops and hollers. Tristan talked to the coach for a minute before jogging to the huddle.

In the middle of his jog he used his right hand to point to himself, touch his chest softly twice before pointing right up to me. I relaxed immediately, smiling, and went to return to my seat.

"Bella, that was amazing!" Alice squealed. I nodded back at her, though I was off in my own world.

"He is kind of amazing, isn't he?" I agreed so quietly that I wasn't sure that anyone heard me over the roar of now deafening fans.

The team set up, snapped the ball back to Tristan who gave a short pass to the running back who ran straight pass three defenders to get to the 10 yard line for a first down.

_:32_

I sat still in my seat, worried that if I moved a muscle that it might cause us to lose. I knew it was irrational, but I was into the game and wanted to win so bad I wasn't going to risk anything.

The defense stopped us on the first down, immediately tackling the player Tristan passed to. But the good thing was that the clock was going down.

_:24_

On the second down, Tristan held it for as long as he could before passing to the running back who was running around behind him. We didn't gain anything but held possession.

_:12_

This was the final play; the Bulldogs got into a huddle and then took their spots to set up for the play. The ball snapped back for Tristan, who held it, wasting time. He saw it, I saw it, the coach saw it, all of the spectators saw it… but Tristan held the ball instead of running the open lane for the easy touch down.

I looked up to the clock,

_:00_

And I screamed. We won! Our side of the stands was rushing onto the field, celebrating the championship. We all followed and once on the field, I searched for Tristan but couldn't find him in the mass of people.

Suddenly a pair of hands were on my waist, lifting me into the air and onto a football player's shoulders… _my_ football player's shoulders. Tristan spun around in a circle, I was screaming my head off in fear and in pride.

With a little bit of Emmet and Jasper's help, Tristan got me down only to pull me close again. His arms were resting on my shoulders, his bright blue eyes looking down at me, dancing. I wrapped my two arms around him waist and looked up at him, my chin resting on his chest.

"Tonight was for you, Bella. I got up for you," he stated, looking deep into my eyes. Involuntarily, I blushed at the intenseness. But instead of answering verbally, I closed the distance between us, kissing his soft lips. He pulled me up towards him so I was on my tippy- toes. We broke apart, as much as I wanted to, I couldn't be too greedy.

Tristan had news reporters, team mates, coaches, and college scouts to talk to.

"I'll call you later tonight… you're coming over to my place, right?" he asked, making sure. I nodded and pecked him on the lips before going our separate directions.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I went back to our room with Alice and Rosalie, while they prepped for an after game party, I just took a shower and relaxed. Tristan didn't like going to those parties, he chose to spend the night with me, so I got ready to go to his room for the night.

I read a book and listening to my iPod while waiting for Tristan's call. I didn't have anything better to do. Finally, my phone rang.

"Hey _stud_," I greeted him.

"I'm coming by right now, you ready?" he asked me, there was an edge in his voice.

"All set," I replied, double checking that I had my cell phone and few other things. I had a set of pajamas and tomorrow's clothes at Tristan's already so I didn't need much.

"Okay see you in a few."

"Bye."

I went to go find my shoes and decided on my comfy chocolate brown Uggs. It was getting a little too chilly for my moccasins. There was a knock on the door shortly after I pulled them onto my feet.

"Bella?" Tristan's voice rang through the dorm.

"Coming!" I sang, grabbing my purse and rushing out to meet him. Tristan was showered already and wore a smile on his face. His other arm was in a sling, my eyes widened at the sight.

"Oh my god," I breathed, immensely worried. I couldn't keep my eyes off of it. Tristan shushed me as I ranted about how I never should have yelled at him to get up.

"It's fine, Bella. I just have to keep it in the sling until I get my x-rays from Dr. Cullen tomorrow," he said calmly.

"You're hurt," I whispered desperately at him. He sighed,

"Can we quit the drama queen act and go now, please," he laughed. I cracked a smile.

"I _guess_ so."

"Good because I have some news to tell you when we get to my room," Tristan laced his fingers into mine and we walked to his room.

When we go there, none of his room mates were there. My guess was that they were gone partying off campus. When we got to his room and put my stuff down onto his desk chair and slipped out of my Uggs.

Tristan collapsed onto his bed, patting the open spot next to him. I crawled into the space and he wrapped his right arm around my shoulders, acting as a pillow.

"News?" I reminded him. Tristan gave me a careful look.

"News…" he agreed quietly. I gave him time to continue.

"I talked to the Dartmouth scout and they want to sign me, full ride," he breathed but the way he said it made it seem as if it wasn't the news.

"That's great, T," I said, turning onto my side so I was facing him propped up on my elbow.

"They want to me graduate and start taking courses there early." I stopped breathing.

"What do you mean?" I asked him confused. Tristan wasn't looking at me, he eyes were glued to the ceiling.

"I have more than enough credits to graduate by the end of this semester," he partially explained, but it was enough.

"You mean…" I whispered. I didn't have to finish for him to understand what I was saying.

"Yup, next week is my last at Bridgeton High School," he said miserably. I laid my shoulder into the side of his neck and collar bone. I felt like crying; I wouldn't get to see him everyday for the entire second half of the semester and next year. But I _wouldn't_ cry. This was supposed to be good news; a good, unselfish girlfriend would be happy for him, _not cry_.

"I _have_ to, Bella. It's the only way they'll give me the scholarship…" Tristan explained.

"I know. It's good. I am happy for you," I mumbled into his neck. He didn't reply, but waited for me to continue.

"I'm just going to miss you," I whimpered… and cried. My breath grew ragged from trying to hold it in. Tristan rubbed my back with his good hand and turned his head so that he could kiss my cheek and whisper to me.

"I'm going to miss you too, Bella… so much." I sat up, determined to be brave, wiped at my wet cheeks and forced a smile onto my face.

"We still have Christmas vacation to look forward too, though. I'm coming to your house for two weeks, remember," I reminded him, hoping that it would cheer us up. Tristan was the hero of the championship game, tonight. We shouldn't be sad.

"How could I forget? I've been looking forward to it from the moment we booked your flight," Tristan smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

I was going to his house for the first two weeks of winter break and then staying in Phoenix to spend Christmas with Charlie. On New Years Eve, Tristan was coming to Phoenix to celebrate with us.

"So we still have time," I commented, the tears still rolling down my face, no matter how hard I tried to keep them inside. Tristan used his thumb to softly wipe them from my face.

"Yes, we have lots of time," he agreed.

I wanted to spend every minute with him, I wanted to cherish every second… because in a month he'd be halfway across the country.

"I'm going to go change," I announced and I went to his closet, riffling though my drawer to find my skimpy shorts and tank top that I always wore to bed. After changing I went back out to find that Tristan had changed also, wearing a pair of old basketball shorts and a plain white tee shirt that clung to his chest snugly.

I went to my usual spot, in between the wall and Tristan, on the bed and wove my way under his arm and laid my head on my chest.

"Movie?" Tristan suggested. I nodded. Sometimes, Tristan would put a movie into his computer and played it on the monitor.

"What do you want to watch?" he whispered to me, we were close enough so I could hear every word he said. I thought for a moment.

"Ferris Bueller's Day Off," I smiled. It was the movie Tristan and I watched on our first date and was one of my favorites. Tristan got up out of bed, reluctantly, and put the movie into the computer. Tristan had hundreds of movies, anything and everything.

The movie came onto the screen; Tristan turned up the volume on his speakers, and turned of the lights before coming back to bed to snuggle with me.

As much as we laughed, I couldn't relax. It was like a time bomb was ticking in my head.

"What's wrong, Bella?" he asked me, sensing my despair and the tension between us. I looked up at his face; I didn't want to hurt him any more than he already was.

"Time," I mumbled to him simply. I was afraid of speaking any louder, my voice might crack. He kissed the top of my head, giving me a squeeze with his good arm.

"We have forever, Bella."

I wished that the words he spoke were true.

But the time bomb just kept ticking and ticking…

**I would really really appreciate it if you left me a review telling me what you guys thought of the chapter.**

**Just want to know if I'm doing okay, so some corrective critism would be nice. **

**thanks!**

**-Cullen-Style**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Tristan's POV

It was Saturday, the day I had been dreading. Throughout the week I got nods from the teachers, congratulating claps on my back from random students in the hallways but all Bella gave me was a forced smile. Sadness was evident in her warm brown eyes. Though I tried to hide it, I am sure it was present in my own blue ones.

The sun was just peaking between the blinds on my window, signaling morning. Bella was nestled under my arm, her head of brown curls laid upon my chest. I sighed contently; there was nowhere I could rather be on a Saturday morning. Nowhere, not in an exclusive dorm room at Dartmouth.

I could feel her cheek move from the place on my chest; Bella yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Morning sleepyhead," I said, placing a small kiss on top of her head.

"Good morning," she smiled, still half asleep. I giggled at her drowsiness. Reluctantly, I removed myself from under her, laying her head on the pillows.

"Where are you going?" Bella asked when I got out from under the warm covers and stood up.

"It's almost 9; we have to leave here at 11 to catch the plane… I still have some stuff to pack," I explained. Bella's smile dropped from her face, but she nodded.

"Go back to bed, I'll wake you up in a half an hour," I promised her. She shook her head and began to get up out of my bed.

"No, Alice is probably having a heart attack, wondering where I am."

She moved to my closet and began getting her stuff together. She had her drawer full of stuff still in there, and since I was leaving and never coming back… she had to empty it. Today was a day I wouldn't mind going back to bed. A day that I wouldn't mind not living through.

Sadly, Bella began emptying her things into the bag she brought with her.

Bella's POV

Today was Saturday, the day I had been dreading all throughout the week. I tried to push it out of my mind, focusing on the present, but it lurked in the back of my head, waiting to pounce.

And today it did.

I was aware that Tristan was standing in the doorway of the closet, watching me closely as I unpacked my things in my drawer.

A part of me wished that he would go away so I would be able to drown in my own misery by myself. But another part of me didn't want him to leave for a minute, because one time he will leave and not come back for months.

And months were a long time.

Against my will, one small tear came crumbling down my cheek, starting the avalanche. Tristan rushed to my rescue, pulling me into his strong arms, one hand holding my head in place on his shoulder.

"I know, Bella, I know," he whispered in to my ear. I desperately tried to stop crying, crying was for babies. I sucked it up, literally taking a big breath, pulling myself together.

Tristan pulled me away from him, to see my tear stained face. His dancing blue eyes were obscured in worry.

"I'm fine," I assured him, "Let's just get through today, okay?"

He didn't answer me immediately, still evaluating my expression; but after a minute, nodded pulling me into his arms again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

We were all packed, checking the contents of our suitcases over again, just incase. I sat down cross legged while Alice stood over me, a check list in hand. She made sure that I had everything and added things I thought that I wouldn't need.

"Okay, we're officially ready," Alice announced a smiling gleam in her eye.

Alice, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper and Edward were all going with Tristan and I to his house in La Jolla. Tristan's father informed him during the week that they were going to be gone for business for almost the entire two weeks.

So that left the entire house to us, I smiled just in thought of it. Tristan's house, I imagined, was a mansion, though he denied it. He told me that he had plenty of room for everybody and when I asked him the details… admitted that his 'house' had a total of ten bedrooms.

There was one knock on the door before it flew open, revealing a beaming Emmet.

"Let's go, people, move it along!" he bellowed like he was directing traffic. I giggled at him.

"Get up, Bella, we're leaving soon!" Alice instructed me, just as excited as Emmet… this was scary there was two of them. I could feel the enthusiasm literally rolling off of them. Alice looked down at her stylish wrist watch for what felt like the 100th time today.

"Where's Tristan?" she asked me impatiently. I shrugged; he probably was talking to the person who would be driving his car back to La Jolla. His parents flew up somebody to do that, so he could go on the plane with us.

After a few seconds, Tristan came jogging through the door, with only a backpack. I was under the impression he was taking a bunch of his stuff on the plane. I gave him a questioning gaze.

"The guys said that I could put it all in the car, so I was loading some of my bags in it," he explained breathlessly. His longish dark brown hair was in his eyes so he brushed it away with one of his hands.

"Let's go!" Emmet shouted. The big SUV that was coming to drive us to the airport should have arrived already. Tristan gave me a quick peck on the cheek for a hello, grabbed one of my suitcases and we emptied out of our room, rolling suitcases following after us.

Alice made us pack two each, saying that we needed extra room for the stuff we would end us buying. I didn't disagree; Alice shopped like no other as we all knew. The elevator was _packed_; it finally got so chaotic Tristan and I opted to let them go down and take the elevator when they emptied out.

We quickly pushed our way out, getting a couple of bruises in the process. Once I got back out to the hall I took a large breath of free air.

"How are you?" Tristan asked me, worry in his eyes. I gave him a genuine smile; I was actually much better all of this exuberance Emmet and Alice were exerting was getting to me.

"Great." Tristan took my free hand in his.

"Did you pack shorts in your carry-on?" He asked me casually.

"Yup!" He smiled down at me lovingly.

"Good because it's supposed to be nearly 85 degrees there today." I could tell by the look in his eyes that he didn't really like the rainy weather here. The elevator doors opened for us and we got in comfortably.

"So what do you have planned for us?" I asked him curiously. He gave me a skeptical look.

"Well I thought since it will be kind of late, we could just go to the beach," he suggested. I could feel my face brighten.

"How close are you to the beach?" I urged him on, smiling and raising my eyebrows at him.

"You'll see…" he replied calmly. I huffed in disappointment and the metal doors opened for us. I saw Alice and the rest of the gang, still trying to untangle their luggage, which was in a giant pile.

"See, Emmet this is why I told you not to just chuck them out of the elevator… I knew this would happen," Alice hissed at Emmet who was smugly lifting the bags out of the mess with ease.

"Alice… it's called Midol and I heard it helps with symptoms like these," Emmet waved a hand at her.

And then Alice sprung.

But Emmet caught her mid air before he was harmed. Kicking and screaming, Alice was raised about two feet from the ground, held up by Emmet's hands which were around her tiny waist. At least Emmet was smart, he held her away from himself.

"Emmet McCarthy! I'm gonna kill you!" she screamed her head off. Emmet was chuckling and smiling widely.

"Okay, Alice… whatever you say," he replied, completely at ease.

Jasper went over to Alice and she immediately calmed down as he plucked her from Emmet's grasp. He set her on her feet, wrapped an arm around her waist, leaning down to whisper some words in her ear.

"You're right Jasper… Emmet is just a big OAF!" she lunged after him again, but Jasper caught her. Emmet smiled and continued to sort out the luggage as if nothing happened.

Finally, we were all packed into the car, Emmet was in the front seat next to the driver and Alice was in the far back next to Jasper and Edward. And I sat contently in the middle row between Rosalie and Tristan, chattering about the weather San Diego was supposed to have.

"Bring a swim suit, Bella," Rosalie asked me, the look she had was slightly menacing. Because if I didn't, the first thing we would be doing was swim suit shopping and in my opinion, that was the worst kind of shopping. I gulped,

"Yes?..."

Rosalie shook her head at me slowly, emphasizing the 'tisking' she was doing with her tongue.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," she sighed deeply, "Now which one did you bring?"

I tried looking into her blue eyes without cringing… it didn't work and she had caught me.

"…the 'ratty elementary school worth' one," I answered reluctantly, using the adjectives Rosalie and Alice often used to identify it.

"Now you get a new one," Rosalie smiled a dazzling smile. I suppressed the urge to groan out loud and settled for a short sigh.

"And I'm going to destroy that disgusting one too," I heard her mumble under her breath. I knew that she thought that I couldn't hear it… but I could.

"I heard that and now I'm hiding it," I informed her, sticking my tongue out at her like a child. Rosalie smirked back at her.

"Good, because you never can find the things you hide anyways." Instantly, I grew defensive.

"That was only one time, Rose!" I nearly yelled. She just rolled her eyes at me,

"Yeah, but it was your mom's Christmas present."

Once I heard those words, my heart dropped. She was right, I never could find the things I hid… or _lost_. She saw my shoulders slump, my eyes dull, and head turn towards the front of the car.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean it, it was stupid of me to say something like that," she whispered to me, placing one of her hands on top of mine. I turned towards her and forced a smile on my face.

"Its fine, Rose; really, I should be over it anyways," I breathed as if I didn't care, though I felt like crying. It wasn't because my mom left that upset me… it was because I didn't even understand _why_.

I knew I asked for too much at Christmas… I knew that I didn't talk enough to other people's children when I was little… did all of those things just add up until she spontaneously combusted that day?

"I understand," Rosalie stated to me simply. She always was the one I could talk to about moms; the one who I could cry to and not feel guilty or weak because she cried to me too. We both had lost our mothers, in different ways, yes, but never the less were sometimes lost on our own too.

"Five minutes until we arrive," the driver announced to us. Emmet, in the front seat howled and started doing a happy dancing in the front seat. Rosalie and I took one look at each other and started laughing like crazy, having to clutch at our sides.

That was the thing, Rosalie and I could always find a way to laugh even after tears streamed down our face.

Tristan's POV

I had to admit, I was more than relieved that my parents were going to be gone for most of the time Bella was over. Not that I didn't want them to meet Bella, she was a huge part of my life. But my step-mom thought that she was a _too_ big piece.

My step mother had some very… unique ideas about dating and relationships. I think that she is afraid that I would get married straight out of high school to the wrong girl and mess up my life.

But Bella wasn't a mistake.

I was head over heels for her, and I'm not sure if my step mom would be too happy about that.

But that was fine, as soon as my parents got back from their trip on Sunday night, Bella and the rest of the gang would be leaving to go back to their homes on Monday Morning. Only Edward would be leaving on Sunday night, driving up back to his house in Long Beach.

"Now boarding flight number 611; at this time flight number 611 is boarding," a woman's friendly voice announced in the airport. We all got up from the seats we were sitting in, making our way to the area where they were boarding the first-class passengers.

"Do I get to sit next to you?" I asked Bella, wrapping an arm around her slender waist. She giggled and flushed a light pink.

"Hm… maybe," she toyed with me indecisively. My eyes widened.

"Oh?" Bella smirked, looking up at me.

"Only if I get a kiss," she demanded in a light voice. I raised my eyebrows and immediately kissed her full on the lips. I pulled back after a few seconds.

"Now?" I questioned her, a smile forming involuntarily on my face.

"I guess," she said in a breath and shrugged. I chuckled and ruffled her mahogany hair.

Edward's POV

Honestly, I was surprised at Alice's and Emmet's behavior… they were such children. This was going to be a long plane ride. On the plane, we were seated based on keeping Alice and Emmet a long way from each other.

The plane took off and I looked down at the ground bellow me. It was so _green_. In couldn't wait to get to California, even if it wasn't my house in Long Beach, at least we would be by the water. My mother, Elizabeth, always did call me her 'Sea Monkey'.

The plane ride was… very monotonous. It was expected though. Emmet was cuddling with Rosalie, Jasper and Alice were talking quietly to themselves about God knows what, and Bella and Tristan were watching a movie on Tristan's iPod.

And I was listening to my iPod… by myself.

It was more than depressing.

Especially when the girl I liked was clear in my view, directly in front of my actually, and another guy's arm was around her.

Ugh.

But the six hours did pass. Slowly, yes, but it passed. We took our exit off of the plane and went to collect our luggage, I glanced at the watch on my wrist, and it was almost 11pm.

"Edward can you come help me, please," Alice called to me from the baggage claim; the suitcases were already coming out for us to grab. I walked over to her and helped Jasper grab all of the large suitcases, Alice would never to able to pick them up. I snatched my own black one in the process.

"I think that's all of them," Tristan speculated, counting the suitcases.

"Yup, 10" Emmet agreed and we all grabbed at least one. I rolled one of Jasper's along with mine so he could help Alice with her gigantic ones.

"Got it, Rose?" I heard Emmet ask from my right side. She laughed,

"No, Emmet. My arm is going to fall off from all of this weight," she answered sarcastically. I stifled a laugh and just smiled.

"Women, these days," Emmet whispered to me, smirking. Rosalie slapped him right on the arm.

"Ow!"

"I heard that," she scowled at him menacingly. Emmet quickly apologized. They were still bickering until we got outside. The sky was completely clear, a dark blue. The yellow moon was shining brightly and there with a light warm breeze. Heaven… well almost heaven; there was a few other 'things' I needed to be in heaven.

"Sweet baby Jesus," Jasper mumbled smiling widely.

"Home," Tristan sighed in front of us, taking in a deep breath of the different smelling air. The air was more… relaxed, if that made sense. He turned around to face us.

"My dad dropped off our SUV for us in the parking lot, so I'll run and get it and then drive it over," he told us. He stood up Bella's suitcase that he was holding and walked off quickly to the parking garage that was across the way.

We all stood up our suitcases and Alice and Bella sat on theirs. There happened to be a bench behind me so I sat down on that, Emmet and Rosalie joined me.

"I'm exhausted," Alice stated, leaning on Jasper. Jasper rubbed her back.

"Same here," Bella breathed. She yawned and propped her head up on her hands.

"I want to go swimming!" Emmet beamed; even in the dim light you could see his bright white teeth.

"Yes Emmet, it would be a great decision to go swimming in the ocean at 11 o'clock at night," Rosalie muttered sarcastically. We all laughed, even Emmet.

"Look guys, Rosalie is worried about my well-being," Emmet pointed a finger at her, we all laughed at him. Rosalie's lips were twitching in a smile that she didn't want to show.

"I can't wait to go to the mall… they have a Neiman Marcus," Alice sighed dreamily. I huffed, what was the big deal?

"And a Sax Fifth Avenue," Rosalie added.

"Well we know what we're doing tomorrow," Jasper said to Emmet. This was the good part about not having a girlfriend, no shopping.

"Damn," Emmet muttered under his breath. Only Jasper and I were paying enough attention to hear it. The girls were too busy talking about where they wanted to shop and planning out tomorrow's schedule.

"What do you say, Bella? Come with us," Alice offered. Bella's brown eyes were wary. She wasn't one for shopping...at least not as much as Alice and Rosalie.

"I don't know," she shrugged. Alice's eyes were pleading.

"I just don't know what Tristan wants to do," she quickly made up an excuse, I could tell. Alice and Rosalie could tell. They gave each other a glance.

"Sure…"

Bella giggled, Alice and Rosalie joined in.

"Is this how it's going to be _every_ trip?" Bella asked them. Obviously, there was some kind of inside joke going on between them.

"Yes, it is…until you like shopping," Alice answered mischievously.

"Then I take it you're going to drag me to the mall like every time, right?" Bella checked, looking at them grimacing. Alice and Rosalie looked at each other then back to Bella.

"Yup," they answered simultaneously.

"What's new?" Bella sighed exasperatedly.

"At the mall, _everything_," Rosalie stated and it sent the girls into a fit of laughter.

Bella's POV

Of course, the first thing Alice and Rosalie wanted to talk to me about when we got off of the plane was… shopping. Whoopididoo. But we all knew how that was going to end… me shopping. Tristan came around driving a large, dark blue SUV quicker than expected and we all got up from where we were sitting- or in Jasper's case, standing- to start loading all of our stuff into it.

"Here, we got it, ladies," Jasper said like the true Southern Gentleman and took our bags from us. The rest of the guys followed suit.

"Shotgun!" I screamed and ran to the passenger seat door. Luckily. Miraculously, I didn't trip and managed to get into the car unscathed. Rosalie and Alice took the back seat. I felt sorry for the two guys that were going to have to sit in the very back seat.

"Oh, no, no; One of you girls is going to have to go in the back!" Emmet informed. Alice and Rosalie crossed their arms over their chest and shook their heads.

"_I_ cannot fit back _there_," Emmet told them. Alice squinted her eyes at him and undid her seat belt.

"Fine, but you owe me Emmet McCarthy," she scowled and crawled over the seat. Jasper joined her and Edward and Emmet sat in the middle row.

"Buckle it!" Tristan looked in his front mirror at Emmet. Emmet huffed and put his seatbelt on. I could hear Alice snickering even in the front seat.

"Now do I get to see where you live?" I prompted Tristan, grabbing his free hand. He shrugged.

"I guess."

While Tristan was driving I fiddled with the radio, landing on a random station that sounded okay. He got on the freeway, heading towards La Jolla. I looked out my window and could see the moon's light slanting off the harbor water.

"THIS IS MY SONG!" Emmet screamed and I jumped in my seat out of surprise.

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without _

Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I doSo I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into..

Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see. 

Emmet was singing as loud as he could, closing his eyes in concentration. I just stared at him, my mouth wipe open.

"And that, everybody is our linebacker…" Tristan announced glumly, rolling his eyes, we were now getting off of the freeway.

"What?" Emmet questioned us, "That song is so sweet. She's in love with her best friend who doesn't even _know_! Then he is always telling her about his girlfriend and stuff… it's so sad!"

Except for the radio commercials playing through the speakers, it was dead silent.

"Come on. Edward I need some back up," Emmet nudged Edward who wasn't even paying attention to the conversation, looking out his window. Jasper had a smug smile on his face.

"What Emmet?" he questioned him, eyes wide, confused.

"Don't you think that song relates to _everybody_?" Emmet nudged him again as if he was supposed to say a specific answer. Edward gave him a cold look.

"No."

After that Emmet shrugged and dropped the subject only to start singing again.

"It's Miley Cyrus!" he squealed and started shaking his shoulders to the beat. Jasper hit his head with his hand.

"Emmet, seriously, come on, man. _Hannah Montana_?" Jasper questioned his sanity.

"Um, Earth to Jasper… it's not _'Hannah Montana' _it's _Miley Cyrus_. _Huge dif_." And then Emmet gave him the hand. Yes, Emmet literally gave him _the hand_. Jasper put both of his in the air in surrender and shook his head at his insane friend.

And like the last song Emmet sang… we just stared.

"The last time I freaked out  
I just kept looking down  
I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinking about  
Felt like I couldn't breath  
You asked what's wrong with me  
My best friend Lesley said "Oh she's just being Miley"  
The next time we hang out  
I will redeem myself  
My heart it can't rest till then  
I can't wait to see you again"

Nobody had the heart to tell Emmet that he was singing two and a half octaves lower than the song, so we just let him go on singing. We were, I think, halfway through the song when Tristan slowed down. We were on a long winding down hill road and now we were on more of a city street. Through the houses, I could see the beach.

"We're almost there," he announced.

"Thank God! Can we turn off the radio?" Rosalie begged. Tristan obliged immediately. We all let out a sigh, except Emmet who kept on singing.

"Emmet shut-up!" Edward finally cracked and started to strangle Emmet. The sad part nobody thought to break them up. We all just watched as Edward put the struggling Emmet into a head lock.

"Okay, _Emmie_, let me explain. Other people, specifically _me_, cannot stand it when you sing off tune. Either sing _with_ the music or not at all. _Capeesh_?" Emmet nodded wordlessly and Edward released him, turning back to look out of the window as if nothing just happened.

Emmet gasped for breath and sat straight up, smiling. It was dead silent, once again.

"That was _awesome_." I stated, looked between Edward and Emmet. Tristan nodded along with me and Alice started clapping and blowing kisses everywhere.

"Encore! Encore!" Alice half-yelled breathlessly.

"We're here…" Tristan said quietly. I heard him and gasped when I saw his house… it was so beautiful. The cream colored house was built on a hill, towering high above us. The windows were lighted and there was a balcony looking right over us.

"Chicka chicka yeeeah!" Emmet sang, smiling.

"Very nice, Tristan, classy," Alice complimented him. Tristan just laughed and pressed a button to open the white gates to the driveway.

"Aren't you going to park in the garage?" I asked him, pointing to it. It was on street level right beside us.

"Eh, I can move it later, this is closer to the door and the weather looks good," he explained and drove uphill and followed the wide cement path. The drive way circled around a lighted geometric fountain and Tristan drove around the curve until we were right in front of the door.

"Welcome to the Ashburn Residence," he said very formally after putting the SUV in park and cutting the engine. Edward opened his door and we all piled out of the car. The boys got out the luggage from the back and we grabbed the bags and Tristan led the way to the front door.

The front door was huge and all glass except for the metal trimming on the sides and the handle. Tristan used a key from his key chain to open the door. When we stepped inside, it was already lighted so we could see the living room that was to our left. One side of the wall was completely covered in bookshelves.

Tristan walked down the hall more until we met a kitchen and a large family room. On the wall held a gigantic TV with a low cabinet under it which meant only one thing… video games.

The vast kitchen had light colored cabinets and black marble countertops. The island in the middle had a pink box placed on it with an envelope taped on it. Tristan went over to it and opened it. After reading it for a brief second he opened the box and smiled. He leaned the box over to us so we could see.

In blue frosting, multiple cupcakes spelled out the words, "Welcome Home."

"It's from my step mom, she knows how much I love Sprinkles cup cakes," Tristan explained, a big smile on his face.

"That's so thoughtful," Rosalie commented. My eyes widened when I saw the view behind her. The breakfast nook, next to the kitchen, held three giant windows that looked over the beach. The dark waves were lightly crashing against the pale white sand.

"And that is how close to the beach we are," Tristan answered my question I asked earlier today. I turned back at him and smiled.

"Want to see the rest of the house?" Tristan offered, putting down the box, saving it for later. Everybody agreed to it and we went on a tour.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tristan was so lying when he said that his 'house' was not a mansion. We went up to the next level of the house and showed us where a few of the bedrooms and bathrooms were located. Tristan's bedroom was on that floor. Also, there was a game room which held a pool table, ping pong table, and a closet full of games. Including vests and guns for laser tag. The game room led out to the balcony, which had stairs down to the pool.

The middle floor was the one we entered on and had the laundry room, kitchen, living room, family room, and a couple of bathrooms and bedrooms. On this floor, we could also get to the pool and the deck outside.

There was a staircase leading down to the floor beneath us near the kitchen. On the bottom floor, there were most of the bedrooms, including Tristan's parent's room, more bedrooms and bathrooms, and the theater. The theater had half carpeted walls, in a deep red, with a large projector screen at the front. The seats were just like the ones in a real movie theater except better- they were reclining and were so comfortable, I almost fell asleep in one.

"So you guys can have any room you want, except my parent's and mine," Tristan announced and everybody took off running to claim their territory. I stayed put with Tristan.

"If you want… you can stay with me in my room," Tristan suggested, wrapping me up in a hug.

"I have to ask?" I giggled. I wrapped my arms around his waist and he kissed the top of my head.

"Is that a yes?" he mumbled into my hair. I pursed my lips, pretending to think hard.

"I guess it is," I concluded. Tristan chuckled and we went to go get my stuff to put it up in his room. Tristan's room had a connecting bathroom, walk in closet and was painted a light gray. He had a wide window, with a window seat, on the far wall and his bed was in the middle of the floor, dominating the space. I put my stuff down and jumped up onto the cushy bed.

"This is a very nice room, you got here," I complimented. Tristan grabbed the suitcase I had placed on the ground and put it in the closet and came to sit next to me.

"Thank you."

"So… can we go to the beach tomorrow?" I asked excitedly. Tristan laughed at me and put his arm around my shoulders, bringing me closer to him.

"We can go to the beach everyday." He stated and twisted his head so he could kiss me. After a few more minutes of that we went back down to the main floor.

We found everybody in the family room, talking animatedly.

"Okay, so nobody is tired and I had a genius idea," Emmet started. I gave him a skeptical look but he continued.

"It's dark, we're right on the beach… and it's perfect laser tag weather!" Tristan nodded with him, smiling hugely. I looked up at him to question his sanity. But he just extended his fist so he could pound it against Emmet and compliment his 'genius idea.'

"Nice."

**Whew, that was my longest chapter yet.**

**So for lazer tag teams, should it be all indiviual. everybody for themselves.**

**or...**

**put them into teams.**

**remember that there are 7 people playing.**

**if teams, tell me who should be on what/which team.**

**thanks and review for laser tag!**

**-Cullen-Style**


	15. Author's Note Sorry

**Okay I am so stupid, I forgot to add this.**

**But I have new picture of Tristan's house and cars and stuff on my profile, so go take a look.**

**So sorry.**

**-Cullen-Style**


	16. Chapter 14

**Special thanks to vampireninja09**

**I can always count on her super long reviews, packed with useful feedback.**

**For example: the laser tag teams- her idea.**

**Pure genius.**

Chapter 14

"Are they waterproof?" Emmet asked Tristan. Now they were finalizing the little details of the game.

"Of course, we do live right next to the water," Tristan answered.

"We should all change then," Emmet decided. Now he was being completely serious, when it came to games, he _always_ won. Everybody nodded, agreeing that _somebody_ was getting wet.

"Now, what should we do about teams?" Tristan speculated.

"There are seven of us, so it wouldn't be even," Alice commented.

"Well Tristan should count as two people because he is the most experienced," Jasper said. We all agreed; Tristan would count as two players, making the teams even in number.

"How about you play against your _significant other_?" Emmet suggested, he sounded so odd using such formal language.

"Thanks guys," Edward rolled his eyes. We couldn't help but laugh, even if it was at Edward's expense.

"Edward will just be opposite of me, then. I do count as two people," Tristan stated. Edward immediately locked eyes with Tristan.

"Sounds good," Edward settled, though it sounded more like a challenge. I must have been imagining it, though.

"So team one with be Tristan… Rose… and Jasper," Emmet proposed, everybody approved.

"That leaves team two with Bella, Emmet, Alice and Edward," Tristan smirked. I couldn't tell if it was at me or at Edward, who was standing behind me.

"Lets go then!" Emmet jumped up off of the sofa.

"How about everybody goes and gets changed into whatever they want and then meet in the game room when they are finished?" Tristan got nods from everybody and we filed out of the family room.

Tristan and I made our way up the stairs and to his room. He got his stuff from the closet and went to change in the bathroom to give me some privacy. I went to the closet and shut the door behind me.

I decided to dress in all black, it was night and dark so I should blend in. But all I could find that was appropriate for the game was a pair of black converse. I pulled out my navy blue bikini- I brought it, but didn't tell Rosalie and Alice. I put it on and decided to search through Tristan's closet for something dark to wear.

I grabbed a black shirt that was in one of Tristan's drawers and pair of his black basketball shorts. The shirt wasn't too big, it must have been old. But the shorts… they went down past my knees and I had to pull the drawstrings on the waist band out so much, I could tie a large bow with them. After putting the clothes on, I grabbed a pony tail holder and exited the closet.

Tristan was sitting on his bed, waiting for me. He started laughing when he saw me in his clothes; I stuck my tongue out at him and went to the bathroom. As I was looking in the mirror, putting my long hair into a messy pony tail when Tristan came behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"What?" I asked him, looking at him in the mirror. His face with filled with amusement.

"Have you seen the back of the shirt?" he raised his eye brows at me and I turned around to see it in the mirror. I saw the 'Ashburn' and '12' on the back in royal blue lettering. I giggled.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he put is arms around my waist, looking down at me. It was like we were slow dancing without moving or any music.

"No mercy tonight, Isabella," Tristan teased me, though it was the truth.

"Don't worry I'm not giving you any," I smirked up at him. He raised and eye brow at me.

"Okay, but don't worry I won't focus too much on getting you… I have other people to nail," he informed me, whispering in my ear. I got the chills his breath in my ear. It was quiet and I heard footsteps coming from the hall. I released my hold on him and grabbed one of his hands.

"Come on," I tugged at him, going to the door but he didn't budge. When I looked back to see why he wasn't moving he was smiling. In one swift movement, he was kissing me. I reacted immediately, wrapping my arms around his neck and tangling my fingers in his dark brown hair.

But I needed to breathe.

And that is where the kiss stopped. I opened my eyes, meeting Tristan's dancing blue ones.

"Just needed one before the game starts, I don't know how long this is going to last." He stated, smiling. I involuntarily blushed.

"Okay," I mumbled quietly, not knowing what else to say. Tristan chuckled at me and pulled me out of the door to the game room. When we got there Alice and Jasper were there, waiting.

"Let's get started," Tristan opened the closet and grabbed seven of the ten vests and seven laser tag guns he put all of the equipment on the pool table. Alice grabbed one of each, as did Jasper. Tristan put one on me, showing Jasper and Alice how to strap one on.

Rosalie, Emmet and Edward came in right when we finished. Wordlessly, they grabbed a black vest and play gun from the pool table and Tristan showed them how to put it on while putting on his own.

"Okay, see how the vest isn't lit?" Tristan asked us. We all nodded, they were a flat black.

"They glow red when you're shot by somebody else three times." Tristan got out of the closet one of the spares, and shot in its' general direction three times in a row. It made a binging noise three times. Then the vest lit up red.

"Perfect," Emmet breathed. Tristan switched something on the back and the vest turned back to black.

"You have to be within twenty feet and have a clear shot for it to count. It'll sound when you hit it." Everybody seemed so ready for the game to begin, the adrenaline was running through my veins already.

"Also, if you get a kill on your own teammate, it'll still count it," Tristan added.

"Waterproof?" Emmet checked.

"100" Tristan assured him with a brief smile.

"We should make a safe zone, just in case for any emergencies," Rosalie put in. I was the first one to second it,

"Yeah, once you get inside the gates of the back yard, you're safe." Everybody's eyes were on me, nodding.

"Okay, teams get to meet where ever they want and discuss for five minutes before the game begins. I will signal the beginning of the game by blowing this whistle," Tristan pulled a whistle out of the pocked of his shorts.

"Okay, let's go," Emmet said in a low, competitive voice. We all went back down stairs and then out to the back yard. It was a silent walk around the pool and finally through the metal gate door that separated the back yard from the beach.

Emmet led us to the right while the other team went to the left. I turned around over my shoulder and gave Tristan a small smile before walking on. He didn't see me though; he was glaring in our team's general direction…

Emmet and Alice led us into the more woodsy part of the beach, covered in shrubs and trees. When I looked back, Tristan's team was nowhere in sight so we were secluded enough from them to talk strategy.

"Okay, here's the plan… Alice you take down Jasper, I'll get Rose, and Edward and Bella get Tristan…" Emmet instructed us. He was smiling mischievously at Edward; well Emmet was always up to _something_ so I ignored it.

"Oh and take these…" Alice handed us each a small, wrist-watch looking black strap. We all gave her confused looks.

"They're walkie talkies… duh," Alice informed us, shaking her head. I strapped mine on around my wrist.

"Just press the green button to talk and then release when you're finished," she told us, using her own as an example.

"Can we have code names?!" Emmet was jumping up and down…which was a scary sight.

"It can't be obvious, though, what is the use of them if they are?" Edward pointed out.

"I get to be… _Black Bear_," Emmet said seductively… he was anything but seductive right now.

"Edward can be… jealous jaguar," Emmet suggested. Edward punched him hard in the shoulder.

"Fine, fine… you can be… cunning cougar," we all gave him questioning looks. Did he seriously just say 'cunning cougar'? What the hell kind of name is that? We went on to Alice,

"Alice is chrysanthemum," Emmet simply told us as if it were a normal name.

"And Bella is… _the beast_!" He bellowed, flexing his muscles as he said it.

"There is no fucking way I am going to be called the 'beast'," I shook my head defiantly, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Just so along with it, Bella…" Alice told me understandingly.

"Better than cunning cougar," Edward whined. Alice and I laughed, Emmet just stood there like an idiot.

"Okay, so once you take down whoever you are, or you get killed three times, use the walkie talkie to tell us," Alice reminded us. We all nodded and then heard a whistle blow in the distance. We all nodded at each other once before taking off on our own.

Edward led the way into the dense forest, clearing the way for me. Once we got a good way in he turned around to me.

"Okay, here's the plan- I am going to get you into the safe zone and you stay there, okay?" he told me in a hurried whisper constantly looking out into the surrounding woods.

"No, I wanna play," I refused, shaking my head. Edward smiled at me warmly.

"Nobody can get you in the safe zone… but that doesn't mean you can't get other people… when they go by the gate, shoot them once or twice then hide," Edward explained to me. I smiled widely in understanding.

"Gotcha."

"Let's go," Edward turned back to the direction we were heading in and continued on our way. I heard the binging of the vests once or twice but that was all. We were about twenty feet from the metal gate… the only problem was that it was a clear shot, just sand.

"I can make it," I promised Edward and ran to the gate as fast as I could. I saw Jasper jump out from the woods, instinctually, I pulled the plastic trigger on my gun once. I heard the binging of his vest and heard one come from mine. Then I heard two more come from Jasper's and heard him scream out,

"Damnit!" I saw graceful little Alice come out from the trees with a big smile on her face.

"Nice try, Jazzy, but leave this game to real players," she blew on the tip of the gun and gave him a big smile. Jasper's vest was glowing red in the dark and I couldn't help but laugh. He looked like a tomato.

I rushed over to the gate went inside. I heard Edward's voice over my walkie talkie,

"I'm going now." I nodded, knowing that he would see me where ever he was. I saw Jasper coming over to me, walking through the gate.

"What up, Jazz?" I teased him with a smile. He scowled, huffed and sat down in one of the lounge chairs.

"I can't believe I got out first… I mean I've had three years of Military History," he sighed sadly. I went over and patted his back twice.

"It's okay… if it's any consolation, I think I'm cheating," I told him. He looked up at me in confusion.

"I'm supposed to shoot people from here when they come by, maybe nobody ever said it wasn't allowed… but it's deceiving in my opinion," I explained to him.

"So why don't you just leave and go play?" he asked me, shrugging his shoulders. I thought about it for a moment… who said I had to stay in here? Nobody, that's who. Well, Edward did say so… but I really was past caring, my conscious was too monumental for my own good.

"I think I will," I said to nobody confidently, looking out to the open beach.

"Here, you can have my gun," Jasper offered, handing me his identical black gun. He was so sad, I felt bad for shooting him. 

"Thanks," I smiled at him and went back through the metal gate, running out to the beach. I had decided I'm going to hide in the water. I mentally congratulated myself in my brilliant idea.

Surpisingly, I got to the water untouched. I waded into the water and laid down flat in the sand. The water came up to my neck the swelled back down to my knees, the action was somewhat soothing.

"I'm going to go help Emmet take down Rosalie," I heard Alice over the radio.

"Be on the lookout, I can't even _find_ Tristan," Edward warned. It was then I saw a dark body come out of the trees, I heard him talking to Jasper.

"Have you seen anybody?" he asked, noticing that his vest was glowing red.

"Yeah…" Jasper answered vaguely. I hoped he would help me…

"Where did they go?" Tristan asked eagerly.

"I saw Bella running along the water, she told me she was heading back that way," Jasper lied, pointing his finger to the right.

"Perfect," I could practically see his smile from here. Automatically, I saw Tristan turn towards where I was hiding and begin running to the right, coming right about in the range of 10 feet.

Once he was in range, forgetting that I had two guns, shot him with the one that was in my right hand. His vest sounded off from the kill. Immediately, he jumped back into the trees.

"Shit," I heard him hiss. And I giggled… a little too loudly. I shut up quickly and then my vest binged twice. It began to glow red; I stood up from my place in the water, trying to get some off the seaweed out of my hair.

"Nice try, Bella," Tristan laughed and I huffed.

"Well I got you too," I reminded him. I saw him come out from cover in the trees.

"Once," he clarified. He came to me and untangled a green stand out of the side of my head.

"Go change, you're going to get sick," Tristan instructed me, looking at my wet figure.

"No way, not until this is over," I disagreed, shaking my head violently.

"Fine, then get a towel and dry off at least. There should be some under the counter by the barbeque," Tristan said, his blue eyes seemed to be glowing under the moon light.

"Fine," I agreed and trudged off to join Jasper.

"And Bella," I turned around. "Have you seen Edward anywhere?" I shook my head and saw that his blue eyes were once again dancing. I heard him curse under his breath and run back off into the trees.

"Welcome back," Jasper greeted me, he cheered up a bit.

"We should get a consolation prize," I suggested to him. I went over to the barbeque and grabbed a thick orange and yellow striped beach towel.

"When I was younger and played soccer tournaments, I always called the consolation game the constipation game." Jasper was looking at the water in remembrance. I laughed twice,

"That's classy, Jazz. Very mature," I was trying to dry my hair and at least some of my clothes, but it was impossible. My hair was too thick and my clothes had to dry on their own; I gave up. I took off my soaking shoes and socks.

"I wonder who's winning…" he sighed.

"Well obviously it's tied," I scoffed.

"I mean, maybe somebody else is out. They're just not coming back to the house to wait for the game to be finished." I never thought about that,

"Oh."

Jasper took once look at me and began to laugh.

"Big Bear and chrysanthemum have taken down the blonde," Emmet's voice rang out through my walkie talkie.

"Going to find cunning cougar and _the beast_" he continued. I blushed bright red when Emmet emphasized my 'code name'. Jasper raised an eyebrow at me,

"'_The beast'_?"

"Don't ask." I told him simply.

"Bella is back at the house with Jasper," I sighed solemnly into the radio.

"The vest is red?" Emmet asked me, surprised.

"Yes," I replied angrily, "the vest is red," I repeated.

"Chrysanthemum says hi to Jasper!" Alice's voice rang through the speaker. I cracked a smile and looked up to Jasper who was smiling widely.

"Rose is coming to join you," Alice added and then they were gone.

A few minutes later we saw Rosalie come up from the beach with a bright red vest on. She slumped unhappily into the chair nearest me.

"It wasn't fair they gung up on me," she huffed.

"They did that to me too," Jasper sent an accusing look to me. I put up my hands in surrender.

"Hey you're the one who shot at me, it's not my fault Alice was right behind you." Rosalie rolled her eyes at Jasper, who was sporting a pouting face.

After a few minutes, Rosalie went inside the house to try and find some drinks for us. I was too wet to go help her so Jasper went joined her.

"Cunning Cougar has taken down Big T!!!!!" my wrist was vibrating from Emmet's booming voice. I jumped in surprise, squeaking out a yell.

"Is the game over?" I asked nonchalantly into the radio, slightly upset for being so frightened.

"It's over and we annihilated them!" Emmet reply was a shout, once again getting me to jump in my chair.

"We're on our way back, now," Alice informed me, definitely more composed.

"…to celebrate the victory!" she added yelling, completely loosing composure. I heard Emmet's cheers in the background before she released the talk button. I saw Rosalie and Jasper come back out from the house, three cans of soda in Jasper's hands and Rosalie had some plastic clear cups of ice.

"Found it," Rosalie stated and set down the cups of ice. Jasper started opening the sodas and poured them into the cups.

"The game just ended," I informed them coolly, looking at the soda that was flowing into the cup placed in front of me. It abruptly stopped. I looked up, Jasper and Rosalie were looking at me expectantly.

"And…" Rose prompted. I shrugged.

"We won, Edward got Tristan," I replied. They let out big breaths that they'd been holding in.

"This sucks," Rosalie sulked, sitting down into her chair.

"They're on their way back now," I added. I got no response, they were so competitive.

"What time is it?" I asked after a moment.

"About 1am right now," Jasper answered after swallowing a gulp of Dr. Pepper. My eyes widened for a second.

"That game went by fast," I pointed out.

"I know, it would have been better if I hadn't got out so early," Jasper moped.

"Build a bridge and get over it, Jasper," Rosalie ordered coldly.

"I just hate losing…" he mumbled. I took another drink of the Dr. Pepper and nearly spit it out when I saw Emmet, Alice, Tristan, and Edward walking up the beach. Edward and Tristan were soaked; they must have been in the water. Edward's hair was pointing in all different directions and Tristan had a black eye.

"Oh my God!" I screamed out when I saw Tristan in the light. He gave me a sympathetic look.

"Accident, Bella," he informed me as I rushed over to him.

"What happened?" I demanded. We were playing _laser tag, _this wasn't necessarily a contact game.

"Oh, we just got into a tangle and Edward accidentally hit me with his gun. That's all," Tristan reassured me, sending a smile in Edward's direction. Edward returned it and I calmed significantly.

"Oh… okay," I answered.

Emmet had put down Alice and now was chugging down my soda. I sent him a glare.

"I'll get you another one?" he said sheepishly, it was more of a question. I laughed once.

"It's fine. I was done anyway." Emmet shrugged and finished it off with another big gulp.

"Who's up for a swim?" Tristan asked peeling off his vest.

"I'm in," Emmet began pulling off his shoes and socks. Soon everybody around me was undressing and jumping into the clear blue pool. I took a seat in my chair hesitantly.

"Come one, Bella!" Alice called to me from the pool. She was currently sitting on Jasper's lap in the shallow end steps. I shook my head,

"I don't have my swimsuit on." Rosalie scoffed from the deep end, treading water easily.

"Bella I can see the ties on the back of your neck." Tristan was now shirtless, in his board shorts, and turning on the spa. He came over to me, tugging at my glowing red vest lightly.

"Come on, B," he encouraged me. His blue eyes were gazing at me intensely, making me blush. I couldn't say no to him… it was a disease.

"Fine," I grumbled and pulled the strap off of the walkie talkie on my wrist and undid the vest's buckles. I slowly took off Tristan's black shirt and basketball shorts, revealing my navy blue bikini.

"Bah chicka wah wah!" Emmet cat called from the pool with Rosalie. I blushed crimson. Tristan's wrapped an arm around my bare waist.

"Ignore them, Bella. You look stunning," he breathed into my ear. This only made me blush even more, but it also gave me some confidence. Tristan took his hand in mine and we walked out to the edge of the pool. There was about a five foot drop into the deep end.

Tristan looked over at me and I smiled at him. He jumped high, pulling me after him. We sunk deep into the unexpectedly warm water, our hands releasing and I swam back up to the surface, gasping for air.

"Whoo Bella!" Alice called to me from the other end of the pool. I smiled and swam until my feet could touch the bottom so I could stand.

"Let's play colors!" Emmet proposed. And before I could even comprehend what he just shouted I found myself 'it.'

"Not it!"

"Not it!"

"Not it!" Everybody else shouted… except me. I was so late that I didn't even bother trying and just pulled myself out of the pool.

I could hear everybody swim to the side of the pool I was on.

"Ready?" I asked. I hoped that they could say no.

"Lets play!" Emmet cheered… darn.

"Blue?" I heard splashing so I turned around. Nobody was moving so all I saw was six child-like smiles. I sighed and took a step forward.

"Red?" there was no sound.

"Green?" there was a bunch of splashing, and then I heard it from more in the middle of the pool, I turned around to find all of them halfway across the pool. At once, I dove and swam to the closest person, which was Emmet. I reached out and tagged his foot.

Exhausted, I stopped and so did Emmet.

"I HATE MY LIFE!" he screamed out to the sky. I swam to the side of the pool to grab onto the ledge. I saw Emmet jump out of the pool and go back to the side I was at, standing out of the water.

"Way to go, Bells," Alice chimed in congratulations to me. I smiled in return, my pride swelling. Tristan swam so he was next to me, he could touch the bottom but I couldn't. He plastered a wet kiss on my cheek.

"That's my girl." I blushed pink and we half swam/walked back to the started position. Emmet took his position, facing away from us.

"Oran-" Emmet was cut off my Rosalie's ear piercing screech. Emmet whipped his head around, facing panicked.

"Gotcha," Rosalie winked at him and motioned for him to take another step forward. Emmet growled while we all hooted with laughter.

"Purple," he growled… uh oh, my color. This time they all splashed and I silently ducked my head underwater then pushed myself off of the wall with my feet like a torpedo.

When I met the surface of the water, I looked back to see Emmet still standing up there. They were all still making noise while signaling with their eyes to hurry it up. I quickly began to swim as fast as I could to the other side of the pool.

"What?!" I heard Emmet exclaim and then a splash into the water.

_Oh, crap. _

I swam frantically, and amazing reached the other side untouched. Emmet was only a couple feet behind me.

"How the heck did _you_ out swim me?" Emmet asked, eyes wide. I shrugged and stayed put, holding myself above the water with a hand on the cement. Emmet huffed, stumped and then reluctantly began making his way back to the other side to start all over again.

On 'pink' Emmet caught Alice easily. He claimed that it was because of his swimming skills. But we all knew that it was because Alice always chose pink… it was her favorite color.

"I'm bored," Rosalie sighed, looking at her nails. I was loosing interest in this game also.

"Yeah, Colors is officially over," Jasper announced and we all went to sit in the oversized, and now steaming spa. I was closest too it, so I hopped into the hot water and quickly took my seat in the deepest section. Emmet jumped in next, splashing water everywhere and Alice took a seat gracefully. Tristan and the rest of them came after a few seconds. Tristan immediately waded into the spa and sat down right next to me, wrapping an arm around my waist. His skin was still cool from the pool water.

"Having fun?" he asked me in a quiet yet bright tone. I nodded enthusiastically.

"Good." He stated. I nuzzled myself into his side, completely at ease. The rest of my friends all cuddled with their partners, except Edward. Edward just laid his head back onto the cement behind him, relaxing. That's when I noticed the faint, light purple bruise placed right on his jaw.

"Edward, what happened?" I asked him, concerned. He lifted his head and gave me a confused look. I noticed how his bronze hair was slightly in mesmerizing green eyes. I pointed to my own jaw to clarify. He shrugged back at me nonchalantly.

"I guess I got it when Tristan and I got tangled up… didn't noticed." He moved back into his previous position, looking towards the sky.

Something wasn't right… and I didn't know what it was. But I let it go, I was probably making something out of nothing… I had that habit.

It was quiet; but not that awkward kind of silence. The soft sound of rolling waves filled the empty spaces. I looked up at the clear, dark sky that was accented with tiny spots of light. The stars were there, though they _always were_. Even in the day time… you just couldn't see them. It was remarkable to me how stars were miles and miles away, yet their light pierced through the darkness and was visible to us.

Maybe Tristan and I would be okay.

**I don't want to sound like one of those writers where all they care about is reviews,**

**But I barely got **_**any**_** that last chapter. **

**It was a huge let down because I **_**love**_** reading your reviews. **

**And if you don't enjoy any chapter, I appreciate all forms of feedback… good or bad. I want to become a better writer and your corrective criticism is most helpful. **

**So I will end with saying that I have pictures up of Tristan's house, Bella and Tristan's cars, and a new poll up.**

**Also I still want your opinion on Edward vs. Tristan. Has it changed?**

**Go check em' out and vote on my poll, may determine how the story ends. **


	17. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Bella's POV

"Bella," Tristan whispering voice urged me from my sleep. "You need to take a shower before you go to bed." I groaned and heard his light, soft laughter. I could feel that I was in his arms and he was sitting down. I opened my eyes and saw that we were in his room and sitting on his bed.

I must have fallen asleep down at the pool.

"I'm up," I said half asleep.

"I'm going to go take a shower in the other bathroom," Tristan informed me and placed a kiss on my forehead before getting up placing me on my feet. He and I walked to the closet to get pajamas. I grabbed my toiletry bag and usual shorts and tank top.

"I'll be back," Tristan walked out of the closet, ruffling my hair when walking by. I was too tired to care at this point.

I went to his bathroom and closed the door behind me. I took a hot shower, going through the routine rather quickly so I could sleep sooner. I got out, dried myself off, put on my pj's and brushed my teeth.

I opened the bathroom door, releasing all of the built up steam. I could hear Tristan walking down the hall and returned to the closet to put away my dirty clothes in my suitcase; I could wash once I got home.

"What do you want me to do with this?" I asked Tristan holding up my bathing suit.

"Here, I'll hang it up outside with mine," Tristan held out and expectant hand and I gave him the pile of wet blue fabric. He left the room once again and took this time to climb into his bed.

And with the lights on, I fell asleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sunshine was streaming through the curtains when I woke up. I pushed the hair that had fallen into my face off and rubbed my eyes to wake up. I looked around… no Tristan.

I got up and changed in the closet to a pair of shorts and a patterned sleeveless top. After brushing my teeth, I descended down the stairs to find everybody else already up and eating breakfast… how embarrassing.

"Morning Bella," Alice greeted me, she was sitting at the table in the kitchen nook. I gave her a quick smile and went over to Tristan, who was currently flipping pancakes. I wrapped my arms around him from behind and reached up on my tippy toes to place a kiss on his cheek.

"You finally woke up?" he chuckled, pouring more batter onto the flat pan.

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner? Everybody else is down here and I'm sleeping!" I accused him. I felt him laugh in my arms.

"You were tired." He answered simply and twisted around to face me.

"Want some breakfast?" he suggested, a smile playing on his lips. I nodded and buried my head into his chest. His hands rubbed my back and I released him to go sit down at the table next to Alice.

"What's on the Agenda today?" I asked Alice, she was currently reading the newspaper.

"Shopping."

Her answer was so blunt and serious. Alice didn't even look up to speak to me… this was going to be a… scary day.

"Okay," I mumbled, unsure how to answer to that. Tristan interrupted my thoughts on what to say to Alice,

"We have pancakes, eggs and bacon!" he announced and placed a plate in front of me, full of food. I gave him an incredulous look,

"Do you actually think I can eat all of this?" To my surprise, he shook his head as a no.

"Emmet loves leftovers," Tristan laughed. Emmet grinned at me and gave me a thumbs up from across the table, a half eaten plate of food in front of him. I rolled my eyes and dug into my own breakfast.

"How is it?" Tristan asked me, eyes eager. The breakfast was amazing… the pancakes were soft, eggs perfect, and bacon was… well bacon. I swallowed.

"Great, of course; What were you expecting?" Tristan shrugged.

After breakfast, we piled into two cars. Jasper drove the Lexus SUV that we used at the airport and Tristan drove his parent's BMX X5. Edward and Alice were going to drive with Jasper.

"Shotgun!" Emmet called from behind me on our way to the garage on the bottom floor. He sprinted past me in the hallway. He was waiting by the passenger door when Tristan, Rosalie and I got to the car.

"Ha ha, I win!" Emmet laughed like a little kid… a freakishly large little kid. He clapped his hands… Alice was rubbing off on him.

"Congratulations, Emmet." Rosalie said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. Rosalie and I took the backseat and rolled down the windows as soon as we were out of the garage.

"Where to?" Tristan asked Rosalie, looking at her in the mirror.

"Fashion Valley," Rosalie stated, looking back out the window.

"Should have known…" Tristan breathed. That was suspicious to me… but I ignored it and enjoyed the cool, clear air that was whipping around my face.

"Remember… we're getting you a new bikini!" Rosalie reminded me in a whisper, a wide smile on her face. I tried to smile back at her but I must have looked unconvincing because she just snorted at me.

Tristan's POV

This was more than annoying.

I looked at my face in the mirror; the light blue bruise that was framing my light blue-gray eye was faded. But not enough to not be noticeable. I groaned quietly and brushed my teeth with extra minty toothpaste, taking the frustrations I was feeling out on my teeth. After wiping my mouth I went back to my bedroom.

Bella was still asleep, her long, wavy, brown hair sprawled out on my pillow. She looked so peaceful, her full pale pink lips in a slight smile. I loved her. I needed her. And I was going to fight for her.

I looked down at my arms to examine them, there were a few light scratches on my arms, one or two bruises but nothing too bad. She wouldn't notice; she wouldn't ask any questions.

I scowled at the thought of last night; I wasn't sure how I felt about Edward's presence here. I hated him being around, but I also would rather have him here to keep an eye on him. But last night I was keeping _more_ than an eye on him.

_I just saw Rosalie get out by Emmet and Alice. I was the only one left… this was going to be impossible. Something snapped from behind me, I whipped my head around, scouring the surrounding area, looking for any kind of movement. _

_Something dark moved, I crouched down, going towards it. I followed the shadow all the way out towards the beach and then suddenly, Edward and I were facing each other right by the water. Edward stood in front of me, smirking. He quickly shot at me once, my vest ringing out. I lunged at him, blocking his gun with my hand so he couldn't shoot me anymore. We landed in the wet sand with a thump and began wrestling for control. _

_"How in the hell do _you_ count for two players?" Edward snarled. _

_"Could you be anymore immature?" I growled back, my face fierce. _

_"Ooh, you're a big ivy-leaguer now, aren't you," he snickered. I found a laser gun with my hand that was on the ground and shot at him once. _

_"You're little crush on Bella's getting old," I snarled. Edward fought back even harder. _

_"Intimidated?" He taunted._

_"By who? I hope you aren't actually referring to yourself." I put him into a head lock and received a punch in the stomach. I quickly returned the blow and the wrestling quickly turned into a fist fight. _

_"You're moving clear across the country; don't expect everything to be the same when you get back." Edward warned in a cool voice. This made me even angrier. I swung hard right at his jaw. _

_"I'm not. While I'm gone she'll realize what a dick you are and love me even more…" Edward growled, taking an opening in my defense and punching me right in the eye. I threw some more hits at him. _

_"Hope you like that bruise," he sneered at me. _

_"Hope you like being alone," I shot back at him. We continued going at it for only a couple more seconds, Emmet interrupted us. _

_"What the fuck is going on?!" he bellowed and immediately pulled up apart, shoving us roughly in different directions. Edward and I still had our eyes locked on each other, glowering. Emmet looking back and forth between us, assessing the situation. Alice came rushing through the trees, stunned._

_"What the hell are you guys doing?" she questioned. Her voice was low, dark and menacing. I wiped a bit of blood off of my lip with the back of my hand, eyes still on Edward's._

_"Nothing," I stated coolly._

_"You guys better figure this out because you two aren't ruining Bella's trip," Alice forced me to release my gaze. Bella would be disappointed, so disappointed if she knew what just happened. I looked down at the ground, ashamed… but still furious. _

_"Bella's fine, she'll just be hurt if she finds out," Edward answered. I looked up at him and nodded once. And with that, the pact was made. Bella's would never find out about this. _

_"Let's back then, you better have a good excuse," Emmet scowled at both of us and we followed him back out to the beach. Alice turned around and shot me with her gun a couple of times, my vest turned red. _

_"It wouldn't be convincing is you managed to beat all three of us," she smiled at me apologetically and I nodded in agreement. _

_"You better be a good actor, Ashburn," Edward grumbled beside me once the house was in view. _

_"Who starred as 'Prince Charming' last year for the school play? Oh yeah… me," I scoffed. Edward rolled his eyes beside me. Once we got through the gate an in the light I saw Bella's brown eyes widen. _

_"Oh my god!" she got out of her chair and rushed over to me frantically. A small smile began to curl up on my lips… take that Edward._

_"Accident, Bella," I reassured her smoothly. She didn't take the bait._

_"What happened?!" she demanded. I shrugged nonchalantly. _

_"Oh, we just into a tangle and Edward accidentally hit me with his gun. That's all." I smiled over at Edward, though my eyes were still severe. Edward smiled back at me for Bella's sake. I saw her calm when she realized that Edward and I were 'on good terms with each other'. _

_"Oh, okay" she stuttered a bit, which was endearingly cute. Emmet started drinking Bella's soda, which distracted her. I used this moment to start taking off my red vest, Bella looked back at me. _

_"Who's up for a swim?"_

Softly, I felt the slightly swollen skin beneath by eye.

The war had been initiated. Winner takes all; winner takes _my everything_.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Now I was driving the X5 to Fashion Valley aka 'Girl Central' as my middle school friends and I used to call it. I swear, no matter who comes here or when; they _have_ to go to Fashion Valley for shopping. It's like a disease or something.

We were driving around to the parking garage when I heard Rosalie squealing from the back seat.

"Yes! Neiman Marcus!" I looked in the rear view mirror to see a very frightened Bella. I chuckled to myself. I parked the car in a good spot, a short walk to the entrance. But obviously, not fast enough for Rosalie because she was out of the car before I cut the engine.

She ran around the car to get Bella.

"Save me!" Bella whispered in a high voice right before Rosalie opened her door and pulled her from her seat.

"Come on, Bella!" She shouted and pulled her along nearly sprinting. Bella tried to follow, but was stumbling every couple of steps. I hoped she wouldn't fall.

"So what are _we_ supposed to do for the rest of the day?" Emmet chuckled to me as we walked to the entrance together, following the girls.

"Uh… buy them stuff. That's what my mom always taught me to do," I smiled back at him, stuffing my hands into my pockets.

"Amen!" Emmet agreed boisterously. "We might be broke by the end of the week… but we'll still have our girls."

"You might, but Bella hates it when I buy her things," I grumbled, truly unhappy now. I didn't understand why she complained about that stuff… it was _gifts_.

"Weird," Emmet agreed playfully. I rolled my eyes and we entered Neiman Marcus. We scanned the store for Bella and Rosalie and we found them in the Chanel section with Alice. Jasper and Edward came over to stand with us while we watched the girls in amazement.

Alice and Rosalie were riffling through the racks of clothing like crazy, occasionally pulling a shirt or dress out. They were going insanely fast, like they had a time limit. Then there was Bella who was sitting down on a nearby bench with hangers of clothes sitting on her lap. When Alice and Rosalie had too much in their hands they went and dropped it all on Bella.

"Does anybody have a camera?" Jasper whispered quietly. It was like they were wild animals and at anytime they could attack us. Silently, I handed him my cell phone which doubled as a camcorder. It was a great one… but it would have to work.

Jasper put my phone on camera mode and slowly held it up, getting a good shot of Alice and Rosalie. And like an alarm went off in her head, Alice immediately turned on Jasper, who froze in his tracks.

"Think twice, Jazz. Think twice." The way she repeated her words made it sound more and more deadly. Jasper closed my phone, gulping, and handed it back to me. I shoved my phone back into my pocket and Alice turned back to her shopping with just as much enthusiasm.

"You lucky man, Jasper," Edward teased. Jasper growled.

"Shut up."

Bella's POV

I was trying to stifle my giggles as Alice scared the boys shit-less. At least I knew better to not disrupt or mock Rosalie and Alice while they were shopping. To them, this was business.

Tristan shot me a glance. I nodded my head once in the general area of the doors. He raised his eye brows to make sure I was serious. I nodded and gave him a small smile.

"Bella?" he called cautiously. He eyed Rosalie and Alice for their reactions; they did nothing but look at him for a split second. He continued.

"The guys and I are going to go get some shopping of our own done, okay?" he spoke each word clearly, making sure that Rosalie and Alice heard.

"Okay, I'll call you when we're finished," I replied sweetly back. Tristan came over and gave me a peck on the lips before ushering the boys out of the store. Once they exited the store to the rest of the mall, I turned my gaze back to Rosalie and Alice.

Alice was looking at me with a super short black mini dress in her hand…RESCUE ME!

6 TORTUROUS, AGONIZING, PAINFUL, EMOTIONALLY SCARRING hours later…

I swear, we skipped more than half of the stores in the mall and yet, we were here for a good 6 or 7 hours. I lost count. I was so tired, that in between stores, Rosalie carried me.

"Man up, Bella! Only one more store left, Saks Fifth Avenue!" Alice commanded, she held up fist in the air. I internally groaned, too afraid of the consequences if I let it out.

My cell phone began to ring,

"Kiss me out of the bearded barley  
Nightly, beside the green, green grass  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step  
I'll wear those shoes and You will wear that dress…"

It was 'Kiss Me' by New Found Glory. I picked it up quickly, knowing that it was Tristan.

"Hello?" I sighed.

"What store are you in?" Tristan asked.

"Saks Fifth Avenue," I groaned, I was out of earshot now so I was safe.

"Okay, we're coming right now."

"Good, see you in a sec," I answered, smiling. I was excited that somebody was coming to join me, even if it was just sitting next to me for another hour.

"Bye." I closed my phone and went to go find a bench to sit in and wait.

"We're not finished yet!" I heard Alice raise her voice in a defensive tone.

"We know, we're just going to wait for you here." Jasper answered in a calming voice. There was silence for a moment.

"Okay then!" Alice's voice returned to joyful.

"Bella?" I heard Emmet call; they probably couldn't see me because I was sitting down so I stood up. I looked around and saw the guys walking towards me.

"How's it going, Bells?" Emmet smiled, full of energy. I scowled at that. I was exhausted.

"Need sleep," I grumbled.

"We came to break you out," Jasper grinned mischievously. I could feel my eyes brightened, hope! They all laughed at my expression.

"Come on," Tristan helped me up and wrapped a supportive arm around my waist so I could walk on my own. We were about halfway to the exit when Alice ran in front of us, cutting us off.

"Where do you thing you're going?" she sounded like a protective mother on TV, I didn't know the real thing. I was panicky, but Tristan merely smiled. He took a step forward and motioned for her to come near him.

(AND THEN HE PULLED A TAZER OUT OF HIS POCKET AND TAZERED HER UNCONCIOUS!

…not)

He whispered something into her ear, something that made her smile. Scary stuff. Alice nodded to him three times and then let us pass, observing me closely. Once we got outdoors and out of sight I stopped moving.

"What did you do?" I shot Tristan an accusing look. Tristan shrugged.

"I told her that we're going shopping." I looked at him disbelievingly.

"Why… why would you subject me to _more_ of this? Why?!" My hands were in front of my face, shaking violently. Tristan put his hands around them and kissed them.

"Don't worry… it's not _shopping_ exactly; more along the lines of picking something up." I calmed down, but still was stressed in the extreme. Tristan continued walking, supporting most of my weight with one of his arms. We walked to the middle of the mall, near the way we came in.

When he turned to enter the store, I immediately stopped walking.

"No way." I put my foot down… not literally, though.

"Nothing gold or diamonds," he assured me with persuading blue eyes. I sighed heavily, not able to resist them and cautiously let him open the door for me to go inside.

"Welcome to Tiffany's. Can I help you find anything?" An older lady asked us right when we got inside.

"Yes, I actually ordered something online and am here to pick it up," Tristan answered with perfect politeness. The older lady smiled.

"Sure, I just need to find it on the computer and have you fill out some forms," she led us to more of the back of the store and had us sit down in some cushy chairs. She walked behind the jewelry case and typed something into the computer before turning to us.

"Last name, please?"

"Ashburn," Tristan replied, speaking clearing and winking at me. The lady typed it into the computer and clicked on something.

"Tristan, correct?" Tristan nodded to her once.

"I'll be right back with it and some papers we would like you to fill out." She went through a light colored solid wood door.

"I can't believe you did this…" I hissed through clenched teeth. Tristan rubbed my back with one of his hands.

"Oh, come on, Bella," he smiled at me, blue eyes shining in the light that was coming from the window. I just breathed deeply once and pursed my lips, pulling them up to the right side of my face.

"You're kind of cute when you pout like that?" Tristan teased me, touching his finger to the tip of my nose.

"I'm _cute_?" I questioned. Cute was for toddlers, kids that could still pull off the pig tail look. Tristan cleared his throat.

"Sorry, what I meant to say was that you're _scorching_ hot," he amended, resisting the urge to laugh out loud.

"Better," I approved and the old lady came out from the back of the store with a few papers and a 'tiffany blue' box in hand. She set it down on the glass jewelry case in front of us, putting a pen on the glass.

"When you fill out these papers it assures that if you lose your piece of jewelry and somebody returns it to any Tiffany store location, we will make sure that it gets back to you," she explained. Tristan already was filling out the paperwork, finished with the first page.

I sat there patiently, unsure if I even _wanted_ to see what he bought me this time. Once he was done, the lady collected the papers from him and Tristan picked up the box from the counter.

"Thank you, have a good night," she walked us to the door.

"You too," Tristan smiled and nodded to her, I gave her a small wave goodbye.

Wordlessly, Tristan and I walked hand in hand back over to Saks Fifth Avenue. Except he stopped and sat down on the edge of a fountain… kind of like the one we had back at Bridgeton. I sat down next to him.

"Want to see it, now?" he teased me with a smile. Reluctantly, I nodded assuredly. Tristan opened the box and turned it around so I could see it. Inside was a silver chain-link bracelet. On the bracelet was a padlock style heart shaped charm. Engraved on the flat surface was _'Semper Amemus'. _I didn't know what it meant…

"It's Latin for 'love always'." Tristan said in a quiet voice, I looked up at him and wiped a tear and was on the edge of my eye.

"Thank you." I closed the gap between us in a hug; Tristan wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me tight.

"Anything for you, Bella." He whispered into my hair, his cheek resting on the top of my head. We stayed there, comfortably, for a while but we knew that if we didn't get back soon Alice and Rosalie would use that as a reason to shop for longer.

"Can I put it on?" I asked timidly. Tristan laughed and shook his head at me, playfully.

"No, you cannot wear it, Bella!" he answered sarcastically while gently taking the bracelet out of the box. He clasped it around my wrist by pulling the little toggle through the metal circle. I admired it on my wrist and then looked up at him, he was staring at me with his piercing blue eyes.

He leaned over and gave me a sweet small kiss. Whispering on my lips,

"I will always love you, Bella. Forever."

When we got back to Saks, everybody was at the counter paying for their things.

"You girls are _crazy_!" Emmet indicted. He was currently holding five bags in each hand. Jasper was holding up all seven dress bags and Edward was trying to pick up another bag with his already full hand. Alice and Rosalie each had their hands full.

"Thank God! My pinky finger is cramping up," Emmet roared, dropping all of the bags in his right hand and stretch his fingers. I picked up the five bags, putting three in my right and two in my left hand.

Tristan went over to Alice and Rosalie and grabbed three from each of them. After Emmet took some more bags for Edward, we set out for the car.

"Stay here, I'll go get the car and drive it around," Tristan instructed us and Rosalie, Emmet and I collapsed onto the bench.

"This is your punishment, Rose… punishment!" Emmet wheezed, out of breath. Rosalie shot him a death glare.

"Shut your freaking gob, Emmet." Rosalie answered quoting the movie, Juno. I cracked a smile. After a few more minutes, Tristan came around with the silver X5. He got out of the car and opened the back for us to pile everything in.

"Shotgun," I called, not at all energetic. Emmet just continued to load up the car… not at all affected.

Once the car was filed I climbed into the passenger seat, buckling my seatbelt. Tristan drove out of the mall in peaceful quiet.

"Okay, if we don't turn on the radio, I'm going to fall asleep," he complained and turned on the radio. A familiar beat rang through the car and automatically I found myself bopping my head along to it, singing the words under my breath.

"_I'm bouncing off the walls again  
I'm looking like a fool again  
I threw away my reputation  
One more song for the radio station _

I'm bouncing off the walls again  
I'm looking like a fool again  
Waking up on the bathroom floor  
Pull myself together just to fall once more…" 

"Sugarcult is _legit_," Emmet announced after the song was finished. Too tired to say anything, I just gave him the thumbs up. Another song played through the speakers, but I wasn't paying attention anymore. I was just trying to keep my eyes open. The gentle movement of the car was too much for my system to handle at this point.

"What's that, Bella?" Rosalie asked me from the backseat. She had her eyes on my wrist that held my new bracelet.

"A present Tristan gave me," I gave Tristan a warm smile. He smiled, eyes still on the road.

"Ooh, let me see…" Rosalie reached a hand over to me and examined it. Her eyes went wide.

"Is this a Tiffany's?!" I nodded meekly at her, a small smile on my lips.

"Nice one, Tristan," she complimented and then abruptly smacked Emmet on the arm, hard.

"What?!" he screeched.

"Why don't you do nice things like this?" she questioned angrily.

"Because I don't know what I could give you that would be equal in the love you gift me with everyday?" It sounded more like a question. Especially with the way his voice was a notch higher than it normally was and how he was cowering in his seat.

"If that was sincere, I would have accepted it," Rosalie informed him then smacked him again on the arm.

Once we got back to the house, which didn't take long, we unloaded all of the bags into the house. We didn't bother bringing them up to the main floor. We could do that later.

Once we got up the stairs to the main floor, laid down on the sofa. Rosalie reclined in a chair and Emmet just sprawled out on the thick carpet. Tristan sat in front of the sofa I was in and we just sat there.

Jasper, Alice and Edward arrived shortly after us and followed suit. We just laid there in wordlessly for about ten minutes when my stomach growled loudly. Exhaustion had not affected my blush response… I turned bright red.

"Order in pizza for dinner?" Tristan suggested. And in a simultaneous chorus everybody replied,

"Amen."

**I have decided... I am no longer going to write and just read reviews from you guys.**

**Okay, okay, so I won't actually do that... but it is tempting.**

**I can't believe how many reviews I got for that last chapter.**

**Nearly doubling my recent 'best chapter'**

**Thank you so much!!!!**

**Please review some more for me to tell me what you thought about Edward and Tristan's little 'tangle'!**

**Also, picture of bracelet on profile... new poll!**


	18. Spring Break

**Okay… I am so sorry.**

**Really am.**

**Because I am leaving for my Spring Break vacation in La Jolla, CA [Where the story's setting is right now ;) **

**So I will not be updating until next Sunday at the earliest.**

**I know, I know, that I should have updated last Wedneday, but I was really into a book [a book that I recommend to all of you, ****The Boy in the Striped Pajamas**** and had no time to write a good, not crappy, chapter.**

**But this book was seriously amazing and had me practically crying.**

**You should read it... its going to be made into a movie soon.**

**Once again, I am so sorry and will be back.**

**Peace,**

**-Cullen-Style**


	19. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Chapter 16

That night, after our huge Sunday shopping trip, we all decided to hang out at Tristan's for the next day, we were exhausted. When I woke up, Tristan was still sleeping; that made me feel good. I really didn't like being the last one to wake up. I tangled myself up in his arms, snuggling into his chest. He yawned, waking up.

"Sorry," I mumbled my voice hoarse from sleep. I wasn't at all sorry.

"Morning sunshine," Tristan's voice was just as groggy… but his was much more attractive than mine.

"Beach day," I reminded him smiling. He pulled me closer, giving me a gentle squeeze.

"I know, I'm excited; you're going to surf," he chuckled a deep, throaty laugh. My smile dropped.

"Huh?" He looked down at me as if this was obvious,

"Don't you remember?" I shook my head no, he continued, "On our first date I told you how I lived in California and how I loved the beach and then told you that I was going to teach you how to surf one day."

I scrunched up my face, I remembered.

"Don't you want to learn?" he smiled down at me. I was now burying my face in my tee shirt.

"If you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly coordinated," I laughed.

"Oh believe me, I've noticed." My eyes shot up at him in a fierce glare. His face was amused, his lips trying not to pull up into a smile.

"I hate you." I tried to state it as mean as I could.

"I know, Bella." Tristan sighed dreamily like I had just said the reverse. I rolled my eyes at his silliness.

"We should get up, everybody is going to be wondering where we are," Tristan said reluctantly.

"They know where to find us," I retorted, arguing.

"You're right," he admitted, "I'm just excited to teach you how to surf." A huge smile broke out onto his face and I growled at him.

We reluctantly left the warmth of the bed and got changed into our swim suits, knowing that that is what we'd be wearing the entire day. I threw a shirt and shorts over the bikini Alice and Rosalie bought for me the previous day.

I actually kind of liked this one. It was a all different bright colors with little dots in the shape of suns. Not too shabby. When I came out of the bathroom, Tristan was nowhere to be found so I went downstairs without him.

I found a couple pieces of toast waiting for me when I got to the kitchen… courtesy of Alice naturally. I buttered one piece and poured myself a glass of orange juice from the fridge.

"Bella?" Tristan called to me, I didn't know where he was.

"Yeah?" I answered, nibbling on a piece of toast.

"Come here for a sec…"

"Where are you?" I shouted with a confused look on my face.

"In the garage." I quickly jumped out of the seat I was sitting in and went down stairs to find him. The garage door was open. He was standing in the far corner next to a bunch of surf boards and other unidentifiable equipment.

"What's up?" I asked cheerily, wiping some crumbs off of my face.

"Come stand over here, please." He waved a hand, motioning me to go to him. I obliged, completely in the dark about what was going on. I stood there in front of him for a moment, looking like a complete idiot.

"Okay, thanks," he said, taking a step and grabbing two surf boards and a couple short boards… I think they were skim boards but I wasn't sure.

"What just happened?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow. Tristan headed out another door, arms full. I trailed behind him.

"Just seeing which board fits you," he answered nonchalantly.

_Greeeaaat. _

We walked up a couple of stairs to the backyard and I could see the rest everybody else laid out on the beach already; so much for not being last. When Emmet saw Tristan with the surfboards he ran over, beaming.

"Are we going to surf?!" I internally cringed while Emmet was literally bouncing up and down on his toes.

"Well these waves aren't ideal, but we're going to try," Tristan answered with a timid smile.

"Yes!" Emmet drew the word out, he sounded like a snake.

"Let's start now!" Emmet suggested and Tristan reluctantly nodded; Emmet snatched a board from his hands and ran off to the water. Tristan turned towards me with an apologetic look on his face.

"Don't worry about it… we still have a whole two weeks," I reminded him with a smile. The emotion on his face changed,

"Oh, I'm not worried about that," he chuckled, "Actually, when you go over by the Alice and Rosalie could you put this over there?" he asked sheepishly, holding up the surfboard in his hands a little higher. This was all that he was asking? I huffed and rolled my eyes,

"Of course dork." Tristan gave me a relieved smile and carefully handed me the board, once I had it firmly in my grasp he gave me a small peck on the lips and jogged off to Emmet.

I have to admit… I looked at his butt while he ran.

I snapped out of it after a second, rapidly shaking my head side to side to bring me back to reality. I carried the board through the sand to Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Edward. After softly placing it in the cushy sand I plopped myself down on an empty towel near Rosalie.

"Morning Bella, did you get the toast?" Alice asked me brightly.

"Yup, just finished it."

Rosalie was intently watching Emmet and Tristan out in the water, smirking every second or so from amusement. Emmet was not exactly catching on quickly, once on the surfboard he fell right on top of Tristan.

"What a dufus," she breathed under her breath just loud enough for us to hear. I snorted and laughed out loud with the rest of the gang. It was quiet for a moment, we were all trying to catch our breaths but Alice broke up in laughter and it was contagious.

"There are some pretty good waves out there, I think I'm going to go give them a try," Edward announced, getting up off of his towel and grabbing the surfboard, analyzing it.

"You surf?" I questioned him, taken aback. He had never told me this. He was so concentrated on evaluating the surfboard it took him a second to reply.

"Hmm," he looked up at me, seeming a little dazed. But he quickly regained composure, "Oh yeah, I surf a little." Even though I had my answer I kept my gaze fixed on him, there seemed like there was a lot I didn't know about Edward. Also, the faint purple bruise on his jaw was fading a little but.

"What?" he asked after a moment of awkwardness for him. I blinked.

"Just noticing that your bruise is going away," I answered quickly, stumbling over my words.

Edward a noise with his lips and then pursed them together, nodding his head slowly. I mentally hit myself slapped myself; of course the bruise was healing… what was it supposed to do?

"Well this board is somewhat short for me, but I'm going to go give it a shot," and with that, Edward stalked off to the water. My eyes followed him, when he was about waist deep in the water he got on top of the board and started paddling over the small waves to the deeper water.

Once he got a good way out in the water he sat up on the board and waited for a good wave. After a minute, he turned the board and, looking over his shoulder. The swelling wave was creeping up on him and he paddled with his arms quickly, he caught it. He immediately sprang up on the board, and began directing the board up and down the height of the wall of water.

Edward was good.

As the wave got closer to the sand, it was dying out and Edward jumped off the board and stood up in the water, which was now about mid chest deep.

"Wow, he's really good," I mumbled almost incoherently. Alice and Rosalie silently agreed with me by a nod from their heads. Jasper laughed lightly.

"Edward, the show off as always," he had a big smile on his face.

"Really?" Alice asked him, cocking her head to the side. I waited to hear Jasper's reply, Edward never showed off before… at least it didn't seem like it. He was always modest. Jasper shrugged,

"Sometimes, it's just he is really athletic and can play nearly every sport well. And you know how girls can't resist a team captain." Jasper sent a wink my way, making my face flush pink.

"Do you play any sports, Jasper?" I asked him, curious. If Emmet and Edward excelled in athletics I was sure that Jasper would too.

"Soccer," he answered confidently, his eyes bright. Alice beamed.

"Ooh, when does that start so I get to see you play?" Alice asked excitedly.

"Spring, so after Edward's basketball season," Jasper answered, looking at Alice with a glint in his eye… I couldn't classify the emotion in them.

"We'll be sure to be out there to cheer you on," Rosalie smiled his way.

"What position do you play?" I asked, I used to play soccer in my early high school days.

"Center forward." I nodded slowly, smiling mischievously.

"So you're the goal scorer… team star," I commented teasingly. Jasper chuckled and shook his head.

"Not really." Somehow I doubted that statement as did Rosalie and Alice by their facial expressions; Jasper seemed very athletic even though he didn't flaunt it.

"I think I'm going to go down and take a swim," I publicized and got up, taking off my shirt and shorts, revealing my new bikini that Alice and Rosalie bought.

"I told you it would be a perfect fit," Alice snickered to Rosalie. Rose rolled her eyes,

"Yeah, but the bottoms would have been better in the string bikini style," Rosalie shot back. Alice gave her a disbelieving look.

"You're on crack, since when do you think Bella will actually wear something that 'revealing'?" Alice faked horror, mocking me. Rosalie laughed,

"You are right about that," she agreed, shaking out her long blonde hair from its pony tail.

"I'm leaving now," I stated angrily and stomped off towards the water. I tested the water by standing in ankle deep water… it was as warm as the pool. I walked in deeper and dove in; the cool water was refreshing against my sun-warmed skin.

I floated on my back, letting the small waves lift me up and down.

"What're doing, Bella?" I opened my eyes and saw Edward's green eyes staring down at me. He was sitting on the surfboard.

"Uh… waiting for Tristan to teach me how to surf," I answered, lying.

"All the way out here?" Edward asked, smirking. I shifted up right expecting the sandy ground to meet my feet so I was surprised when it didn't. I looked up to the beach… I was pretty far out… really far out.

"You floated out here," Tristan answered, noticing my panicked face.

"Oh," I replied stupidly. I was still just kind of floating out here, not needing to tread water.

"I could teach you to surf, if you want," Edward suggested. I looked back at Tristan and shook my head.

"I think Tristan wanted to…" I answered watching Tristan help Emmet, who was getting a little better I observed.

"He's not going to be done with Emmet for a while because if I know Emmet, he will not give up," Edward chuckled under his breath, studying Emmet and Tristan like I was.

"Yeah," I agreed a little sadly. I didn't want to surf, but I did want to spend time with Tristan.

"But if you don't want me to teach you, that's fine. But could you go back into the shallower water… you're making me worried," Edward recommended, a little tense.

"No, I want to learn. Will you still teach me?" I asked. A smile lit up on Edward's god like face and he nodded.

"Sure, let's go a little farther in, though. These waves a little too rough for beginners," he stated and scooted a little to the side on the surfboard. He patted the spot next to him. I paused for a second and then pulled myself on it, next to him.

"Okay I just want you to sit here and keep your balance while I paddle us in, sound good?" Edward instructed. I nodded. I had no idea what I was doing so I was going to do what ever he told me to.

Edward lowered himself on the boar and began paddling us closer to shore, the waves that were coming in behind were a big help, they pushed us along so it only took a minute until Edward was satisfied with were we were. Edward hopped off the board and stood in the chest deep water.

"Okay to start off, when the next waves comes I want you to try and catch it." Edward began… I had no idea how to do that. I mean I have seen people 'catch' waves but I didn't physically know how to! Edward caught my unsure expression and immediately reassured me,

"Don't worry I'll help you. All you have to do is paddle beside the wave and if you catch it, the wave will somewhat just pull you along with it." I nodded and turned around to see if any wave were coming in our direction. There was a few.

"Okay I want you to skip this first one and try to catch the second one…" Edward was focusing on the water behind me. I looked behind me and saw that the first one was coming. I stayed still and it moved from under me, lifting me higher from the bottom and then back down.

"This one…" Edward mumbled quietly. I nodded and got ready to paddle. Looking behind me, I realized that I had no idea when to start paddling, I looked frantically at Edward. His eyes didn't meet mine for a second and then he turned back towards me,

"Paddle, go!" he yelled, enthusiastically. I started moving my arms as fast as I possibly could and then I didn't need to any more, the wave carried the board and I with it.

"Stand up, Bella! Stand up!" Edward shouted from behind me. I followed his direction and pushed up from my arms and jumped to my feet… and I was surfing.

"Woooo, Bella!" I heard Rose scream from the beach, I wanted to look up at her and wave but I was afraid that if I moved an inch I would loose my balance. The wave was gradually getting smaller and weaker as we approached the shore.

"Jump off, Bella!" Edward instructed from a distance and I jumped feet first back into the water. The board pulled behind me, I was connected to it with a strap on my ankle. When did that get there? Oh well. I stood up in the cool water, it only came to my knees.

"You did great!" Edward cheered, giving me a giant hug.

"Thanks," I smiled widely back; I honestly thought that I was never going to be able to do something like that.

"By the end of today, you're going to be a pro," Edward laughed while I shook my drenched, flat hair out.

"Maybe I found my sport," I teased. Edward took it seriously and shrugged his shoulders once.

"Maybe…" My jaw dropped open and my eye brows rose.

"Kidding, Edward," I informed him and rolled my eyes. Edward just shrugged again,

"Bella you have talent, if you really love it, surfing could be your thing. You never know." I laughed gravelly. And Edward rolled his green eyes back at me, muttering something incomprehensible under his breath.

Until lunch, Edward helped me surf, I eventually got brave enough to go out into stronger, bigger waves. Edward got another surfboard from the garage that fit him better so he could float along with me, giving me directions.

"Edward!" I heard a voice boom from the beach, I looked to the beach and saw Emmet motioning for us to come back in. Everybody else was already sitting down on the many towels laid out on the sand.

"Let's surf it back in. It looks like lunch is here," Edward advised.

"Finally! I'm starved," I groaned. Edward laughed at me,

"If you were hungry we could have gone in at anytime." I snorted,

"I'm having too much fun!" I argued back. Edward just laughed.

"Let's catch this one and try to ride it as far as you can back in…" Edward fixed his green eyed gaze on me, waiting for a confirmation from me.

"Okay," I nodded and positioned my board so I was ready to catch the wave. Edward was about five feet from me, looking over his shoulder.

"Paddle," he said softly, just loud enough for me to hear. We both started moving forward, letting the wave catch us. This was the strongest wave I've ridden yet.

"Just stay balanced!" Edward cautioned giving me a panicked look. I knew that he was realizing the same thing I was. I nodded, though I didn't think that he caught it. I kept going, knowing that the wave would get smaller in a little bit. I stayed calm.

It felt like days, hours, but the wave grew 'safe'. I smiled to smile and released the large breath and I wasn't aware that I was holding. The rest of the ride was easy; Edward and I were in waist deep water in a short few seconds.

"Jump!" I heard him instruct from my left side, I jumped off of my board and felt my feet hit the mushy sand. I smiled widely, realizing that that was the most excitement and thrill I had my entire trip here. Acting upon instinct, I screamed and threw my hands up in the air.

"That was _awesome_!" I saw Tristan running towards me, at first I thought that he was excited for me also, but a flash of anger in his blue eyes proved otherwise.

"_What_ was that?!" he bellowed at Edward who was walking up, carrying his surfboard to my side.

"What are you talking about?" Edward asked calmly, obviously not going to get riled up Tristan's increasingly red face.

"_That_! That wave that she wasn't ready for, she could have gotten hurt!" Tristan accused, now completely going ballistic in Edward's face.

"Tristan, I'm fine," I tried to reassure him and I placed my hand on his shoulder, attempting to get him to back off of Edward; it wasn't his fault. He didn't know, I didn't know that it was that big.

"Bella is perfectly fine… and I think that she had a good time," Edward gave me a small, short-lived smile. I smiled back. Tristan backed off but was still steaming,

"You better be more careful next time," he warned and wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me through the shallow waters and onto the shore. I shot Edward a sympathetic look over my shoulder. He smiled back at me, his green eyes subtly aflame.

"Rose and I went and got Togos!" Alice tried to brighten the mood, obvious feeling the tension. I played along, practically begin the atmosphere to relax.

"Did you get me turkey?" I asked with a fake smile plastered on my dripping wet face.

"No Bella, of course we didn't get you the sandwich you've always ordered for the past ten years," Rosalie mumbled sarcastically, I smiled. She always knew when to crack the jokes.

"I'm so hungry," I groaned and took a seat on the ground on my warm towel 'criss cross apple sauce style'. Rose lightly threw me the sandwich, expecting me to catch it… and of course I didn't and it slipped through my fingers. Tristan snatched it before it could touch the sand.

"Thanks," I took my paper covered sandwich from his out stretched hand. Tristan just gave me a grim smile and took his seat next to me. I immediately ripped off the wrapping, grabbed a half and dug in.

"This tastes so good," I told Alice after taking a sip of my Coke that she brought out, I think San Diego has a way better Togos than any other place I've been, these sandwiches were amazing.

"They're just sandwiches, Bella," Alice answered with a skeptical worried look on her face.

"Well these are especially good," I raved. Alice rolled her eyes from her spot next to Jasper.

"You're just hungry from all the surfing you've been doing," Tristan stated, I didn't not notice the quick glance he shot at Edward, who took his seat a couple towels down from us in between Emmet and Jasper.

"Maybe," I agreed, shrugging.

After lunch, Edward, Emmet and Tristan hit the water again, surfing. Alice and Jasper went off somewhere down the beach… 'collecting shells'. Rosalie and I snorted loudly after that one.

So it was just Rose and I tanning on the beach for a while. We lay back on our towels, face up with sunglasses on.

"So how was 'surfing'?" she giggled.

"What'd mean?" I asked skeptically.

"I mean the serious eye candy!" she squealed. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"I have a boyfriend," I reminded her, shaking my head disapprovingly.

"Oh, I know that… but that doesn't mean that you can't check out those abs!"

"Rosalie, you have a problem," I stated seriously. She shrugged, accepting it and turned on her side to face me.

"Tristan was so jealous, you should have seen his face." Rosalie had a big smile on her face, and mine fell off my face immediately.

"What do you mean…'jealous'?" I questioned.

"You're not telling me that you don't know, right?" Rosalie teased, though I was completely serious. She took in my expression and hers' altered so it looked more like mine.

"Bella, don't you notice?" she asked again. I shook my head.

"There are two guys in this house that want you," She took off her sunglasses to look me straight in the eyes and I took off mine in return, "And those two are fighting… _hard_."

"Oh my god…" I breathed. Rosalie nodded and I panicked.

"No, no, no this is not supposed to happen. This is a vacation where everybody gets along, no fighting… especially about me!" My words were rushed, coming out in an avalanche, bumping into each other so I was barely intelligible.

"It's happening and I really doubt that you can do anything about it, sorry," Rosalie didn't sound very sorry and I knew that there had to be something that I could do. I needed to do something, this was _not_ happening?!

And something in my mind clicked… the laser tag game. _Holy shit_.

They kept this from me, they were physically _fighting_. And that is where Tristan's black eyes and Edward's bruised jaw came from… I couldn't believe that this was actually taking place. They couldn't fight over me, I wasn't even worth it. _Absurd_.

"You have to help me fix this, Rose. Please," I begged. She sent me a compassionate look and was thoughtful for a moment.

"I don't know how to help, Bells. They need to sort it out themselves." I threw myself back against the sand and covered my face with my hands.

"There has to be something that I can do; _anything_." I was mostly talking to myself, forcing my brain into over drive to form a solution. But nothing was working, it was like I was running on one of those hamster wheels; working my ass off but going nowhere.

"You don't like Edward, right?" Rosalie asked me, breaking through my chaotic thoughts.

"No," I answered automatically, as if on autopilot, "Edward is just a friend." I answered with confidence.

"Okay." Rosalie's reply was simple, and like reverse psychology, her accepting it so easily made myself wonder if I did have feelings for Edward.

_No_, I didn't.

"Bella, I'm going to go cool off in the water for a bit. Coming?" Rosalie asked me as she got up and pulled her hair up into a pony tail.

"Eh, no thanks," I replied and watched her as she nodded and put her black designer sunglasses on, walking off to the water.

I turned my head back around, so focused in on my thoughts. I brushed my hair out so it was flat out on the towel, surrounding me. I hoped that it would help it dry faster.

Jasper's POV

As soon as Alice and I were alone, walking along the beach I grabbed her small, fragile hand within mine. She looked up at me and smiled.

"I like your new sunglasses, Alice," I complimented, noticing that she had bought new ones on her shopping trip yesterday.

"Aww, thanks Jasper. I bought you some too, we can match!" she squealed and gave my hand a squeeze. A lot of guys wouldn't like this about their girlfriends, but this was the part about Alice and I couldn't get enough of. She was so thoughtful, always thinking about other people.

"Thanks," I breathed down at her. Her hand left mine as he bent down to pick up something in the sand. She held up a small white shell to my face.

"Look at how the colors gleam off of it in the light. It's a little on the small side, but I think it's charming," she speculated it.

"I think it's beautiful," I added looking down at her, straight into her dark blue eyes.

"I know, the shell is unique," she agreed and twisted the shell in her hand. I clutched her hand and held it still with a knowing smile placed on my face.

"Alice, I'm not talking about the shell." Her eyes went wide for a second and then she blushed red, though not as red as Bella.

"Oh." She said softly. I got a hold of her other hand and looked even deeper into her eyes and said with confidence,

"Alice, I'm in love with you."

**I know that it has been literally forever since my last chapter post.**

**But I have a new poll up, go vote- may change the outcome of the story!**

**As always, Edward vs. Tristan pro/con review are more than welcome!**

**And pictures up on my profile with their sunglasses my fav accessory, sorry!**

**-Cullen-style**


	20. Game Plan

Okay, I know that this is a lame excuse,

But I had my computer **taken away from me all weekend** and I just got it back.

I know, right, ugh!

Plus, I have just decided to go on with their **vacation for** **a few more chapters**.

Then on to the climax!

So I have to pretty much start over the chapter I had already started.

I don't know when the next update will be because I want to get my 'game plan' together.

So sorry!

**Review if you have any ideas for things that they can do in San Diego!**

ily, cullen-style


	21. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Bella's POV

I watched Rose go over to Emmet and Tristan, watching Emmet fall off the surfboard again… again… and again. I decided not to go back in yet, I was quite lonely by myself but I just wasn't in the mood for wet; I watched Edward surf the big waves from afar.

He was really good.

My lips pursed together in a line and I was suddenly somber, it took me a minute to register what exactly I was feeling. Guilt. It made me feel terrible, putting them in a position like this, but at the same time I was furious! How could they think that they could fight _over_ me; like fighting would make a difference on who I wanted in the end.

"Hey Bella," Alice and Jasper walked up together hand in hand. I noticed that Alice was a little red in the face, but in a good way.

"Hi Alice… Jasper," I greeted them, pulling myself together, not vulnerable.

"How was your walk? Find any good shells?" I started the conversation so it wouldn't land on me; Alice could tell whenever I felt the least bit uncomfortable. Alice and Jasper exchanged an odd look at each other before answering.

"It was… pleasant," Alice seemed like she was struggling for words. This never happened!

"Didn't find any really good shells, though, it seems like the best ones are somewhat in this area," Jasper added, only having eyes for Alice. It seemed like there was double meaning in his words the way he was gazing so intimately at my best friend, but I ignored it. It wasn't any of my business… besides, I would ambush Alice later.

"Did you go back in the water, Bella?" Alice asked me sweetly. I shook my head,

"No, I didn't really feel like getting wet again. But I'll go back in soon, though, I'm getting hot laying in the sun," I answered.

"Hey Jazz, want to come inside with me and get your sunglasses?" Alice asked him brightly, I could see her eyes through her sunglasses… they were so… _blissful_.

"Sure. Hey Bella, do you want anything while we're inside? A drink?" Jasper offered like a gentleman, but I shook my head in response.

"No thanks, I'm fine."

"Okay," Jasper stood up from his seat on the towel and pulled Alice up after. They were so dang cute!

"Be right back," Alice said quietly and they retreated to the house hand in hand. As they were walking, I noticed how they were kind of opposites, Alice short, Jasper tall, Alice with short dark hair, Jasper with longish blonde; yet, I couldn't imagine one without the other, they just _fit_.

I sighed happily, so pleased with one of my best friend's contentment. I turned my gaze back to the ocean and its' inviting scenery. I couldn't resist and got up to go out for a quick dip. I walked down to Rosalie, Emmet and Tristan; Rosalie was currently sitting down in the ankle deep water watching.

"How's he doin'?" I asked her. Her eyes never came off of Emmet.

"Ha! Terrible, but it's so funny," she erupted into a fit of giggles with a few snickers in between.

"Is he ever going to give up?" I questioned, cringing when Emmet fell flat on his back, making a slap sound when he hit the water. Rosalie burst out in boisterous laughter.

"I… hope… he… doesn't!" she said in between laughs, trying to catch her breath. I rolled my eyes at her hysterics.

"You're probably the meanest girlfriend in the west coast…" I commented teasingly. Rosalie gave me a daring, angry stare with a smirk on her face.

"And why not the entire U.S?" I snorted loudly,

"You caught me." She laughed once and we changed our attention back to Emmet and Tristan. But Emmet was now sluggishly walking toward us, curly hair mangled. He flopped face down right into the shallow water by Rosalie, depressed.

"I can't do it," he mumbled sadly. Rosalie ruffled his wet darkened hair.

"Its okay, Emmet. We all knew you couldn't," she replied as if this was supposed to help his ego and self esteem. His body slopped even more lethargically into the sand and he sighed deeply.

"I'm a failure." Rosalie smiled down lovingly at him.

"And that's alright, we love you even more for it," she assured him, my mouth dropped open at their conversation. Rosalie turned around to me for back up,

"Right, Bella?" Emmet looked up at me like a little, lost, puppy, I could feel my face soften. I thought about my words before answering,

"Of course, you kept trying… and that's what counts," I agreed with as much comfort in my voice possible. Emmet shrugged, still face down in the sand.

"I guess I didn't do horrible," he reprimanded. Rosalie shook her head from side to side,

"No Emmet, you did horrible… in a good way, though," she changed her words at the end when Emmet looked up at her with a face like he was going to cry.

"I guess," he mumbled softly.

"Come on, let's go get something to eat, inside…" Rosalie suggested and began helping Emmet to his feet. Emmet got up and slung an arm around Rosalie's shoulders as they walked back to the house.

"You know, Rose, you always know how to cheer me up," I heard Emmet tell her softly from afar. I smiled just watching them. Rosalie was somewhat a different person around him.

"I would ask you if you wanted to learn how to surf now… but Edward took care of that one," Tristan said bitterly from behind me. I turned around to look at him. His dark brown hair was in his eyes a bit, mangled from the crashing waves. It made his eyes stand out more.

"I can't believe he let you ride that one," he mumbled more to himself than me. I crossed my arms, who was he to underestimate me?

"I didn't die, if you recall," I stated sourly, avoiding eye contact and looking out farther in the ocean.

"No, but you could have gotten hurt," he answered quietly, worry filling his tone.

"I did just fine," I reminded him, looking him straight in the eyes. Tristan tried to smile and nodded lightly.

"You got by," he agreed. I felt bad for getting so angry, he was just worried about me; that was all. I sighed.

"Stop stressing so much about me, I _am_ an adult… almost," I cracked a smile at the end. Only in August would I be the official eighteen, officially legit.

"I know… but I'm going to worry no matter what you say," Tristan chuckled. I nodded, knowing that he just… loved me.

"And I'm going to worry about you… a little bit and only sometimes," I teased. Tristan raised his eye brows,

"Oh really," he dared. I nodded with a smile on my lips just begging to get out.

Then out of nowhere, Tristan reached for me, grabbing me around the waist and lifting me easily over his shoulder, I screamed.

"Put me down!" I yelled, Tristan was now in waist deep water and I was getting dangerously close to getting soaked when the next wave came around.

"What?" he asked, I knew that he could hear me perfectly clear.

"PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Tristan shrugged, even with me on his shoulder.

"Okay," he obliged calmly and rolled me off of his shoulder so I got dumped straight into the water. I stood up and spit a bit of water that was in my mouth, all the while scowling at him. Tristan took one look at me and began laughing. A tiny smile was on my lips, though I wanted to be mad.

"You're the worst," I accused in a venomous tone, though I was smiling.

"I know," Tristan replied arrogantly, proudly. I huffed. I was starting to get cold,

"I'm going back to my safe place on the beach," I emphasized the safe part to get my message across.

"I'll join you," Tristan stated joyful, taking his place by my side and walking through the water. Once we got onto the warm sand I stuck my foot in front of Tristan and pushed him in the back, causing him to fall onto his hands and knees. His shins were covered in the sand that the water stuck to.

"Gotcha," I giggled, taking my revenge. The next thing I knew I was on the ground, facing up to the sun.

"Got _you_," Tristan chuckled. I stood up and my entire back and butt was covered in sand. I growled.

"I can't believe that you just did that," I said shaking my head at Tristan, who was sitting in the sand gazing up at me.

"Well I did," he replied confidently.

I laughed and sat down next to him, the sand was warm from the sun. He put an arm around my shoulders and I leaned my head against his shoulder. Even though we fought and teased each other like crazy… I loved the guy.

"What are we going to do with the surfboard?" I asked, looking at the board that Emmet was using. It was not sitting on the sand, close to the water.

"I'll go out and try to catch some waves in a little bit," Tristan sighed contently. I removed my head from his shoulder and looked up at him to get a view of his face. He was just looking out to the water, thoughtful but light hearted at the same time.

"You like it here, don't you?" I confirmed, looking into his blue eyes that dancing just not so brightly, it was more of a waltz, calmer.

"It's the only place that feels like home, sometimes," Tristan answered.

"I know home will always be here no matter where I go and I guess that comforts me." I didn't know how to reply to that, he said it all. So I didn't and just laid my head back onto his shoulder and relaxed under his arm.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was getting near the end of our stay at Tristan's and I was soon to be on a plane with Rose and Alice back to Phoenix. I thought that we'd done everything, from fishing out deep in the ocean to visiting the vast San Diego Zoo. But Tristan had promised that we were going to his favorite places in the next few days.

"Soooo, what _are_ we doing today Tristan?" Alice asked from her seat next to Jasper on the sofa. We were all in the family room and kitchen eating breakfast and catching the morning news.

Tristan had promised that we were going to have a great time today, but has been keeping exactly what it was we were doing a secret.

"You'll see, Alice," he sighed; Alice had been asking the same question countless times for the last few days. Sometimes I got the feeling like she actually knew exactly what was on the agenda for today, but was just trying to build up some suspense.

Alice just gave Tristan a knowing and mischievous smile… what could she possibly get out of that statement? 'You'll see, Alice?'

"What are we supposed to wear, though, we need to be prepared," Rosalie asked with a worried smile, like she could ever look bad…

"Swim suits under your clothes and we'll be out in the sun the entire day… maybe we should bring a couple of towels also," Tristan contemplated. Alice jumped up out of her seat, making Emmet jump out of shock- it was a funny site.

"Come on, Jasper. We need to coordinate clothes so we compliment each other," Alice grabbed his hand was desperately trying to pull him up off of the sofa but failing miserably. Jasper sighed with a small smile on his face,

"Whatever makes you happy, Alice." Alice beamed up at him once he got on his feet.

"This makes me _delighted_," Alice assured him and began leading him down the hall to their room. After a moment of awed silence Edward got up from his seat at the kitchen table,

"Well if we're leaving soon, I better go take a shower," he announced and cleared his plate before retreating to his room. I watched him leave the room and begin walking down the stairs. Somebody cleared their throat, from the look in her eye, my bet was that it was Rosalie.

"I should go get changed as well," I breathed and ran up the stairs slightly red in the face. I didn't hear Tristan's footsteps behind me and was somewhat relieved… maybe he didn't notice anything, maybe he made nothing of it.

Because right now I don't know what to make of it; confusion was taking on an entirely new meaning.

I rushed into the closet frantically and pulled out my navy blue bikini, a pair of khaki shorts and two colored boyfriend tank tops. Closing the bathroom door behind me a continued to get changed and remembered to double knot the strings on my swim suit. After splashing some cold water on my face, I took a deep breath and stepped out of the bathroom.

Tristan was in the closet, getting some clothes together from the sound of it. I went to the closet to put away my pajamas. He seemed tense when I walked in, more stressed.

Tristan's POV

Edward got up from the kitchen table and went to take a shower, Bella watched him leave… never taking her eyes off of him. As soon as I looked over at Rosalie, her eyes moved away from me- too quickly. She cleared her throat, seeming to alert my distracted Bella.

I noticed how she blushed ever so faintly before announcing that she was going to get changed and stumbled towards the stairs.

"Did you see that?!" I growled quietly to myself, meaning for nobody to hear it, just release the built up pressure.

"Yes," Rosalie said quietly from the couch, under Emmet's arm. I didn't look at her to give myself sometime to gain control over my facial features- which I was sure looked menacing right now. When I looked up at her, her face was soft with understanding.

"Bella will get over it, give her some time," Rosalie assured me.

"Time?" I hissed, it was as harsh as it was devoted, "I'm leaving in less than a few weeks, we only have a few more days together."

Rosalie's face was just as sad as mine,

"I know," she whispered. "She is just confused because Edward is a good friend to her… let her figure it out." I nodded, though I didn't understand anything; confusion as taking on a new meaning.

I swallowed down a croissant though my mouth felt like sand and went upstairs to change. She was still in the bathroom when I got to my room; I looked longingly at the door, hoping Bella felt the same about me as I did about her, and then went into my closet to get my clothes for the day.

She came out of the bathroom and into the closet only a few seconds later, and I could tell that she was breathing the same tension filled air as I was. After folding and putting away her tank top and shorts into her suitcase, she looked up at me for just a split second.

"You know that I love you, right?" she asked softly. Unconsciously, my lips formed a small smile. I sighed and wordlessly hugged her tightly and kissed the top of her head.

"I know." I lied through my teeth. The truth was that deep inside of me I knew that I didn't know for sure that she loved me, but god almighty did I hope she did.

Bella's POV

While Tristan was changing I decided to go down stairs and out to the backyard where they kept the beach towels. Everybody else seemed to be still in their rooms when I got out to the kitchen and family room so I went outside, not blushing at all when I almost tripped over my own two feet.

At least until I heard somebody snicker from behind me, I turned around and Edward was smirking at me. His hair was still wet; messy and glistening from the light coming through the window.

I gave him a death glare to silence him… hey it worked!

"Sorry, couldn't restrain," he apologized insincerely. I made a face, which only made him smile for some reason. After a slight awkward silence I pointed to the door to the backyard,

"I'm going to go get some towels for us." Edward just stood there with his little smirk and I made my exit outside.

Swiftly, I a little too swiftly for my own coordination, I went to grab some towels that were in the cabinets by the barbeque. I chose four different colored ones and went back to the house, almost falling on my face on the stairs.

When I entered the house, Alice had a couple backpacks on the kitchen table with what she called the 'essentials' laid out.

"Here, give those to me, Bella," she reached out for my towels and I gave them to her. Alice packed them, two each, into the bottoms of the backpacks. She put a bottle of sun block in one of the backpacks along with all of our wallets, cell phones, etc. I wondered when she had the time to go up and grab mine.

Once she was all packed everybody else was gathered in the family room, ready to leave.

"Who wants to carry the backpack?" she asked enthusiastically.

"Not it!" Emmet immediately shouted.

"Be a man, Emmet!" Rosalie criticized and slapped him on the arm. Emmet cringed away from her violence.

"Fine I'll take one," he grumbled and reluctantly raised his hand. Alice beamed and pranced gracefully over to him and handed him one of the backpacks.

"I can carry the other one," Jasper shrugged indifferently, Alice have him a proud smile and gave him the backpack, patting a hand on his shoulder rewardingly.

We were all settled in the SUV, Tristan was driving, Emmet in the front seat and the rest of us piled in the back. I ended up in the middle row by the window with Alice bouncing up and down in the middle seat next to me.

"Alice, please… you're shaking the vehicle," Edward begged from the other window seat opposite of me.

"I'm just excited, Edward. Gosh, is that such a crime?" she was glaring him down with fire in her eyes. Edward just rolled his green eyes at her and fixed his gaze out of the window. Alice turned back towards me and stuck out her tongue, making a face. I stifled a giggle.

Jasper's POV

We all knew that Edward had feelings for Bella… well at least I did. I knew it from the moment he introduced us to the girls, it was completely obvious. But Bella was with Tristan… and they were pretty serious.

I mean, I wanted my best friend to be happy. I knew that Edward was as good as Tristan- maybe even better. But Bella and Tristan were together and I couldn't and wouldn't do anything to break them up. It was just plain wrong.

Rosalie's POV

Bella, Tristan and Edward were all a little tense all this morning. It was apparent that Bella has been doing some thinking and Tristan and Edward definitely on edge. Bella could make or break them… I would be scared. Putting your self out there vulnerably and then getting shot down. Okay, scratch that- I wouldn't be scared; I just wouldn't take the chance.

Honestly, I think Bella and Tristan should break up- not that I don't like Tristan, he's, in my opinion, an exceptional boyfriend. It's just that- we're still in high school- and Bella should have all of the normal high school experiences. I don't want a long distance relationship to hold her back.

That doesn't mean that I want her to be with Edward… I just want her to have fun and have the opportunity to create those irreplaceable high school memories.

Emmet's POV

I want a parakeet… OOOH! Sea World!

Bella's POV

We parked in the huge Sea World parking lot, not too far away from the entrance. I was more than relieved to get out of the car… it was getting a smidgen uncomfortable. Just a smidgen, though. Do you sense my use of sarcasm?

I hopped… or tripped… my way out of the car. Tristan was waiting for me and closed the door behind me before taking my hand.

"I can't believe you're taking us to Sea World…" I laughed and gave him and exasperated look. This place was supposed to be entertainment for children… and we weren't children, we had Emmet with us.

"Everybody loves Sea World," Tristan assured me with a smile. I smiled and rolled my eyes dramatically. He just laughed and kissed the top of my head.

"I LOVE THIS PLACE!" Emmet began sprinting to the entrance, frightened many families in the process. I heard Rosalie groan when I small baby began crying.

"It's going to be a _long_ day," she stated, looking up at the sky. Then she snapped her head at Tristan, shooting him a deathly glare; Tristan didn't even flinch.

"Thanks a lot, _T_." she accused, her jaw clenched in frustration. Tristan just laughed in response and saluted her,

"Glad to be of service."

We were almost caught up with Emmet who was saving our place in the long line where we were supposed to pay for our tickets. I started laughing when I saw a little baby looking over his mother's shoulder in front of Emmet, eyes wide and mouth open.

"Uh… Bella?" Alice looked at me blankly, like I was crazy. I was not crazy!… okay just maybe a little, tiny, winy, bit.

"Hurry up, will ya!" Emmet called us over, waving his hands wildly… as if we didn't see him. He should know by now that with his size, he's in _everybody's_ line of vision.

We tried to walk as calmly as we could to him, hiding our faces as best as we could. We waited in line for a few minutes and eventually got to the front window with a lady with a navy polo inside the booth.

"Welcome to Sea World, how many tickets?"

Tristan started to get his wallet from his back pocket, automatically; we all placed a hand on his arm. We couldn't let him pay for all of us.

"We got this, Tristan," Jasper assured him. Tristan gave him a look that said 'are you sure?' The rest of us got out our wallets from the back packs.

"No, Bella. You aren't paying, I got it," Tristan demanded. I gave him an angry look; I saw that Alice and Rosalie had the same glares on their face, looking up at their boyfriends.

"No." I answered simply and confidently.

"Be reasonable, Bella. It's only good manners that I'm showing," Tristan insisted. I heard Rosalie and Alice arguing as well.

"Well I don't need good manners. This is the twentieth century," I argued. Soon there was a full blown quarrel in our group… the lady in the booth cleared her throat and we paused the yelling.

"Excuse me, but we have a line and I'm going to need you to speed it up." We all looked around at each other and before anybody could argue once more, Edward stepped up to the small window and slid a gold credit card through the small slot.

"Seven adult tickets, please, ma'm," he said quietly and politely. The lady stared at him for a moment before gathering herself and punching something into the computer and taking his credit card.

After Edward signed a receipt, she gave him back his card and a stack of long, stiff, light blue tickets.

"Thank you and have a wonder day here at Sea World," she gave him a warm smile.

"Have a nice day," Edward answered with a subtle nod and crooked grin.

He walked away from the window to the large entrance gates and we didn't have any choice but to follow in an awed silence.

"Did you _have_ to do that?" Emmet shot Edward a deadly look. Edward just raised his eyebrows at him and tilted his head in confusion.

"I was trying to be a gentleman and then you have to go and pay for _all_ of us," Emmet crossed his arms across his chest, his muscles enhanced. I little boy walked by and stared up at him for a second before running away back to his mother.

Edward repressed a chuckle and smiled widely instead.

"My apologies, Emmet," Edward stated with a smirk on his face.

"Can we go into the park, now?" Alice asked impatiently. Her small foot was tapping wildly against the pavement.

"Yes, let's go," Tristan answered for all of us and took the first steps forward into the park.

Employees at the entrance handed us each a map and schedule, we all examined it carefully. I could see there was a bunch of different shows that we could go to, and would have to plan out our day around them.

"I want to see the whale show," Emmet announced loudly, excitedly.

"I want to see the dolphin show," Alice added, more fiercely.

"Don't make me go to the walrus show, they're gross looking," Rosalie pleaded. Emmet's mouth dropped open wide.

"Are you _kidding?!_," he shouted loudly, outraged. Rosalie took a step backward, putting some space in between them.

"They are fat and wrinkly, Em," she argued clearly. Emmet was speechless.

"Are you trying to say that you don't like fat and wrinkly people, Rose? Cause Emmet is kind of fat and wrinkly," Jasper joined in their conversation, a mischievous spark in his blue eye. Rosalie shot him a glower and Alice elbowed him in the side.

"I AM NOT FAT AND _WRINKLY_! THIS IS PURE MUSCLE!" Emmet screamed offended. He was earning everybody around us' attention. Emmet grabbed a chubby grade school boy that was just passing by us. He lifted him up just by holding his shoulders.

"THIS IS FAT AND WRINKLY!" my jaw dropped and the boy's eyes went wide. Emmet put his down, a little roughly, "AND THIS IS 100 PERCENT MUSCLE!" Emmet flexed an arm, revealing his huge muscle. An old grandma behind us dropped to the ground, fainting.

Emmet pointed to her on the ground, adults, including Tristan, rushing toward to help her.

"SEE GRANDMAS GOT IT STRAIGHT!"

Emmet was fuming… I could practically see the stream exerting off of his body. His face was red. We all looked up at him with our mouths and eyes frozen wide.

"Excuse me sir, is everything alright here?" an older man with a light blue polo asked us, he was obviously a Sea World worker.

"I don't know," Rosalie mumbled, half to herself.

"Did you cause this sir?" the man asked Emmet seriously. Emmet looked down ashamed,

"Yes sir."

"We're going to have to ask you to leave the premises immediately." The man instructed. Emmet nodded and slumped off to the exit, Rosalie following. Alice and I locked eyes and Alice and Jasper followed them to the exit.

Edward stayed with me as I pushed through the crowd around the old lady in search of Tristan.

"Watch it," Edward growled to a teenage boy when he pushed me roughly as I was trying to get through the crowd.

"Bella!" I heard Tristan and turned to the sound of his voice. He was in the middle of the crowd, with the unconscious grandma.

"Go wait in the car, I'll be there in a minute!" he yelled to me over everybody's voices. I nodded obediently and Edward led the way for me as we pushed out way back out.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" I asked Edward as soon as we were in the parking lot.

"Yeah, as long as she didn't hurt herself when she hit the ground," Edward answered, being realistic. I nodded once more.

"Thanks for buying us the tickets, although they went to waste," I said, shamefully. Edward just chuckled quietly.

"Don't worry about it, this made excellent blackmail for Emmet." Edward pulled out his cell phone and winked… he videotaped everything that just happened. My mouth pulled up into an involuntary grin.

"You're terrible." I shook my head at him.

"Its part of my character," Edward shrugged nonchalantly. We walked up to the car seeing Alice and Rosalie sitting together, away from their boyfriends.

"What's going on?" I asked carefully. Alice's head snapped up at Jaspers just as Rosalie snapped up at Emmet.

"If you didn't notice Jasper was just as responsible for getting up kicked out of the park as Emmet was," Alice looked back away from Jasper. I looked at Jasper, he looked horrible and gave me a silent pleading gaze before sighing and looking down at the ground.

"Emmet just had to embarrass that little boy, too," Rosalie added.

"I'm sorry, I just got caught up and wasn't thinking," Emmet apologized as if it were the thousandth time he'd done it… my guess was it probably was.

"Yeah, you're right, you _weren't_ thinking. That boy is probably scarred for life!" Rose fumed.

"Rose… were you fat when you were little?" Emmet asked cautiously. I hit my hand against my head so hard that it made a sound. I couldn't believe that he just asked that… now he was in for it.

"No! I just am sensitive, unlike yourself, Emmet," Rosalie answered heatedly, getting up from her seat on the curb. Edward immediately jumped in between them.

"Hold it! Take a step back from the situation for a second…" Edward said calmly. I saw them take a deep breath while obliging, they relaxed and Alice even let out a little giggle.

"This is ridiculous and Emmet you're an oaf," Edward laughed. Emmet shrugged and laughed.

"Sorry Jazz. This is stupid, isn't it," Alice giggled. Jasper smiled hugely back at her.

"No, I was stupid for getting Emmet angry like that," Jasper admit. Alice got up and walked over to where Jasper was sitting and Jasper pulled her into his lap, giving her a squeezing hug.

"Are you going to apologize to me, Rose?" Emmet asked. Appalled, we all whipped out heads in his direction. But instantly we knew that he was joking, his smile was wide and Rosalie pursed her lips together in effort to not laugh at him.

"I really am sorry, Rosalie. I didn't know this would happen." Rose's face softened and she jumped into his arms.

Edward returned to stand by me, admiring his work.

"Well just call me Cupid," Edward breathed. I snorted.

"Ready to go?" Tristan called from behind us, I turned around to face him. His keys dropped from his hand and he froze in place once he caught a look at Emmet and Rosalie.

"Umm…" he couldn't speak.

"Don't worry about it," I smirked at Edward who was chuckling. Tristan just blinked twice while taking a deep breath and bent down to pick up his keys.

"Let's just go find something else to do for today," Tristan sighed and pressed the button to unlock the Lexus. I began to walk around to the other side of the car and thought I heard him mumble,

"Being kicked out of Sea World, that's a first."

**I know that I haven't updated in a thousand years.**

**Literally.**

**Trying to work faster, but I couldn't find anything really great to write about, especially since this doesn't really add to the plot line all too much.**

**But I was just recently alerted by a reader through a review that somebody is copying my story.**

**I am not going to say what it's called or who's writing it, because that would be embarrassing and they know who they are.**

**But I am going to say that I would really appreciate it if you would STOP.**

**It really pisses me off and I am giving you this chance to STOP.**

**There are plenty of things to write about out there and I'm sure that you could find something that is 10x better than mine.**

**Please review, I need your feedback to fuel my next chapter!!**

**-Cullen-Style**


	22. Beta Reader

I am in search of a beta reader for my next story- just planning ahead

**I am in search of a beta reader for my next story- just planning ahead!-**

**Keep in mind it's going to be insanely crazy one shot.**

**But fun!**

**Never had a beta reader before so somebody preferably whose done it before.**

**Message me if you're interested. **

**-Cullen-Style**


	23. Chapter 18

Chapter 1

Mystery POV

With the boys in collared shirts and jeans and the girls in casual dresses we sat together at a large ocean side table. It was our last day in San Diego, so instead of going out to dinner, we all decided upon a brunch.

Tristan's parents were returning home tonight, so we needed to clean the house and get packed for our early morning departure, or in Edward's case- late night departure.

We had already ordered and now were waiting for our food, laughing and recalling the all of the memories we have gained on this special Christmas vacation. I looked around the table; everybody was laughing and smiling- completely content with their current place in life.

_'Enjoy this while you can,_' I told myself mentally, _'It is inevitable that tonight will change everything.' _

Bella's POV

After coming back from brunch we all changed into regular clothes and got to work. We were each assigned an area, and I got the backyard. Tristan was upstairs, in the game room. We hadn't gone into too many rooms in the house so cleaning wouldn't be _too_ bad, but bad enough.

I pulled my long brown hair into a ponytail and began working. To start out I went all around the backyard, picking up towels. Once I collected all of them, I threw them in the wash.

Next, I got a black trash bag from the box of them Tristan brought up from the garage and picked up the empty bottles of water or soda we had drank; after sorting and throwing them in the recycle bin I took a look at the work I had accomplished.

After catching a small glimpse I immediately got back to work… let's just say that the view wasn't exactly encouraging. I went to move all of the patio chairs into their original positions and swiped them down with a wet towel. It may sound like an easy task… but Tristan's family had a lot of furniture.

After sweeping up and putting all of the pool toys back into the shed, I found myself finished. I went back inside and washed my hands in the kitchen sink.

"Bella are you finished?" Alice asked me, going into the refrigerator and picking out a bottle of water.

"Yup," I smiled- I think I was first! Alice took a large gulp of water,

"Great," her face brightened, "Could you do me a favor and just vacuum up the family room? I already did everything else and Jasper needs my help," Alice looked at me hopefully and I nodded.

"Sure."

She let out a large breath and thanked me graciously before running off to help Jasper down stairs. I took a second look around and realized that Alice really did clean everything up here- the counters were clear and sparkling and the family room in the same condition as when we arrived.

So I got out the vacuum from the hall closet and swiftly finished up Alice's chore for her.

We worked all through the afternoon, cleaning and packing. I was currently sitting on the floor of Tristan's closet, trying to stuff all of my new clothes Alice bought for me into my luggage.

"Bella, all of that is not going to fit," Tristan stated, shaking his head with disapproval.

"Yes it is," I argued, refolding a couple pairs of jeans.

"Bella, just take one of mine. I have plenty extra."

"Tristan, you need those for when you leave for Dartmouth," I reminded him, getting frustrated with my overflowing suitcases.

"I don't need _all_ of them. I don't own as much things as you," he chuckled teasingly. I huffed and leaned over so my head was resting on the pile of clothes in front of me. After a second I lifted my head, wisps of hair in my face.

"This is going to fit," I said before taking my things out of the suitcases to try once more.

But I knew it was impossible. There was just too much stuff to that suitcase, but I would try again. I always tried again, never giving up on the first try.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Edward's POV

The car service had been arranged for my trip home tonight. My bags were packed. And I was more than ready to be return home.

Bella's POV

Since we all had brunch earlier in the day, we just hung out at the house. The boys were grilling burgers- while the girls making some side dishes and drinks. After we piled the food onto our paper plates we headed out to the beach, laying down some towels for a picnic.

"The sun is just setting," Alice said dreamily, leaning into Jasper's side.

"It's beautiful," Rosalie stated, just staring off into the watercolor sky of pinks, purples, oranges, reds, and yellows.

"I don't want to go home!" Alice whined, pouting in between bites. I took a bite of my burger and smiled.

"It's time to go home, though, Alice. It's been so long," I thought about my father and how much I had missed him, being away at school. Alice turned downcast.

"Yeah. I miss everybody," she agreed quietly. It was soundless for a moment, it was thoughtful for a moment.

"Come on, girls! What is this? An Emo party?" Emmet boomed, grinning.

"Hell no!" Tristan answered, going along with whatever Emmet was trying to say.

"That's right," Emmet acknowledged, "This is a celebration! We should all be excited and happy!"

Emmet had a weak vocabulary. I just noticed.

"Come on; let's go swimming in the pool! It'll be fun!" Emmet suggested, trying to get us energized.

"No way!" I answered, "Do you know how long it took me to pack this afternoon?"

Tristan laughed boisterously from beside me. Alice and Rosalie nodded, agreeing with me.

"Yeah, I can't," Edward added, "My car is coming at 8 and I need to be ready."

Emmet lay back on the towel, looking up at the sky, concentrating.

"What do we do then?" he mumbled- whether to us or himself, I didn't know.

"We should all say what our favorite thing to do was," Rosalie stated. I nodded, taking another bite out of my hamburger. Everybody agreed.

"I'll go first," Rosalie volunteered, "I liked… shopping at Fashion Valley." The boys and I snickered. What a shocker! As if I didn't see that once coming. (Sense my sarcasm?)

Emmet was sitting beside Rosalie so he sat up, thinking hard for a minute. We stayed quiet and still, with the exception of eating, wanting to hear what he had to say.

"I liked surfing," Emmet finally announced.

"That was fun," I agreed. Everybody looked at me seriously for one second before looking away. Awkward. Alice was next, and she already had her answered prepared.

"My favorite thing was shopping in the little shops in La Jolla!" She squealed; her lips pursed into a controlled smile.

"You owe me five dollars, Emmet," Edward shouted from his seat next to Jasper. Emmet reluctantly pulled out his wallet from his back pocked and threw Edward the five dollar bill.

"I thought she would say brunch," he muttered the excuse almost inaudibly.

HA! Alice choosing brunch over shopping? Not even a possibility. Emmet was an oaf. Jasper was next, I didn't really know what to expect from him… maybe just swimming and hanging out?

"Sea World," the words were short and to the point. I laughed escaped my lips and Alice smacked him in the shoulder.

"What?!" Jasper asked Alice, "It _was_ my favorite part."

Everybody was in hysterics… well just Edward, Tristan, Jasper and I. Alice shot Jasper a fierce glare and in response, he just shrugged and smiled sheepishly. This was a new Jasper.

"My favorite part…" Edward began, trailing off in deep thought, "… laser tag." Edward finished with a smirk on his face. He was looking right to the side of my face so I turned around to see who he was staring at… it was Tristan.

"Bella what was your favorite part?" Alice interrupted quickly, glancing at Edward and Tristan from the side of her blue eyes.

"I don't know… the food?" I answered. Everybody just started at me.

"Seriously, Bella?" Rosalie asked with her mouth open, "Your favorite part of the entire trip was the food?" I shrugged and then nodded.

"Right on, Bella!" Emmet encouraged. I blushed pink and redirected my eyes to the green and blue patterned towel beneath me.

"Your turn, Tristan," Alice said breathlessly, lying down on her stomach. Tristan gazed out to the retreating sun over the water,

"Bella," he said quietly. I looked up at him, waiting for more. Slowly, he turned away from the fading sunset. It was getting very dark, quickly. His light blue eyes were dancing- something I hadn't seen for a while- and seemed to be pouring his soul out.

"Being with you for such a long time… was the best. Never having to be separated due to classes or football practice was… incredible. Just being together was what I wanted in the first place and… I guess what I'm trying to say is that… I'm going to miss this the most when move."

My eyes were watering and I wiped a tear out of the corner of my eye before it could spill down my cheek. I heard Alice and Rosalie say an 'Awwww!'

I flew from my seat to him, wrapping my arms around his neck, knocking him over in the process. He hugged me back and calmed my sobs.

"I love you, Bella," he whispered into my ear so quietly that at first, I thought I had imagined. I nodded, being as brave as I could and sucking up all of my tears. He sat us up, me still on his lap, my head buried into the space between his neck and shoulder. He rubbed my back.

"I love you too," I breathed. It was true, I loved Tristan, and I meant it. Nothing else at this point mattered at that point. It was all I felt. All I paid attention to.

We all finished up our dinner, Emmet wolfing down two hamburgers and three hotdogs before I even finished my single hamburger. Reluctantly, we made our way back up the beach behind the safety of the backyard fence.

Sitting around a cackling fire in silence, we drank in some of the last happy moments of vacation that we had together. Abruptly, Rosalie stood up, importantly. She shook her long blonde hair out of her eyes, her head high.

"A toast," she raised her bottle of water. Emmet stood up next to her, wrapping an arm around her small waist.

"To the best winter vacation of my life," he finished. Alice stood,

"To making great memories… and a promising future," she added; her pixie like voice high and musical.

"To fighting for each other through everything," Jasper took his place next to Alice, Alice leaning into his side.

"To making friends I never want to forget," Edward said quietly, he glanced in my direction very discreetly. I allowed him a small smile, just enough for the two of us to notice.

"To having everything we ever wanted," Tristan stated. His tone was shaky, not completely happy like the previous ones.

"To finding everything we ever wanted," I put in. I made sure that I didn't look specifically at anyone; rather I focused my gaze upon the beach that was within my eyesight.

Now all of us standing in a circle, it was dead silent.

"To this, to us," Rose stated confidently, raising her bottle of water. Everybody else followed suit, raising their drinks high into the air before taking a drink. Afterwards, we sat down, relaxing in a thoughtful stillness.

Edward looked at the clock on his cell phone and got up from his chair before stuffing the cell phone back into his jean pocket.

"It's nearly 7:30, I better go get my things together," he announced and left the circle and retreated to the house.

"My parents will be home soon. They said that they'd be home around 7:30," Tristan said and we all began to clean up a little before going to watch TV in the family room.

There was an awkward, nervous static in the surrounding air; even when Emmet stated yelling at the refs on the TV for the football game. Edward put his things by the door and came to watch with us. It was now 7:45; we were all just sitting, waiting.

The halftime break came for the football game and Emmet got up to get a refill on drinks, heading down the garage to get some more Mountain Dew. We sat on the sofas and in chairs, watching the annoying- yet amusing- Budweiser commercials. We heard the slam of a door and Emmet shout to us,

"Hey look what I found?!"

We all sat up, looking around at each other. Emmet appeared from the hallway, a suitcase in each hand, beaming wildly.

"You know, I was ready for you to introduce them to me, Tristan," he laughed. After a second a tall handsome man appeared next to Emmet. I noticed him as Tristan's father immediately; he had the same light blue-grey eyes. He was dressed in khaki slacks and a navy sweater- very country club fatherly like.

The next I wasn't so ready for. An average height, slender brunette walked through the door. Her brown eyes glanced at me, but didn't linger, unlike hers, my face drastically over the years.

"Everybody, these are my parents," Tristan motioned with a hand to them and I stayed in shock, just staring at this woman. I could feel everybody's eyes on me, everybody's curiosity electrocuting the static in the air- setting it on fire.

"Dad, Mom- this is Bella," I heard a distant Tristan introduce me. The brunette's eyes immediately flashed to my face, assessing and realizing.

Tristan's father took Tristan's step-mother's hand and walked over to me, taking my hand in his, shaking it warmly.

"Hello Bella," he greeted me. I remained focused on the woman just as much as she was focused on me. Tristan shook my shoulder,

"Bella, what's wrong?" he asked, concerned. For the first time, I looked away from her; I looked down at the thick carpet beneath my feet. With uncontrollable tears in my eyes, I looked up. They splashed down onto my cheeks, one after another, one after another. I took in a huge breath before speaking. It came out much softer and more broken than I had planned.

"Mom."

I breathed desperately, raggedly. I couldn't take it anymore and ran up the never ending stairs to Tristan's room, locking the door behind me. I heard his foot steps behind me, his knock and pleading voice at the door.

But I kept moving. I went to the bathroom and threw all of my stuff I didn't pack before into my bag.

"Bella, let me in!" Tristan begged, pounding on the door over and over again.

My eyes stung, my tears falling relentlessly.

"Bella… please," he said more quietly, it sounded like he was crying. Once I was ready, I opened the door, throwing it open with more force than I expected. Tristan stood there, his face seemed wet but it might have just been the water that was flooding my eyes like a broken dam.

"Tell me what's going on," he pleaded, his voice breaking at the end. I looked away down the hall, my bags in my hands.

"That's my mom," I breathed quietly. I heard his intake of breath and I looked back at him, his eyes were wide and his mouth looked like it was searching for words- but it couldn't find any.

"I didn't know, Bella. I swear, I had no idea," his words came out so fast and urgent they seemed to spill out onto the carpet. Staining the perfect cream colored rug.

"I know," I said. I know and it doesn't make a difference that you didn't know, I wanted to say that, but I couldn't. It wasn't his fault. Everything was ruined and it wasn't any of our faults.

It just wasn't meant to be.

"I gotta go," I used the back of my hand to wipe my cheek. Tristan immediately stepped in front of me, blocking the doorway.

"You can't, Bella," he begged, his blue eyes were crying- not with tears, but with agony. It hurt to look into them, so I looked away.

"Please, Tristan. Just let me go. I need to go calm down and I can't do it here," I explained so quietly that only he could hear. He took a step back from me, clearing the way. He nodded once at me understandingly and took a bag from me.

"Let me help you, then."

"Thanks," I mumbled. He helped me down the stairs and everybody except Tristan's parents was by the front door- waiting. Edward was the first to say anything.

"Bella, you can come to my house with me if you want," he offered kindly. I looked up to Tristan and his eyes were confused; hard from Edward, but soft and vulnerable from the… the previous events.

"Thank you," I replied to Edward and he nodded and opened the front door, leading the way. Alice and Rose took this opportunity to approach me, I noticed how they moved slowly- like I was some sort of animal and if they made any sudden movement I might just attack.

The assumption was mostly correct- except I wouldn't attack but rather break into a thousand pieces.

They both held one of my hands, rubbing my arm and back.

"Call us when you can," Alice tried to give me a small smile- but her heart seemed to be breaking like mine.

"Stay strong, Bella," Rosalie whispered in my ear and I pursed my lips together in order to sob and nodded obediently.

Emmet and Jasper gave me pats on the back as I walked out the front door, following Edward to a large black limo BMW. Tristan trailed behind me with my bags. Once I got to the door the driver took the bags from Tristan and began loading them. I saw through the open door that Edward was already in the car. I turned around and met Tristan's heartbroken blue eyes.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered. Tristan's arms wrapped around me in a tight hug, I buried my heard into his shoulder- my body shaking in sobs.

"It's okay," he comforted me, "We can get through this… we _have_ to."

I wasn't so sure this time, the situation we were in was bigger than us. It was bigger than I had ever expected and I wasn't prepared for this.

"I'll call you when I can, okay?" I cried. Tristan nodded and kissed the top of my head softly.

"Do what you have to, Bella." I nodded and kissed his cheek before getting into the car, sliding onto the smooth, cold leather. The driver closed the door behind me.

I didn't look back at the house as we drove away- I just couldn't.


	24. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Alice's POV

I watched with Jasper from the front window as Bella and Edward's car drove down the steep driveway and further and further away from the house. I knew this was coming, I could feel something coming- everything was getting too good; the calm before the storm.

And this storm is turning into a hurricane.

I looked up at Jasper and into his blue eyes that were partly blocked by his long blonde hair and realized that unlike shopping, there was nothing I could say to Bella to help her with this decision. Leaving Jasper- somebody who changed my life so drastically in a short time- felt impossible. I sucked in a breath and it hurt my chest just thinking about it.

Hurricanes tear apart cities, destroying anything and everything in their path. With America experiencing this first hand with Katrina, we all know that restoring the city doesn't happen overnight.

Tristan's POV

I watched as the black car rolled down my driveway. I couldn't see through the tinted windows so I had no idea it Bella was staring back at me through her window. I hoped she was.

Once it was out of sight I just stood outside, frozen. I don't know how long I was out there but Emmet came out to get me back inside.

"Hey man, it's getting late," he said softly, giving my shoulder a gentle pat. I nodded; nothing was going to change anything if I kept acting like this.

"Thanks," I mumbled quietly, looking down at my feet. Emmet didn't reply but just led my back into the house, opening the door for me. When I looked up the first thing I saw was my step mom, Renee, sitting in the living room's sofa.

Nobody ever sat in that room, then again, nothing like this has probably happened before. But I'm making no promises, no guarantees. You know that saying, "life is like a box of chocolates- you never know what you're going to get?" Well that box was thrown at me, caramel and nugget blasting right through my body like bullets.

"Tristan…" Renee began. I knew that voice- it was the one parents always used when they were scared their child was going to get mad because they made a mistake. I knew that was coming next so I cut her off.

"What are you going to say? That this isn't what it looks like? That you can explain? That everything is going to be fine?" I questioned; I couldn't find the energy to raise my voice so I sounded weak instead expressing the fire that was currently burning inside of me. Renee had tears in her eyes; she was leaning forward on the sofa towards me. I waited for a second- waiting to see if she had _anything_ to say.

"You know that if you said any of those things it would be a lie." I explained her silence for her.

"Did you know that it still hurts her that you left? That she _still_ thinks that it was her fault after all of these years?!" I exploded, and there was fire in my tone, in my throat, in my eyes.

Renee was fully crying now, whimpering into her hands.

"I didn't want her leave her, I didn't want to leave my daughter." She stated, shaking her head from side to side.

"But you did! You had the choice, but I don't! Do you have any idea how hard our relationship is going to be now?! You created this, making Bella and I pick up the pieces!" I was screaming- I knew this and I didn't try to lower my voice, and I didn't try to calm down.

"I didn't know it would be like this, Tristan," Renee sobbed. I huffed loudly.

"_I_ don't know what it's going to be like in the future! But at least I'm trying to make good decisions now, so the future will be how I want it to be." Renee was looking up at me, face ashamed.

"I want my future to be with Bella. I _love_ her. I've never met anybody like her, she's the first girl that I'm actually serious about," I confessed averting my gaze from Renee.

"Tristan…" Renee tried again- but I cut her off again, putting my hand up to stop her.

"Nothing you say is going to fix this, so please, just don't," I begged and turned to run up the stairs where I ran to my room and locked the door.

I collapsed on the bed and for the first time since my mom died, I could feel the rain coming from my eyes pelt down on my cheeks.

Edward's POV

She tried to stay tough; I could see the hardness right in her brown eyes. They stayed cold, not letting a single tear drip. Once we got onto the freeway towards Malibu she unlocked her seatbelt and came to sit next to me.

She sat next to me and laid her head down on my shoulder. Acting upon instinct, I put my arm around her shoulders.

"Why?" she whispered quietly. By only her voice I knew that she wanted to cry desperately.

"I don't know," I answered truthfully with a sigh. She leaned even more into me, and buried her face into my tee shirt.

"I don't get it. What did I do?" she begged for reason, maybe not from specifically me, but from anybody who had the answer.

"You did nothing, Bella. There are some things that can't be explained, don't make sense and happen for no reason at all," I tried my best to comfort her, but I didn't know what to say. Nothing I said would be what she wanted to hear.

And then she was out from under my arm. She was standing up as best as she could in the low ceiling of the car, her fists balled up into fists so firm they were turning white.

"Don't tell me that! Don't make it sound like everything will be okay! Every action has a reaction… what was my action that caused this?!," she said the last part more quietly in a sob. Her nonchalant façade was stripped clean exposing the hurt, devastated Bella. Her face was red from screaming.

I pulled her from her tense stance, as it looked like she was about to fall apart, and into my arms. And then she was crying so hard her chest jerked from her with each weep. She gripped the front of my tee shirt like it was the only thing holding her down on Earth.

"Just tell me what I did. Tell me, please…" she sobbed to nobody but herself. I smoothed her hair and rubbed her back, but she didn't calm down. After a few minutes, her body began to get tired and her crying reduced, though I knew her pain didn't.

"Everything was _just right_. Everything was how it was _supposed to be_. What am I supposed to do?" she asked me in a soft voice.

"_I_ don't know what you're supposed to do, Bella. But what are you _going_ to do?"

She sniffled and attempted to wipe her eyes though the tears just flowed over the spot that was dry within a second.

"I don't know," she answered miserably and confused, "I feel like I don't know anything any more."

Bella's POV

I woke up in a room unfamiliar and in the clothes from yesterday. Then the previous nights events came back to me. I pursed my lips in order to try and control my breaths that were getting out of control.

I got out of the bed and saw that my suitcases were just by the foot of the bed and I pulled out a new set of clean clothes before I headed into the connected bathroom. After showering, I went out of my room, nervously, to try and find Edward.

I walked down the hallway, and then down the stairs, making sure to hold on tight to the smooth, soft wood banister. My footsteps made little noise on the marble flooring as I headed into what looked like the family room.

As the previous discovered parts of the house, I found the family room empty but heard voices coming from the room beside it. I sped up my slow walk, going through a large arch way that connected the kitchen to the family room.

I saw Edward sitting in a tall chair at the granite counter top talking to a beautiful lady with the same green eyes and bronze hair. Edward has his back turned to me, but once the woman saw me she ended the quiet conversation to greet me.

"You must be Bella," she smiled warmly at me and walked around the stone kitchen counter to politely shake my hand. I smiled and nodded.

"Edward, be a gentleman and introduce us," the radiant lady reminded Edward with a smile.

"Bella, this is my mother, Elizabeth. Mom, this Bella," he obliged his mother and looked in between us.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Masen," I greeted sincerely. I had barely known her, but already she was so warm to me.

"Please, call me Elizabeth," she corrected happily.

"Bella, we were just getting some breakfast. Do you want anything?" Edward asked me, motioning to the bagels and juice on the counter. I shook my head,

"No thank you, I'm not really hungry." Edward nodded.

"Edward, why don't you give Bella a tour of the house?" Elizabeth suggested. Edward nodded back at her looking at me with a quizzical look.

"Sure, sounds great to me."

"Well let's get started then," Edward agreed. I grinned at Elizabeth before I left the room the way I came in through, following Edward. He led me back to the family room and then down the hallway- naming bathrooms, other rooms.

I wasn't really paying attention- my mind was elsewhere.

He led me back up stairs and down the hall, past the room I woke up in this morning. He stopped abruptly- or maybe it was my lack of attention- at one door and opened it for me.

"This is my room," I heard him say. Inside the walls were a beige, gold color, rich and warm. Everything such as the carpet and bed was in the gold color scheme. On one wall there was a long black leather sofa and on another a whole wall of CDs. It was hard to believe he had so many.

"Wow, that's a lost of CDs'," I laughed. I immediately stopped before Edward could join. He just gave me a questioning look.

I laughed.

I wasn't supposed to be happy- I was just miserable, yet I was the one to make a joke.

"Yeah, I've been collecting for a while," Edward admitted with a proud smile. I went over and took a seat on the inviting sofa. Edward sat on the bed across from me. There was a thoughtful moment of silence before Edward spoke.

"I spoke to Tristan on the phone this morning," he began, eyeing me nervously. Just by hearing his name, my head snapped up at him, alert.

"He is driving up right now- he wants to talk to you." Edward informed me in an emotionless tone. I couldn't say that I was surprised, I was going to have to talk to him- it was inevitable.

"Okay," I answered Edward numbly. He deserved an answer from me, he had been so nice and caring over the last few hours- I owed him that.

"He said he'd call me once he was in town. I could take you to meet him, if you want," Edward offered graciously, with as much care and carefulness in his voice you could imagine- like I was fragile. I think I was.

"Sure, thanks," I mumbled almost inaudibly. Edward relaxed, his shoulder muscles calming- the worst part must be over.

"I was thinking we could maybe go to lunch or something until then. You know- something fun?" Edward suggested, trying to relieve the tension that was stuck in the air. I smiled; I desperately wanted to go back to normal- to pretend that nothing ever happened.

"Sounds good to me," I breathed.

"What do you want to do?" Edward asked me brightly. I shrugged,

"Something normal," I answered honestly. Edward nodded, thinking.

"Normal people go to the mall," he stated, asking me of my opinion. I nodded my head and smiled. Edward gracefully got up from the bed and held out his hand to me, I took it, not thinking twice and we exited his room.

I grabbed my cell phone and purse from the guest room I was occupying and met Edward downstairs in the kitchen.

"Mom, Bella and I are going to the mall," Edward told Elizabeth as she was washing up some dishes, her arms covered in bubbles.

"Which car do you want me to take?" Edward asked, Elizabeth paused from washing dishes for a second.

"Any car is fine, your choice," she laughed care-freely. Edward grinned widely before thanking his mother.

"Have fun," were her parting words as Edward pulled me by the hand to the garage. I wasn't expecting it to be so big, inside were five cars, five!

"What car, Bella?" Edward asked me… as if I knew anything about cars! "There's the Audi, BMW, Mercedes, Infiniti, and Porsche." He pointed out two sports cars- one convertible, a sedan, and a bigger SUV-ish car. I pointed to the convertible; it was sunny outside and I seemed like it would be nice.

"Mercedes- nice choice," Edward noted. I laughed. He and I walked over and got in- Edward making a show of it by not opening the door and jumping into his seat.

"Off to the mall," Edward said quietly, talking to himself while turning on the car and pulling out of the garage- his head turned around. Once we got out of the garage, Edward turned on the radio. "Stay Young" by We the Kings came on.

"Love this song!" I called out, my hair blowing wildly in the wind. Edward smiled, his bronze hair was getting even messier than normal. I sang along quietly, too embarrassed to raise my voice.

We attracted quite a few stares as we drove through the routinely quiet streets, stereo blasting music (Occasionally joining in on the song, singing our lungs out).

"Where do you want to go first?" Edward asked me, looking at me from the corner of his eye as he wove through the parking lot traffic. The mall was crowded this morning and we couldn't seem to find a parking spot.

"I don't really care. Anywhere is fine," I shrugged. Shopping was really the last thing on my mind. Besides, normally Alice did all of my shopping so without her I was helpless.

"Okay, I guess we'll just walk around, then," Edward spotted a car that was just backing out in the row next to us so he raced over and we easily slid between the two white lines.

I got out of the car while Edward checked everything inside of the car before putting the top up and locking the doors.

The mall was outdoors and the day was nice so there were lots of families here today, strollers galore. Tripping on a baby would _not_ be such a good thing, today.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Edward and I were in the food court at Jamba Juice getting smoothies when his phone rang. He dug his small black phone out of his pocket and answered.

"Hello… yeah, we're at the mall…"

"Edward!" the girl called from the counter, the two original sized smoothies on the counter in front of her. I looked at Edward, nodding my head to the counter while getting up to go get them. Edward gave me a stiff, uncomfortable nod and I stalked off.

"We have an original Orange Dream Machine with a Vita Boost and a Caribbean Passion with a protein boost," the perky teenage girl told me with a fake smile. I smiled back at her politely and thanked her. I grabbed the smoothies and when I turned back, Edward was still back at the table we were sitting at, talking on his phone. As I was sitting down, I heard the end of his conversation.

"Sure…yes... I know," he confirmed somebody in a hard voice- business like. He closed his phone and turned back to me with a forced grin- his green eyes flat.

"Thanks for getting these, sorry I couldn't get them myself," he apologized.

"No problem," I answered casually. What I really wanted to know was what was going on.

"So who was that?" I asked, trying to be subtle about it. I had a gut feeling and the last thing I wanted was clarification.

"Tristan," he answered bluntly, his eyes examining my face, looking for some sort of give away to what I was thinking.

"Oh… okay," my voice broke on the last part and that was all Edward needed to reach over to me and put a hand on my arm.

"He's on his way here, right now. All he wants to do is talk to you," Edward's voice was so soft and comforting- he made me feel more confident.

"I know," I tried to answer bravely- but I think that he could tell that my heart was crumbling into tiny pieces on the inside.

We drank out smoothies in silence- the sun beating down on my shoulders. I knew that if I hadn't been in San Diego for these past couple of weeks I would have gotten burnt.

The good mood that Edward had put me in was over shadowed by what was coming- a storm.

Tristan's POV

Bella needed her space, I needed to collect myself. So I gave her the night and drove up the second I woke up the next morning. I knew that the rest of my friends were leaving this morning so I left them a note on the kitchen counter. They would understand.

I drove straight through everything so I could see Bella. I always drove through everything to see Bella.

Once I got into the area I gave Edward a call.

"Hello?" he answered. I could tell by the voices and noises in the background that they were not at his house.

"Are you with Bella?" I asked; the tension in my voice was clearly identifiable.

"Yes," Edward answered simply.

"I'm in the area, I need to talk to her soon," I stated, the tension dissolved into desperation.

"I know," I found no sympathy in Edward's answer. It was hard and cold- like instead of a conversation, we were discussing a business deal.

"Where do you want me to meet me?" I asked him, matching his tone.

"We're at the mall…" Edward gave me street names and I entered it into the Lexus's GPS system. Immediately, it gave me precise directions and an estimated arrival time.

"I'll be there in ten minutes," I answered confidently and hung up the phone. Edward didn't want to chat- neither did I.

I quickly parked my car with the valet service and gave them a spare key. Rushing into the food court where I knew that they would be, I saw Bella and Edward sitting at a table, casually drinking smoothies.

It hurt to see it.

I kept walking towards them, trying not to forget why I here. Edward saw me first and his entire expression changed, Bella noticed instantaneously and her head snapped up towards me. I smile a second too late.

"Bella, take a walk with me?" I asked as soon as I was at their table. I held out a hand.

Bella took it a second too late.

"Sure," she whispered, barely audible. She got up from her chair across from Edward, leaving her smoothie behind. She gave Edward a small wave and he smiled as largely as he could back at her. It wasn't large enough.

Without speaking, I led her to the fountain that was in the center of the shopping mall. Then as soon as I knew it, we were both sitting side by side on the cement edge of the water feature.

Bella's POV

"Bella," he began, his blue eyes were something I couldn't understand. I've never seen them like this before… so distressed and… haunted.

"I think we can make this work," he stated. When I didn't say anything, he continued.

"What happened with our parents shouldn't have anything to do with us. We don't have to be involved. I'm already going to college so it's not like seeing them twice a year is that big of a deal. I can live without them," his words came out so fast, so rushed, like he was taking a chance and didn't want to give himself time to think twice about it.

"What…what do you mean?" my words came out stumbled, there was no breath left in my chest.

"Bella, I can leave them behind if it means that I have you," he said slowly, staring me straight in the eye. I don't know why but the tears started to form in my eyes. I looked away, but I could still feel Tristan's gaze upon me.

"Bella, please say something," he begged anxiously. I looked at him, memorizing his face. His blue eyes pleaded with me to say that he could take me anywhere he wanted, did whatever he wanted with me- as long as I was with him nothing mattered.

But I couldn't.

I shook my head slowly back and forth, looking at the ground as the tears fell from eyes.

"I can't. I can't do that to you… you need your family. I'm not worth it," I tried to hold back the sobs, but to my dismay, a few escaped. Tristan lifted up my face with his hand.

"You're worth everything to me," Tristan stated sincerely, deeply, gazing into my eyes. I couldn't find any words to say back to him and I diverted my gaze, his hand literally dropped from my face.

"If this is how you want it to be, you'll have it," he said miserably.

"No! No, Tristan. This isn't how I _want_ _it to be_. This is _how_ _it is_, I just can't do this," I immediately corrected him.

"You have to believe me when I say that I love you. I've never loved anybody the way I love you… you're outgoing, ambitious, you always find a way to make me laugh, and every time you look at me, it feels like gravity doesn't exist.

And because I love you, I can't let you do all of this for me. You deserve the girl that you can bring home to your parents for Christmas, the girl that goes shopping with your mother; you deserve to have both your family and her. You shouldn't have to give up one for me."

Tristan evaluated my expression when I was finished talking.

"But I want to, I choose _you_, Bella," he said after a few seconds. I took one of his hands and in one of mine.

"I know, and that's good enough." I tried to smile when I said this. There was a long silence, both of us thoughtful and quiet. I tried to picture my life without Tristan in it and everything was… blank. Like I had forgotten my life before he was in it, brightening my day.

"So does this mean that we're over?" Tristan finally asked to clarify, confirm.

"I'm so sorry, Tristan." I avoided the word yes.

Tristan's heart broke in front of me.

"Have fun at Dartmouth, will you? For me," I begged, I wish he would forget about me so he could have the life I always pictured him having. He nodded, wordlessly.

I got up and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek, putting as much love in it as I had left. He already owned all of my love.

"Bye," I whispered into his ear before I turned to walk back to the food court. I was a few steps away when his voice stopped me.

"Bella?" his voice was quiet, but I heard it. I would always hear it. I turned around.

"Promise me that if this ever blows over that you'll give me another chance?"

"Sure," I promised. What could I refuse him at this point? Tristan sat there unmoving and I turned back around and kept moving. I couldn't stop moving because my life already felt like I was in a standstill without him.

I pulled out my cell phone from my purse, quickly dialing the number I had memorized. They answered after the first ring, both voices worried.

"Rose, Alice…" I sobbed, letting my calm façade drop and the tears in my eyes run down my cheeks creating little puddles on the ground beneath me.

"I want to go home."

Tristan's POV

I used to laugh at those romance movies, mocking the main character's lack of collectiveness, throwing popcorn mercilessly at the theater screen when they began to cry. Only since yesterday did I experience what they felt- only I wasn't acting.

It hurt. Bad.

In football, when you get an injury, you ice it to stop the swelling. So that's what I did, I iced the hurt, creating a glacier in my heart, making sure nothing would be able to get inside again.

It seemed that I couldn't find enough ice, though, because the pain didn't numb like I expected it to, like I wished it to. Even when I tried not to think about her, her freesia-like scent lingered in the air around me, suffocating me.

And it hurt, it hurt bad.


	25. so sorry!

Okay, I know it's been FOREVER since I updated

But I'm just posting this to let you know that I am trying.

It's taken me a while to figure out exactly where I want to go with this.

And know I'm just trying to find the time to write out a hearty, wonderful chapter.

As I am writing this, I am writing it.

So it's coming soon- I just want it to be good!

I apologize for the extremely long wait!

-Cullen-Style


	26. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Bella's POV

I knew that it would be difficult to move on. But I never imagined it this hard. It reminded me of that Coldplay song, "The Scientist."

"Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be this hard."

It seemed that during these recent days I had been useless. I thought that since I broke up with him it would be simple to move on because I had broken _his_ heart… but mine appeared to be shattered into little pieces too.

At night I laid in bed, my only focus on getting his laugh, smile, and dancing blue eyes out of my head. Many sleepless nights have occurred- whether it is the loss of his arms or just him that caused this, I didn't know. But I was willing to bet that it was the combination of both.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When we got back to school, everybody gave me strange, curious looks. They didn't know what happened- they could only guess. Luckily, I had made trustworthy and caring friends who made sure all false rumors where shut down, and all secrets kept inside.

But it was a well known fact that Bella Swan and Tristan Ashburn were history.

I continued on with my classes, doing well as I always did, but my writing lacked a 'voice', my calculus tests didn't have quite as many eraser marks, and the injury rate in my PE class drastically reduced.

Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmet, and Edward were the ones who kept me going. I didn't have many friends aside from them, but they were more than enough. Although I was very quiet and invert these days, we went out to the movies, the mall, dinner, or anything that was entertaining often. Oh, and Edward's basketball games.

In fact, it was at Edward's basketball game where I started to return to my old self. After a while, I began to engage in conversations, pay attention to the movies, and laugh when Emmet made a silly joke. In other words, it began to feel as if somebody wasn't always missing.

When March rolled around, I was back into my regular self… as close as I could get with some minor adjustments. For example, when Mike asked me out on a date, I felt the need to reject him. I was finished putting me whole heart into things because I found out that that was an easy was to get it broken.

This was the new Bella- one who built walls instead of bridges as the old saying goes. But it was what I needed to make sure I didn't fall back again.

It was March 3rd, a Friday when Alice began pushing the limit.

"Bella! Get up, get up!" she screamed while bouncing on her knees on my bed. I tried to swat her away, but my hit was too feeble and I missed.

"Come on, Bells!" She usually wasn't _this_ excited in the morning so I knew that _something_ was up. I just had to figure out what this _something_ was.

"I'm up, I'm up," I complied while sitting up, resting my back on the wall behind me. Alice just sat there on my bed in front of my smiling… this was creepy.

"What Alice?" I asked her impatient while rubbing my eyes, everything was still cloudy from sleep.

"Today is Friday!" she announced boisterously. I blinked once, and stared at her blankly.

"That's it," I stated bluntly.

"Yup it's the first Friday of March," she answered even more jubilantly. I gave her a skeptical look.

"What exactly is so special about the first Friday of March?" I squinted my eyes at her.

"Well, since you asked Bella…" I gave Alice a look that said 'get to the point'. "The first Friday of March is the unofficial, yet very official, first day of prom season!"

My mouth dropped open… she was not…

"Yes Bella, you're going! And with a date!" she added the last part quickly, as if I wouldn't notice.

"No, no, no, no way, Alice! I am _not_ ready for this yet!" I replied violently shaking my head and getting up to go to the bathroom. I wasn't in a hurry, but I just needed to get away from her and soon.

"Yes, you _are_ Bella!" she begged me. "You just can't see it!" she followed me keeping up easily even though her legs were a foot shorter than mine. I began brushing my teeth so I wouldn't have to answer.

"You know you need this Bella. It will be good for you! And with everybody there, it's going to be so much fun!" I looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"No," I stated hardly through the foamy toothpaste in my mouth.

"Bella, you know that without you, we all wouldn't have as good as a time. You need to be there with us." Alice pleaded, her words were sincere. Rosalie stepped into the bathroom.

"You can't miss out on this high school experience, too," she added, picking up a hair brush and running it through her perfect blonde hair. I hated when Rosalie made sense.

I spit out the toothpaste in my mouth and rinsed. After placing my toothbrush in the glass cup on the counter I turned around to look directly at Alice and Rosalie.

"A date?" I asked expectantly. Smiles flashed across their faces.

"Nothing too serious," Alice assured.

"Just a friend, if you want," Rosalie shrugged.

I pursed my lips in thought… maybe I should go. It could be fun with Alice, Rose and everybody; giving my best friends once last look I nodded. They squealed simultaneously.

"Yay! I'll text everybody the good news," Alice cheered immediately breaking out her blackberry from her pocket and moving her thumbs at a rapid pace.

I turned back into the reflection of the mirror and began getting ready for the long school day.

News travels fast at Bridgeton, because by lunch three people had already asked me to prom, Mike Newton being one of them. I noticed that many of these boys asked me to Homecoming also.

"What's for lunch today, Emmet?" I asked as I sat down at our usual table in the cafeteria. Emmet, of course, had already filled a whole tray of food and was sitting down, eating it.

"It's Friday, so there's strawberry ice cream today!" he cheered excitedly and I laughed, taking an apple off of his tray.

"Is that all your going to eat?" Emmet questioned with his mouth full, barely able to pronounce the words.

"Why does everybody always say that?" I hissed before taking a very large bite for show.

"Because it's weird," Emmet answered bluntly, taking a sip of his pink Vitamin water. I growled and gave him a dirty look, he laughed at my attempt.

"So Bella, find a date this morning?" Alice asked me brightly while setting her over large purse down on the table and sitting down, Jasper beside her with their tray of food.

"Eh," I answered… not really an answer. Alice gave me a look,

"So somebody asked you?" she questioned hardly… like an investigative reporter.

"Yes," I replied sheepishly, now focusing all of my attention on this wonderfully shiny red apple.

"Who?" Alice demanded.

"Uh… Ryan Conings, Weston something, and Mike Newton," I answered, taking another small bite and stealing a water from Emmett's tray (while receiving angry looks from Emmet).

"Bella, its Weston Saile and he happens to be gorgeous," Alice scoffed, I looked up at her and she was giving me that look when she thinks I'm going crazy. I met this look and retorted back, more fiercely than I thought it would come out.

"Yeah, well a lot of guys are 'gorgeous' and just because they are, doesn't mean everything is going to work out."

Grabbing my bag, water bottle and apple I got up and left the cafeteria, brushing past Edward on my way out.

"Bella!" I heard him call out to me, the tears were just leaking out from my eyes when I felt somebody grab my arm. Turning me around, he demanded,

"What's wrong?" his green eyes were soft with worry.

"Nothing," I instantly lied, a tear rolled down my cheek, betraying me.

"Bella…" Edward insisted. Being, next to a bench, I plopped down on it, Edward following suit.

"I just hate this whole prom thing," I admitted in a rush, looking away from Edward's face, ashamed.

"Why?" Edward's voice was comforting and melodic.

"Everything!" I answered frustrated.

"I know you Bella; you don't hate everything about Prom. What's it exactly that has you in tears?" I looked at Edward and his lips were in a small, consoling smile. His bronze hair was lighter these days- the sun bleaching the copper locks.

"You're right," I sighed, "I'm just not to… _fond_… about finding a date," I stressed the word fond so he knew that I meant revulsion, loathing, and disgust.

"Oh," Edward said, pausing for a moment to think.

"That's understandable; you recently ended a very serious relationship. I wouldn't be too 'fond' about your situation either," he agreed, smirking when he said fond. I smiled lightly back at me, he always knew the right thing to say.

"Though, I do have to agree with Alice and Rosalie on the subject of your attendance to the Prom. You can't miss the Prom." Edward stated; I nodded because I knew that he was right… once again. There was a thoughtful silence. I broke it, wanting to switch to lighter conversation topics.

"So who are going with?" I asked Edward as gaily as I could. He shrugged.

"Nobody, I guess. I mean there's nobody that I want to ask that would say yes," Edward answered nonchalantly, not making eye contact with me for the first time in our conversation.

"What's wrong with her?!" I exclaimed, outraged that Edward, of all people, was being rejected. Edward looked at me seriously,

"Nothing, she's perfect."

"She is obviously messed up, though, if she doesn't like you," I tried to make him feel better.

"That's what everybody is telling me, but I think she's got it right. I'm not worth it," I gaped at Edward, my mouth dropped open with a quiet 'pop'.

"You're worth it, Edward. You're great. You're such a good friend to me, to everybody, really." I thought about how many friends Edward had… he had a lot. I no longer thought of it as a possibility that Edward like me more than a friend. It had been so long and there were many other- more worthy, girls than me. In order to be a friend that he deserved, I thought it right to encourage him with other girls.

"Plus, you're an awesome basketball player- which is a major turn on,  
I reminded him and he laughed in response- just what I wanted to hear. I smiled lightly at him,

"You should go ask her, she'll say yes, I just know it," I encouraged Edward; he tilted his head to the side, thinking deeply.

"Bella, you're right- I'm going to ask her…" Edward began.

"Do you want to go-," Edward stopped short when I broke away from his gaze to look at the person that was now standing next to me. I recognized this medium height, blonde senior, he had dark, cobalt blue eyes that dramatically contrasted with his perfect tan.

"Hey Alex," I greeted him; I still remembered when he asked me to homecoming. He had written "I love Bella' on his chest. My face turned red from laughing so hard.

"Hi Bella," he took a deep breath, "I know that it's a long shot, but I thought that maybe you would want to go to Prom with me?"

I looked at Edward from the side of my eye next to me; he was frozen, just staring at me.

"A long shot, really?" I questioned Alex. Alex snorted loudly and smiled,

"Uh, _yeeeah_. You've already turned down three guys this morning. What's the chance you say yes to me? Especially since I've already asked you to Homecoming and to the movies- both times being rejected." I was surprised he was laughing, smiling widely at the end as if I told a funny joke.

"Well since, you can _never predict people_," I stressed the last part hoping Edward would catch on, "Sure, I'd be glad to go to Prom with you."

Alex's honey eyes went wide with surprise,

"_Holy shit!_ Thanks Bella! I'll call you later!" I laughed, smiling.

"Oh and can you do me a favor?" Alex asked me, getting something out of his pocket… a black marker.

"Sure," I breathed, shrugging. Alex grinned even wider.

"Can you write 'I'm going to Prom with Bella' on my chest?" He began take off his shirt only to reveal a _very_ nice six-pack. Carefully and in all capital letters I wrote the silly message and gave him back is pen.

"Thanks Bella," was his parting words as he ran off, hollering and needless to say, attracting a whole bunch of attention. I turned back to Edward,

"Back to the previous conversation," I breathed and focused all my attention on his Greek god- like face. His eyes were not the same, and the smile on his lips was faint- it was forced.

"I was just going to ask you if you were planning on going with the rest of us," he stumbled over his words and they were rushed, not having the usual poetic feeling they possessed.

"Of course," I laughed, trying to lighten the now darkened Edward, "why else would I be even _going_ to this stupid dance?"

Edward laughed with me, but it was different and he stood up, suddenly in a hurry.

"Sure, Bella; look, I got to take off. Emmet needs my homework. He forgot to do it and needs to copy off of mine. I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah, sure," I replied and watched his tall, lean figure walk to the cafeteria, he ran his hand through his hair frustrated.

Edward's POV

I took my usual seat at the familiar cafeteria table. Bella remained outside so the seat next to me was empty.

"So…" Alice prompted, her head rested on her hands, leaning forward to hear what just happened.

"Didn't you see?" I asked, angry and irritated.

"Umm, we couldn't exactly see you guys from here," Alice answered, defensively.

"No. What I meant was, didn't you see Alex Craft?" I corrected and everybody at the table shook their heads in confusion.

"Well as of three minutes ago, Bella is going to Prom with him," I hissed, roughly taking a cinnamon sugar cookie off of Jasper and Alice's tray.

"No!" Emmet exclaimed; earning many heads turned into our direction. Rosalie nudged him in the ribs with her elbow.

"Yup," I answered curtly.

"How did you let this happen?" Alice demanded with fierce eyes. I swallowed the last of the cookie and rubbed the sugar on my hands off onto my light-wash Abercrombie and Fitch jeans my mother bought for me.

"Well I was telling her about how I wanted to ask _somebody_ to the Prom but was reluctant because I was afraid that that _somebody_ may reject me," I replied, frustrated in the extreme.

"Can't she freaking take a hint?" Alice said through gritted teeth. Jasper placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"No, I thought that she did get the alterative meaning, because then she started telling me about how I was such a good _friend_, how I being a basketball player was a _turn on_, and that the _somebody_ that I was nervous to ask to Prom was crazy if they said no to me." Emmet clapped a strong hand on my shoulder.

"Why don't you just _tell _her how you feel, no alterative meaning," Emmet suggested full-heartedly. I shook my head, looking down at the table.

"No, it would just scare her. She isn't ready for anybody new. She told me this. She still loves Tristan," I answered, trying to understand what I could do, because I would do anything.

"Edward, she's always going to love Tristan," Rosalie consoled me. "But the fact that she's still holding on is the reason why everything feels like it's at a standstill."

I looked up at the perfect face that I had learned to trust and love like a sister. I looked around the table and realized how many good friends I had gained his year. I looked around the table and saw the people I had come to love.

And the one that I was _in_ love with wasn't here. She wouldn't even let me love her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I couldn't believe that I had to sit through is torture…it seemed that Alex and Bella were glued to the hip. I had to restrain myself from slugging Alex in the face during the dance when he began "dancing up on Bella" for the lack of a better word or words. I sat down at a table with my date, Jessica Stanley.

I couldn't believe I asked her, but I had nobody else to ask. She was talking animatedly about something I didn't care about, so I didn't listen except for the occasional nod of the head or the "continue" which kept her plenty busy.

I watched enviously from my seat as Bella and Alex danced, smiling and laughing with each other. I had to look away from he put his hands on her waist to pull her closer. Once the song ended, I got up from my seat, excusing myself from Jessica. Twisting my way through the mass of bodies, I finally reached the people I had been looking for.

"May I cut in?" I asked politely. Smiling brightly at Bella and then at Alex,

"I'm getting thirsty. Why don't I get us some drinks," Alex suggested happily and walked away after Bella nodded. Another song started to play, we started to dance- Bella's back against me.

Could she feel the electricity between like me?

She turned around to face me, and smiled while she moved the hips to the beat. I just watched her, wishing I had her; wishing that she saw me.

The song ended and instantly, Alex was there, beside her.

"Hey Bells, some of us are going to a party nearby. I wasn't going to go unless you wanted to…what do you say?" Alex asked her, handing her a clear plastic cup with red liquid in it.

"Sure, I guess," Bella shrugged and looked at me, "Want to come, Edward?" she asked me. I shook my head.

"No, it's fine. You go and have fun," I fake smiled.

"See you later, then!" Bella gave me a small, friendly, hug and Alex held her hand as they exited the dance floor and hotel all together. I stood there in the middle of the dance floor and looked at the doors, even after they were long gone.

"Dance, Edward!" Emmet nudged me in the side with his elbow as he and Rosalie grinded seductively. He was smiling from ear to ear as they dancing off in the general direction of the DJ at the front.

I slowly walked off of the dance floor and sat at a now empty table. At the edge of the dance floor I could see Jessica and Mike dancing. Perfect.

Alice suddenly was at my side, nearly bouncing with joy in the seat next to me.

"Edward! Having fun?" she asked me with a sly smile. I gave her a hard look and looked away, that was all the answer she needed to know what I was thinking.

"Where did Bella go," she asked me, though it wasn't too much of a question- Alice probably guessed that this would happen. Her voice was in monotone. I shrugged, looking at the door again, hoping that she would magically appear there.

"I don't know. She went to a party with Alex somewhere."

As if on cue, the air was suddenly tense, Alice grabbed my arm and forced me to look at her. For as tiny as she was… the girl was strong.

"A party?" she demanded, rigid. I nodded confusedly.

"Jesus, Bella," Alice growled and was out of her chair. I got up and watched while Alice walked out of the door with her cell phone already out and in her ear.

"Where's she going?" Jasper questioned me, concerned.

"I don't know all I told her was that Bella left to go to a party with Alex Craft and she flipped out on me," I answered, waiting for something to happen. Jasper nodded twice, and then followed her out of the door. I went also, not knowing what else to do.

"Bella! Answer me!" was what I heard as I walked through the door. I saw a very red faced, angry Alice yelling into her pink cell phone. She snarled when there evidently was no answer and closed the phone viciously. Alice turned on us and huffed loudly. Her hair was slightly disarrayed with a couple of wisps of hair stuck on her rosy cheek.

"Jasper, get Emmet and Rosalie; Edward call the limo. We're leaving."


	27. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Bella's POV

I was sitting in the front seat of Alex's huge black SUV. Every seat in the car was filled; coming along with us was a bunch of people I didn't know. The only ones I knew were Brady Devons, Mike Newton, Tyler Crowley and Weston Sailes.

At least I got to ride shot-gun, even though I knew that it was because I was the only girl in the car except for Lauren Mallory.

I didn't really know where we were going exactly and wasn't paying attention to any of the passing signs- I was so lost in this little city. But after ten minutes in the car, Alex parked in front of this huge mansion. Every light in the house appeared to be on. Quickly, the Bridgeton students in the car flew out and right into the open front doors.

"Bella? You're coming, right?" Alex asked me to make sure. I just sat staring at the house in the passenger seat as Alex's friends entered the large, white manor. I shook my head to regain thought and nodded furiously.

"I'm glad," the handsome boy smiled down at me, "Come on, then. Let's have a good time." Alex got out of the drivers seat and I climbed down from the passengers'. Once I got in front of the SUV, Alex clicked to lock up the doors and took my hand freely. Together we walked further up the driveway and went inside to the party.

There was a huge mass of people inside. And they all seemed to be dancing- no grinding- to the blaring hip-hop music that was so loud it hurt my ears. I cringed as the distinguishable scent of alcohol hit me.

"Uh, Alex… I'm not sure I want to be here anymore," I said unsurely. I don't think he heard me because he continued to pull me along until we were in the kitchen where all of the drinks were at. On the counter top there were all types of alcohol- they were better stocked than a grocery store.

"Hey man." I saw Alex pound fists with another guy that seemed to be a little older than us- college kid, was my guess. The guy smiled at Alex warmly, I could tell that he was a little drunk.

"This is Bella," Alex introduced me. I held out my hand and the other guy grasped it.

"Bella, this is Keaton," Alex said. I nodded and tried to smile at him through my clenched teeth.

"She's pretty." Keaton told Alex as if I wasn't there at all. Alex laughed and smiled brightly while answering him, ignoring me. I felt awkward, and looked around myself uncomfortably.

Edward's POV

I watched from afar as Alice spoke to Jessica. She was trying to figure out where Bella could have gone. I couldn't hear their conversation, but from Alice's hand motions, it was evident that she was very frustrated. I had the limo and the rest of our friends waiting outside for us.

Jessica walked off, back to the dance floor and Alice practically ran to the exit, which was where I was waiting. She didn't stop for me as she pushed the door open and I matched her quick pace as we headed toward the limo.

"Did Jessica know anything?" I asked her, the apprehension seeping into my tone.

"Yup, Mike told her that he was leaving to go to a party and Jessica saw him leaving with Alex and Bella." Alice answered curtly, she might have been talking to me but it was obvious that her mind was somewhere else.

I nodded and just tried to remain calm.

Bella's POV

Alex and Keaton were off in the kitchen making everybody drinks, while I pretended to sip at the can of beer they gave; every once in a while, when nobody was watching, dumping some in the house plant next to me. I was sitting on a couch in the family room next to a couple who were publicly making out.

I looked over at them and cringed.

"Want to dance?" A familiar voice asked. I looked up to see the ever desperate Mike Newton… this time he was drunk. I pursed my lips,

"No thanks, I'm kind of tired," I lied.

"Oh, don't lie to me, Bella. Come on and dance with me!" Mike roughly grabbed my hand and pulled me up off of the couch and very close to him.

I immediately took a few steps back and ripped my hand out of his.

"Get away from me," I tried to say as sternly as I could, but my voice cracked in a few places.

Mike rolled his eyes at me and snorted.

"You really don't know what you're doing, do you?" he accused me; his hot breath hit me in the face. I recoiled from it.

"What?" I didn't understand what he was saying. Even though he was drunk and didn't know what he was saying, I wanted to know.

"Edward will do the same thing to you, you know, leave you for a bigger opportunity. Once he gets accepted to Harvard or USC or something he'll be gone. He'll forget about you," Mike sneered at me. I felt the tears watering up in my eyes.

"You don't even know what happened between Tristan and me," I yelled furiously at him, "Everybody thinks they know what happened… but the truth is that it never would have worked. Not because of Dartmouth, not because _we_ did anything. It wasn't our faults, some things just aren't meant to be."

I didn't want to spread any more rumors, but I didn't want people think that one of us was heartbroken… because the truth was that both of us _were_ heartbroken. _Were_, as in yelling at Mike made me realize that I had to let go of Tristan, because I was right… we didn't do anything wrong… some things were just out of our hands.

Mike stood there stunned, speechless, and I left the room, and then the house. I had no idea where I was going and I didn't understand why I couldn't stop crying. But oddly, I felt… free. I felt like it was okay to fall in love again- not as if I was betraying Tristan. I breathed deep through my lungs and there wasn't the aching pain that had been there before. The pain I had once recognized as my dysfunctional heart.

And I was completely lost in the maze of pavement that was sidewalk, but unnerved by the single fact that I had found myself at last. And with that cliché, came another one- it started raining.

I started up at the dark, storming clouds and… laughed. Freely. Openly. I screamed, not worrying that somebody would hear me, or that I would hear myself.

"Bella!" a familiar voice called to me from behind. I turned around, my wavy brown hair falling in my face. He was sprinting to me with great urgency; his feet hit the cement with loud smacks due to the rain.

Edward's POV

Alice hurriedly, gave the driver the address of a party she had a feeling they would be at. I tried to argue with her, telling her that just guessing was crazy to do; Bella could be anywhere… doing anything. And boy did she respond to me,

"Edward would you please _shut-up! _I know that you're worried about her, but for God's sake _you_ aren't the only one! Bella is my _best friend_, I've known her for my entire life so you just need to trust me and remember that I _need_ to find her just as fucking badly as you."

Alice huffed after her rant and sat slammed her back roughly into the limo seat. Jasper wrapped a comforting arm around her and she shrugged it off, looking out the window. I placed a hand on her knee and she turned around to meet my eyes.

"I'm sorry. I just panicked because… well, I wouldn't know what to do if we couldn't find her," I apologized sincerely in a small voice; my voice was barely above a whisper. Alice put her hand on top of mine and smiled, and I knew that I was forgiven.

For the rest of the ride in the limo, it was silent. Rosalie was biting her lip, involuntarily holding in a breath and forcing the frightened tears out of her eyes so nobody would see.

Emmett's jaw flexed a lot, probably just planning on what to do to if things got out of hand…

Jasper remained calm as always, which was reassuring to the rest of us.

And then the steady silence broke as the car pulled to the stop and the driver informed us that we had arrived at our destination. Emmett was first out of the car, waiting for nobody- not even Rose.

"Bella?!" he called loudly, instantly getting the attention of the party-goers that were outside of the house. I was next out of the door and I immediately ran into the house, determined to hunt down Alex.

I found him drunk, of course, in the kitchen, sitting on the granite table top talking to two skankish-looking girls.

"Alex!" I jogged up to him, he gave me a blank, intoxicated stare, "where did Bella go?" I asked him eagerly. He didn't give me an answer.

"Where. Is. Bella?" I asked him again, being extra clear in my words.

"Oh!" he laughed stupidly as if I had made a joke. My patience was wearing thin.

"Bella left."

"What?! What do you mean 'she left'?" I asked him again, roughly grabbing his shoulders.

"She left the party, man!" Alex answered, completely clueless.

"Who did she leave with?" I asked again, my heart was pumping loudly within my chest.

"No man. She just walked out all lonely."

And I wove myself through the dancing, drunk teenagers and back outside. Jasper was outside as well, good-naturedly asking people if they had seen Bella.

"Jasper!" I barked at him. He looked up at me.

"Alex said that Bella just left by herself. So she's around here somewhere. Take the limo and go that way. I'll go to the right by foot. It's faster anyway," I told him and took off my suit jacked, tie, dress shirt, and shoes and handed it to him. This left me with dress pants, a white undershirt and no shoes. It would have to do. Jasper nodded, running to get into the front seat of the limo.

And I took off in fast jog down the driveway and turned right.

…

…

Dang Bella, how far could you have walked?

It began to rain and my breath was beginning to come in shorter and faster, my legs getting tired but I pushed through reminding myself that Bella could be anywhere and the fast I ran, the quicker I would be with her.

Oh, if I could be with her.

I kept my eyes on the road, ahead, looking for anything Bella- related.

…

And then a heard a scream.

"Oh my God, oh my God…" I chanted running at full speed ahead. It was here scream, I knew it. She was hurt.

I vaguely saw a person ahead of me, but it was hard to tell if it was her because of the rain.

"Bella!" I called out to the figure. I was so close; if only it wasn't raining I could see the face. And then they turned around and with the whip of long, wavy chocolate brown hair… I knew I had found her at last.

I ran even faster until I reached her, pulling her into my wet, soaking arms. She wrapped her arms around me as well, holding on to me as tightly as possible.

"Oh Bella!" I nearly sobbed, kissing the top of her head while holding her close, "everybody was so scared. I was so scared."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she repeated to me in little gasps.

I released her and looked down at her, trying to see if she was okay.

"Are you alright?" I asked her, my thumb rubbing her cheek that was all wet from the rain. She nodded,

"I'm fine. Really." She insisted, trying to smile. I let out a big breath, crushing her to me again. Her arms wrapped around my waist.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was?" I murmured into her hair. She buried herself into me even more and answered weakly,

"You shouldn't be so concerned, I'm perfectly fine."

I hugged her even tighter.

"But I am. I…anything could've...alone…" I struggled to say the words. Bella unraveled herself away from me and looked up into my tortured eyes.

"You love me," she finished for me.

"Love you? I more than love you, Bella. You're everything to me," I confessed to her, holding one hand against her face.

She rested her head in it and put her hand over mine gently.

"I think I'm ready to fall in love with you, Edward," she whispered.

And with the rain relentlessly beating down on us, I slowly leaned down and pressed my wet lips against hers in the softest of ways.

And it was like everything I had imagined. Her full lips fit perfectly under mine, moving in perfect time. She tangled her hands in my unruly hair and pulled me down further to her as I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist, pulling our bodies closer together.

We pulled away from each other breathless.

She opened her eyes slowly to look up at me, but the look was different than the others.

She loved me.


	28. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

March of Bella's senior year at Bridgeton Academy

Alice's POV

Through the cracks of my shut door, I could still hear them. I tightly covered my ears with my hands, not wanting to hear it. Their pain sliced me as if it were my own. Even though I was squeezing as tightly as I could, noise seeped through my barrier.

"What do you want me to do?!" Bella yelled angrily. I've never seen them this worked up before. Of course, they had reason… but still. It hurt me to see them so torn, to see them so unsure of their relationship together.

"I want you to decline it! I want you to go to California with me!" Edward answered; I could hear the hints of pleading in his tone. It was completely quiet for a short second.

"Why?" Bella asked softly, "Is it because Tristan is at Dartmouth?" She chose her words carefully, timidly.

"Of course it is. I want you with _me_. I'm afraid. I want to be able to buy you coffee every morning, I want to be able to tell our kids that we lasted through high school and college; I don't want you across the country, Bella… I don't want to lose you because it feels like I just got you." Edward answered in a rush; I barely caught his words through the door. There was a silence and a light sigh. I heard the sound of Bella's cry and my face softened and my lips formed into a tiny smile, the fight was over.

Jump forward to high school graduation

Bella's POV

It was complete, insane, madness. Alice and Rosalie were running around the apartment frantically while I sat at my desk in my room checking my e-mail in my faded black sweatpants. There was no need, though; Charlie was already here in Forks for my graduation. I would see him in a few hours.

Rosalie busted into my room, and went straight to my closet, searching viciously. I continued typing, responding to an email from one of my old friends in Phoenix. It was best to let Rosalie do her own thing when she was stressed out.

"Bella have you seen my-," she stopped mid-sentence when she finally met my eyes. Her eyes turned even more frantic, something I didn't think was possible.

"Alice!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, "We have a major problem!!"

My stomach dropped, oh shit. I looked down at my clothes, hoping I didn't look too bad. I grimaced, I looked down right trashy. My sweatpants were faded, torn, and had contrasting white bleach stains against the black ragged cotton. It was obvious that my white camisole I had was the same one I wore in 5th grade.

Alice ran into my room, grabbing onto my doorframe to stop her momentum. She looked around my room, at Rosalie, and then at me. Her eyes widened,

"Bella! What in the hell are you wearing?! The guys are meeting us here for graduation in 10 minutes! 10 minutes!" She was absolutely fuming. She's been bothered about my wardrobe before… but this; this was a new level of concern. This was just crazy.

"I just have to get changed, and that only takes a couple of minutes." I defended myself quietly, frightened for my life.

"You don't have any make-up on, your hair looks like it does every day…people will be taking pictures!" she said the last part as if it would make me enthusiastic. Instead, I shrugged. Alice screamed in frustration and turned on Rosalie,

"You should get Bella dressed and get make-up on her, meanwhile I will find the shoes for you and the hair-pin for me," Alice instructed Rosalie quickly, Rosalie nodded once and pulled me into my closet.

She raked through my clothes at an intense speed; finally she found what she was looking for. It was one of my new dresses Alice got me the last time she went out shopping with Jasper.

"Thank god she picked this up for you," Rosalie breathed and hurried me to put it on. Once I had it on, I looked into the mirror that hung on my closet wall. It was short, hitting my mid-thigh, and a dark navy blue. Black embroidery created black stripes on the bottom part while tiny; barley noticeable black dots decorated the top part. With bow detail around my empire waist, I looked thinner than I was.

I didn't get too much time to look at it though; Rosalie pushed me off into the bathroom, pulling the Juicy Couture tags off in the process. I was seated in the chair and she attacked my face. After many products and five minutes, she backed off and began brushing my hair roughly.

"Alice what do you want me to do with her hair?" Rosalie called out, plugging in a curling iron and flat iron, just to be prepared.

"Uhh…I'm thinking big curls and that thin black headband," Alice answered. "What is she wearing?" she added. I saw Rosalie smirk in the mirror.

"The black and blue Juicy dress you got her," Rosalie laughed. Alice came in from her room with two pairs of shoes and her hair-pin in her hands.

"Perfect," she smiled at me deviously.

"She put everything on the counter in front of me while Rosalie grabbed the curling iron and wrapped a chunk of my hair around it.

"I'll help," Alice stated and went to her sink and pulled another curling iron out of a drawer; she unplugged the straight iron and plugged in her pink curling iron.

"Want to see your shoes?" Alice asked me excitedly. I winced,

"Not really." Alice took that as a yes because she told me that she would go get them and promptly left the bathroom. She came back with a pair of strappy black heels. They were perfect for the dress.

"Are those…" Rosalie's voice trailed off, she looked enviously at them.

"Yup. Christina Louboutins…" Alice answered. Rosalie sighed,

"They're beautiful, Alice," the way she said it made it seem she was talking about a baby or something- definitely not a pair of shoes. Alice just smiled proudly. I, well I got smacked in the back of the head… after I rolled my eyes and muttered,

"Sweet baby Jesus."

Once my hair was curled, thin black headband in place, and shoes were on… I was ready. All under fifteen minutes. Alice and Rosalie smiled at me, proudly. I was their crowning achievement.

Alice and Rosalie were just brushing up on their make-up when there was a familiar three knocks on the door. Jasper always knocked three times. In a hurry, we checked ourselves in the mirror one last time, put a hair or two back into place and on the way out, flipped the switch to turn out the lights.

Alice and I stood near the door while Rosalie opened it for our dates. One by one, they walked through the door, standing in front of us, just looking.

"All this for graduation, huh?" Emmett chuckled. He got the second slap in the back of the head that night from Rose. The boys snickered at his sad, sad, sad mistake.

"I think you ladies are looking positively radiant tonight," Edward commented, his hands behind his back, smiling like an idiot. I narrowed my eyes at him skeptically at him. Alice huffed at him,

"Get that from a commercial, Edward? Cause that was as tacky as last years Mossimo collection from Target."

All eyes were on Alice for a completely silent two seconds before Jasper took the step toward her and gave her a full on hug, patting her back reassuringly…and slightly timidly.

"Fashion school in New York will be good for us, little munchkin."

Alice snuggled back into Jasper's side, reaching up to place a small, delicate kiss on his cheek. Only Jasper could get away with calling Alice a 'little munchkin'.

Emmett and Edward did the intelligent thing, and followed Jasper's lead and came over to greet us with kisses and cuddles. To say we responded well to their love was an understatement.

Edward took a look at his platinum wrist watch and suggested that we begin our walk to the graduation ceremony. It was already 6:04 and we were supposed to be there at 6:15 to get into order and lines.

Edward held my hand all the way there, rubbing soothing circles into the back of my hand with his thumb. My Dad was here for my graduation, and he knew how stressing that was to me.

I still hadn't told him.

"Breathe Bella; there is no pressure on telling him tonight. Take your time, whenever you feel is right," he reminded me, but I was barely listening to his words, barely taking them in. The musical sound of his voice was soothing enough. I could never forget how soothing his voice was in the worst of times.

When we finally got to where we were supposed to meet before graduation, we each put on our robes and caps while listening to our vice principal direct us where to go. Unfortunately, we were all separated far away from each other. I took a deep, calming breath.

"I'll find you as soon as it's over," Edward wrapped me up in a tight hug, were I felt safe. He kissed the top of my head and I wrapped my arms around his waist, wishing we didn't have to be apart, even for the shortest of times.

"You should be more excited than this, Bella. We're graduating from high school tonight!" Edward reminded me, making my heart light again. I smiled up at him; my arms remained around his waist.

"See you, love," Edward said in a quiet voice and kissed me deeply before we separated and went our separated ways.

Once every single senior found their place in the alphabetical line they split us up, cutting the line up in six parts. There were two entrances to the ceremony, and they were alternating between the two. They moved my line up next to the line of A-F.

I found Edward in the line next to mine and held my hand out. He grabbed it and squeezed. One by one, the names began being announced from a distant microphone. Slowly, less and less kids were in front of Edward.

"Edward Cullen," a female voice calmly spoke his name. I immediately heard cheers- which were expected- and he brought my hand to his lips, like a gentleman, before walking out.

"God he is soooo sexy…" I heard a girl groan behind me. I turned around to meet Jessica Stanley. I raised an eye brow at her and she just smirked and shrugged. I couldn't help but laugh in response.

"You are so lucky, you know," she told me with envious eyes.

"First you land Tristan Ashburn and now Edward Cullen…I'd give anything to find a guy like that," her voice was one of longing. Her eyes diverted mine, she was trying to peak out at the ceremony.

"Don't worry, your perfect guy is out there somewhere," I tried to soothe her. But it was hard. I knew there were only one Tristan Ashburn and one Edward Cullen. She threw me a skeptical eye.

"So where are you planning on going to school next year?" I asked her, trying to change the subject. It worked out better than I had planned.

"I got accepted into UC Santa Barbra and that was like my first choice because it's right by the beach so I'm going to go there. Mike Newton got accepted also and we're planning on hanging…" she went on and on and as soon as I knew it, I heard my name being called.

"Isabella Swan."

I froze though we'd rehearsed this nearly ten times already. Jessica pushed me from behind,

"Go Bella!" she hissed at me and I continued to walked forward and out into the crowded outdoor quad that was now filled with folding chairs and parents. I heard all of my friends cheer extra loud for me.

Carefully, so I didn't trip, I walked down the aisle way to my white chair where I sat down next to the person who stood in front of my in line. It felt like I was sitting in the chair _forever_. My butt started to hurt from the hard plastic.

I swear we went through at least 10 different speeches and then finally, our principal began calling out names to get diplomas. I saw each of my friends go up, shake hands with three Bridgeton administrators, smile for the camera and walk off, back to their seats.

_You can do this Bella. You already walked down to this seat unscathed…just focus on your feet and where you're walking._

It seemed like the principal was calling out names more rapidly than before, because as soon as I knew, before I was ready, the guy in front of me was walking up to the podium to receive his diploma.

"Isabella Marie Swan."

She spoke my entire name this time I was announced, this time must be more important I gathered. I walked up to the podium, as rehearsed, briefly shook hands with the administrators and was handed my rolled up diploma. I shuffled my way back to my seat in a daze…I didn't make a fool of myself!

The rest of the ceremony went slower, much slower. I sagged down in my seat in boredom. The rest of it was pretty much a blur.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am proud to introduce to you the _graduates_ of 2009!" The principal announced proudly. This was our class's cue- everybody jumped up and cheered, throwing their caps wildly into the air. I threw mine back up as far as I could- which wasn't very high at all.

I accidentally elbowed the boy next to me in the ear.

We were free to go find our families so after finding my hat, I found my father, Charlie. Once we made eye contact I saw his crinkly-eyes grin. I'd missed that. I quickly made my way over to him and gave him a tight hug.

"It's so great to see you Dad!" I almost squealed. Although I would never admit it verbally, it was hard to be away from Charlie for so long; all my life I had gone to school at home and lived with him at home. I guess Bridgeton was good practice for college this fall.

"You too Bells. Congratulations my high school graduate!" Charlie's words were sincere and excited.

"Thanks Dad," I smiled back at him, accessing him. He didn't look much older- except for a couple of gray hairs. I heard somebody scream from behind me and I knew exactly who it was without having to turn around.

"Bella! We did it!" Alice yelled from behind me in a high voice, she held her parents hands as they each stood beside her. She dropped their hands and came to give me a hug.

"You couldn't even wait for me?!" Rosalie's mockingly angry voice interrupted our hug. Alice and I released each other and held our arms open for Rose.

"Yay!" she shrieked and rushed over to join us. Our parents laughed at us as we screamed.

"I'm glad you girls are spending the summer at home," Rosalie's father stated happily, his blue eyes were shining brightly. It got hard for him to be away from Rose- she was a spitting image of her mother.

"I don't know if you want to say that just yet, Trevor. Remember the summer three years ago…" Alice's mother, Mary, cautioned. My father chuckled quietly.

"That slip and slide was tossed out in the trash as soon as we got home…as well as those boys next door," Trevor laughed, rolling his eyes at Rosalie.

"Maybe we should just send you somewhere else for the summer…" Charlie joked, "Florida maybe?"

Alice's father, Nick, shook his head very seriously.

"No, Florida has too many hurricanes…" he was grim, "Plus I was thinking much further… Greece perhaps?" his gloomy façade immediately disappeared and was replaced with a teasing, white smile.

"Perfect," Mary agreed.

"I wonder if those guys still live next door…" Rosalie pondered, "We should invite them over again this summer."

The only ones who were still smiling were Alice and I. Our fathers' good moods were gone.

"Who said something about inviting boys over? I hope they have my number." Emmett's loud voice made us turn to see him walking over with Edward and Jasper. Their parents were in tow.

Although I'd met all of their parents before and Charlie had met the guys- our parents had not.

"What makes you think I'd want you over at the house?" Rosalie teased back. Emmett raised his eyes brows suggestively and Rosalie blushed pink. She was so lucky, all of our parents were too busy talking and introducing themselves to each other to notice.

Edward came over to me and gave me a big, Emmet-like, hug, lifting me off of the ground and swinging me around once. He set me down and kissed my lips lightly once.

"Congratulations Bella," he whispered against my lips, our foreheads touching softly. I forgot how to breathe for a second.

"Congratulations to you, Edward," I responded after a moment. Somebody cleared their throat. I took Edward's hand in mine and he squeezed it gently, I turned to face my friends.

"Can we go to the dance now? You can finish that later," Alice asked impatiently. I rolled my eyes at her and nodded while Edward sighed.

"Dad, we're going to the dance, now," Alice called out to her father delicately. He nodded at her and waved a good bye.

"We'll call you tomorrow morning so we can get together for breakfast!" she promised to our fathers as we headed off to the last, senior-only, graduation dance. Before we went to the dance, though, we headed to our rooms to drop off our caps, gowns and diplomas.

"I waited in the living room to pee. Everybody was out here except for Rosalie, who was in the bathroom. Alice had already gone and Rosalie was in there- taking a long time I might add. She must be touching up on her make-up and hair. After a minute, she came out.

"All yours Bella," she announced and went to stand next to the chair Emmett was sitting in.

"Hurry up, Bells. I really want to get going…" Alice complained, fidgeting. I gave her an incredulous look. She couldn't even wait for me to pee?! Edward spoke before I could verbalize my frustrations,

"You guys can get going, I'll wait for Bella," he suggested and the problem was resolved as Alice jumped up out of her seat- her small figure managing to pull Jasper along behind her. Rosalie and Emmett followed, except with less enthusiasm. Regular enthusiasm.

"See you two at the dizz-ance," Emmett said before he shut our door. There was an awkward moment between Edward and me,

"I'll be right back," I said slowly and retreated to the bathroom. I could hear his chuckles through the door. I went pee and washed my hands quickly, not wanting Edward to miss much of the dance. Unlike me, he actually liked dances and school events. I didn't want to hold him back.

I opened the bathroom door and Edward was sitting on the leather couch, he was relaxed, sitting back on it with one arm draped over the top. I walked over to him, and he kept his mesmerizing green eyes fixated on me. I felt self-conscious. I stood right in front of him and pushed my knees against his and held out my hands.

"Ready to go?" I asked him, trying to distract him; trying to get the attention off of me. Instead of him getting up, he wrapped his arms around my waist, twisted me around and pulled me down to him. I was sitting on his lap and his arms were around me, pulling me closer to him. I felt him breathe in my ear and shuddered in a good way.

"I don't want to go to the dance anymore…" he whined playfully and kissed the spot below my ear. I twisted my body so I was sitting sideways on his lap and could see his angelic face.

"We have to go… Alice would kill us if we didn't show up," I laughed, his green eyes pleaded with me.

"Please…" he tried again. I took a deep breathe to compose myself.

"No," I said firmly. He gave me the puppy dog eyes I couldn't resist. His lower lip jutted out slightly, making his angel face so cute…

"No!" I suddenly screamed, more to myself than him. Edward blinked in surprise and his mouth was just barely open.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I didn't know you wanted to go that badly…" he apologized and stood us up on our feet, taking my hand. He began to pull us to the door to leave but I stopped him, embarrassed.

"Edward, that's not what I meant. I didn't mean to yell at you. I was more…yelling at myself. I never can say no to you," I admitted, my face was blushed a light pink, and I was staring down at my shoes. Beautiful shoes, I noticed.

"Oh…okay, then," Edward shrugged. I peeked through my eye lashes at him and caught him smirking. He looked down at me, and laughed musically. I giggled along with him.

"Let's just go already, silly Bella," Edward pulled me out of the door, shutting it firmly behind us.

It was getting darker, though still quite lighted. Twilight. Summer was gradually stretching out the days. It was quiet, though the faint beat of the music thumped in the distance. A light breeze whipped around my hair. I looked down at me and Edward's adjoined hands, he squeezed fingers lightly and I looked up at him to meet his green gaze.

"I'm going to miss you Bella," he said quietly. I pressed my lips into a tiny smile. He grinned down at me with adoring eyes, my cheeks flushed light pink.

"I'm going to miss your blush," Edward added, sweeping his fingers across my face. I blushed even darker pink and averted my gaze, looking to the side at the tall green trees.

"I'm going to miss not being able to look into your beautiful brown eyes everyday," At this, I looked up at him. He didn't disappoint, he gazed down at me with more than loving eyes. My heart melted.

"How do you know I'm going anywhere?" my tone and curiously raised eyebrow didn't give anything away. "I haven't told you my decision yet."

Edward chuckled his musical laugh and lifted one side of his mouth up, creating my favorite crooked smile.

"I know…you wouldn't believe how anxious it makes me, too," he said teasingly, though the undertone of his voice was wary. I knew by the tone of his beautiful voice that he had more to say so I waited. He led me to the center fountain which served as the focal point in Bridgeton's quad and we sat down on the cement edge of it.

"I just want you to know that which ever school you decided on going to…I plan on making it work between you and me. '_Brick walls are there for a reason. The brick walls are not there to keep us out. The brick walls are there to show how badly we want something.'_"

"Randy Pausch said that," I commented, mumbling. Edward smiled and nodded at me in approval and continued on his little speech.

"You and I both know that I want you Bella, I _need_ you, actually. So if a long distance relationship is our next brick wall, I'm going to break it down." He said this confidently, his hands holding one of my own and green eyes ablaze, how they often looked during basketball games.

"Bella I don't care who or what is in our way. My whole life is about you now; you're always my priority…even if you're thousand of miles away." Edward's eyes were intense, the conversation was intense. But behind this fierceness, he was hurting.

And then he bent down in front of me with one knee on the gray cement. It was almost in slow motion, he pulled out a small blue box out of his jean pocket. Gently squeezing the velvet lid between two fingers, he opened the box. Inside was a ring.

But not just the average ring. The central diamond was large and square. The thin platinum band was encrusted with a few small diamonds on each side of the dominant stone, accenting it perfectly. It shined in the orange-ish sunset light, giving off an enchanting glow. The moment was so perfect.

"Bella…will you marry me?" he asked with nervous eyes. His blinking and usual calm breathing was abnormal and he gulped noiselessly.

I saw us in gold and light blue robes, graduating from UCLA, holding hands. I saw me in a flawless white dress and Edward in a stunning black text. I saw our picture perfect wedding kiss. I saw an older version of myself announcing that dinner was ready and green-eyed children running inside the house with mud covered feet. I saw Edward and me with wrinkles on our faces, sitting on the porch, sipping iced tea and watching the sunset together, holding hands. I saw Edward. I saw myself. But more importantly, I saw us together and I knew what I wanted.

"Yes…on one condition," I answered and Edward's uneasy face was erased and a wide, breath taking smile took its place. He stood up from the ground with ease.

"Anything you want," Edward quickly agreed. I rolled my eyes at his anticipation and laughed freely, I knew he was waiting so I caught my breath.

"Can we have the wedding on the beach…in California?" His eyes widened and I nodded.

"UCLA here we come!" Edward shouted elatedly to nobody in particular. He lifted my left hand and kissed the back of it like a true gentleman before quickly sliding the ring onto my finger. His angelic face was so happy, the epitome of true beauty. I knew that I wanted to make him this happy everyday for as long as I lived.

And with only a small, but significant, step I bounded into Edward's strong arms. He lifted me high into the air so my feet lost contact with the ground and swung me around in circles, holding me tight. He made me feel as if I weighted nothing, my heart felt as if it weighed nothing.

He put me down so my on the ground once more, but didn't release me, just looked down at me through his dark, thick, black lashes. The way we were facing had the sun shining directly at Edward's face, making it glow even more. Like a light was illuminating an angel's face.

"I'm never letting you go…ever again, Bella. You know that right?" he cautioned me, playfully warning me. I nodded joyfully along.

"I'm aware of it all right."

And with just the press of my calves I raised myself onto my tippy-toes and bonded my lips to his, effectively closing the space between us, forever.

**This is the end as you might have guessed.**

**Believe it or not, that chapter was **_**so**_** hard to finish.**

**I really want to get to 1,000 reviews.**

**Your reward: a bonus/extra chapter that is set in the future.  
**

**Once again, I am so sorry for the long time between chapters- I just started school again and it seems that I never have any down time. Ick.**

**So please review, it would mean the world to me to get to 1,000 reviews… really it would. **

**(Don't forget my bribe!)**


	29. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Bella's POV

My nose wasn't working. I swear, if I took just one more breath through it, I was going to vomit. I was sitting awkwardly in the unfamiliar plush chair, waiting for Charlie. It was just minutes before the wedding, and I wondered if Edward was sitting in another room of the rented beach house, just as nervous as me.

But since _he_ didn't have anything to confess to Charlie, I doubted it.

I crossed my legs beneath the flawlessly white, soft dress and brushed my hair-sprayed bangs out of my right eye for what seemed the thousandth time today. I breathed through my mouth again and closed my eyes, relaxing…or at least trying to relax. I was failing horribly.

There was a two gentle knocks at the door before it creaked just barely open.

"Bells?" Charlie's voiced called out to me.

"Come on in Dad," I answered and I stood up from my seat to go meet him. He quickly slid in and closed the door behind me. Charlie was dressed in a clean but dark gray suit that screamed Alice.

The whole wedding screamed either Alice or Rosalie.

Once Charlie saw me his eyes widened and he smiled. I blushed pink. Immediately, he came over and kissed my cheek.

"You look beautiful, Bella," he complimented me warmly, sincerely. "I am so proud of you." Uh-oh the tears were already kicking in and I wasn't even at the hard part.

"Thanks Dad," I looked down at the ground, I didn't like being the center of attention this much. It made me uncomfortable. Charlie placed his hand on my arm and I looked up at him.

"Your mother would have been proud, also," he gave me his crinkly eyed smile and my heart nearly broke. I gulped and bit my lip nervously as I looked away from him again.

"Dad, that's what I kind of wanted to talk to you about. Its' why I asked Alice to go get you for me," I began and snuck a peak up at him, he was so confused. He had no idea what was going on…and I had to tell him. I hated Renee now more than ever; she was going to break Charlie twice.

"What are you talking about, Bella?" he asked me, his eye brows were furrowed together and his lips pursed together.

"Well remember Tristan?" It was a silly question, of course he remembered who Tristan was, but I looked up at him for a response and he nodded wordlessly, "At Christmas break, when we were all at his house-"

"Did he hurt you? Is that why you two broke up?" Charlie interrupted, a fire alighting in his eyes. Hot water began to boil over in mine. I shook my head quickly and Charlie visibly relaxed, though still very tense. I never got this emotional before in front of him.

"No, I never told you the reason why we broke up because…I knew it would hurt you," My voice was so small, so weak, tears were streaming down my face, now, and there was no way I could stop them, so I let them go.

"Hurt me? Bella, tell me what's going on," Charlie demanded tenderly.

"The evening before we left, Tristan's parents were just returning from their vacation…" My voice broke on the last word, and my words were so mumbled and out of tune I wouldn't be surprised if Charlie didn't understand one word I was saying.

"…and he introduced me to them. His step mom is Renee," I got it out as bluntly and quickly as I could, sobbing fully now, and Charlie's eyes were full of shock and disbelief.

"His step mother was our mom, Charlie. It was Renee," I tried to further clarify this for him and when it sunk in, he didn't gasp, he didn't cry, he didn't sink onto the floor in misery. He hugged me.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I'm sorry you had to go through that. You shouldn't have had to carry such a large burden," he apologized for something that wasn't his fault soothingly into my hair, trying to calm down my cries.

When I realized that he wasn't having the same reaction I was having, I was angry. I stepped back from his embrace and eyed him suspiciously.

"Why aren't you mad?" I questioned him, "Aren't you mad that _she left us for another, better family?! Why isn't the guilt eating you alive?_" I was almost yelling now, shaking and trying very hard to breath around my violent sobs.

"What guilt are you talking about?" Charlie asked me with a concerned expression.

"Not being enough. Not being enough of a reason to stay. She had a choice and she left me, she left us and found another family, Tristan and his Dad," I looked deep into my father's eyes, but found no fury.

"Oh Bella," my father sighed sadly, calmly. "You're nothing but perfect, you can ask anybody…Alice, Rosalie, and now Edward," he winked at me at the last part.

"There was nothing you and I could do that would make you're mother stay even one day longer. Believe me, I tried anything and everything…but things just were not right." I understood that part, "I want you to try to not resent Renee for this, although you have reason to. She really is a good person, things just didn't work out as we planned. Tristan was a good person, right?"

I nodded my head numbly at him, for the first time really acknowledging the fact that Renee had raised Tristan …and I fell in love with him. She couldn't be that bad, but sometimes the past is just too much.

"Sometimes things happen for just no reason at all, the breeze of fate just whipped her away, nothing more," Charlie said this serenely. Some things he was saying I understood, but other statements, like this, I just couldn't agree with. I wanted specific reasons why she left, I couldn't just let it go like Charlie.

"I'll never forgive her for what she did to us," I stated firmly.

"I know you won't. She took so much away from you by leaving," Charlie sighed, he knew me too well to not notice that 'stubborn' tone of voice.

"I just wish you would have told me sooner," Charlie whispered, "all this wouldn't have haunted you for so long…plus Alice wouldn't have had to deal with all of the water works. She will not be happy," Charlie chuckled and I joined in with him, trying to wipe my face off a little. I glanced at the clock on the bedside table.

"I'm getting married in twenty minutes," I said aloud, very uneasily.

"To a very lucky man," Charlie added, smiling widely.

"I think I'm the lucky one," I argued, shaking my head slowly. Charlie came over to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Edward loves you, Bella…I can tell because in his room right now, he's about as nervous as it gets. Worried sick that you'll leave him at the alter." These words surprised me.

"You're lying," I accused Charlie.

Charlie just shook his head with a smirk on his lips. I smiled widely, recalling of the times he told me just how much he loved me. Why in the world did I doubt it now? Why was I so _freaking_ nervous?

"I think that's my cue to go find Alice," Charlie laughed at my thoughtful silence and left the room just as quietly as he came in.

I breathed deep, and this time, through my nose.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Seriously, Bella he's going to be fine," Rosalie rolled her eyes at me; this was just another time when I was being melodramatically over-protective. I stood up, out of my folding chair on the sidelines of the soccer field. Of course, Edward was already out on the field with him, but I was still worried.

"Soccer is a competitive sport, he's going to get injured sometimes," Rosalie reminded me, looking down at Waverly and Cameron, who were playing on the ground, in the grass next, to our chairs.

Waverly and Cameron were only six months apart; Waverly was turning one in November, while Cameron was turning 2 in May. Cameron was a spitting image of Rosalie, her face model-worthy, except her white blonde hair held some of Emmett's curls in it. She loved to laugh as much Emmett and had the passion and fierceness of Rose.

Just then, I saw Edward easily pick up Ayden up in his arms, and carry him off of the field bridal style. Although his face was scrunched up in pain, Ayden's features were strictly Edward's: beautifully handsome. His body was long and lean, but fit, but that was probably from all of the soccer. His chocolate brown hair was untidy and thick black lashes framed his brown eyes. They weren't crying, like any other six year-old injured soccer player…Ayden never cried, he was tough just like his father.

Edward, looking the same was when I married him years ago, placed him on the bench on the opposite side of the field with both the assistant and head coach and walked back over to where we were sitting.

"You can't just leave him when he's hurt, Edward!" I accused Edward when he was in hearing distance. Edward just calmly sat down in his chair that was next to mine, ignoring me. My eyes followed my husband in disbelief.

"Getting hurt is apart of the game. It's apart of any sport. If he wants to continue playing competitively, he needs to learn how to suck it up and play through it without being babied," Edward stated evenly. I was quiet.

Edward was the athlete in the family, it's were Ayden got his genes from. After getting a full ride scholarship to UCLA, half for basketball and half for academics, I learned how to trust him on subjects like this. Though unhappy about it, I sat down silently and Edward wrapped an arm around my shoulders and kissed my hair.

"You just love him. There's nothing wrong about that," he reminded me gently. "In the meantime, when I can't watch Ayden play…where's my little girl?"

He looked around for a second, finding Waverly playing with Cameron, picking grass between Rose and my chairs. He stood up, walked around and plucked her off the ground, making her cry in happiness.

Waverly had bright green eyes and copper colored hair like Edward, but her face was soft and her lips were full, much like me. She had already begun to blush like me, but luckily she wasn't clumsy, surprisingly her coordination was already evident, even at her young age.

"Hello cutie pie," Edward's eyes lit up the way they do whenever he plays with Waverly. He held her up high, nuzzling her tummy with his nose. She laughed musically, imitating Edward's. Edward was the perfect father, he perfect husband, everything I could ask for.

Cameron looked up at them with sadness in her eyes. Emmett was coaching at the moment, so he was busy. Edward noticed this, of course, and reached down, picking up Cameron also. Now he had two little girls in his arms.

"Uncle Edward loves Cameron too," Edward hugged her tightly with the one arm her was holding her with and kissed her cheek gently, making Cameron laugh loudly. Rosalie smiled gratefully up at Edward.

"Look, girls, Ayden is going to play again!" Edward nodded his head to where Ayden was now jogging onto the field, giving a high five to the boy whose place he was taking and was coming out the game. I didn't miss the very slight limp in his walk and the way his jaw was tightened. I glanced nervously up at Edward and he gave me a comforting smile in return.

"We're in the A.M. baby!" I heard a very familiar voice yell loudly from behind me, I jumped in surprise. I turned around and stood up to hug a very pregnant Alice and Jasper. I let her have my chair, standing up beside Edward and Jasper now.

"What did I miss?" Alice asked excitedly, getting into the game and watching Ayden intently.

"Well Ayden just got hurt around five minutes ago but he's back in the game now and the it's tied at 1-1," I gave her and Jasper the low down.

"Ankle?" Jasper guessed.

"Yup, he landed on it wrong, but that was bound to happen sometime," Edward shrugged and gently put the girls down to come and greet Jasper.

"That explains the limp," Alice muttered, "BUT IT'S THE A.M. NOW!" she yelled once again, referring to Ayden's initials, Ayden Masen. For a pregnant woman, she was definitely not weak or tired often.

Ayden ran by in his usual fast pace, but slowed down to a normal child's run to complain, "Aunty Alice! You're _embarrassing_ me!"

We all laughed in response while Emmett yelled out to Ayden to pay attention to the game. I glanced at my watch, there was around five more minutes left in the game. I hoped that they wouldn't lose, Ayden would be a little upset for the rest of the day and everybody was coming over for a backyard barbeque.

The next few minutes of the game were very intense. I watched as Ayden was all speed and agility, easily sliding through defenders with the ball, a born athlete. In his chocolate brown eyes was an emotion I was familiar to seeing in him, competitiveness. Although he was raised to be a perfect gentleman and took it well, he hated losing. He was so much like Edward and I sighed as a small smile formed on my lips.

Just then, at the middle of the field, Ayden swiftly stole the ball from a player on the opposing team. From the corner of my eye I saw Alice struggling to stand up and Jasper quickly help her up.

"He's going to score…" Alice stated quietly, completely assured of premonition.

It was quiet as we watched Ayden with intense concentration; one by one he broke down the other's team defense. I caught a couple glances at his face and he didn't seem the least bit panicked or frantic though there weren't any other teammates around to support him.

I gasped as I saw two defenders come rushing at him…he couldn't possibly get by two of them. I guess Alice was wrong for once. I watched as Ayden looked up and saw the two running towards him.

One, being faster, got there earlier than the other and Ayden faked to the left pushed the ball behind his right foot with his left and then moved back to the way he faked, getting in front of the one defender.

The second boy got there right as Ayden got passed the other defender; Ayden made one move, which faked the boy a little to the right and moved right past him.

"_Go_ Ayden!" Edward yelled from beside me, realized that our son now had a clear shot to the goal, the only one standing in the way was the goalie now. Ayden, using his full speed, sprinted hard at the goal, showing no signs of an injury and easily putting a comfortable space between him and the boys he just passed, and once he was close enough to the goal, kicked the ball. His shot was fast and hard, but also accurate, it hit the net in the top right corner; making sure that there was no way the goalie could have saved it.

Instead of celebrating wildly, Ayden let the conservative and shy side of his personality show and just smiled and nodded his head like he was listening to a good song.

The referee blew his whistle loudly, signaling the game was over.

"THAT'S GAME!" Emmett barked loudly and rushed over to Ayden like the rest of the team was doing. Emmett easily lifted Ayden onto his shoulders while the boys screamed and gave each other high fives. The team went back to their bench and Emmett put Ayden down, getting the boys to line up single file for handshakes.

After they said their 'good games', and Ayden made sure to be nice to the goalie and defenders, they had a rough game. Emmett spoke to the team for a few minutes and then dismissed them, Ayden walked over to us with his soccer back-pack on and water jug in hand. His limp was much more prominent and he was biting his lip hard.

Edward mussed up Ayden's sweaty hair with his hand,

"Nice finish… how's the ankle?" Ayden shrugged, but his eyes screamed a completely different answer.

"Let me take a look at it," Edward took Ayden's back pack and water jug, and had him sit in one of the chairs next to Alice. Alice gave Ayden a small hug,

"Don't save it until the very end next time, it stresses me out," she teased lightly and Ayden laughed quietly, nodding.

Edward kneeled down onto the ground and began to take off Ayden's soccer cleat, then peeled off his long white socks, and finally his silver and black shin guards. My eyes widened as I saw that Ayden's ankle was huge, swollen and puffy, parts of it turning blue and purple.

"Edward," and just by saying his name, I knew that I was telling him more than necessary about what I was thinking.

"Well buddy, it looks like you did some damage," Edward chuckled, erasing some tension. Ayden nodded weakly.

"How about you and I go get some ice from the snack bar and then get this checked out while Mom and Waverly go back to the house with everybody else for the barbeque?" Edward suggested and stood up. Ayden tilted his head slightly to the right, a signature look for when he questioned something.

"Am I going to miss dinner?" Ayden asked. I smiled as everybody else laughed.

"Well in case you do, I'll make sure to hide some food for you so Uncle Emmett doesn't eat all of it," I promised him, Ayden smiled.

"That works," he agreed.

"Well little man, I think we should get going, want a piggy back ride?" Edward offered, picking up Ayden's soccer back and water. Ayden shook his head and stood up, putting all of his weight onto his right food. I observed him carefully.

"Ayden are you sure want to walk? Dad can carry you…" I cautioned.

"I'm fine, Mom," he stated confidently to me and I knew that tone meant to back off, so I did, though it didn't stop me from worrying. Edward came over and gave me a kiss before leaving,

"He'll be fine, Bella," Edward reassured me, whispering lightly into my ear. His presence still gave me goose-bumps.

"See you at home, sweetie," I went over to Ayden and gave him a kiss on the top of his head.

"Later Mom," he answered, rolling his brown eyes at me overdramatically. Rosalie, Alice and Jasper snickered behind me; they always said I babied him too much. I just considered it love. Just before Ayden and Edward were off to the car, a boisterous voice interrupted them,

"What's wrong, Champ?!" Emmett called from afar, he came jogging over, picking up Cameron. She laughed loudly and clung to him tightly. Her blonde curls bounced with every step he took.

"Nothing," Ayden mumbled, looking to the ground. If I knew him, he was trying to not over react about it; he'd want to play in next weekend's soccer game. But he just ended up looking pouty and angry. Emmett was taken aback.

"Oh…okay, Champ. See you back at the house," Emmett eyed him carefully as Ayden politely said okay and left with Edward. Edward, with a smirk on his face, rolled his eyes at Emmett for our son's behavior and Emmett just smirked back, shrugging his shoulders. It was a language only they could understand so clearly.

I turned around to find Waverly; I found her sitting by Rosalie's feet, playing in the grass. I went over to her and picked her up. For her age, she was so little and barely weighed anything. She didn't say anything, just rested her head on my shoulder, her face buried in my neck.

"Hey baby girl," I cooed to her. She responded by cuddling up into my neck even more, Alice came by me and brushed Waverly's hair out of her face. Alice still didn't know if it was a girl or boy, her and Jasper preferred on waiting. Mostly because the shopping Alice would have done, if they had known the gender, would have been ridiculous.

"You're such a beauty, Wave," Alice said to her quietly. I'd like to think that Waverly understood her because she blushed a light pink then. Whether or not it was a coincidence, I am not sure.

Jasper grabbed Waverly's baby bag off of the grass while Emmett folded up the chairs for us.

"I'm starving, let's get going," Emmett half begged and we headed off the cars. Once I had Ayden, I traded in my Audi A5 for a Toyota Highlander, a hybrid, of course, while Edward just upgraded his Volvo S60. Luckily, Edward had work early this morning so we took separate cars to the game and that meant I still had my car and a car seat for Waverly.

I pulled my car keys out of my pocket and popped the trunk for Jasper and Emmett so they could put my stuff in for me. After unlocking the doors also, I buckled in Waverly, told the guys I would meet them at my house, jumped into the driver's seat, and pulled out of the parking spot.

I drove the familiar path through the streets; I loved where we lived. It was a fairly large city, but everybody still felt like family. I pulled my highlander up the driveway and pushed a button on the roof of the car to open the garage.

Instantly, I relaxed once I was in the garage, it was just so comforting. Edward had the house custom built for our family, so everything was perfect. Our home was very classic but at the same time, modernized. I switched off my car and turned around and saw Waverly peacefully sleeping in the backseat, she looked so peaceful and didn't want to wake her up. As quietly as I could manage I got her out of the car, into the house, up the stairs, and to her crib. I kissed my lips to her soft, pale white forehead one last time before tip toeing out of her room, shutting the strong wood door behind me gently.

Just as I was making my way to the kitchen to begin preparing the food Emmett and Jasper would be barbequing, a quiet knock on the front door interrupted the peaceful silence that had settled over the house. I sighed and went to open the door, probably to meet another one of Ayden's neighborhood friends who wanted him to come outside and play.

Instead I was extremely surprised with an unforgettable, though now slightly aged, face.

"Bella," he breathed, as if he was previously holding out a large breathe of air. I was still in shock and it took me a few seconds before I blinked and let out a breath of my own.

"Tristan…" I was speechless after pronounced the name I had kept unspoken for nearly fifteen years.

"I'm so sorry for coming unannounced… but I was in the area on a business trip and one of my high school friends I still keep in touch with told me you lived around here," Tristan quickly explained. His blue eyes did not dull over the years, and his dark brown hair was full but kept a little shorter.

"Well I'm glad you came by, it's been so long," I knew my eyes would say what I didn't, _its been so hard. _

"It has…" my very first love agreed.

His presence brought with it a wave full of old, forgotten memories and nostalgia but could not erase the ones that had been created since. The latter, to me, now, was far more important and essential and his visit changed nothing.

"Come in, everybody else should be arriving for the barbeque soon and I'm sure would love it if you joined us," I quickly offered; he was in town for a business meeting and most likely would be eating alone tonight. He paused in the doorway, looking conflicted.

"I'm afraid I can't, my plane leaves back for New York tonight…I just wanted to see you before I left."

"Oh…well, I appreciate you coming to stop by," I answered, surprisingly and guiltily disappointed. Tristan smiled, his blue eyes twinkling.

A cry rang from up the stairs.

"I'll be a moment…come inside," I beckoned Tristan in the door, and ran up the stairs to get Waverly, she was standing up in her crib, hand wrapped around the bars, wailing.

"Waverly, what's wrong, sweet heart?" I cooed to her and lifted her out of the crib and into my arms, she cried into my shoulder and I patted her back, carrying her out of the room and back down the stairs.

Tristan still stood by the door, but was staring at the little person in my arms, amazed.

"Waverly, I have somebody that I want you to meet so you need to stop crying, okay?" I told her in a gentle voice, she looked at me and her quiet sobs gentle to a minimum. She looked up at Tristan from my arms curiously,

"This is Tristan, a very good friend of mommy's." Tristan smiled at her with his charming grin and with a nod of approval from me, reached out to hold her. His charm was obviously still intact because Waverly leaned over to him and let herself be carried.

"You look very much like your mother, Waverly…but have the exact same hair and eyes as your dad," Tristan verbally observed happily. Waverly sweetly giggled as Tristan tickled her stomach softly.

"And I see from my family picture, that you have an older brother," he pointed to the large picture on the wall of the family on the beach in Hawaii. The baby girl in his arms smiled up at him.

"Ayden," I informed Tristan softly, "Ayden Tristan Masen."

Tristan looked up at me with a shocked expression. But I averted my gaze to the family portrait, admiring my family.

"Why?" he demanded in a whisper. At this question, I met his pleading blue eyes. The question he was so desperate for had a simple answer.

"Because…those are the two men that I want him to be most like."

Tristan put his head down almost in embarrassment.

"Really?" I nearly scoffed at that question,

"You pretend that I don't know anything about you, that you aren't on CNN every week for being on verge of finding the cure for malignant brain tumors. That I'm not aware about how last week, you donated 5 million dollars to a women and children homeless shelter in New York. I've been keeping tabs on you, Tristan Ashburn, and as far as I'm concerned you haven't changed. You're still the teenage boy who refused the path to football stardom to save get an education and save people's lives everyday."

Tristan shrugged, modestly.

"The media over exaggerates."

"And you're still the boy who can't see himself very clearly. But I've heard that you've found someone who does." Another smile lit up his face,

"Rachel? Oh yes, she is…everything I've asked for," he answered, obviously referring to his wife, the one he'd met at Dartmouth.

"I'm happy for you, Tristan," I congratulated. He nodded,

"I'm happy for you, too, Bells." His phone chimed and he pulled it out, Waverly still in his arms. He took one look at it and sighed.

"Looks like my time is up…I've got a plane to catch." He carefully handed me my daughter.

"It was good seeing you, try to keep in touch, okay?" I said as he opened the front door.

"I will, don't worry," he answered sincerely. He walked off onto the front porch and down the steps to his waiting rental car. Just as he was getting into his car, I yelled out to him,

"Oh! And please don't do anything too stupid or silly in public like I think you will one of these days…I have a son watching you and I expect you to be a _role model_!" I reminded him. He chuckled and put on a pair of dark sunglasses that were in his pocket.

"Take it up with my publicist if I do! She's on my website… we just got three billion views last week, you know!" he answered back with his ever famous sarcasm.

"Hey Tristan…you're officially a celebrity and all…but _still_ nobody cares!" I joked back at him. He laughed at that one and shook his head, getting into his car. He rolled down his window and before driving off shaking his head with silent laughter,

"Bella Swan…you still got it."

I laughed and stood at the open door with Waverly for a few seconds after he left. Tristan Ashburn, what a character. And even if it was as an old friend, I couldn't help but care about him. Maybe it wasn't the same burning love that I felt for Edward, but the thoughtfulness was still there, just the same.

I shut the front door and resumed back to the kitchen to begin cooking dinner.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Edward's POV

It was nearly seven o'clock when Ayden and I finally got home. Of course, the injury was no more than a mere sprain, but the doctor ran some x-rays, which of course took forever. Some things, like doctor's offices, never change.

Once we got home, we immediately went out to the backyard, Ayden limping along. I imagined that he must be starving; hopefully Emmett didn't eat everything yet, it wouldn't be too surprising.

Bella was sitting with Alice and Rosalie at the patio table by the pool talk while watching Emmett and Jasper, who were in the shallow end of the pool with Cameron and Waverly.

Ayden went straight to the food without greeting anybody and I made my way over to my wife. She had her back facing to me so I snuck up behind her and kissed her cheek, she jumped in the chair with astonishment. I laughed out loud and she turned around and smacked me in the arm,

_"Don't do that!" _she shrieked. Her cheeks were flushed a light pink.

"What? I can't say hello to my wife anymore?" I joked, Alice and Rose were giggling at Bella quietly.

"I don't like surprises, you know that," she reminded me, rolling her eyes. I smiled and snorted…she didn't like surprises, but I loved to surprise her.

"Where's Ayden?" she asked, suddenly remembering just why we were gone. I rolled my eyes and pointed to the outdoor kitchen where our son was putting himself together a cheeseburger. Bella scoffed but smiled,

"You can't even come say hello to your mother?!" she called out sarcastically. Ayden looked up, and gave a weak, half-assed wave before going back to making his burger. This time Bella sighed without a smile, I bent down and kissed the top of her head, rubbing her shoulder.

"He's just hungry, he hasn't eaten for nearly five hours," I reassured her. She shook her head,

"No…he's just not the baby that needs me every five seconds anymore," Bella corrected.

"It would be unhealthy if he _did_ need you that much…he's growing up, it's a _good_ _thing_," I reminded her in a whisper. It was a second before she nodded in surrender. As parents, we were still learning everyday like everybody else.

"Go get something to eat…and make sure Ayden doesn't burn himself on the grill, it's still hot," Bella suggested and I gave her one last kiss on the cheek before running off to get some food.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ayden and Waverly were tucked into bed and the house was cleaned from the barbeque. The only light that was on was the one that gave light to the book Bella was reading next to me in bed. Nearly every night for the past two weeks she has been reading that series halfway into the night. It was very frustrating.

"Bella… you have to go to sleep, sweet heart," I groaned, leaning over her to turn off her bedside lamp. She grabbed my arm and pushed it back to my side.

"No! I'm at a really good part," she argued. I moaned; she was at a 'good part' every night. When was this going to end?

"I'll go to sleep in ten minutes," she bargained, and I gave in. I tried to go back to sleep, but my mind was on other places than sleep. Ten minutes passed and Bella was still deeply immersed into that black-covered hardcover novel. So I went on instinct and snatched it out of her hands,

"Give it back to me!" she wailed like a child. I began skimming the page she was previously reading. I could make no sense of the words that jumped out at me 'topaz', 'forever', 'lamb', 'ice'. I quickly took a look at the cover, _Eclipse_.

"_Why_ are you reading this?" I had to be honest, the book didn't look that great, I didn't understand anything that was going on.

"Don't jump to conclusions, Edward. It's actually _very_ good," she defended her book and stuck her tongue out at me. I rolled me eyes at her childish nature. She reached out to take back her book but instead of letting her have it, I grabbed her and rolled so she was on top of me, my arms holding her tightly to me.

She looked at me, dreamily for a second and then kissed me softly.

"This book has given me one thing, Edward," she spoke, her lips still pressing against mine, "It's given me a good phrase for what you do to me."

I gave her a curious look and urged her to continue.

"You _dazzle_ me." I kissed her again, more forcefully.

"Can I dazzle you into finding time to read the books during the _day_? The night time is very valuable to me." I questioned her suggestively. She giggled and flushed rose red.

"Maybe…"she murmured.

I kissed her again, my lips displaying the passionate love that I felt for her…I left her gasping. I raised an eyebrow at her, and she pressed her lips into a tight line before sighing in defeat.

"Fine…Waverly has nap time from one to three."

I chuckled and kissed her neck softly.

"Have I told you that I love you lately?" I asked her quietly.

"Do you have to point out the obvious?" she retorted back.

"Yes…I love you," I stated simply, but sincerity rang through my every word. She kissed me so softly it was like a first kiss, innocent and naïve.

"You have me in love with you, Edward…forever," she answered and reached over to turn out the lamp light. I froze and hesitated for a second before speaking,

"…Bella?"

"Mhmm hmm," she murmured against my neck. I swallowed before continuing, this could end very badly…

"…Did you get that from your book?" I asked timidly. She moved and the lamp light flickered back on, her face was incredulous…I held back a chuckle and settled for a smirk.

"Do you always have to ruin the mood, Edward?!"

**I am soooo sorry for the super long wait.**

**I was just burnt out from writing two essays a week in my English class and couldn't get myself to write. **

**But it's finished and I appreciate all of your support. **

**I don't know if I'll continue writing any fics…but I never say never.**

**But know that my experience with this story has been nothing but pleasant and I hope that you all enjoyed the ending.**

**I would love to hear your opinions!**

**and pics are on my profile :)**

**I honestly can't thank you enough.**

**Really. **

**Thank you. **

**-with love, cullen-style**


	30. Armed with a Camcorder

**"The Space Between" has been awesome and totally surreal. **

**This experience has been incredible to say the very least. **

**And I know that I said that I was unsure whether or not I would be writing another story, but I forgot about one...**

_**"Armed with a Camcorder"**_** is very different from this one. **

**First of all, it's a quick oneshot,**

**the main characters are Bella and Emmett (who are not in love or anything, dont worry),**

**it is very very very random,**

**and it is my sad attempt at humor. **

**So if you like, go check it out! Its on my page and tell me what you think!**


End file.
